Luz de Luna
by ScArLeTh DrAvEn
Summary: Vio aquella figura salida de sus sueños, etérea, el vestido blanco relucía con intensidad, se acerco a ella "Has tardado mucho" dijo la chica con reproche "Lo siento, había un pendiente que debía terminar" contesto con una sonrisa AU B/V ¡cap 27 arriba!
1. El Nuevo Comienzo

**Hiiii ya stoy aquí por fin iniciando el fic en el q he estado pensando desde hace rato, ojala y les guste. Creo q voy mejorando y seguiré intentando mejorar. Un saludo a todo FanFiction.**

**Basado en mil inspiraciones de canciones, recuerdos, películas, deseos, videos, libros, poemas, pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos…**

**Para Sares Draven, mi demonio y mi angel...**

**Para StOrMy, por estar tan loca y ser tan buena amiga...**

**Luz de Luna**

**Capitulo 1: El Nuevo Comienzo**

Podía escuchar los sonidos de la ciudad, los autos pasando a gran velocidad, uno que otro claxon sonando con impaciencia, murmullos de voces y algunos pasos dados con fuerza sobre el asfalto. Con los ojos cerrados se sostenía del lavabo con fuerza. Las pastillas de la migraña se le terminaron hacia dos días, pensando que todo se había arreglado, no se le ocurrió comprar más, no imagino que tendría la peor jaqueca de su vida. Suspiro y abrió los ojos mirando su reflejo. Se noto un poco demacrado, unas profundas ojeras enmarcaban sus oscuros ojos.

La poca luz proveniente de la calle le parecía incluso demasiada y pronto habría mas. Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana y como siempre, era una mañana agitada en esa gran ciudad. El sol comenzó a subir despacio en el Este, justo frente a su ventana. Con un suspiro entro de nuevo en la habitación, tomo la playera negra que había sobre la cama y se la puso con rapidez mientras tomaba la llave y salía al odioso y bien iluminado pasillo. Tomo unos lentes oscuros que pendían del bolsillo de su pantalón y se los puso con irritación al salir del hotel. Con suerte la farmacia estaría ya abierta cuando llegara a ella.

Dio un suspiro de alivio al ver la gran luz blancuzca salir del local. Compro las pastillas y una botella de agua. Tomo dos, quería que el zumbido en los oídos terminara lo mas pronto posible.

Volvió al pequeño hotel en el que se había visto obligado a vivir los últimos días. Buscando en una maleta abierta sobre la cama un traje, sintió poco a poco como el dolor disminuía.

- Diablos – dijo entre dientes al ver la única camisa limpia totalmente arrugada.

Si su padre no fuese tan estupido el no tendría esos problemas, estaría en su casa en el pequeño pueblo de San Agustinillo olvidándose del mundo. Un gruñido salio de su garganta al recordar los hechos…

Entro en la milicia desde muy joven, 15 años recién cumplidos, en aquel entonces no era ni remotamente el hombre que ahora era, ni pensó que se convertiría en lo que era, no en aquel entonces. Su admiración por su padre le llevo a pensar que la milicia era lo mejor que existía en el mundo. Sonrío con ironía. Su padre se convirtió alguna vez en el Coronel mas joven en casi cinco décadas. Eso le dio a su pequeña mente de entonces, la sensación de tenerle aun mas respeto. Pero también una idea un poco ambiciosa, bueno…muy ambiciosa. Su enorme entusiasmo era erróneamente adjudicado a la idea de seguir los pasos de su padre. Pero no…el quería sobrepasarlo, ser mucho mejor que él. Quería convertirse en el General mas joven en un siglo, lo cual estuvo muy bien encaminado los primeros años, era tan disciplinado y entregado al trabajo que logro muchos meritos y también comenzó ascendiendo rápido. Hasta que se encontró con un tipo muy extraño que resulto ser casi tan bueno como él, algunos le insinuaban que era mejor, bufo ante este recuerdo.

Son Goku…el nombre le hacia cierta mella en el orgullo. Odiaba admitir que ese tipo era extremadamente bueno, aunque también extremadamente estupido, al menos desde su punto de vista. Se tomaba la milicia como un simple juego, según entendió solo le importaba aprender a pelear, el entrenamiento y esas cosas. Un poco de ira le hizo temblar los puños. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de calmarse, no era el mejor momento para pensar en eso.

Pero Son no era lo peor, ni remotamente. Cuando logro llegar al primer puesto alto descubrió la horrible verdad de la política militar. Lo único realmente importante eran las conexiones, arrastrarse ante los superiores para ascender, venderse como vil prostituta. Hasta entonces había soportado estar bajo el mando de los demás solo por…no le gustaba llamarlo así pero no encontraba otra forma de explicarlo, ¡su sueño de llegar a ser el de mayor rango y mandar a los demás!. La imagen de si mismo disfrutando de esa clase de poder le era irresistible. Pero una cosa era obedecer órdenes claras y precisas con un fin y otro ser un lambiscon sin dignidad. No sabia si superaría aquella decepción algún día.

Sus planes cambiaron desde entonces, logro juntar una pequeña fortuna y decidió retirarse ante la sorpresa de todos, buscaría un lugar tranquilo y se alejaría de toda esa porquería. Sabia que aun era joven, pero ya tenia mas de quince años en ese mundo y eran quince años muy vividos. Tenia mejor experiencia que la mayoría incluso que algunos que tenían mas años que él ahí.

Pero su padre vino a arruinarle la vida una vez mas, por que claro su padre fue la principal decepción que recibió en la milicia al descubrir que no era precisamente su inteligencia y astucia lo que le dio el puesto. Y ahora le quitaba lo que había logrado con todos esos años de esfuerzo. La avaricia de su padre le llevo a hacer ciertos tratos con gente no adecuada, al final perdió mucho dinero ajeno y Vegeta se vio en el aprieto de darle el dinero o verlo muerto. Tenia que admitir que le tentaba mas la segunda opción pero igual no se podía permitir ese molesto peso en su conciencia, además de que probablemente esa "gente" lo buscaría para cobrarle después de matar a su padre, así que de un momento a otro volvió a perder el futuro que había planeado.

Con el dolor aun presente pero infinitamente menos fuerte salio ya vestido a la posible entrevista de trabajo. Ser guardaespaldas de un importante hombre de negocios no era precisamente el mejor trabajo pero era bien pagado y él tenia una experiencia que seguro le daría ventaja.

Suspiro profundamente mientras trataba de detener un taxi, su vida daba un nuevo comienzo muy lejos del que esperaba. Pero el destino aun no terminaba de darle sorpresas. Pronto le daría la mas grande de las sorpresas al frío y calculador Vegeta Ouji.

**Continuara...**

**Se que es un capi muy cortito pero pienso hacerlos mas cortos pa poder actualizar mas pronto, bueno los siguientes seran mas largos q este pero mas cortos de lo q solia hacerlos, además por ahora eh dicho todo lo q qria en el primer cap. Les prometo muchas sorpresas y una historia original, bueno eso creo pero igual hare mi mejor esfuerzo. Byebye**

**Atentamente ScArLeTh DrAvEn**


	2. La Princesa

**Ven hay voy con eso de cumplir mi promesa de actualizar pronto, les dejo este nuevo cap y me voy apurando con el q sigue.**

**_Advertencia:_ Olvide aclarar algo, tal vez les cambie un poco la personalidad a los personajes, pero pues nuestra personalidad también se ve afectada por la vida que hemos llevado, y como es un universo alternativo pss sus vidas han sido muy distintas. Por fis no me linchen por esto, solo quiero amoldar esta historia de la mejor manera. La puesta en escena de Brolly se debe a q una vez soñé con él y desde entonces me gusta tmb, pero no le digan a Vegeta, ya ven q es re celoso jajaja.**

**Cuando vean**_** cursiva **_**es algo que sucede en la cabeza de los personajes, ya sea recuerdo, pensamiento, etc.**

**Basado en mil inspiraciones de canciones, recuerdos, películas, deseos, videos, libros, poemas, pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos…**

**PaRa StOrMy, ErEs MuY iMpOrTaNtE pArA mI, lUcHaRe A tU LaDo, SeA lO q SeA y PaSe Lo Q pAsE…**

**Luz de Luna**

**Capitulo 2: La Princesa**

Caminaba con paso seguro por el pasillo iluminado. Se sabia un hombre poderoso y la sensación le satisfacía en sobremanera. Brolly Tonkeda era en verdad un hombre poderoso. Alto, atlético, atractivo, con un espeso cabello negro y ojos verdes muy intensos. Conocido como un gran "productor musical", su fortuna se debía mas a sus negocios turbios que a su gran empresa discográfica.

Entro en la habitación y busco con la mirada a su…"novia". Sonrío al descubrir su silueta en el balcón. La chica estaba descalza, con la hermosa bata blanca de seda cayendo seductoramente por su hombro y sostenía una copa de vino.

- No crees que es demasiado temprano para beber princesa – le susurro al oído mientras tomaba su pequeña cintura entre sus manos.

- Humm – bebió un sorbo – eso depende desde cuando tomes en cuenta, es muy tarde si contamos desde anoche

El hombre rió un poco y beso su cuello.

- Aún así no creo que debas tomar – le quito la copa y entro en la habitación.

- Oh vamos – le contesto entrando tras él tratando de recuperar su copa

- No, no quiero que tomes, tenemos un compromiso esta tarde y no me gustaría que terminaras "indispuesta" antes de – se tomo lo que había en la copa y le sonrío abiertamente ante su rostro enfurruñado – tranquila princesa esta noche tomaras lo que quieras – tomo su rostro y le dio un beso presionando sus labios con fuerza, miro sus grandes ojos azules – te veo en un rato.

Salio finalmente de la habitación. La chica tomo la botella y vio con desagrado que solo quedaba menos de un cuarto de esta. Lo bebió como si fuera agua y tiro la botella. Se tumbo sobre la cama dejando sus largos cabellos azulados caer esparcidos sobre la almohada.

Odiaba su vacía vida y el alcohol era lo único que la hacia olvidar ese detalle. Alguna vez probo drogas pero había visto claramente lo que le hacia a la gente. Así que mejor algo mas "controlable".

Si sus padres no hubiesen muerto cuando era niña tendría otra vida. Frunció el ceño molesta. Se había prometido a si misma no pensar en eso de nuevo pero parecía ser lo único a lo que la búsqueda de respuestas la enviaba.

Aunque…si tan solo Yamcha…NO lo mejor era no estar viviendo con el hubiera, ni siquiera pensando en el. Igual se hubiese vuelto modelo y Brolly la habría visto y decidido hacerla suya. Cerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente dejando que el torrente de viejos recuerdos la inundara.

_Caminaba sensualmente por aquel pasillo, haciendo lo posible por evitar que las fuertes luces y los flashazos la cegaran. Llego al final y se detuvo poniendo su mano sobre su cadera. Lanzo un beso con la otra mano y haciendo un guiño dio media vuelta, regresando con elegancia. Al entrar de nuevo en los camerinos sintió el abrazo de algunas de sus compañeras._

_- Fuiste un éxito_

_- Maravillosa_

_- Increíble _

_- Gracias, gracias – les contesto despreocupadamente, se dirigió al tocador que le correspondía y se miro en el espejo satisfecha de si misma. Entonces vio una cara conocida que le sonreía en una esquina del espejo. Volteo sorprendida._

_- Hola – dijo él con una gran sonrisa_

_- ¡Goku! – grito emocionada y se lanzo a sus brazos - ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?_

_- Lo se, lo se pero fuiste tu quien desapareció_

_- Oh te he extrañado tanto y me has hecho tanta falta._

_- No te preocupes estoy aquí y cuidare de ti_

_Sintió una paz enorme en sus brazos, abrió lentamente sus ojos y su mirada se volvió de horror Brolly se acercaba lentamente con una pistola en mano, apuntándoles. Se paralizo, quería gritarle a Goku que huyera, pero su cuerpo no respondía, ni siquiera para moverse un poco, ni siquiera para respirar._

_- ¡¡¡¡¡Noooo!!!!! – grito en su pensamiento al escuchar la detonación. _

_Entonces pudo moverse, sintió la humedad de la sangre en su estomago, ¿por que? Ella no había sentido la bala traspasarle. Se separo un poco de Goku para poder revisar la herida, él le miraba con un rostro lleno de dolor._

_- Lo siento tanto Bulma – dijo en un susurro_

_Ella toco el abdomen de él, lleno de sangre, en busca de la herida, pero no encontró nada, confundida lo miro de nuevo a los ojos._

_- Lo siento – repitió él aun en un susurro._

_Entonces lo sintió, una muy dolorosa punzada justo en su estomago, se toco instintivamente y por fin encontró la herida, de la cual brotaba sangre sin parar, miro el suelo, a su alrededor había ya un charco rojizo. Todo a su alrededor se volvió obscuro, solo podía ver a Goku y a Brolly aun apuntando. Goku cerró los ojos y lloro en silencio mientras Brolly se acercaba a ella apuntándole a la cabeza, cerró los ojos esperando su final. Entonces sintió que alguien la abrazaba y la cubría con su cuerpo. Cuando abrió los ojos la extraña oscuridad no le permitió ver quien era pero pudo ver claramente que de nuevo Brolly estaba a punto de dispararles a ambos. Oyó la nueva detonación…_

Despertó sobresaltada, sentía su corazón latir rápidamente y el sudor frío le cubría la cara. Estiro sus manos que estaban tensas, vio extrañada las pequeñas marcas que dejaron sus uñas en su palma al apretar los puños. Trato de regular su respiración. Cuando por fin volvió la calma, se levanto de su cama y entro en el baño. Lo mejor era tomar un relajante baño que le hiciera olvidar aquella horrible pesadilla. Poco a poco el agua caliente relajo sus músculos tensos y le trajo, una sensación de frescura. Cuando sintió que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo, salio y se seco lentamente disfrutando un pequeño masaje al hacerlo. Se puso ropa ligera y se levanto el cabello en un coleta, cuanto deseaba cortarse el cabello y dejarlo corto, pero Brolly no se lo permitía, a él le gustaba largo y así tenia que dejárselo. Tomo su cartera y su celular y los puso en un bolso de marca que combinaba con su ropa. Salio rumbo a la oficina de su amante, que estaba en la misma casa. Cuando llego a la gran puerta doble de madera labrada, toco gentilmente.

- Adelante – dijo la áspera voz de Brolly del otro lado. Ella se estremeció con miedo, sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar la sensación y entro lentamente – Ah hola princesa ¿vas a salir? – le pregunto al ver que cargaba con su bolso.

- Ehm si, quería salir de compras, dices que tendremos un compromiso esta tarde ¿no? Bueno no tengo que ponerme, ¿A que hora es el dichoso compromiso?

- A las cinco – rió un poco y siguió revisando lo papeles que tenia delante – no tienes que ponerte, ¿en verdad piensas que creeré algo así?

- Pues lo que tengo ya me lo han visto, supongo que no querrás que piensen que no puedes comprarme algo para estrenar esta noche ¿no?

- Esta bien, has lo que quieras princesa, sabes que te doy lo que quieras, aunque a veces creo que te consiento demasiado. – confeso con una suave risa.

Por un momento Bulma recordó por que en algún tiempo lejano se enamoro de aquel hombre. Pero fue solo de la fachada que el mostró en aquel entonces para conquistarla. Suspiro.

- Bueno me voy, estaré aquí a tiempo para…¿Qué clase de compromiso es?

- Una fiesta, es para la promoción de un nuevo disco.

- ¿Publica o privada?

- Privada

- Ah bueno – tal vez la gente pensaría que no era mucha la diferencia, pero Bulma sabia que la diferencia era enorme – me voy te veo en un rato

- ¡Espera! que te acompañe un guardián, no pienso dejarte salir sola – le asevero, ella frunció el ceño molesta mientras él tomaba el teléfono – Bueno ¿si? Nappa envíame por favor dos escoltas para acompañar a Bulma

- Uno – le pidió

- Esta bien solo uno…no, ¿no hay nadie mas?…oh si lo olvide, esta bien envía al nuevo – colgó – Bien princesa solo tienes que esperar al nuevo escolta

- ¿Nuevo?

- Si, es que tu sabes, con los otros negocios los tengo a casi todos ocupados y necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de ti, aunque pensaba usarlo en un principio para lo demás y dejarte al cuidado de algunos de los que ya conoces, pero aun no se si pueda confiar en él para los otros trabajos así que será nuestro escolta por ahora.

- OK bueno lo espero afuera para no molestarte mas. Bye – dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir lo mas rápido posible

- Hey aun no te despides de mí

- Oh lo siento – dijo fingiendo pena y se acerco a darle un fugaz beso. Pero él la abrazo de la cintura y la beso con pasión.

Camino rápidamente hacia el despacho de su nuevo jefe. Se sentía estupido pero que mas podía hacer, necesitaba el trabajo, tal vez no fuera tan difícil soportar a una "Barbie" por un rato, con un poco de suerte no tendría que cuidar de ella muy seguido y cuando le tocara, ella lo ignoraría. Respiro profundamente antes de entrar pues la puerta estaba abierta. Vio entonces a su nuevo "jefe" abrazando y besando a una hermosa chica de piel blanca y cabellos azules. Ambos se sobresaltaron al sentirlo llegar y lo voltearon a verlo con sorpresa.

- Lo siento – musito sorprendido, pues por alguna razón, su corazón se detuvo al ver los hermosos ojos azules de aquella chica, aquella hermosa y ajena chica.

**Continuara…**

**Weno spero stn disfrutando de ste fic, y porfiiiissss dejen review sino como sabre si les sta gustando. Saludos y creo stare actualizando los miércoles, según me toque el nuevo horario tal vez cambie spero q no.**

**Gracias a Juanis y a Adickdelta por sus reviews, spero seguir cumpliendo sus expectativas y por ahí un saludo a Tokio Cristal. Bye.**

**AtEnTeMeNtE**

**ScArLeTh DrAvEn**


	3. Interrogado

**Jeeeeloouuu, jajaja weno heme aquí como lo prometí actualizando pronto, con el 3º cap de st fic, y el primer encuentro de Vegeta y Bulma...se q dije q el miércoles pero se descompuso mi chompu. Un consejote, aguas con los virus, revisen su chompu de ves en cuando con el antivirus pa eliminarlos, pues con el internet se llena muy fácilmente. T.T**

**Basado en mil inspiraciones de canciones, recuerdos, películas, deseos, videos, libros, poemas, pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos…**

**PaRa StOrMy, SiMpLeMeNtE pOr SeR qUiEn ErEs...**

**Luz de Luna**

**Capitulo 3: Interrogado**

Una sonora carcajada, proveniente de la garganta de Brolly, irrumpió el tenso silencio. Bulma rió también un poco.

- Bueno princesa, será mejor que te vallas, con lo que tardas comprando se te hará tarde – la beso de nuevo rápidamente.

Vegeta se debatía entre la ira que le provocaba el sentir que aquel insecto se hubiese burlado de él y la confusión de aquella inesperada atracción hacia la chica de cabellos azules.

- ¿Nos vamos? – le pregunto con una sonrisa sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- ¿Ehm?

- ¿Qué si nos vamos?

- Oh claro señorita

Le cedió el paso y salió tras ella.

- Me llevo el Mustang azul – grito ella al despacho a sus espaldas mientras caminaba con rapidez.

Al llegar al enorme garaje vio sorprendido una enorme colección de autos deportivos de diferentes marcas, la mayoría clásicos. La chica abrió una caja pegada a una pared justo al lado de la puerta y tomo unas llaves. Se acerco con paso ligero a un hermoso Mustang Shelby azul grisáceo, si su memoria no le fallaba era del 67.

- Sé que se supone que tienes que manejar tú pero pues, no te molestaría que lo hiciera yo ¿verdad? – le soltó de pronto junto a la puerta del piloto.

- Pues preferiría hacerlo yo, a fin de cuentas es mi trabajo – contesto estirando su mano para que le entregara las llaves.

- Por favor...- hizo un gesto de contrariedad – oh por Dios, no te he preguntado tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Ouji, Vegeta Ouji – le contesto ahora ofreciendo su mano para estrecharla con la de ella, ella le miro con una sonrisa burlona y luego tomo su mano con tono solemne.

- Briefs, Bulma Briefs – el se quedo perplejo mientras ella reía con una risa ligera y contagiosa – así que eres fan de James Bond – él le miro extrañado.

- ¿James Bond? – pregunto

- ¿No conoces a James Bond? – le pregunto al ver su clara sorpresa.

- No

- Vaya ¿de veras? El espía ingles que siempre anda salvando al mundo, muy guapo, con supertecnología ¿no? – volvió a preguntar incrédula mientras el negaba con la cabeza - ¡Es uno de los personajes de cine mas conocidos!

- Hmp, yo casi no veo televisión, ni voy al cine, no tengo tiempo para esas...tonterías. – le aclaro con una sonrisa. Ella por alguna extraña razón se sonrojo un poco – Bueno señorita las llaves por favor – agrego extendiendo su mano.

Ella se enfurruño pero le dio las llaves y pisando fuerte dio la vuelta al coche para subir del lado del copiloto.

- Ya se, tu manejas hacia allá y yo manejo de regreso – le propuso mientras se ponía el cinturón con nueva animosidad.

- Hmp – ella le miro confundida ante su extraña contestación – ya veremos – dijo finalmente arrancando.

Bulma disfrutaba de la brisa con los ojos cerrados, mientras el guardián la miraba de reojo hasta que abrió los ojos y le miro curiosa. El trato de disimular.

- Y...¿De donde eres? – pregunto con la curiosidad chispeando en sus palabras y en sus azules ojos.

- Pues nací en esta ciudad, pero casi toda mi vida he estado viajando - ¿Acaso le contesto? ¿Y con esa facilidad?

- Oh vaya y ¿por qué? – le miraba fijamente esperando la respuesta.

- Porque mi padre es militar y yo también lo fui desde los quince.- ¡y seguía contestando!

- Wow, impresionante, y ¿ya no eres militar?

- No, me retire hace unas semanas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Hmp, preferiría no hablar de eso.

- Esta bien, ¿estas casado?

- No – contesto quedamente y evitando ruborizarse por todos los medios, miro de reojo, sin que ella lo notara, para asegurarse.

- ¿Nunca te has enamorado? – no, ella no lo noto.

- No – dio un suspiro- no me interesan esas cosas.

- ¿Y por que tomaste este trabajo?

- Por necesidad, por que mas – contesto esta ves mas cortante, la vio abrir la boca para hacer otra pregunta – señorita preferiría que mantuviéramos esta relación lo más distante posible – la interrumpió – estoy aquí por que es mi mejor opción de trabajo y no tengo mas remedio, no me interesa hacer alguna relación con nadie, ni con usted, ni con su novio, ni con nadie, esto es solo trabajo.

Ella le miro sorprendida luego cerro los ojos con enfado y viro su rostro hacia la ventanilla en tono ofendido. El dio un largo suspiro y continuo manejando con tranquilidad. Por extraño que le pareciera, después de un rato, extraño oír su voz, ¡él! que odiaba el ruido y especialmente a la gente escandalosa y molesta, pero igual su voz le parecía muy agradable.

Llegaron al centro comercial y él la cuido mientras ella iba de un lado a otro viendo ropa y accesorios, comprando algunas cosas. El problema se le presento cuando ella quería probarse la ropa, pues en algunos lugares no lo dejaban entrar a los probadores. Hizo una nota mental de cómo arreglar ese problema en el futuro. Bulma se probaba el enésimo vestido cuando salió del probador. Un hermoso vestido blanco se pegaba a su piel hasta la cadera, tenia poco vuelo y un escote que quitaba la respiración. Vegeta no pudo evitar mirarla atentamente mientras ella daba vueltas frente al espejo y hacia posturitas examinando como se veía. Ella sintió su intensa mirada y se la devolvió por el espejo. De pronto un sentimiento de deja vu la hizo estremecerse, cerro los ojos y en un movimiento instintivo se toco el vientre con ambas manos.

- ¿Esta bien señorita? – le pregunto él acercándose a ella para sostenerla en caso de que se desmayará.

- S-si – musito – fue solo un ligero mareo. Estoy bien – se volvió para mirarlo – no te preocupes – agrego en tono cortante ya totalmente repuesta.

El la miro tratando de leer su pensamiento pero solo veía el enojo en sus ojos.

- Esta bien. Se retiro de nuevo recargándose en la pared a un metro de ella.

Bulma compro el vestido y salieron en busca de un restaurante pues era tarde y ella tenia hambre. Entraron en un lujoso restaurante en el que atendieron a Bulma como si fuese de la realeza. Se sentó con naturalidad en una mesa privada y miro el menú con poco interés. Al bajarlo vio a Vegeta aun parado a un metro de ella mirando la puerta fijamente.

- ¿Qué no piensa sentarse señor Ouji?

El la miro un momento extrañado. Ahora le hablaba de usted, aun cuando al principio lo trataba de tú.

- Estoy trabajando – contesto finalmente.

Ella soltó un suspiro y le miro fastidiada.

- Verá señor Ouji esto es parte del trabajo, prefiero pasar mas desapercibida y si usted esta hasta allá parado no creo que lo logre, además los alimentos vienen dentro del contrato como escolta, pasara mucho tiempo cuidándonos y será mejor que aprenda que tiene que comer cuando tenga la oportunidad o se morirá de hambre, así que hágame el favor de sentarse de una vez. – sentencio finalmente con un tono autoritario.

La fulmino con la mirada por un segundo antes de lograr controlarse. ¿Quién se creía esa chiquilla para hablarle así?. Pero su buen entrenamiento le ayudo a recobrar la compostura, por mucho que hiriera su orgullo tenia que hacerlo. Con un suspiro y derrotado por su propia naturaleza de supervivencia se sentó frente a ella. Ojala no tuviera que cuidarla muchas veces, incluso deseaba que fueran casi inexistentes esas ocasiones.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando por fin salieron del centro comercial. Vegeta manejaba de nuevo pues ella no había insistido en conducir. El cielo se empezaba a oscurecer cuando llegaron a la enorme mansión. Sin dirigirle la palabra Bulma tomo rápidamente sus bolsas y entro. Cuando él entro por fin a la mansión ella ya iba escaleras arriba. Se dirigió al despacho de su...jefe. ¡como odiaba esa palabra! Al menos cuando no lo era él. Toco la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta. Dio media vuelta para regresar a la habitación donde se encontraba Nappa, su superior, ¡que fastidio de vida!. Se encontró a Nappa muy concentrado en unos mapas y unas fotos.

- Hey ¿que no sabes tocar? – le reclamo con ira

- La señorita Briefs esta en su habitación, ¿algo mas que tenga que hacer? – pregunto ignorando el reclamo.

- No, vete a casa y regresa mañana temprano, los otros se ocuparan de lo demás.

Sin despedirse salió rápidamente de aquel lugar. En su mente se peleaban la irritación y la duda por su atención. Al salir de la propiedad miro atrás, pudo vislumbrar a una blanca figura en el extremo oeste en un balcón del tercer piso. Salió con la duda ganando la partida. La imagen de la chica en el vestido blanco no lo dejaba en paz y eso no estaba bien, nada bien. Tal vez seria mejor renunciar. Si tal vez era lo mejor...

**Continuara...**

**Weno, pss tengo la mala noticia de q el prox lunes entro a la skul y pss eso me robara musho tiempo, asi q pss solo espero no tardar mas de dos semanas en actualizar, aunq no entregue tareas, jajaja, se cuidan.**

**Gracias a Angelica, Marcela, Shadir y Paty por sus reviews y especialmente a Adickdelta por q me hiciste reir con tu comentario de que pensabas q era el papa de Bulma jajaja, gracias por seguir esta historia.**

**Atentamente**

**ScArLeTh DrAvEn**


	4. Fiesta Privada

**Hiii aki nomas actualizando pa q no me extrañen musho jiji. Ojala les satisfaga st cap. Olvide mencionar q st será un fic largo, ya tengo casi toda la historia pensada, solo me falta el final, con un poco de su intervención tal vez salga pero por ahora no por q falta mucho por pasar jeje.**

**Recuerden la **_**cursiva**_** es algo que pasa en su cabeza, pensamientos, sueños, recuerdos, etc.**

**Basado en mil inspiraciones de canciones, recuerdos, películas, deseos, videos, libros, poemas, pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos…**

**PaRa SaReS DrAvEn… PoR aMaRmE a PeSaR dE tOdO**

**Luz de Luna**

**Capitulo 4: ****Fiesta Privada**

Se sentía aturdida, un aturdimiento muy distinto del habitual, pues extrañamente el alcohol no se le había antojado esa noche. El aturdimiento era mas bien por el caos a su alrededor y la música ensordecedora. Salio al enorme balcón, de aquel enorme pent-house, el cual tenia espacio suficiente para poner un sillón para dos personas, aunque cabrían tres muy bien sentadas y cómodas, a cada lado de estos había una maceta con un pequeño árbol. Se sentó en uno de aquellos sillones color caramelo. Un hombre de color jugueteaba con dos chicas que tenían muy poca ropa y muy pequeña en el sillón frente a ella. Cerro los ojos y disfruto de la ligera brisa. No podía evitar disfrutar de aquello, era como si fuese libre, como si volara.

No sabia donde se encontraba su novio, ni le importaba, con suerte estaba con alguna chica saciando sus instintos, si era así esa noche no la tocaría, con suerte.

Miro con tristeza la ciudad, se sentía tan patética…

_Se encontraba en una de esas fiestas privadas, llevaba un rato buscando a Brolly. Solo le faltaba la __última habitación del segundo piso del pent-house. Abrió la puerta con rapidez sin pensar, por fin lo había encontrado, pero no se hallaba solo. Una curvilínea chica rubia estaba con él…sobre él. Jalo aire con desesperación pues estuvo un rato sin respirar y entonces él noto su presencia._

_- Cierra la puerta – le grito pero ella no se movió, seguía paralizada – Que cierres la maldita puerta._

_Por fin pudo moverse y cerro de un portazo. Camino con furia por el pasillo tomo su bolso de un armario y salio dejando atrás a los escoltas que la miraban con comprensión ¿Acaso ellos sabían algo? Tomo un taxi y se fue a un hotel, pues para colmo en aquel entonces ya vivía con él._

Un extraño ruido de succión la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. No se había percatado a que hora se instalo a su lado una parejita muy poco discreta. ¡Que tontería! La discreción no existía en lugares como ese. La primera vez que asistió a una de aquellas fiestas era una chiquilla recién entrada en el mundo del modelaje. No le atrajo entonces y no le atraía ahora, la diferencia se debía a que era libre en esos tiempos y podía asistir o no si quería. Ahora era mas allá de una obligación, una imposición.

Recargo su cabeza en el respaldo y cerro los ojos ignorando por completo su alrededor, incluyendo a los que estaban muy "entretenidos" a su lado. Un rostro le inundo la imaginación. Un rostro moreno, de cabello en punta y con unos intensos, profundos y fríos ojos negros. Se estremeció con el recuerdo de aquella mirada.

Cuando lo vio sorprendido en la puerta del despacho le pareció muy guapo, algo extraño pues hace tiempo había dejado de ver a los hombres. Brolly era un hombre realmente apuesto, guapo, con ojos hermosos y cuerpo irresistible, pero hace tiempo que dejo de deslumbrarla, hace, le parecía, una eternidad. En cambio Vegeta…un hondo suspiro lleno su pecho. Su curiosidad se vio aumentada al verlo un poco mas detenidamente, pues una gran aura de misterio le rodeaba. Tenía la sensación de que no era como los demás "guardianes", como los llamaba Brolly, su rostro imperturbable mostraba un cierto aire orgulloso, más inclinado a la honorabilidad que a la soberbia.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo una chispa de vida broto en su interior, tal vez él era distinto. Tal vez, solo tal vez, podría…si bien lo de aquella tarde no funciono aun podía intentarlo. Cualquier cosa seria mejor que aquella vida vacía.

- Despierte señorita Bulma.

Se desesperezo y miro a su alrededor, la fiesta aun seguía, frente a ella estaba Nappa.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Ya nos vamos a casa

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las tres

- Tan temprano ¿ Por Que no vamos?

- El señor Tonkeda se encuentra ya "indispuesto" y quiere irse. Y ¿usted?

- Yo estoy perfectamente, solo tengo algo de sueño – se levanto y vio la cara de Nappa llena de incredulidad – es en serio – él la miro con los ojos entrecerrados – oh ya vámonos – puso los ojos en blanco ante su necedad y entro.

En la puerta se hallaba Dodoria sosteniendo a un muy borracho Brolly.

- ¿Esta borracho o drogado? – pregunto a Nappa

- Solo borracho

- ¿Estuvo con alguien?

- Si un par de chi…

- No es necesario tanto detalle – le atajo con dureza – basta con un si

- Lo siento señorita

Un ruido de tintineo anuncio que llegaban al estacionamiento y se abrieron las puertas del lujoso elevador. Al menos aquella noche no la tocaría. Eso era algo bueno aunque si sentía celos de saber que estuvo con otras, pero era mas que claro que esos celos solo eran producto de su ego, nada mas.

Vegeta despertó justo un minuto antes de que sonara el despertador. Mirando el techo espero el pitido. Se levanto en cuanto lo oyó y de un manotazo apago el despertador. Se estiro y trono su cuello con un movimiento rápido y brusco. Hizo un poco de calentamiento y se puso a entrenar en la obscuridad pues aun no amanecía.

Al terminar se dio una ducha. Resignado se vistió y salio hacia la mansión Tonkeda. No iba a renunciar. No por ahora. La chica no podía ser tan importante para arruinar so mejor posibilidad de futuro, al menos no por ahora. Llego cerca de las ocho y se dirigió primero al lugar que servia como centro de operaciones, donde seguro se encontraría Nappa.

- Que bueno que llegas – le dijo en cuanto entro se hallaba frente a un computador – el señor Tonkeda saldrá en una hora a su empresa. Toma – le lanzo un pequeña llave que atrapo con destreza – de tu nuevo locker – le señalo con la cabeza la hilera de lockers en la pared izquierda – es el tercero

Vegeta asintió y se acerco a abrirlo. Se encontró con dos armas. Un revolver calibre 38, que reconoció pues lo porto el día anterior cuando salio con la señorita Briefs, y una nueve milímetros semiautomática.

- Necesitare los permisos para portar estas armas – dijo tomando la semiautomática analizándola con ojo critico – además tengo mis propias armas, que eh de decir son mejores que estas.

- Aquí están los permisos – dijo extendiéndoselos – y esas son las armas que el señor Tonkeda nos a mandado utilizar ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – le pregunto con cierta sorna

- Si pero creo que mejor lo hablo directamente con él. – sonrío ante la cara de sorpresa de su interlocutor y le dio la espalda para ponerse los artilugios para portar las armas bajo su ropa.

Casi una hora mas tarde se hallaba de nuevo frente a la puerta de madera labrada., esperando a su jefe. Este apareció con un extraño hombre a su lado, era musculoso, aunque a él le pareció algo mas bien gordo, tenia una cara redonda y su piel tenia un extraño tono rosado, como si se hubiese expuesto al sol por demasiado tiempo en una playa. Igual era inmenso.

- Iremos a mi empresa, manejara Dodoria y tu iras conmigo cuidándome – Vegeta asintió y Brolly se encamino al garaje – ah por cierto vi que como dirección pusiste la de un hotel ¿Estas viviendo ahí?

- Si

- ¿Por qué? ¿No tienes donde vivir? Creí que te había ido muy bien en la milicia

- Si pero hace poco tuve un problema…familiar y perdí casi todas mis pertenencias

- Bien en ese caso creo que es mejor que vengas a vivir aquí, de esa manera podré solicitar de tus servicios de mejor manera y tendrás mejor sueldo no te preocupes, me agradas, creo que eres el mejor hombre que tengo, al menos el mas preparado – río por la sorpresa de Vegeta y el leve gruñido de Dodoria – vamos no es tan malo Dodoria, no te sientas celoso al menos tu tienes cierta antigüedad – soltó otra carcajada y entro en una enorme camioneta negra seguido por Vegeta que ya había salido de su asombro.

Vivir en aquella casa, no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo pero tendría mejor sueldo y estaba seguro de poder controlar su atracción hacia la chica, la evitaría lo mas posible y él era fuerte, seguro todo estaría bien. Una imagen de un vestido blanco en un cuerpo sumamente atractivo le cruzo de repente y sin aviso. Todo estaría bien se repitió pero de eso ya no estaba tan seguro. Unos ojos azules y profundos le miraban intensamente.

_- Maldición_

**Continuara…**

**Ok ok, no es el mejor capitulo pero las cosas se pondrán mejor jiji ¿se lo imaginan?.****¿con Veg viviendo en la mansión?**

**Nuevo aviso: para poder actualizar mas pronto y debido a mi inminente y odiosa entrada a la skul (weno ni tan odiosa por q veo a mi amor mas seguido ahora jeje y a mi amiguis la lok de StOrMy) de ahora en adelante el día de actualización es el domingo (dia y hora de la Cd. De México jajaja) a menos q la tarea me aturda lo suficiente pa robarme la inspiración y el tiempo. Hare lo mejor q pueda lo prometo.**

**Ahora los agradecimiento que serán mas personalizados por q ya son mas las lectoras que dejan review, lo que me emociona mushisimo…ojala lo hagan mas personas T.T pliiiisssss.**

**Angélica: ¡gracias por seguir mi fic! ¡gracias por tu apoyo moral contra los virus! Jajaja y pss a mi tmb me gustaría hacerlos mas largos pero de hecho deje de hacerlos muy largos por q me tardaba un buen en actualizar, admitiré con vergüenza que eran meses, en gran parte por q me autoimponia un cierto largo lo q me atrasaba y psss así al menos tienen un poco de emoción mas seguido jajaja, además este será un fic largo como ya lo puse antes. Gracias de todas maneras por tu consejo. kuídat byebye.**

**Shadir: ¡Y lo q falta! Te prometo muchas, pero muchas emociones, eso si entre ellas suspenso pa tenerlas aquí leyendo, jajaja muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por tu review. Por fis sigueme escribiendo pa darme animos. Kuidat byebye.**

**Adickdelta: No llores…por favor es q no pude evitar reirme de ese coment, claro por q io sabia q no era el papa de Bulma, lo siento…jajaja lo siento de nuevo es q soy medio risueña jiji ñ.ñ. y weno Vegeta tendra q pasar las de cain, por q obvio odia q lo manden asi q usa todo su autocontrol pa portarse bien, jeje, pero tendra sus recompensas. Gracias por leer mi fic y por tu review, spero el de st cap eh. Jaja byebye.**

**Mirna: q bueno por q asi seguiras leyendola, jiji ñ.ñ, gracias por tu review y spero te siga gustando mi historia. Byebye.**

**Paty: Gracias, necesitare de esa suerte, y spero q siga interesante y…tovia falta mucho por pasar, incluyendo a la lok de Bulma ñaca ñaca jajaja. Cuidate y muchas gracias por tu review.**

**Tokio Cristal: Tokio, Tokio, Tokio…¿dnd te habias metido?, jajaja ademas según recuerdo en el sistema anterior tmb tenia esas casillitas pa poder poner el fic en alert¿osea niña? Q despistada andas, pero se te perdona por el grandioso review. Muchas gracias por aparecer y la vdd me hiciste sonrojar, tovia me falta mucho pa scribir como una diosa pero pss se hace lo mejor q se puede y gracias de veras(maldición me sonroje otra vez) y pss tengo q pedirte un favor…deja de imaginarte a MI principe sin ropa jajajaja weno te lo presto nomas tantito eh, jajaja y tienes razón con Brolly, pero sera difícil encontrar lo weno.T.T. No tendras q mandarme buscar, por supuesto q Veg no puede renunciar, se acabaria el fic jeje, y pienso hacerlo algo largo, y pss sigo actualizando lo q cierta señorita deberia hacer con cierto fic q parece llamarse "El comienzo de un final" q me dejo nomas con la intriga y esperando. Ah vdd, q suerte tienes d q no se donde vivas, pero lo averiguare ñaca ñaca, jajajaja no es cierto, io spero, soy paciente, weno a veces. Jeje. Por ultimo hazle mucho caso al pd de tu pd. Kuidate byebye.**

**Atentamente **

**ScArLeTh DrAvEn**


	5. Misifus

**Malvadas abandonadoras T.T buuuaaaa por q me abandonaron, yo aki desvelándome pa poder seguir actualizando pronto y uds me dejaron botada sin sus reviews, obvio con excepción de Angelica, Shadir y Mirna q si me dejaron(que lindas mushas gracias), se que el cap anterior no fue el mejor pero pss, T.T buuaaa aki sta uno mejor y prometo seguir un mejor ritmo, pero no me vuelvan a abandonar así, por fiiiss**

**Basado en mil inspiraciones de canciones, recuerdos, películas, deseos, videos, libros, poemas, pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos…**

**PaRa MiS lEcToRaS y LeCtOrEs…pOr LeEr Mi FiC y Pa' QuE mE dEjEn ReViEw JaJaJa…**

**Luz de Luna **

**Capitulo 5: Misifus**

Mirando el techo blanquecino esperaba que el sueño le llegara, pasaban de las dos de la madrugada, si no se dormía pronto dormiría solo por un par de horas, si bien le iba. En un intento de dormirse pronto se volteo boca abajo y cerro los ojos.

Unos pequeños rasguños se escucharon en la puerta. Vegeta gruño, se levanto con furia y abrió la puerta.

- ¿Que demonios quieres? – grito mirando al suelo, desde donde un pequeño gato negro de ojos verdes le miraba con interés. – Déjame dormir. Te juro que si no es por que eres su mascota ya estarías a unos cuantos metros con todos los huesos rotos animalejo- le siguió gritando con furia.

El gato lo ignoro entrando en la habitación rozando con su cola su pantorrilla. Brinco con elegancia a la cama, dio un par de vueltas sobre la segunda almohada y se recostó para dormir. Vegeta le miro exasperado y azoto la puerta a lo que el pequeño gato dio un respingo, le miro con reproche y volvió a acurrucarse. Vegeta suspiro con desgana y volvió a la cama acomodándose lo mas lejos posible del gato y dándole la espalda.

No había sido precisamente su mejor noche y ese estupido gato era el culpable de todo.

_Se sentía muy cansado pero aquella era la __última caja, que contenía algunos objetos que lograron sobrevivir a su "situación familiar", la mayoría trofeos y medallas. Solo unos minutos mas y podría acostarse. Pasaba a un lado de la enorme escalera en el vestíbulo de la mansión, cuando repentinamente un bultillo se enredo en sus pies. Teniendo las manos ocupadas con la caja no pudo evitar salir disparado hacia delante, pero pudo soltar la caja e interponer sus manos justo a tiempo de no estrellarse en el suelo. Busco lo que causo el incidente. El gatillo estaba tirado en el suelo sin moverse._

_- ¡Misifus! ¡oh Misi! ¡¿Qué te paso?! - Bulma apareció gritando histérica desde el salón. Se arrodillo frente al animalito y le acaricio la cabecita. El gato soltó un maullido lastimero – Mira lo que has hecho, deberías fijarte por donde caminas – reclamo con tono enojado y angustioso._

_Vegeta simplemente no sabia que hacer. Un par de segundos atrás planeaba asegurarse de que el animalejo estaba muerto o de lo contrario lo mataría por cruzarse en su camino. Sin embargo, en esos momentos lo que mas le convenía era que el estupido gato estuviera ileso._

_Se arrodillo del lado contrario a Bulma y reviso con cuidado al gato, le encontró algo parecido a un pequeño chichón en el hombro de la pata derecha delantera, donde seguro recibió la patada cuando tropezó con él._

_- Creo que solo tiene un golpe en el hombro. No es grave._

_Bulma sollozaba con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas._

_- ¿No me escucho señorita? Su gato esta bien – como queriendo afirmar lo dicho el pequeño felino levanto la cabeza y ronroneo._

_- Lo..lo si-siento – respiro hondo – No se que me pasa – y siguió sollozando alargando su mano para acariciar a su mascota._

_El guardián se levanto tomo a Bulma por la cintura y la levanto en vilo, después tomo al herido con cuidado y se dirigió al salón. La chica dejo de llorar sorprendida por sus acciones. Le siguió hasta la puerta desde donde le vio colocar al gato con delicadeza sobre el sofá._

_- Espere un momento - le pidió y salio. _

_Volvió unos minutos después con una venda y un frasquito con un liquido rosado. Esparció un poco del liquido como spray sobre el golpe, estiro la venda y la partió por la mitad a lo largo, vendo el hombro del animal, lo cargo de nuevo y lo puso sobre sus brazos._

_- Estará bien por la mañana, esto es un analgésico – le mostró el frasquito rosa - que duerme la zona por lo que no le dolerá en un rato. Con permiso. _

_Comenzó a recoger sus cosas del suelo aventándolas a la caja. Un brillo llamo la atención de la peliazul, a sus pies una medalla de oro brillaba, puso al gatito sobre un brazo y se agacho a recoger la medalla. Tenia un águila en el centro, como leyenda alrededor decía "Medalla al Valor Presentado en Acción". La miro con admiración, era muy hermosa, al menos eso le pareció._

_- __¿Por qué le dieron esta medalla?_

_- __Hum…por una misión, salí bien parado, a diferencia de mis…compañeros, tuve que ayudarles, eran unos inútiles – se encogió de hombros - ¿le gusta? – pregunto enarcando una ceja._

_- __Es hermosa_

_- __Quédesela – lanzo un ultimo trofeo pequeño y cargo de nuevo la caja – tal vez debería amarrarlo o encerrarlo en algún lado para evitar que tenga mas accidentes. Buenas noches. – dio media vuelta._

_- Espere, ¿Por qué me ha dado su medalla?¿Que acaso no…le importa?_

_- No, tengo muchas – agrego como quien no quiere la cosa – es solo una mas y…la milicia ya no me importa demasiado – en definitiva estaba perdiendo la cabeza, de nuevo tenia una conversación muy abierta con aquella chica, no debería permitirse semejante debilidad.- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? – ella asintió - ¿Por qué le puso un nombre tan ridículo?- dijo señalando al gato con la cabeza. Ella se carcajeo_

_- Precisamente por eso, por que es ridículo, no se pero me pareció gracioso.- le sonreía con tranquilidad – usted…¿usted no se hizo daño? Perdone olvide preguntarle antes._

_- Por supuesto que no – agrego con un tono un poco alto de voz – hmp lo siento._

_- Oh no se preocupe, muchas gracias por curarlo.- el asintió._

_- ¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta?_

_- Si_

_- ¿Por qué lloraba asi? _

_- Oh - exclamo - es solo que pues, le tengo demasiado cariño a Misifus, cuando era niña mi padre tenia un gato parecido a este, y pues me lo recuerda, como mis padres murieron en aquel entonces es como un símbolo de ellos, no se si me explico. _

_- Por supuesto - asintió con un brillo de comprensión en los ojos. Tal vez ella era solo un producto del sufrimiento humano, le producía cierta compasión, quizá era eso lo que le hacia ser así con ella._

_No supo que hizo ella con el gato pero este se la había pasado dándole lata casi toda la noche, entrando y saliendo de su habitación, bueno haciendo que le abriera la puerta para esto y maullando histéricamente cuando no le hacia caso.._

Tii tii tii tii.

El despertador salio despedido, choco contra la pared y se rompió en pedazos. Puso la almohada sobre su cabeza y siguió durmiendo.

Con unos lentes oscuros para ocultar las ojeras se presento por fin al despacho de su jefe. Justo antes de llegar apareció la chica de cabello azul de la nada y entro corriendo al despacho.

- ¿Para que me quieres Brolly?

- ¿Me podrías explicar esto? – Vegeta observaba desde la puerta la escena. La chica tomo un papel pequeño, mientras Brolly la miraba recargado en el escritorio, su mirada mostraba algo extraño, una ira y maldad poco antes vistas por él, aun con toda su experiencia.

- Es una fotografía, una foto de Yamcha – se encogió de hombros - ¿Algún problema?

- ¿Qué hacías con esa foto? – su rostro mostraba una frialdad increíble, tan buena como la suya propia.

- Yo…¿A que te refieres? – fingía inocencia, no necesitaba su entrenamiento para darse cuenta, por lo que obviamente Tonkeda también lo noto.

- No colmes mi paciencia Bulma, ¿Qué demonios hacías con esa foto? - le grito. Ella dio un respingo y le miro asustada.

- Yo…pues solo es una foto, sabes que fue importante para mi, no tienes por que enfadarte, él no es un peligro para ti, y nunca lo será, lo sabes – comenzó balbuceando pero termino con firmeza.

- No me interesa que este muerto o no, sabes que el único en el que puedes pensar es en mi y en nadie mas, mas te vale que no vuelva a encontrarme con algo como esto – saco un fino encendedor de plata de un cajón – dámela – le exigió.

- No – apretó la foto contra su pecho – no tienes derecho, es solo un recuerdo, era mi amigo también, no solo fue mi novio. ¿No lo entiendes?

- Dámela – volvió a exigirle ignorando sus argumentos.

- No, no lo hare – dio media vuelta para salir pero Brolly la tomo del brazo, la jalo con fuerza y le cruzo la cara con un golpe. Cayo al suelo de lleno, pues no había soltado la fotografía para interponer sus manos.

Se encogió en el suelo tratando de proteger la fotografía. Vegeta no supo como es que estaba mas cerca de ellos ahora, no supo en que momento se había acercado instintivamente a ella. Dos cosas eran seguras: le hervía la sangre de ira y no podía hacer nada al respecto, no podía meterse en sus asuntos. Brolly zarandeo a Bulma hasta quitarle la fotografía, mientras ella lloraba y hacia lo posible por evitarlo. Al final, estiro la foto y le prendió fuego.

- ¡Nooo! – grito ella y trato de arrebatar la foto a su novio. El alejo la foto a lo largo de su brazo, mientras Bulma forcejeaba desde su otro costado. Por fin cuando solo quedaba un cuarto del papel ella dejo de intentarlo – Una mas Brolly, una mas que nunca te perdonare – advirtió con voz pausada y llena de amargura. Sus ojos seguían llenos de lágrimas cuando salio corriendo.

Vegeta se quedo estático en su lugar, haciendo hasta lo imposible por evitar moler a golpes a su jefe. Este le miro con una sonrisa acida.

- Lamento que hayas tenido que ver esta escena, pero pues, es bueno que sepas como son las cosas aquí. Agradezco que no hayas intervenido, me agradas demasiado como para tener que despedirte por un error como meterte en mis problemas con mi novia. – dio la vuelta al escritorio y se sentó – creo que hoy no necesitare de tus servicios, no hay mucho trabajo y tendré con Nappa y Dodoria, quédate de todas formas en la casa por si acaso, puedes retirarte.

Vegeta solo atino a salir lo mas rápido posible, con todo y esos años de practica en la milicia, apenas era capaz de controlar el impulso de matar a Tonkeda. Regreso a su cuarto y se puso a entrenar. Después de un rato el duro entrenamiento logro calmarlo lo suficiente para no tener que luchar con su deseo de matar a Brolly. Se sentó un momento en la cama tratando de regular su respiración.

_- Esto es un error, no debería quedarme aquí__. Esa chiquilla no tiene por que importarme, no importa lo indefensa que sea._

Un maullido lo saco de sus pensamientos. Misifus lo miraba con cierta desesperación. Desde el suelo, moviendo su cola rápidamente.

- ¿Tu como demonios entraste aquí? – el gato miro la ventana, la cual estaba abierta. – demonios.

El gato volvió a maullar y froto su costado contra su pierna, luego se dirigió a la puerta, se sentó y lo observo esperando que se moviera.

- ¿Qué quieres? – el gato miro la puerta con irritación y la volvió a él. – Entraste por la ventana sal de nuevo por ella – le contesto con ira y se recostó.

Unos segundos después Misifus maullaba histéricamente, moviéndose nervioso sobre su torso.

- Déjame en paz saco de pulgas. – lo aventó para que cayera al suelo, pero el animalito no desistió y volvió a subírsele. – maldición ¿que quieres? – lo zarandeo, el gato miro de nuevo la puerta.

Entonces entendió, quería llevarlo a algún lugar, probablemente con Bulma. Decidió seguirlo, que mas daba. Feliz de que entendiera Misifus lo llevo al tercer piso, hacia el Este de la casa. Llego a la penúltima habitación y rasguño la puerta. Vegeta sin esperar mas abrió la puerta. Era una enorme habitación, con un hermoso papel dorado en las paredes y una cama que parecía del tamaño de una habitación pequeña, estaba decorada con un estilo antiguo, pero con un toque de modernidad y luz. Unas puertas de cristal llevaban a un gran balcón, con un barandal grueso color blanco. Sobre este, estaba Bulma, sentada con las piernas hacia el vacío y con las manos recargadas a cada lado.

El corazón del guardián salto del susto. Un paso en falso y la chica podría saltar o simplemente caerse. Se acerco a ella despacio y con garbo, buscando hacer el menor ruido posible. Busco con la mirada a la mascota de la chica, que podría alertarle, pero el gatito seguía junto a la puerta sentado sin mover ni un solo músculo.

Miraba el horizonte perdida en sus pensamientos, ahora el único recuerdo de su novio fallecido era el que había en su mente. Sentía un dolor punzante en la mejilla, justo donde el puño de Brolly se estrello, pero no le importaba, el dolor físico era muy poco comparado con el que sentía en el alma. Deseo por un momento amar a Brolly, pues solía suceder que las personas a quienes amaba morían inevitablemente. ¡Que tonta! Deseaba amar a Brolly por su odio hacia él. Miro el suelo tan lejos de ella, podría simplemente dejarse resbalar y volar como siempre deseo, y dejar que el suelo le diera la paz que buscaba, una paz dada con la muerte. No, no podía. Era una cobarde sin remedio, al menos hasta cierto punto, pues no le daba miedo caer accidentalmente, pero el lanzarse deliberadamente era otra cosa, no comprendía bien por que pero así era. No quería morir, lo que quería era tener paz y tranquilidad, y tal vez un poco de felicidad, se conformaría incluso con un poco de alegría.

Unas manos tomaron su cintura con firmeza y la jalaron hacia la seguridad del piso del balcón, mientras un grito salía de su garganta.

- ¿Qué demonios cree que esta haciendo? – la voz de Vegeta resonó en sus oídos. Su corazón latía desbocado y respiraba entrecortadamente.

- Me ha espantado – reclamo poniendo su mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Se separo de él para mirarlo. Sus ojos mostraban furia y miedo en una peligrosa combinación.

- Contéstame, ¿acaso estas loca? – su voz se oía controlada pero cargada de enojo – era solo una estupida foto

- No intentaba suicidarme solo estaba…pensando – explico ella aun con la voz entrecortada por el susto.

- Hmp – la miraba intensamente, de una forma en que nadie jamás la había mirado, en verdad estaba preocupado.

- Sácame de aquí – dijo de pronto.

- ¿Qué? – contesto totalmente sorprendido.

- Sácame de aquí, llévame a algún lado, necesito distraerme, ya se, llévame al centro comercial, por favor. – Le imploro – Por favor – hundió la cabeza en su pecho ahogando los nuevos sollozos.

- Esta bien. – la alejo con cuidado – vamos la llevare al centro comercial.

- Gr-gracias – tartamudeo, limpio sus lagrimas con los puños. – hay – exclamo cuando presiono en la mejilla herida –Vamos – él la miro como analizando si curar su mejilla o irse.

- Vámonos – dijo al fin.

Salieron de la habitación hacia el garaje seguidos por Misifus. Ella tomo las llaves del Mustang y se dirigió al lado del piloto. Dudo al tomar la manija para abrir la puerta.

- Puedo ¿verdad? – él le asintió mientras entraba al auto del lado del copiloto. Misifus entro también de un salto y se acomodo en el regazo de Vegeta.

Bulma arranco a toda velocidad sintiendo el aire golpearle la cara. Se olvidaría del mundo por un rato, se olvidaría de Brolly y de Yamcha, de su vida vacía y del vino, de sus padres, de sus antiguos amigos de todo menos de…miro a su guardián de reojo. El centro comercial, el viento, Misifus y él serian su mundo por un rato, lo que el tiempo se apiadaría de darle.

**Continuara…**

**He aquí el regalo de hacer este cap mas largo, por q no se si podre actualizar el prox domingo y por q quería contar muchas cosas en este cap. Vienen mas sorpresas. Pero no seguire escribiendo si no me dejan review…no es cierto, no podria, amo esta historia y la seguire hasta el final aunq no me djen review, pero psss mejor si dejenme ¿no? Gracias.**

**Por cierto, q tal Misifus?, y tendra otro poco de protagonismo. Me encantan los gatos ñ.ñ, en especial los negros. Weno chaito, se cuidan.**

**Atentamente**

**ScArLeTh DrAvEn**


	6. El Amor de Brolly

**¿Qué creen?...si actualice jajaja, grax a dios no tuve tanta tarea, aunq anduve un poco desinspirada, pero en vista de las amenazas…jajaja, ojala disfruten este cap.**

**Basado en mil inspiraciones de canciones, recuerdos, películas, deseos, videos, libros, poemas, pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos…**

**PaRa LoS NoViOs Y lAs NoViAs y PaRa LoS aMiGoS y LaS AmIgAs…¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FeLiZ sAn VaLeNtIn!!!!...aUnQ sEa AtRaSaDo JaJaJa**

**Luz de Luna**

**Capitulo 6: El Amor de Brolly**

En cuanto salieron del estacionamiento Vegeta busco un teléfono público. Bulma no tenia ni idea de para que y lo seguía con Misifus en los brazos. Cuando lo encontró saco unas monedas de su pantalón deportivo y marco un número. Lo reconoció antes de que terminara de marcar.

- ¿Llamaras a Brolly? – le pregunto con un grito de incredulidad y enojo. El alzo un dedo pidiendo silencio.

- Bueno si señor, solo quería avisarle que la señorita Briefs quiso salir de la casa – pausa – preferí acompañarla, creí que era lo mejor – pausa – por supuesto, no hay problema – pausa – en el centro comercial, quería comprar algunas cosas – pausa – Esta bien, hasta luego – colgó.

- Me has traicionado – lo acuso.

- Podría explicarme como es que un simple aviso a su novio de que usted esta bien y cuidada, y que nos ahorrara problemas a usted y a mi, es una traición – ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero volvió a cerrarla al no ocurrírsele nada – bien entonces no es una traición – concluyo él con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Siendo honesta, dudo mucho que le importe un comino a Brolly - agrego fríamente y entro al gran edificio.

Ella se puso a ver los escaparates mientras el la cuidaba de cerca. Se sentía rara y no tenia nada que ver con su pelea con Brolly y la perdida del recuerdo de Yamcha. Era como la sensación al estar con el chico que te gusta cuando eres adolescente, sin que él lo sepa y siendo demasiado cobarde para decírselo. Agradecía tener a Misi en los brazos, le ayudaba con el impulso de tomar su mano y llevarlo por el pasillo como si fuesen pareja.

Se detuvo frente a una gran vitrina de una tienda de juguetes antiguos, miro una muñequita de porcelana, era rubia, con rizos y un vestido de rasó color verde pistache, como sus ojos, le daba una apariencia de principios del siglo XX. Se acerco y poniendo su mano sobre el cristal examino la muñequita. Sonrío con tristeza.

- Quiero esa muñeca, vamos.- le dijo a su escolta y entro en el local – Podría darme la muñeca de porcelana que esta en la vitrina por favor

- Claro señorita – la dependienta, una mujer madura rechoncha la miro con ojos críticos, deteniéndose mas tiempo en su mejilla – Un momento por favor.

Bulma avergonzada se volteo hacia su escolta. Vegeta tenia el ceño fruncido notablemente molesto, su mirada estaba en la dependienta, una mirada que le pareció le daría miedo al mismo Brolly. La mujer paso presurosa a su lado y nerviosa saco la muñeca.

- Esta señorita – pregunto incomoda alternando su mirada entre ella y Vegeta.

- Si esa – la mujer regreso al mostrador y envolvió el juguete en una bolsita de celofán transparente.

- Son $ 450

- Oh claro – Bulma toco los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero estaban vacíos – ¡hay no! olvide mi cartera – la dependienta hizo una mueca de molestia.

- Tome – Vegeta extendió su tarjeta de crédito.

- Pero…- lo miro, él negaba con la cabeza, decidió no protestar – te lo pagare – prometió al salir.

- No, tómelo como un presente.

- Muchas gracias – agacho la mirada apretando un poco a Misi, para ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

- ¿Por qué quiso esa muñeca? – ella sonrío pero sus ojos no mostraban alegría.

- Por que alguna vez tuve una parecida, me la regalo Yamcha.- ironizo.

Vegeta bufo.

- No se supone que vino a distraerse y olvidarse de todo esto ¿Qué hará cuando rompa la muñeca? – el bello rostro de la chica se crispo con furia

- El no lo sabe y no lo sabrá nunca a menos que usted se lo diga – completo en tono mordaz. El entrecerró los ojos.

- No, no lo haré – contesto con voz neutral.

Bulma viro su rostro molesta, como era posible que en menos de un minuto aquel hombre la hubiese sonrojado y la hubiese hecho rabiar tanto. Un maullido lastimero la hizo reaccionar. Misifus la miraba con los ojitos relucientes de lagrimas. Lo había apretado demasiado haciendo que le doliera el hombro.

- Lo siento cariño – le beso la cabecita a modo de disculpa.

Miro a Vegeta de reojo. Estaba rígido y cauteloso, exactamente como la vez anterior que visitaron aquel lugar. Dio un largo y profundo suspiro y siguió su recorrido.

No podía seguir pensando en él como hombre. Para empezar seria darle una sentencia de muerte, si tan solo Brolly se daba cuenta de esos sentimientos nuevos en ella hacia su escolta…no, seria horrible, para ella y para Vegeta. Se detuvo frente a otra vitrina viendo sin ver. No pensaba en el amor desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que Yamcha murió. Nunca amo a Brolly, le quiso mucho pero ese cariño que él hizo nacer y crecer también lo hizo desvanecerse como cenizas al viento. Y ahora se presentaba este hombre, con una mirada intensa como nunca antes había visto que la hacia estremecerse de pies a cabeza, con unos labios que no hacían mas que invitarla a saborearlos con ternura y pasión y él completo…Oh dios jamás había deseado tanto a un hombre, vamos ni siquiera a Yamcha a quien amo. Pero era una locura, imposible, sabia perfectamente que entre ellos nunca podría suceder nada. Ella era una esclava, no tenia ni decisión ni libertad. ¡Que mala suerte que Brolly no tenía un accidente y se moría! ¡O que alguno de sus socios se enfadara con él y lo eliminara! Lanzo un bufido y trato de poner atención a lo que miraba, era una tienda de artículos deportivos, mas especifico para deportes de contacto. Un traje rojo de combate lucia justo frente a ella.

- Tienes razón, esto no esta funcionando – dijo con un hilo de voz. Se alejo del lugar tan rápido como pudo hasta que llego al final del pasillo, donde estaba el cine – Perfecto, veremos una película – miro a su guardián por fin después de todo aquel rato, miraba a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados, seguramente buscando si había algún peligro, le parecía tan guapo así de serio.

Después de un análisis de las opciones a ver, estaba solo entre una película de acción y una romántica un poco subida de tono. La de acción no serviría si lo que deseaba era no pensar en Yamcha y la otra no era precisamente lo mejor para ver con Vegeta. Era mejor el sentimiento de amor, aunque fuese prohibido, que el de perdida, la romántica seria. Se acercaron a la taquilla.

- Dos boletos para la película de la sala 8 – pidió Vegeta extendiendo de nuevo su tarjeta. El chico de la taquilla lo miro un momento y luego a Bulma.

- Voy a necesitar la identificación de esta hermosa señorita

- No la traigo pero ya tengo 21 años, aunque luzca mas joven – aclaro ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que la vieran joven y hermosa siempre la ponía de buen humor.

- ¡¿Tienes 21 años?! – Pregunto Vegeta sin poder evitar su asombro.

- Si – contesto ella con su enorme sonrisa

- Pensé que eras mas grande – la sonrisa de la chica desapareció dando lugar a un ceño y unos labios fruncidos.

- Como te atreves, a una mujer jamás se le dice que se ve mayor, tonto – le mostró su pequeña lengua.

- En definitiva tienes razón, eres una niña – ella abrió la boca y los ojos en muestra de sorpresa, él se rió – bueno como puedes ver tiene 21, los dos boletos por favor.

- Ehm – el chico dudo un momento como analizando los riesgos, se encogió de hombros – esta bien – y les extendió los boletos.

Entraron en silencio, pues Bulma estaba enfurruñada por haber perdido la pelea. Justo cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta hacia la zona donde estaban las salas la detuvo el guardia de seguridad.

- Lo siento señorita no puede entrar con su mascota.

- Pero…como voy a dejarlo por ahí

- Tal ves pueda dejarlo en paquetería – bajo su mirada hacia su gatito, este le veía con carita de "no me abandones".

- Hay no ¿y ahora que hacemos? – miro a su escolta buscando una solución pero este se limito a encogerse de hombros. – no pues si eres de mucha ayuda eh. Ni modo Misifus, tendrás que quedarte en paquetería – sin mas llevo a su mascota al lugar mencionado y lo dejo encargado, el gato puso carita tierna por lo que se gano la simpatía de las chicas de ahí enseguida.

Dos horas mas tarde, Bulma recogió a su mascota que estaba encantado jugando con una pelotita que una de las chicas le lanzaba. Las chicas se despidieron del gatito con entusiasmo y dándole de besos y cariñitos. Vegeta se veía fastidiado, ante aquellos mimos. Caminaron despacio hacia los elevadores, era hora de volver a "casa". En todo el rato que estuvieron dentro del cine, él no hizo mas que cuidarla fielmente a su trabajo, al parecer no había visto la película, ni siquiera se relajo un minuto para disfrutar de la situación. Y Bulma evidentemente se sentía decepcionada. Solo oía el murmullo que hacia el elevador al bajar, pues tenia los ojos cerrados y la cabeza agachada con la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Misi. Abrió los ojos justo un segundo después de oír el tintineo de las puertas al abrirse.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta de que pasaba. Unos hombres entraron rápidamente, la aventaron hacia fuera, donde otro sujeto la agarro haciendo que soltara a Misifus, no sabia por que Vegeta no la protegía, entonces logro visualizar un segundo el elevador donde varios hombres, no pudo saber cuantos, luchaban contra él empujándolo contra la pared del elevador y después se cerraron las puertas de este, el tipo que la sostenía la jalo de la cintura hacia una camioneta enorme color negro.

- Suéltame, imbecil – forcejeo clavando sus uñas en el brazo del sujeto. Oyó un gemido de dolor pero no la soltó, así que trato de patearlo y siguió moviéndose para aflojar el agarre.- ¡Vegeta! ¡Vegeta! – grito y siguió luchando.

- Ayúdame – dijo el tipo a alguien mas, su voz se oía áspera y entrecortada.

- Jajaja que no puedes con una simple muchachita – dijo otra voz masculina. El que la llevaba gruño.

Por fin llegaron a la puerta de la camioneta y el sujeto la abrió de un tirón. La lanzo con rudeza y ella cayo sobre el piso apenas pudiendo detener la caída con sus manos. Este no era su día, definitivamente. Otro sujeto la agarro y comenzó a amordazarla, ella lucho todo lo que fue capaz, curiosamente en lo único que podía pensar era en Vegeta. Se había sentido tan segura con él y en el momento clímax había caído rápidamente, aunque le preocupaba mas lo que podrían hacerle. El tipo que intentaba amordazarla estiro su brazo con el puño cerrado para darle un golpe, ella cerro los ojos esperándolo, pero el golpe no llego. Abrió los ojos para ver que sucedía. Vegeta estaba ahí, luchando con el tipo, miro a su alrededor y vio la camioneta abierta y al hombre que la había arrastrado hasta ahí yacía en el suelo con sangre en la cabeza y sin muestras de estar conciente.

- Corre al auto – dijo Vegeta con voz autoritaria aun forcejeando con el hombre.

Ella no lo pensó dos veces, se safo los amarres que ya le habían puesto y corrió, tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron, por la rapidez choco contra el cofre del Mustang, entonces cayo en la cuenta de que Vegeta tenia las llaves. Volteo anhelando verlo correr hacia ella, pero ni siquiera lo veía, al que veía era a Misifus corriendo desaforado en su dirección. Unos segundos después apareció por fin su guardián y hondo suspiro de alivio escapo de su boca. Vegeta le lanzo las llaves aun a algunos metros de ella, ella se espanto por que no se lo esperaba pero logro atraparlas, giro automáticamente y abrió el auto, entro por el lado del conductor pero se acomodo hasta el lado del copiloto, cuando logro sentarse Misifus se lanzo a sus brazos y Vegeta entro en el auto ella le dio las llaves enseguida y él arranco violentamente, haciendo chirriar las llantas. Salieron del estacionamiento sin detenerse en la salida, la tabla que detiene a los autos salio disparada y choco contra la pared, alcanzaron a llover algunas astillas sobre el parabrisas.

Entonces Bulma reacciono, las lagrimas la cegaron y su cuerpo tembló violentamente mientras fuertes sollozos rugían en su pecho. Abrazo a Misifus con fuerza tratando de controlarse, pero simplemente no podía. El pelaje negro de la espalda del felino estaba mojada cuando la chica por fin pudo dejar de hipar y lagrimear, ya se encontraban cerca de la casa. Vegeta se estaciono y la miro tomando su cara entre sus manos.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? – ella asintió aun temblando.

- Si e-es-toy b-bi-bien – respiro profundamente para recuperar la voz – solo estoy alucinada y asustada, físicamente estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

- Yo estoy bien, no es la primera vez que me sucede algo así, la que importa eres tú – en ese momento le pareció que flotaba, aquellas palabras resonaron en sus oídos y viajaron por su torrente sanguíneo hasta detenerle el corazón y justo cuando se le ocurrió acercar su rostro al de él para besarlo él se aparto.- Bien es mejor que te lleve a casa, ahí estarás mas segura en lo que averiguan lo sucedido. – su voz había dejado de ser un murmullo preocupado y lleno de dulzura para ser un sonido monótono y vacío.

Cuando llegaron a casa Vegeta la tomo en brazos y la llevo dentro, ella había empezado a llorar de nuevo, aunque le parecía que la razón era otra. Brolly se encontraba en el vestíbulo, al parecer estaba a punto de salir, los miro sorprendido.

- Nos atacaron. Trataron de secuestrarla – explico Vegeta. Brolly cruzo la distancia en un santiamén y le arrebato a la chica de los brazos.

- ¿Estas bien amor mío? – la voz de Brolly sonaba llena de preocupación. Bulma volteo a verlo con ojos perspicaces, aun húmedos.

- Si, bájame, estoy bien.- repuso con voz apagada.

- Oh cariño, no estarás aun enojada por lo de esta mañana, eso no importa, gracias a dios no te paso nada - la apretó contra su cuerpo aun en sus brazos, se sentó en las escaleras y comenzó a arrullarla. – Gracias Vegeta, jamás podré recompensar lo que has hecho.

Bulma miro a su guardián. Se apretaba un costado y estaba ligeramente doblado hacia su lado izquierdo, por fin pudo darse cuenta de que él estaba en realidad herido, pues un poco de sangre manchaba su playera.

- Ayúdenlo imbeciles, llévenlo a la enfermería, después nos explicara que sucedió.

- Yo te explicare – intervino Bulma.

- No princesa, tu tienes que descansar – le dio un beso en la frente y se levanto aun sosteniéndola en los fuertes brazos. – te llevare a tu habitación.

La chica analizo el rostro de su novio mientras la llevaba. Parecía realmente asustado y preocupado, y la miraba con ansiedad y cariño. Era en ese momento el Brolly que quiso alguna vez. Entraron en su cuarto y la acomodo con delicadeza sobre la cama, se recostó a su lado.

- No puedo creer que alguien haya osado intentar secuestrarte, juro que si te hacen daño les haré pagar aunque sea solo un rasguño - su voz estaba impregnada de coraje acaricio su mejilla, donde le golpeo antes, con mucho cuidado y le miro arrepentido - Te amo mi princesa, voy a protegerte lo prometo. Aunque tenga que enviarte lejos de esta ciudad para mantenerte a salvo.- Bulma lo miro sorprendida. Irse, ella no quería irse, al menos no lejos de Vegeta.

**Continuara…**

**Como ven, interesante ¿no?, admito q staba bien emocionada mientras escribía la escena del intento de secuestro. ¿Qué pensaban? ¿Que Vegeta y Bulma iban a empezar su relación en esta salida? Psss no fijense jaja es q aun faltan cosillas especiales antes de juntarlos.**

**Ahora van las malas noticias: ahora si puede q no actualize el prox domingo por q esta semana empieza mi tortura de tarea, ora si de veras de veritas, o puede que sea un cap chiquito, hare lo posible por q sea aunq sea un cap peque.**

**Shadir: q bueno q pienses eso de los gatos por q io tmb, y el misterio de Yamcha se resolvera un poco mas tarde. Jiji**

**Epag18 o Paty: vdd q sta superchido el nombre??? Y este…ehm…Quien es Clint??? Es q creo q nunca vi Candy Candy jejeje ¬¬! Sorry ah y recordaos Vegeta curo al gato por conveniencia, jajaja en cuanto a Goku, pss espera q sto va pa largo. Muchas grx por la suerte****, la necesito T.T**

**Angelica: lo se lo se, y aunq sea por ti seguire escribiendo esta historia, gracias por tus elogiadores coments, hago mi mejor esfuerzo. **

**Tokio: una duda?? Q es petizo???? Jajaja es q nunca lo habia oido, me suena a danonino jajaja ouch espero no me demanden por eso, jeje y te doy chance de q actualices tus otros fics, si no ya stuvo q no actualizaste hasta el verano jajaja, Oie no se te ocurrio pensar entonces por que Bulma sigue con Brolly??? Es q les he puesto varias incognitas pa ponerlas a pensar, pero hasta ahorita no me las han captado muy bien T.T. q bueno q el enojo te duro lo q a mi los berrinches, jeje, en cuanto a Trunks, no se si llegue a salir, por el momento las circunstancias futuras en mi cabeza no lo vislumbran. Jaja sono a adivina de esas de Coyoacan.**

**Adickdelta: q bueno saber q no me abandonaste por eres de las q me ha puesto review desde el inicio. Te extrañe, ojala y te haya gustado esta cap.**

**Mirna: debido a tu petición, he aquí este cap, y si admitire q me gusta dejarlas intrigadas asi las tengo regresando a leer mi fic muajajaja, weno volviendo a la normalidad, por mi actualizaria cada tres dias, pero tengo un profe, al q de hecho quiero mucho, q le encanta considerarnos ya licenciados y nos pone a trabajar de a verdad, pero weno al menos ahí voy y luego quiero empezar otro fic pero de inuyasha, anyway, hare lo q se pueda y muchisisisimas gracias por anunciarte como mi fan, es mas de lo q merezco. Bye y cuídate musho.**

**Atentamente**

**ScArLeTh DrAvEn**


	7. El Escondite

**Ora si después de 2 semanitas de tener****lo en pausa aquí sta el nuevo cap disfrútenlo**

**Basado en mil inspiraciones de canciones, recuerdos, películas, deseos, videos, libros, poemas, pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos…**

**PaRa SaReS dRaVeN, sToRmY y GaBrIeL… aL pRiMeRo PoR sU cUmPlE, a La SeGuNdA pOr SeR mI BeLlA y Al TeRcErO …éL sAbE pOr Q…**

**Luz de Luna**

**Capitulo 7: El Escondite**

Como todos los días desde hacia un mes se levanto de madrugada, entreno, tomo una ducha, se puso un traje y salio en busca de la chica de cabellos azules. Al llegar a la puerta blanca toco débilmente.

- Adelante – la melodiosa voz de Bulma se oyó apagada tras la puerta. Abrió lentamente.

Lo primero a su vista fue la cama, una cama enorme muy alta y llena de cojines blancos. Justo al centro recargada sobre los cojines estaba una muñeca, con el cabello rubio y rizado, tenía un sombrero sobre la cabeza de tela, igual al vestido azul. Sus ojos relucientes eran casi una replica de los de su dueña. Era mas pequeña que la que había comprado antes, que se perdió en el intento de secuestro, pero le había salido mas cara. Valió la pena cuando vio la alegría en sus ojos cuando se la dio.

- Buenos días – pronuncio Bulma casi cantando desde el banquillo frente a su tocador.

- Buenos días – contesto con voz neutral – ¿Piensa salir el día de hoy?

- Humm, creo que no – le miraba intensamente a través del espejo, le incomodaba tanto…carraspeo.

- En ese caso me retiro, estaré por la casa si me necesita – ella volteo y le sonrío tentadoramente.

- Claro, te buscare si te necesito – le guiño un ojo y él salio apresuradamente.

Esa chiquilla lo estaba volviendo loco. Aprovechaba cada ocasión en que estaban solos, para provocarlo, para coquetearle. Y no es que le disgustara, en absoluto, pero le hacia mas difícil contenerse. Después de aquel día en el centro comercial, se dio cuenta que en verdad le gustaba mucho, incluso le importaba. El imaginar que pudo perderla, el peligro en que se encontró aquellos escasos minutos, que hubiese bastado un error suyo para que ella muriese, agradeció su gran entrenamiento en la milicia y el haberse visto en situaciones parecidas con anterioridad, pues a pesar del efecto sorpresa de los secuestradores logro detenerlos.

Llego a su oficina de aquel "castillo", pues aquel lugar tenia mas parecido con un castillo que con una casa. Era enorme, casi estaba hecha completamente de piedra, como las edificaciones antiguas, era grisácea pero había ventanas muy grandes por doquier y entraba mucha luz, estaba decorada con modernidad pero lleno de diversas pinturas y otras obras de arte, parecía un museo en su mayoría y lucia moderno en su interior a pesar del tipo de arquitectura. Estaba escondida en algún lugar de Baja California, y aunque estaban en el norte, los alrededores estaban cubiertos por un denso bosque a los lados de la casa excepto al frente en el que había una blanca playa.. Sabía que era una zona protegida, algún parque nacional tal vez. Era un paraíso, el lugar ideal para estar escondido. Llevaban ahí mas de dos semanas, era propiedad de Brolly y estaba a su completo cuidado. Tonkeda le tenia mucha confianza desde que salvo a Bulma.

Tonkeda seguía en la ciudad, en sus negocios. Con ellos, en aquella enorme casa, se encontraban algunas personas de servicio y un tal Zarbon, que hizo un berrinche cuando Vegeta fue nombrado el encargado del lugar, pues el otro llevaba mas tiempo. Sonrío recordando la mirada de odio que le dio en aquel entonces, al menos ya no era el de menor "rango", por llamarlo de alguna forma, ahora ostentaba cierto poder y solo Nappa y Brolly estaban sobre él. A excepción de un tipo llamado Ginyu, ¡que nombre tan ridículo!, que tenia a un grupo de descerebrados a su cargo, que ostentaba el mismo nivel.

Reviso unos papeles en el escritorio y luego entro a un pequeño cuarto ubicado a su derecha que era el cuarto de control de cámaras de seguridad. Se quedo observando distraído, hasta que después de varios minutos, apareció su tormento en el área de la piscina que estaba al aire libre. Llevaba una toalla sobre el brazo, lentes de sol y un diminuto bikini negro. Lanzo la toalla sobre un camastro y subió con agilidad al trampolín, dio un salto elegante y entro limpiamente en el agua. Vegeta la vio embelesado nadar de un lado a otro de la piscina. Un timbrazo lo despertó de su ensoñación. Contesto el teléfono antes de que volviera a sonar.

- Bueno

- Vegeta soy Nappa

- Si ¿Qué sucede?

- Solo hablaba para saber como están las cosas por allá.

- Muy bien, todo ha estado completamente tranquilo.

- Grandioso, al parecer ya tenemos una pista de quien intento secuestrar a la señorita Bulma, así que no se quedaran mucho tiempo por ahí.

- Perfecto – contesto con voz neutral pero por dentro sintió un gran alivio.

- Por cierto el jefe piensa ir este fin de semana así que prepara todo.

- Claro

- Bueno hasta luego.

- Adiós. – Colgó y se levanto.

Después de un rato de caminar termino en un área del segundo piso que estaba al aire libre, era algo parecido a un balcón pero las dimensiones lo desmentían, camino hasta el borde, que estaba rodeado por una barda, de piedra, como el resto de la casa. Tenia la mejor vista de todas. A lo lejos se extendía el principio del bosque, y justo hacia abajo, la piscina donde Bulma nadaba. Llego en el momento exacto para verla salir del agua. Como era posible que se torturara así. Lucia tan sexy con algunas gotas de agua reluciendo en su piel haciéndola brillar con los fuertes rayos del sol y los chorros recorriendo su espalda cayendo desde su cabello. Se imagino enredando sus dedos entre aquel cabello azul mientras besaba el cuello blanco y saboreaba su piel. ¡Era un maldito masoquista!. Ella no podía ser suya, nunca lo seria, le pertenecía a Tonkeda ¡maldito sea Tonkeda¡ él era el culpable de todo. Si no existiera ella habría sido suya hace mucho tiempo, de no ser por él no la habría conocido y no se sentiría tan atrapado por ella, lo que no puedes tener siempre es lo que mas deseas. Pero lo peor era completamente culpa de Brolly.

Gracias a su maniobra antisecuestro supo el verdadero trabajo que realizaban los "guardianes", que no eran mas que la "pandilla de Brolly" en sus crímenes. Era un traficante, uno con bastante poder al parecer y ahora que lo sabia no podía salirse de ese lugar, estaba atado. Se arrepentía tanto de haber tomado ese trabajo, en primera por que ahora estaba solo con aquella chica que tanto le fascinaba y no podía tocarla y en segunda por que odiaba ese mundo de crimen, había dejado la milicia por circunstancias parecidas y después venia y se metía de lleno en un mundo corrupto.

Bulma se secaba delicadamente con la toalla y él seguía ahí imaginando que recorría su piel palmo a palmo. La chica se recostó sobre el camastro y dejo que la luz del sol la bañara.

Vegeta siguió mirándola, con mas cautela, como era posible que aquella diablilla de cabello azul pusiera su mundo de cabeza de una forma tan peligrosa. No podía seguir de esta manera haría lo posible por alejarse de ella, tenia que hacerlo. Se alejo caminando rumbo al gimnasio con un poco de entrenamiento despejaría su mente.

-----

Días después esperaban a Tonkeda en el vestíbulo. Bulma miraba el suelo abstraída, desde que bajo no lo había visto a la cara y él no sabia si sentirse aliviado o inquieto. Aun así seguía seduciéndolo con aquel atuendo, un vestido muy corto de color azul cielo, con tirantes delgaditos y completamente ceñido al cuerpo, unas sandalias blancas y el cabello recogido en un sencillo chongo con algunos mechones sueltos.

Por fin el sonido de varios autos se escucho en la entrada. Bulma salio disparada y corrió hacia Brolly en cuanto este salio del auto, se lanzo a sus brazos donde él la recibió sorprendido pero de buena gana y la beso apasionadamente. Vegeta se encontraba a escaso medio metro de ellos, su instinto lo llevo hasta ellos para evitar que ella se acercara a él pero había logrado detener el impulso justo a tiempo para que solo pareciera un acercamiento normal.

- Hola princesa ¿Me extrañaste? – dijo Brolly sensualmente al oído de la peliazul.

- Claro tontito, ¿Cómo no te iba a extrañar? – contesto ella y volvió a besarlo.

Un fuego intenso le quemaba las entrañas y le incitaba a sacar su arma y volarle los sesos al estupido de Tonkeda ¿Pero que demonios sucedía con esa chica? Aquella mañana le coqueteo como de costumbre y ahora hacia toda una escenita romántica con su "novio" frente a él. ¡¿Y a él que le importaba?¡ Ella le pertenecía al tipo que sostenía su cintura en aquel momento y de ninguna manera eso iba a cambiar. Seria mas sencillo si la chica no le hubiera estado coqueteando ¿o no?.

- Hola Ouji, ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?

- Bien, todo tranquilo, dudo que alguien sepa en donde estamos

- Eso es bueno por que la pista que teníamos era falsa y aun no sabemos quien quiso robarse a mi princesa.

Vegeta asintió y los celos dieron un poco de espacio al fastidio. Odiaba estar ahí, era en extremo aburrido, excepto por las veces en que se encontraba con Bulma, no tenia nada que hacer, bueno, entrenaba, pero no había nada emocionante, en comparación con la vida que llevo en la milicia, donde siempre tenia al menos una misión, esta era una vida sedentaria y monótona.

Entraron en la casa y los enamorados se dirigieron hacia la sala mientras Vegeta y Nappa fueron a la oficina del primero. Alejarse de la escena era bueno, especialmente para su hígado. Algunas horas mas tarde Brolly le mando llamar, se encontraba en la piscina que estaba dentro de la casa, era mas pequeña y mas calida. Al entrar vio a la chica con él, ¡maldición!, estaban sentados en la parte menos honda y el agua les llegaba a él a la cintura y a ella a las costillas, el brazo del hombre rodeaba la cintura de ella. Bulma miraba el agua mientras tomaba del popote de una bebida rojiza, algún cóctel lo mas seguro.

- ¿Me llamo señor?

- Si quería que me dieras el informe de aquí.

- Pensé que se lo había dicho Nappa ya.

- Quería saberlo de primera mano, así que adelante.

Vegeta explico pacientemente por enésima vez, lo tranquilo que era aquel lugar.

- Bien, bien, no pague tanto por este lugar para que lo encuentren tan fácilmente, nadie tocara a mi princesa y cuento contigo para que nunca vuelva a ocurrir lo del centro comercial.

- Por supuesto.

- Y ahora quería pedirte…- el teléfono de Tonkeda sonó interrumpiéndolo – maldición les advertí que no me molestaran. – contesto.

Vegeta decidió hacer lo mismo que Bulma y miro la pared frente a él tratando de ignorarlos. Pero la curiosidad pudo mas y volteo ligeramente al escuchar a Tonkeda alzar la voz a su interlocutor. Descubrió unos ojos azules mirándolo con discreción y no pudo evitar mirarlos fijamente y perderse en ellos un momento, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando Tonkeda noto este intercambio de miradas. Bulma miro a su novio que la había apretado fuertemente contra él.

- Auch Brolly no me aprietes tanto – le dijo mirándolo con reproche. Este le miro con una ceja levantada – Oh no estarás pensando…no seas tonto Brolly solo tenia curiosidad de que le pedirías.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto con un dejo de incredulidad y furia.

- Por supuesto, ahora termina tu llamada por favor – Brolly estudio el rostro de su novia pero ella le miraba con enfado esperando que contestara – anda vamos que no es elegante hacer esperar a alguien así. – le sonrío con naturalidad con lo que él se convenció de su "sinceridad".

El ejecutivo termino su llamada y volvió a pedir la atención de su guardián.

- Quiero que mañana temprano lleves a Bulma a el pueblo mas cercano para que se compre ropa nueva y lo que ella quiera. Solo tres horas así que tendrás que presionarla para que no acabe con el pueblo entero – ella soltó un bufido y él se rió – después iremos a un lugar que te indicara Nappa al rato. Ya puedes retirarte.

- Con permiso – hizo una muy pequeña reverencia a Bulma – señorita – y se marcho.

Genial y él que pensó que podría alejarse un poco de ella ahora que su novio estaba aquí.

-----

A la mañana siguiente el guardián esperaba a su protegida en el pequeño muelle que era parte de la casa. Irian en una lancha hacia el pueblo. Bulma apareció enfundada en unos jeans pegados, una blusa amarilla de tirantitos ceñida y el cabello recogido en una coleta.

- Vámonos – dijo la chica en cuanto llego junto a él. El solo asintió y la ayudo a subir a la lujosa lancha - ¿es muy lejos? – él negó,

Ella soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el banco que había en la parte trasera. Lo miro atentamente mientras se acomodaba y encendía el motor. Se mantuvieron en silencio, Bulma se asoleaba y lo volteaba a ver de vez en cuando con cierta ansiedad. Cuando llevaban la mitad del camino ella interrumpió el silencio.

- ¿Vegeta?...

- Si señorita

- ¿Quiero hacerte una petición extraña? – diablos y ahora que querría.

- ¿Qué clase de petición?

- Sabes yo suelo estar muy sola y yo quisiera…- suspiro mientras encontraba las palabras o eso le pareció pues seguía mirando al frente - Vegeta, creo que eres el único aparte de mi que odia esta vida en la que Brolly nos ha metido, y pensé que debido a que tenemos eso en común, tal vez pues pudiéramos ser amigos. – el respiro profundamente antes de contestar, ya se imaginaba algo así.

- No creo que sea una buena idea, es obvio que su novio es muy celoso y pensaría mal de esa "amistad"

- Bueno no pensaba decírselo, digo si lo mantenemos en secreto y somos discretos al respecto él no tiene por que saberlo nunca. Podemos aprovechar que estamos aqui la mayoria del tiempo solos.

- Sigo pensando que no es una buena idea. No hagas cosas malas que parezcan buenas. – Insistiría hasta hacerla desistir.

- Oh vamos, yo se que al menos te caigo bien y desde el intento de secuestro me siento segura contigo y siento que tenemos algo que…nos conecta, no se algo así. ¿Tú no? – si que era terca.

- No

- Por favor Vegeta – los blancos brazos de ella le rodearon por encima de los hombros y sintió sus labios junto a su oído, reprimió el estremecimiento que eso le provoco, tenia que ser fuerte. No debía sucumbir. – Por favor, no me dejes sola, eres el único en quien confío. – apretó un poco el abrazo.

- Esta bien. Seremos amigos. – ella rió llena de alegría.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! – dijo emocionada sin dejar de abrazarlo.

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! Había sucumbido, era un inepto, que sucedía con él, ¿Donde había quedado el grandioso militar, frío y calculador? ¿Aquel que carecía de sentimientos a la hora de realizar las misiones y de acabar con el enemigo?

Ella presiono sus labios contra su mejilla.

- Gracias Vegeta, ahora te debo mas – su voz estaba llena de ternura y él comprendió que si nunca había cedido, ni perdido, era por que nunca se había encontrado con una criatura tan peligrosa.

Y ahora como demonios le iba a hacer para luchar contra su deseo por ella, como le haría para evitar que Brolly los descubriera y como lograría deshacerse de aquella nueva y peligrosa "amistad"…

**Continuara…**

**Muchas gracias a Shadir, Angelica, Adickdelta y Mirna por sus reviews, uds si q me dan animos de seguir, bueno claro tmb Tokio y Paty aunq esta vez me dejaron esperando sus reviews eh…Gracias a aquellos lectores que no dejan review, al menos se toman el tiempo de leer mis incoherencias jajajaja.**

**Bien ahora viene una ****confesión…la semana pasada si tuve tiempo para escribir, incluso tuve mas tiempo que en esta q si estuvo pesadita, pero es q simplemente estaba desinspirada. Por las q lo quieran leer eh aquí las razones y uds juzgaran:**

**Lunes: fue el cumple de mi novio y el no quiso festejar ni como solemos hacerlo ni de otra forma por lo q me enoje con él, ¡vamos entro a sus clases!(ambos vamos en la tarde, aunq en diferentes skuls)**

**Martes: me entero (hasta en la noche por q hasta entonces lo vi) q el dia ant en la noche, o sea el lunes y en su cumple, que lo asaltaron, tres tipos y pues me lo dejaron bien golpeado snif snif, y io me sentí chinche por haberme enojado con él antes.**

**Miercoles: murió la mama de un amigo…no hay mas que decir.**

**Jueves: Stormy se peleo con su novio, y como sta malita eso la bajoneo y se puso mal(y en conjuncion con lo de nuestro amigo jue peor), io quise golpear a su novio y pss la anduve cuidando.**

**Viernes: Perdi mi reloj…suena materialista y tonto pero…ese reloj era de plata con la caratula de Taz y me lo regalo mi Sares en mi ultimo cumple…después de una crisis en la q casi lo pierdo y un monton de problemas(externos pero de ambos) ese reloj significaba mucho para mi, era como un simbolo de la unificación entre el y io después de todo aquello.**

**Asi q curiosamente ese dia traia la lap de Ricardo(otro amigo), tenia musica, el tiempo, la compu y no sabia que poner, estuve como 20 min sin escribir una sola palabra y es q simplemente no me salian…asi que lo siento mucho pero eh aquí las razones. Quise decirselos por q pss aquí los tengo esperando y senti q al menos les debia una explicación. Gracias y hasta el prox domingo.**

**Atentamente.**

**ScArLeTh DrAvEn**


	8. La Torre

**Ora si chicas y chicos, disfruten este cap...**

**Basado en mil inspiraciones de canciones, recuerdos, películas, deseos, videos, libros, poemas, pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos…**

**PaRa PeTrIuX…aDiOs…Te AmO…**

**Luz de Luna**

**Capitulo 8: La Torre**

El sol ardiente entrando a raudales por la ventana abierta la despertó. Molesta se acostó boca abajo y se cubrió por completo con el blanco edredón. Poco después ya estaba toda sudorosa y acalorada, aventó el edredón para destaparse por completo, se levanto fastidiada y entro en el baño para darse un ducha refrescante, casi tropezó con Misifus que estaba recostado en el piso del baño, se rió de verlo todo estirado en aquel piso de azulejo, si alguien odiaba aquel calor mas que ella, era su gato, siendo peludo y negro, y acostumbrado a una ciudad de temperatura templada, aquel lugar debería parecerle un infierno. Abrió las llaves del agua dejando mas abierta la fría, al sentir el agua muy caliente mejor cerro la caliente, pues la supuesta agua fría estaba tibia. Misifus la miro con reproche y salio en busca de un nuevo refugio frío.

Salio mas fresca y alegre pensando en que hacer, otro día mas en aquel lugar, al menos Brolly se había ido el día anterior, de nuevo era libre y ahora seria mas fácil hacer su conquista. Aun así debía ser cuidadosa, nadie podía saber sus intenciones, mucho menos Brolly. Odiaba tener que fingir tanto amor a su novio frente a Vegeta, eso no ayudaba en nada, pero al menos logro convencerlo de ser amigos, ahora seria mas fácil pasar tiempo con él y conquistarlo.

Si, lo admitía, era una egoísta. Pero fue su instinto de supervivencia el que la llevo a tomar aquella decisión, no podía seguir mas con esa vida, tenia que encontrar algo que le diera una razón para levantarse cada día, una que no fuera simplemente sobrevivir, porque era eso lo que había estado haciendo todo este tiempo, sobrevivir no vivir. Si escogió a Vegeta era por que estaba segura de que eran muy afines, ambos tenían el carácter fuerte, ambos odiaban el mundo que les rodeaba, ambos deseaban huir de todo aquello y le pareció que ambos eran muy…sensuales. Tenia la loca idea que hacer el amor con Vegeta era una de aquellas cosas dignas de vivir total y plenamente. Un estremecimiento le recorrió de pies a cabeza de imaginar la escena. Si, estaba jugando con fuego y del mas peligroso, pero era su única salida.

Continuo su camino, buscaría a Vegeta para ver que hacer con él. Lo encontró en el gimnasio, como casi siempre.

- Hola Vegeta. – él dio un respingo pues estaba muy concentrado antes de la interrupción.

- Buenos días señorita – la miraba con recelo, pero ella en vez de molestarle no podía evitar divertirse con eso.

- ¿En que quedamos Vegeta? – el suspiro y dejo la pesa que sostenía en el suelo, se sentó en el banquillo y la miro con cierto fastidio.

- Hola Bulma – ella sonrío abiertamente y se acerco a él.

- ¿Qué se te ocurre que podríamos hacer hoy?

- Yo pienso entrenar – comento cortante.

- Bueno, haré lo mismo – comento ignorando su tono, él volteo a verla sorprendido y ella se rió un poco – Oh vamos no puede ser tan malo, en un momento vuelvo.

Salio con ligereza y fue por un traje para hacer ejercicio. Tuvo la satisfacción de verle los ojos como platos un segundo antes de que pudiera contenerse. Un shortcito pegadito color rosa, un top del mismo color que dejaba al descubierto su delicado abdomen y unos tennis blancos eran su vestimenta.

- Bien ya estoy aquí, ahora ¿Qué hago? – puso los brazos en jarras esperando instrucción.

- Pues podrías irte y dejarme entrenar en paz – se volteo y tomo una pesa.

- No seas grosero, anda tu eres el experto ¿no?

- No, no soy entrenador, soy un militar, es muy distinto.

- Bueno, bueno pero eres el que sabe así que…¿Qué me recomiendas que haga?

- Que te busques algo mejor que hacer en otro lugar. – insistió haciendo ya el ejercicio.

Ella se sintió decepcionada y haciendo un mohín se sentó en el suelo. Como podía ser así, tan cortante y poco cortes, cuando ella solo quería pasar tiempo con él. Sabia que él hacia todo lo posible por evitar la relación que ella tanto deseaba, no sabia si era por moralidad, miedo o por no estar acostumbrado a tener una relación amorosa, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado solo? en fin. Pero sabia también que si la deseaba, pues a pesar de su temple y autocontrol, no podía desaparecer aquel brillo en sus ojos cuando la veía y si, duraba menos de un segundo, pero ahí estaba, o que con ciertas formas de convencimiento, muy propias para un novio, él cediera a sus peticiones.

Se perdió en sus cavilaciones por un buen rato hasta que el cambio de ejercicio.

- ¿Sigues aquí?, pensé que ya te habías ido. – ella le miro con enfado.

- Déjame en paz yo puedo estar en donde se me de mi gana. – él no se inmuto y continuo con su ejercicio.

- Ya que vas a seguir aquí ¿Podrías sacarme de una duda? – ella asintió con desgana - ¿Cómo murió Yamcha? – un brillo en los ojos de la chica relució intensamente. Cerro los ojos y suspiro muy profundamente antes de contestar.

- En un combate – Vegeta le miro incrédulo – en serio. Lo conocí cuando era niña, poco después de la muerte de mis padres, como no tenia ningún familiar me mandaron a un orfanato, como por un mes, él vivía ahí, no se por que pero desde entonces sentimos una atracción mutua, una amiga de mi mama que era como su hermana logro quedarse con mi custodia y me llevo con ella, le dije que me buscara en cuanto pudiera o saliera de ese lugar, se escapo a los 15 y me busco, casi desde entonces estuvimos juntos, lo amaba…- una lagrima solitaria descendió por su mejilla – el problema era que le gustaba mucho la pelea, quería ser boxeador pero no tenia dinero para entrenar, hacia lo que podía, en los parques, en mi casa, un día un tipo le comento sobre unas peleas callejeras y que podía ganar mucho dinero, ilusionado se metió, fue muy bueno y gano con mucha ventaja sus primeros combates, pero…- la voz se le quebró y trago repetidamente para recuperar el control – en un combate contra un tipo, que era según muy bueno y muy peligroso, Yamcha llevaba la ventaja, después se hizo mas parejo y al final, logro ganar, pero el sujeto lleno de ira por su derrota tomo un cuchillo y se lo clavo en el estomago, todos huyeron cuando trate de llamar una ambulancia y me quitaron el celular, me quede sola a su lado viéndolo morir… - Bulma no lloraba, parecía que las lagrimas la ahogaban por dentro y tenia la vista perdida en algún lugar, su mente seguro estaba muy lejos de ahí.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, podrían haber sido horas o minutos, cuando por fin decidió volver al mundo actual, miro a Vegeta. Su expresión no estaba muy bien definida, parecía…¿confundido? Si, estaba confundido, no sabia que hacer con ella, incluso parecía haber un atisbo de arrepentimiento en su mirada, seguro por preguntarle.

- Tranquilo, ya lo supere, tenia 17 cuando eso sucedió, ya empezaba con mi carrera de modelaje y me refugie en el trabajo – agrego despreocupadamente.

- Así fue como te conoció Brolly – afirmo como para si.

- Si, aunque un año después, estaba tan confundida aún que me deje llevar muy fácilmente, logro…no se como decirlo pero creo que me manipulo, me hizo dependiente de él, al menos en ese entonces, ahora…- un suspiro termino con su confesión.

- ¿Le amas? – la curiosidad de sus ojos era tan intensa que Bulma estaba segura que él tardo mucho en decidirse por hacerle aquella pregunta, pues era muy intima y el muy serio. Le sonrío sin alegría.

- No – a pesar de decirlo con voz baja sonó totalmente lleno de sinceridad. – Nunca lo ame.

- ¿Entonces por que sigues con él?

- ¿Qué no es obvio? – agrego sarcástica – él no me deja, esta como obsesionado conmigo, ya has visto lo posesivo que es y me ha amenazado con matarme si me voy de su lado. Dice que prefiere verme muerta que lejos de él, peor aun con otro.

Vegeta se quedo callado un momento y luego continuo su entrenamiento. Bulma por primera vez se sintió incomoda con él, acababa de darle una descripción detallada de su vida amorosa y él no había dicho ni pío. Se levanto elegantemente y salio. Se perdió en la casa admirando de nuevo todas las obras de arte que la adornaban, mientras trataba de sacar de su cabeza la conversación anterior.

El recorrido la llevo de nuevo a su habitación y decidió cambiar su atrevido conjuntito. Con el calor se sintió adormilada y se recostó un momento, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida. Despertó mas tarde con el estomago rugiéndole de hambre, estiro los brazos y tenso el cuerpo para alejar el sueño y salio en busca de algún empleado que le diera de comer. El comedor daba al oeste, del lado de playa y tenia enormes ventanas, el cielo comenzaba a notarse mas oscuro cuando termino sus alimentos. Si se daba prisa lograría ver el crepúsculo desde la torre.

Corrió tanto como pudo. La torre se había convertido en su lugar favorito en aquella casa. Estaba en una esquina, con una escalinata de caracol y muchas bodegas, en las que Brolly guardaba aquellas cosas que traficaba, pues no solo eran drogas, también productos chinos, taiwaneses, etc. Pero hasta arriba, en la parte mas alta, el ultimo cuarto y el mas pequeño estaba lleno de cachivaches, la mayoría cosas que se encontraron ahí cuando se compro la casa, y algunas cosas desechadas que según, algún día utilizarían, como los palos de golf de Brolly que solo uso dos veces, varias cajas de vestidos que se puso una sola vez, algunos aparatos eléctricos que en vez de ser compuestos se guardaron ahí y se compraron nuevos, un equipo para acampar, etc. Le parecía un lugar acogedor y la vista al mar era impresionante, en aquel lugar no se sentía sola, disfrutaba de la soledad. Llego por fin a la pequeña puerta de la torre y la noto abierta. Sin darle importancia la empujo y entro de un brinco, se quedo helada en el punto en el que cayo, Vegeta estaba ahí, recargado en la ventana, en un principio mirando el horizonte y ahora mirándola a ella.

- ¿Qué…Que haces aquí? - pregunto atónita.

- ¿Tu que haces aquí? – pregunto molesto.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes por un rato, hasta que la oscuridad impidió a la chica distinguir mas allá de su silueta. Miro hacia la ventana entonces.

- ¡Maldición! por tu culpa ya no vi el crepúsculo. – le reclamo mientras se acercaba a la ventana para mirar el cielo a lo lejos, que era de un negro profundo.

- ¿Y yo por qué tengo la culpa?

- Por distraerme.

- Tonta – bufo

- Idiota. – sus ojos estaban de nuevo en los del otro.

El enfado era muy presente, ahora podía ver mejor sus ojos negros con la ayuda de la poca luz de luna que se filtraba por entre los barrotes de aquella ventana. No lo pensó, solo se dejo llevar por su instinto, el tiempo entre en el que se le ocurrió la idea y en el que hacia la acción fue casi nulo. Sus labios estaban sobre los de él, sin moverse, solo sobre ellos. No vio su reacción pues cerro los ojos en cuanto hicieron aquel contacto. Sintió que la tomaba de los hombros, se imagino que para alejarla, pero después de unos minutos de indecisión paseo sus manos por su espalda hasta posarlas sobre su cintura, la apretó contra su cuerpo y le correspondió el beso, movió sus labios contra los de ella con delicadeza. Ella se aferro a él rodeando con sus brazos su cuello. El beso subió de intensidad lentamente hasta hacerse lleno de pasión y ansiedad. Lo necesitaba, su cuerpo le gritaba que lo necesitaba, recorrió despacio con la punta de sus dedos su espalda, el se arqueo en respuesta, él acariciaba su cintura y recorría su espalda con desesperación. Se giraron hasta que él recargo su espalda contra la pared y siguieron aquel eterno beso.

Cuando se separaron Bulma no quería abrir los ojos. Tenia miedo de descubrir que no era Vegeta al que había besado, oía la respiración agitada de ambos y trato de alargar cuanto pudo ese maravilloso sueño. Cuando la curiosidad era ya demasiado grande abrió lentamente los ojos, Vegeta estaba ahí, sin abrir los ojos tampoco. Una sonrisa enorme de satisfacción cruzo su cara y cerrando los ojos de nuevo siguió ensoñada

- Esto…esto no debió suceder – dijo por fin su guardián en un susurro.

Ella no proceso esa información. No dejo que rompiera su burbuja de felicidad.

- Esto es un error – dijo de nuevo y sintió como la alejaba de él y se iba, lo permitió, si le seguía él haría alguna cosa que arruinaría ese momento, le daría tiempo para calmarse y aceptar todo aquello que sentían.

Llena de felicidad se acerco a la ventana y miro el cielo estrellado con aquella media luna. Vegeta correspondía sus sentimientos, no había ninguna duda, solo faltaba que él dejara de luchar contra aquello, frunció el ceño pensando que tal vez eso no seria tan fácil. Pero ella lograría convencerlo, lo haría y no permitiría nunca que él volviera a repetir aquellas palabras.

**Continuara…**

**No actualizare el prox domingo, luego les digo por que, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas. Bye.**

**Atentamente**

**ScArLeTh DrAvEn**


	9. Virgen

**Hii…se que staran enojadas, tal vez incluso organizando un grupo de linchamiento en mi contra, pero no fue mi culpa esta tardanza**** T.T…gumenasai…..onegai… mejor lean el capitulo superespecial que les he escrito y luego al final leen mis porques de la tardanza vale?**

****

**Basado en mil inspiraciones de canciones, recuerdos, películas, deseos, videos, libros, poemas, pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos…**

**PaRa SaReS dRaVeN…pOr SeR mI sAlVaCiOn…**

**Luz de Luna**

**Capitulo 9: Virgen**

Dio un ultimo golpe a la pera con todas sus fuerzas, esta no lo soporto y salio disparada contra la pared y cayo al suelo dando varias piruetas. Jadeando camino hasta un banquillo y se sentó para recuperar el aliento. ¿Por qué su vida tenia que complicarse tanto? La razón le gritaba que se arrepintiera de haber correspondido aquel beso pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía.

Un gruñido lo hizo sentirse ridículo. Llevaba quien sabe cuantas horas ahí, apenas había dormido la noche anterior y no tenia nada en el estomago. Otro gruñido de su estomago siguió demandando comida. Resignado salio del gimnasio que fue su refugio por ese rato y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Buenas tardes – saludo a los empleados que estaban ahí – por favor prepárenme algo de comer.

- ¿Qué desea comer, señor? – pregunto una chica de cabellos rojos.

- Lo que sea, algo rápido

Llevaba justo cinco minutos esperando cuando lo que mas deseaba evitar sucedió. Bulma entro brincoteando y totalmente relajada, con un shortcito de mezclilla y una blusa del mismo color que su pelo.

- Buenas tardes – saludo afanosamente – Podrían llevarme un poco de fruta y yogurt a mi alcoba por favor – la misma chica pelirroja le asintió sorprendida – Gracias.- Miro a Vegeta con una sonrisa tranquila un segundo y salio.

Vegeta seguía tenso sin saber que hacer. Le pusieron el plato de comida enfrente y no se dio por enterado.

- ¿Señor? – la chica le paso la mano por enfrente - ¿Señor?

- ¿Vas a comerte eso Vegeta? – pregunto Zarbon quien iba entrando.

- Si – respondió en automático y salio de su estado.

Comió dejando a Zarbon decir su perorata. Era un tipo ególatra que le encanta hablar de cuantas chicas traía locas, de lo guapo que era y de los, pocos le parecía a Vegeta, logros que tenia, en verdad era un fastidio. Tomando un ultimo bocado se limpio la boca y se dispuso a salir pero Zarbon le detuvo.

- Espera, puesto que eres el jefe – dijo esta ultima palabra con rencor – quería decirte que me he dado cuenta que no hay cámaras de seguridad en toda la torre, especialmente en la zona mas alta, creo que deberían colocarse.

- No creo que sea necesario. Nadie podría entrar por las únicas ventanas que tiene y que son las del ultimo cuarto. Tal vez en la parte mas baja si. Ya veremos

- Bueno tienes razón – se encogió de hombros

Sabía varias maneras de entrar por aquellas ventanas, pero algo hizo que no quisiera que existieran aquellas indiscretas cámaras y seguro Zarbon era lo suficiente tonto para no darse cuenta de estos detalles. Se fue a su cuarto a darse una ducha. Nunca se imagino lo que le esperaba. En cuanto entro la vio. La chica de cabellos azules estaba sentada en su cama moviendo los pies con impaciencia.

- Como te tardas, ahora solo me quedan 5 minutos para hablar contigo. – repuso molesta, él logro controlar su asombro con rapidez.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Pues…quisiera aclarar lo de anoche – respondió confusa por la brusquedad de él.

- No tienes nada que aclarar lo de ayer fue un error, es mejor que lo olvides, es mas imagina que nunca paso.

- No puedo hacer tal cosa. Yo…

- No – la interrumpió – no digas nada. Nunca sucedió. – su mirada era fría

- Pero... -insistió

- No – volvió a interrumpirla. Ella cerró los ojos, cruzo los brazos y tamborileo el suelo con la punta de su pie.

- Dame un minuto para hablar y luego me iré y no volveré a mencionar nada al respecto - al no recibir respuesta de él, abrió los ojos y le miro desafiante – No tienes idea de lo mucho que me has decepcionado. Tenia el concepto de que eras un hombre fuerte y valiente y ni al caso. Siento algo por ti y lo sabes y se que sientes algo por mi, pero es obvio que eres demasiado cobarde para aceptarlo. Al menos yo tuve el valor de demostrártelo y de venir aquí y enfrentarte.

En cuanto termino salio rápidamente sin siquiera mirarle y él se quedo ahí sintiéndose estupido por primera vez en su vida. Azoto la puerta y entro a darse el baño.

Un par de horas mas tarde, bañado y vestido con unos jeans y una playera azul, se dirigía a la torre. Sonaba masoquista pero antes del acontecimiento de la noche anterior era su refugio personal. Un lugar tranquilo, alejado de los demás en el que podía disfrutar de la soledad. Estaba seguro que nadie iría ahí, o eso pensaba hasta la noche anterior.

Faltaba menos de la mitad de las largas escaleras de caracol de la torre de cinco pisos cuando se encontró con el saco de pulgas. El gato detuvo su descenso y le miro curioso, el hombre devolvió la misma mirada ¿Qué haría ese pulgoso ahí? ¿Acaso Bulma estaba de nuevo en el desván? La única forma de saberlo era verificarlo. Siguió subiendo pero encontró la puerta cerrada, le dio la esperanza de que el lugar estuviera vacío. Abrió la puerta lentamente evitando hacer ruido.

Su tormento estaba ahí, dormida. Había sacado un saco de dormir y lo había estirado sobre el suelo para recostarse, un libro yacía abierto sobre su pecho y una de sus manos lo detenía con el pulgar entre las páginas. Su otra mano descansaba ligera a su costado. Dormida no era un gran peligro, así que siguiendo un impulso entro y cerró sin hacer ruido para no despertarla.

El rayo solar que entraba por la ventana le daba en la cara dando a su piel un hermoso color crema. La miro ahí, tan tranquila y en paz. Se agacho para mirarla mejor. Era un demonio con cara de ángel, el ángel mas hermoso que había visto en su vida. De pronto ella frunció el ceño y gruño moviendo su mano libre con brusquedad que termino a la altura de su rostro. El se quedo estático esperando por si la había despertado pero seguía profundamente dormida.

- Vegeta – musito y él contuvo el aliento – Baka – al hombre le apareció un tic en el ojo ¡lo estaba insultando en sueños! – te quiero – susurro.

El se quedo admirándola un rato, fascinado por todo aquello que ella le provocaba. No era un cobarde, nunca lo había sido y nunca lo seria. Ahora no solo ponía su mundo de cabeza sino que también la daba un golpe bajo a su orgullo, lo mas valioso que tenia ¡Que mas daba! Él era Vegeta Ouji y él lo podía todo. Le quito el libro con cuidado y vio la tapa, "Shakespeare - Tragedias" era el titulo, con curiosidad vio cual leía; El rey Lear, sonrío, un rey que se vuelve loco y es traicionado por sus hijas. Siempre le gustaron mas las tragedias, le divertían mas. Doblo una esquina de la hoja para marcar la pagina, cerro el libro y lo puso a un lado.

Se recostó a su lado recargando su cabeza en su mano y con la otra mano acaricio la mejilla de la chica, acerco su rostro al de ella lentamente. Se detuvo un segundo a un centímetro de sus labios para aspirar su fresco aroma y envolverse en el. Cerro los ojos y por instinto salvo la poca distancia que le faltaba. Comenzó a besarla igual que la noche anterior, con delicadeza sin quitar su mano de su mejilla. La sintió dar un respingo, por fin había despertado, la sintió removerse y se separo un poco para verla a los ojos. Y ahí estaban esos hipnotizadores ojos azules mostrando una gran sorpresa.

- ¿Vegeta? – él sonrío de lado y volvió a besarla, ella correspondió el beso pero después de unos momentos se separo – ¿pero que… - él no la dejo hablar mas cubriendo su boca con otro beso mas apasionado.

Bajo la mano que sostenía su cara hacia su cintura, la cual rodeo y con fuerza atrajo ese pequeño cuerpo hacia el suyo. Las manos de la chica tomaron su cara y trataron de alejarlo con delicadeza. El decidió ceder y se volvió a alejar un poco para mirarla. Ahora lo miraba con una enorme curiosidad.

- ¿Puedo saber que haces? – pregunto con voz dulce.

- Demostrando que no soy un cobarde – ella alzo una ceja con extrañeza

- ¿En serio?

El no le contesto, volvió a besarla y giro sus cuerpos hasta quedar sobre ella. Un calor enorme comenzó a recorrerlo desde el pecho hasta cada parte de su ser. No había querido llegar muy lejos tan pronto pero es que algo más le demandaba hacer suya a aquella hermosa chica. Evitando que ella tuviese que soportar su peso comenzó a acariciarla mas allá de su cintura, metió sus manos bajo su blusa y disfruto de la suave piel de su vientre y su espalda. Ella tampoco se quedo muy quieta y comenzó a acariciar su cuello y sus brazos.

Volvieron a girar hasta que ella quedo sobre él. Su boca abandono sus labios para explorar su cuello. La sintió temblar cuando sus manos subieron mas arriba de su cintura.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto con voz ronca, confuso puesto que ella se había quedado quieta, solo temblando.

Al mirarla a la cara noto que estaba húmeda mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos cerrados. Se levanto para sentarse llevándola con él.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – le pregunto lleno de confusión, ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?

- Yo…yo no puedo…es que yo…- sollozo con mas fuerza

- Shhhh – la abrazo acunando su rostro con su mano – tranquila, no haré nada que no quieras, tranquila.

¿Qué demonios le sucedía ahora? ¿Qué acaso no era eso lo que ella quería? Dejo de oír los sollozos pero espero a que ella decidiera hablar.

- Lo siento mucho – murmuro.

- ¿Por qué? – la dejo aun recargada contra su pecho.

- Te he estado molestando y seduciendo, te he llamado cobarde y a la mera hora me pongo a llorar, es estupido.

- ¿Por qué llorabas? – ella se quedo callada un largo rato, pero no quiso presionarla.

- Me creerías si te dijera que no se muy bien por que.

- ¿En verdad no sabes? – pregunto suspicaz. Algo le decía que ella no estaba muy segura de decir la verdad.

- Demonios por que tienes que ser tan…tan…tan como eres – el no pudo evitar reírse.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A que eres demasiado…observador. Demasiado suspicaz.

- Es el entrenamiento que he tenido. Pero contesta mi pregunta.

- Hum – guardo silencio de nuevo – es que me sentí…ehm, suena tonto, por favor no te rías.

- No lo haré – prometió con sinceridad. Ella soltó un hondo suspiro antes de contestar.

- Me sentí…impura. – muy por el contrario de reírse se molesto y esta vez si la alejo para poder ver su rostro.

- ¿Y por que sentiste eso? – trato de ver en sus ojos que sucedía pero ella agacho la cabeza.

- Pues – suspiro de nuevo – Brolly no fue el primer hombre con el que…estuve. El primero fue Yamcha y es que Brolly tampoco fue el segundo. Y pues yo…- él acallo su boca con su dedo índice y tomando su barbilla la obligo a mirarlo.

- Por que eres tan tonta – ella le miro sorprendida – ¿Eso que importa?, bueno admito que no me gusta la idea de ti con ellos, es menos difícil con Yamcha, porque le amaste, pero no es necesario que digas nada de eso, en este momento eres mía, bueno pretendo que lo seas. – sonrío con picardía – lo que hayas hecho en el pasado no me importa en absoluto, lo que me importa es lo que hagas ahora, aquí, conmigo. – ella le sonrío con tristeza - ¿quieres que continuemos?

La mirada azulada brillo intensamente antes de contestar. Se acerco a él y lo beso con pasión rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Esa era su respuesta. Vegeta no espero mas y volvió a introducir sus manos bajo su blusa, acariciando su espalda con necesidad. Poco después las pequeñas manos de Bulma descendieron para meterse dentro de la playera de él. Recorrió su vientre y él se estremeció, volvió a abandonar su boca para besar su cuello mientras ella exploraba con sus dedos su pecho. Se aparto para que ella pudiera sacarle la playera y en cuando estuvo libre de ella la abrazo y volvió a besarla. Ella se removió hasta que pudo acomodarse frente a él, con cada una de sus piernas a cada lado, él aprovecho la separación que el movimiento ocasiono para quitarle la blusa y contemplarla, por alguna razón ella se ruborizo y trato de cubrirse. El alzo una ceja confuso y la miro como una muda pregunta. Ella soltó una risita nerviosa.

- Es solo que me pones nerviosa – no pudo evitar sonreír complacido.

Tomo sus muñecas y con delicadeza quito sus manos de su pecho para seguir observándola mientras el rostro de ella enrojecía aun mas.

- ¿No te gusta que te observe?

- ¡No!, digo no es eso, es que, bueno no se como explicarlo, aun me siento… - él le dio un rápido beso interrumpiéndola de nuevo.

- Si sigues con eso será mejor que no continuemos.

- Es que si quiero continuar pero no puedo evitarlo.

- Hagamos una cosa, imagínate que es tu primera vez, déjame a mi borrar cualquier rastro de tu pasado, olvídalos a todos, jamás estuviste con ellos y yo pensare lo mismo.

Bulma se quedo muy quieta viéndolo a los ojos. Le hubiese encantado poder leer mentes en ese momento, pues aun a pesar de su entrenamiento para saber que piensa una persona y adivinar sus intenciones le fue imposible descifrar que había tras aquella mirada.

- Esta bien – dijo por fin en un susurro pero con firmeza.

- Prometo cuidarte, estarás bien. – dijo él tomando su cintura como tratando de aparentar que de verdad ella era virgen y que él seria delicado para no lastimarla.

Vegeta acaricio el níveo cuerpo con mas delicadeza que antes, conteniendo su pasión para poder hacerla sentir como ella necesitaba. Acaricio su cabello con una mano mientras la besaba y con la otra soltó los broches de su sostén para poder acariciar toda su espalda, sin embargo no le quito la prenda. La levanto y la puso de nuevo sobre su regazo poniendo sus piernas de un solo lado. Volvió a besarla mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con su ombligo y descendían por su vientre. Las manos de ella volvieron a entrar en acción acariciando su pecho y recorriendo el camino por sus hombros hasta su espalda, donde lo araño débilmente, solo como una caricia y sin hacerle daño, un gruñido ahogado sonó en la garganta de él y ella sonrío contra su boca. Las manos masculinas llegaron por fin al limite del short, con presteza desabrocho el botón y bajo el cierre, ella dio un respingo cuando sintió sus manos recorrer sus caderas por dentro de la prenda, ahora fue el turno de él de sonreír, coloco una de sus manos bajo su cadera y la levanto para poder quitarle con agilidad el short con la otra mano, aprovecho que le quitaba aquella prenda para acariciar sus piernas y después de que término subió de nuevo acariciando con mas firmeza desde sus pies hasta sus muslos terminando de nuevo en su cintura. Ella tembló de nuevo pero el tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miro a los ojos.

- Tranquila, estarás bien, lo prometo.

- Lo se, pero ahora estoy nerviosa por que…bueno por que me pones nerviosa.

El rió con ternura y la abrazo con fuerza fundiendo de nuevo sus bocas. Al separarse un poco para tomar aire la recostó un poco y beso su cuello, descendiendo lentamente por su pecho, cuando llego al sostén a medio quitar dejo que su mano subiera y se metiera por debajo para acariciar sus senos, ella se estremeció y dio un leve gemido. Quito por fin ese estorbo para admirarla de nuevo, tratando de memorizar cada centímetro de piel, cuando fijo su mirada en la de ella la descubrió haciendo lo mismo con él.

- No es justo – dijo ella con una risita de complicidad.

- ¿Qué no es justo?

- Yo ya estoy semidesnuda y tú no – el río ante su lógica y la coloco delicadamente sobre su improvisado colchón.

- Adelante – dijo alzando sus manos a modo de invitación hincado frente a ella.

Las mejillas de Bulma volvieron a encenderse, pero una enorme sonrisa cruzaba su rostro mientras que en sus ojos brillaban la curiosidad y la pasión en muestra de una clara mezcla peligrosa.

Ella se hinco también frente a él y le acaricio el estomago dejando a sus manos descender hasta la orilla del pantalón, rió complacida cuando noto como su piel se erizo al acariciar su vientre. Con sus pequeñas manos desabrocho el botón y bajo el cierre. Vegeta no pudo evitar contener el aliento al sentir una de las manos femeninas entrar y acariciarlo por encima del boxer. Después le bajo el pantalón y beso su pecho.

- Oye, ¿Me ayudas con esto? - dijo forcejando con la prenda pues la posicion el impedia continuar.

El termino de quitarse el pantalón y los zapatos rápidamente y la recostó para comenzar a besarla desde los labios recorriendo su cuello, sus hombros. Lo hizo con lentitud, para obligarse a calmar sus ansias un poco, aquellas caricias que ella le dio casi lo volvían loco y estuvo a punto de tomarla antes de lo previsto. Cuando llego a sus pechos se deleito con ellos, saboreando su piel, era dulce, muy dulce. Ella solo acariciaba su espalda, bajando sus dedos muy sutilmente por su columna y subiendo de igual forma. El decidió continuar su recorrido por aquel cuerpo que tanto había deseado y siguió descendiendo por su estomago, beso también su cintura, no quería perderse nada de toda ella. Cuando sus labios rozaron las caderas ella se removió y la escucho reírse.

- Me haces cosquillas – replico entre su risa.

El sonrío con cierta malicia y beso su vientre jugueteando con su lengua.

- ¿Y esto te hace cosquillas? – no necesitaba preguntarlo pues ella había vuelto a moverse y reírse.

- Si – contesto casi en un grito.

Tomo su cadera entre sus manos y le bajo la tanguita para seguir descendiendo con su boca.

- ¿Y esto?

- Si – volvió a contestar con voz débil. El sonreía totalmente complacido de lo que le provocaba.

Siguió descendiendo y ella dio un respingo cuando aquellos ardientes labios lograron llegar a su parte mas intima. El la estimulo un poco mientras ella gemía de placer. Cuando no podía mas y sabia que ella estaba preparada subió a besar sus labios de nuevo deteniéndose unos segundos para poder observarla completamente desnuda, completamente a su merced, pareció que ella pudo leerle la mente pues sintió sus manos bajar su boxer todo cuanto pudieron después sus pies acariciaron sus piernas y terminaron de quitárselos. No pudo evitar preguntarse como aprendió eso, pero lo deshecho de su mente muy rápido, debía pensar en ella como si fuese su primera vez. Se coloco sobre ella preparado para lo que tanto ansiaba hacer pero ella lo detuvo.

- Espera – pidió con la voz entrecortada – quiero admirarte también.

No se lo esperaba pero se sintió halagado al ser visto de aquella manera por esos ojos azules, con tanto fuego pidiendo ser apagado por él. Para que pudiera verlo bien se levanto ligeramente. Ella lo aventó un poco después de observarlo por completo y se sentaron un frente al otro, la vio atentamente mientras se acomodaba sobre él, de nuevo con una pierna a cada lado, la tomo de la cintura y la elevo un poco para ayudarla, la sintió acomodarse y un gemido de placer surgió de su boca sin proponérselo. Entonces la penetro mirándola a los ojos y lentamente, tratando de no lastimarla, como si en verdad esperara que ella sufriese el dolor de perder su virginidad. Ella se estremeció ayudándole a ver las cosas de esta manera. Cuando sus cuerpos eran completamente uno solo fundieron sus bocas y un solo gemido se unió en ellas, un gemido parecido como uno solo salido de dos pechos agitados. El comenzó a moverse con lentitud, adaptándose a su forma, sintiéndola totalmente. Poco a poco subió el ritmo y ella se movía con él, sin dejar de besarla, soltaba sus labios pero seguía besando sus hombros, su cuello y ella hacia lo mismo. El sudor cubrió sus cuerpos pero aquel baile no se detenía, continuaba, subiendo y bajando el ritmo, entre jadeos y sus nombres susurrados por el otro. Cuando todo aquello que sentía era ya demasiado, cuando el placer no podía llegar mas lejos, se desbordo por su piel, en ella, dentro de ella, que dio un gritito pues también había explotado, con él, junto a él, al mismo tiempo. A pesar de pensar que todo había terminado, el sentirla palpitar a su alrededor, así como palpitar el mismo dentro de ella no dejo que todo eso terminara en ese momento, no se separo y ella tampoco hizo nada por alejarse. Se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, tratando de controlar su respiración, esperando que su corazón volviera a tener un ritmo mas calmado, pero sin separarse, sin dejar de ser uno solo.

Cuando la calma reino y solo se oían dos lentas y pausadas respiraciones se recostaron y el la abrazo con fuerza, hundiendo su nariz en su azul cabello, aspirando su delicioso aroma, tan fresco, tan frutal. Era suya, solo suya y nunca mas seria de nadie mas, o eso creía. Una duda asalto su mente sorpresivamente y de golpe. ¿Acaso ella no volvería a estar con Tonkeda? ¿Volvería ella a permitir que él la tocara?¿Lo haría?...

**Continuara…**

**Ven hasta es un poco mas larguito este cap, pero bueno…**

**Veran…mi abuelita fue internada en un hospital el día anterior al q actualice por ultima vez, sabia q no tendría mucho chance de escribir por eso dije que mejor en dos semanas actualizaba…pero ella murió el sábado, por eso no pude actualizar ya ese domingo, como había prometido. Perdonenme y se que entenderan ahora el porque de este pequeño abandono, tomen en cuenta que amo escrbir, y amo esta historia, pero en vdd no pude ni siquiera escribir la mitad antes de eso.**

**Muxas graxxx por sus reviews, y como ven no trato de aprovecharme de uds jajaja, ¿Cómo? si son uno de mis principales ánimos en esto de la escribida…ah por cierto no actualice ayr por q me pique escribe y escribe y pss ya era la una cuando me jui a dormir y tovia no acababa, pero me pare tempra pa seguirle y terminar el cap.**

**Tokio…donde andabas…por q tanto tiempo desaparecida??? por cierto, regresate al primer cap y haz cuentas...una pista, dice cuando explica cuando entro a la milicia y cundo salio...solo has cuentas.**

**Por si kieren conocer el Mustang de Bulma aki les dejo una foto, solo qitenle los espacios...si ya se sta prohibido pero una chica en otro fis lo puso asi y pss pense q no habria problema, chiton eh no me acusen pliiiiissssss**

h t t p : // www . metroflog . com / scarlethdraven / 20090330 / mustang_de_bulma ? pos = 20090330&nf =

**Atentamente.**

**ScArLeTh DrAvEn**

**P.D: Muxas graxx por su comprensión…**

**P.D2: Amor...¡NO JUI YO! Jajajajajaja…I lOvE u**


	10. Veneno

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…es q la vdd me jui de vaga estas vacaciones, weno ni tanto, jui a hacer una investigación de mi skul y pss la vdd, o no tenia inspiración o no tenia tiempo. Pero weno solo disfruten, eso si el domingo sin falta hay nuevo cap.**

**Basado en mil inspiraciones de canciones, recuerdos, películas, deseos, videos, libros, poemas, pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos…**

**PaRa Mi OnI cHaN...tE aDoRo**

**Luz de Luna**

**Capitulo 10: Veneno**

Una ligera sacudida la despertó. Tenia la sensación de haber tenido un sueño maravilloso del cual no quería despertar así que se negó a abrir los ojos. Otra sacudida un poco mas fuerte y unos labios sobre los suyos la hicieron reaccionar. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y ahí estaban aquellos ojos negros mirándole.

- Despierta dormilona – le dijo con una sonrisa la cual correspondió sin pensar.

Apenas distinguía su rostro pues la habitación estaba a oscuras.

- Hola – dijo con voz tranquila

- Hola – respondió él – lo siento pero es hora de volver al mundo real.

- ¿Mundo real? – pregunto confundida.

- Zarbon o alguien mas ya debió notar nuestra ausencia, no es bueno que se sepa aun.

- ¿Qué se sepa aun? ¿Qué sepan que? – seguía confundida, no sabia si era el sueño o algo mas que nublaba su mente de entender lo que él le decía.

- Bulma por favor – dijo con un tic de desesperación – No creo que sea buena idea que sepan aun de nuestra relación, debemos mantenerla en secreto hasta que al menos termines con Brolly. Nos iremos entonces.

- ¿Irnos? ¿Brolly? – él le miro suspicaz – Ah si, esta bien, lo que digas. – lo beso – pero no hables de eso ahora, quiero disfrutar de esto al máximo – le sonrío y volvió a besarlo. El le correspondió el beso pero la alejo después.

- Es hora de irnos. – sentencio con voz calmada pero autoritaria.

- Esta bien, esta bien, vámonos.

Se levantaron y en silencio se vistieron. Mirándose de vez en cuando.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – pregunto de pronto la chica un poco ansiosa.

- Si

- Prometes que volveremos a estar juntos.

- No es necesario que lo prometa.

- Por favor – rogó

- Esta bien – tomo su mano entre las suyas y la llevo a sus labios para besarla – Lo prometo – juro con tal solemnidad que ella le creyó inmediatamente – Ahora espera por favor diez minutos y después sal.

- Ok – acaricio su mejilla – Te amo – él solo le sonrío y salio.

En cuanto se quedo sola se acerco a la ventana y observo el cielo estrellado con la luna casi llena. Fue mucho mejor de lo que su imaginación jamás había creado. Sin saberlo Vegeta logro en verdad hacerla sentir que era su primera vez, incluso sintió dolor cuando el la hizo suya, aunque eso no duro mucho.

No quería despertar a la realidad pero eso era casi imposible. Sentía que Vegeta era suyo y ella era de él pero…Ojala las cosas fuesen tan sencillas como Vegeta las planteaba. No podía dejar a Brolly, la mataría con solo tratar de abandonarlo y mataría a Vegeta si sabia que era por él. Lo que no sabia era como convencer a Vegeta de mantener aquello en secreto de forma permanente. Aunque algo le decía que él no aceptaría, era demasiado orgulloso como para compartirla.

Suspiro y dio media vuelta encaminándose a su habitación. Lo que daría por ser libre y haber conocido a Vegeta de otra manera, de que no se hubiese cruzado nunca su camino con el de Brolly o que él nunca se hubiese fijado en ella. ¡Tal vez podría encontrar a otra chica para que su "novio" se enamorase de ella y la botara y la dejase libre! ¿pero como si estaba ahí encerrada? Además de que en todo el tiempo que llevaba con Brolly, el le había puesto el cuerno quien sabe cuantas veces y aun así seguía "enamorado" de ella.

Fastidiada por volver a la realidad azoto la puerta de su habitación y arrastrando los pies llego a su cama para tumbarse en ella. La confusa oleada de sentimientos se desbordo finalmente y las lagrimas salieron solas y sin previo aviso. ¡Pero si aquel había sido el día mas feliz de su vida! Al menos en cuanto a la tarde respectaba. No se había puesto a pensar en lo difícil que seria tener que renunciar a lo que ahora había probado, a aquella felicidad. Se engaño tontamente pensando que Vegeta aceptaría ser su…amante. Algo le quedaba claro. No podría volver a estar con Brolly, apenas se le hacia posible la idea de tener relaciones sexuales con él antes de la aparición de Vegeta, que pasaría ahora que había hecho el amor.

El amor…Sonrío a su pesar y por fin pudo dejar de pensar en lo que se le venia encima. Cerro los ojos y se esforzó en revivir cada uno de los momentos que vivió aquella tarde, en la torre.

Un rato mas tarde, después de revivir lo mejor que pudo el mejor momento de su vida bajo a buscar algo de comer. Llevaba casi el día entero sin probar bocado y después de aquella intensa actividad física necesitaba reponer fuerzas. Se sentó en el comedor y llamo al servicio con la campanilla, pero después de cinco minutos nadie apareció.

Extrañada se levanto y fue a la cocina, no pasaban de las nueve de la noche no era posible que ya se hubiesen ido a dormir. Al acercarse a la cocina escucho una acalorada discusión, ambas voces eran masculinas, una mas que la otra y sabia a quien pertenecía. Entro por fin para encontrarse con una muy rara escena. Vegeta y Zarbon estaban a la mitad del lugar, el segundo gritoneaba de repente mientras que el primero trataba de calmarlo y, a su parecer, de no molerlo a golpes. Nadie noto su presencia.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? – reclamaba el chico "guapo" de ojos verdes con una voz demasiado aguda.

- Ya te conteste y no me importa si tienes algún problema con ello – contesto Vegeta con un tic en el ojo, clara muestra de desesperación.

- Pero yo no quiero ir, tu eres el encargado ¿no?, ve tu.

- Maldita sea Zarbon, por eso mismo no puedo ir yo, tengo que encargarme de este lugar y a fin de cuentas estas aquí para seguir mis ordenes – grito finalmente el pelinegro saliendo de sus casillas.

- Pues como mucho que hicieras eh – dijo el ojiverde con amargura y destilando veneno.

Dos segundos mas tarde ya se hallaba en el suelo sangrando por la nariz.

- Oh mira lo que has hecho, mi hermoso rostro – reclamo con voz chillona y sosteniéndose la cara con ambas manos apenas dejando ver sus ojos. Vegeta lo tomo por la camisa y lo alzo un poco para enfrentar sus rostros.

- Vas a ir a la ciudad, te guste o no, sino quieres tendré que decirle a Tonkeda que has decido "renunciar" y dejare que él se encargue de ti, correcto. Ahora deja de lloriquear como niñita y ve a recoger tus cosas porque te marchas esta misma noche, ya no te soporto y se que tú a mi tampoco, por lo que pediré que no vuelvas. Ahora largo – lo lanzo con rudeza hacia la puerta pero este no logro levantarse y volvió a chocar contra el suelo. Su voz había estado de alguna manera bajo control, sin gritar, pero llena de una frialdad aterradora.

Todos miraban anonadados sin mover un solo músculo, incluso Bulma. Zarbon salio dando trompicones y visiblemente asustado, aunque hacia un intento inútil por ocultarlo. Vegeta volteo hacia los demás y todos contuvieron la respiración.

- ¿Y ustedes que demonios hacen? A trabajar – demando con voz potente.

Al dispersarse la gente la chica de ojos azules quedo al descubierto y por fin se dieron cuenta de que se encontraba ahí.

- ¡¿Bulma?! – exclamo Vegeta un poco contrariado - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo…- empezó un poco indecisa, tenia un poco de miedo, podía admitir. Y si volvía a enfadarse y le gritaba a ella, o peor aun si le hablaba con aquella voz desprovista de sentimientos. El pareció darse cuenta de sus dudas.

- Lamento mucho que haya tenido que ver esto señorita, ojala pudiese recompensarla – se excuso con voz tranquila y con un toque de amabilidad sincera, ella le miro sorprendida, ¡que cambio tan mas extraordinario! - ¿Se le ofrece algo?

- Yo…ehmm – miro a su alrededor ¿Qué hacia allí? – ¡Ah si! ¡Tengo hambre! – dijo mas animada de recordarlo. Si que estaba muy distraída últimamente.

- No se preocupe, vaya al comedor y en un momento le llevaran la cena.- prometió con cortesía.

- Gracias – asintió mas tranquila – algo ligero por favor.

- Lo que guste – contesto él con una sonrisa perturbadora. Ella sonrío en respuesta sin poder evitarlo y salio hacia el comedor.

_- __Que situación tan mas extraña. Me pregunto por que Zarbon no quiere irse a la ciudad. ¡Que mas da! entre mas solos estemos Vegeta y yo, mejor. Disfrutare todo el tiempo que pueda de este sueño, se que Vegeta se molestara mucho cuando sepa que no pienso abandonar a Brolly y de que le mentí, pero no importa, lo que importa es que estoy con él ahora._ – sonrío ante la expectativa de muchos días felices al lado de Vegeta.

Paso mas de una semana de la partida de Zarbon. Bulma y Vegeta estaban solos en alguna parte de la selva que rodeaba el castillo. Era una cueva que daba frente al mar y era perfecta para esos encuentros. Vegeta la encontró explorando el terreno y quiso llevarla por que pensaba que le gustaría. No le gusto, le encanto. Para los demás ellos se encontraban en el pueblo. Nadie los interrogo ni sospecho nada. Llevaban al menos unas cuatro horas ahí y ahora descansaban mirando el hermoso paisaje que la naturaleza les daba. La chica estaba recargada sobre él, con su cabeza y sus manos en su pecho desnudo.

- ¿Vegeta?

- Hum – contesto de forma apenas audible.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Por supuesto.

- Tu…¿me amas?

Sintió que la tomaba de los brazos y la alejo para encararla.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- Por que no me lo has dicho – respondió con simpleza.

El suspiro profundamente y miro hacia el horizonte un buen rato. Ella se impaciento y sacudió su brazo para que la mirara y le contestara. Pero el miro primero el suelo unos segundos antes de levantar su rostro al de ella.

- No esperes que lo diga muy seguido. Si, creo que te amo - le contesto indeciso - No se nada de eso, ni tampoco me importaba. Buscaba una compañera, solo eso. Alguien que cuidara de mi en el futuro, pero amar…es algo que ni siquiera figuraba en mi diccionario. Así que pues…- se encogió de hombros – no se si te ame, pero yo creo que si, al menos con lo poco que se al respecto.

Había sido la declaración mas extraña que jamás hubiese escuchado, pero le pareció también la mas maravillosa, por alguna extraña razón. Lo abrazo de nuevo y beso sus labios, extasiada en aquella sensación que le llenaba el pecho.

- ¿Sabes? – exclamo al alejarse – Me encantaría que pudiésemos pasar una noche entera juntos, que durmieras a mi lado y amanecer entre tus brazos.

- Ya veremos. – prometió, le beso la frente y volvió a abrazarla para que siguieran con su contemplación del mundo.

Otros pocos días pasaron y una noche recibió la sorpresa que esperaba. Vegeta volvió a despertarla con beso. Se había escabullido a su cuarto haciendo que los demás guardianes durmieran mientras el "vigilaba". No recordó muy bien en que momento quedo desnuda, ni cuanto tiempo duraron siendo uno, pero eso si, fue la mejor noche que jamás había vivido.

El trinar de los pajarillos la despertó esta vez. Sonrío al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Vegeta junto al suyo. Se removió hasta poder abrazarlo bien. Era temprano aun. El despertó y la miro con ternura.

- Tengo que irme antes de que alguien se de cuenta – ella hizo un puchero.

- No quiero – él le sonrío.

- Yo tampoco, pero que mas podemos hacer por ahora, cuando puedas liberarte de Tonkeda y nos marchemos me tendrás todas las mañanas – la beso por lo que no noto el gesto de tristeza contenido.

Se deslizo silenciosamente fuera de su cama y su cuarto así como había llegado. Eso no pintaba nada bien. Una hora mas tarde se arreglaba frente a su tocador ya vestida. Vegeta entro intempestivamente y se acerco a ella para besarla y abrazarla con fuerza. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Era él el que era mas discreto y conciente

- Tonkeda viene este fin de semana. Podrás terminar con él y nos marcharemos, por fin. Te alejare de este mundo. Lo prometo – ¿Tan rápido había terminado su maravillosos sueño? ¿Que haria ahora?

- _Oh oh_

**Continuara…**

**Como ven??? Interesante el cambio no??. El nombre del cap es por la cancion "Veneno" de Raggazzi. Si pueden escúchenla o al menos busquen la letra.**

**Una confesion…los personajes protagonistas en este y el cap ant, estan un poco basados en Scarleth y Sares Draven jijijiji chaa q pena, no piensen q el lemon, pero la personalidad si.**

**Any ****chan: si mas o menos, al menos la idea principal salio de ahí, pero le he hecho muchos cambios, y aun seguiran mas cambios y algunas cosas seran iguales o parecidas…jiji pero no te dire q….grax por leerme.**

**Adickdelta, Shadir, Paty y Angelica: muxas graxx por su apoyo y como siempre por sus maravillosos reviews.**

**Veyita: muxas graxx se hace lo q se puede…y espero tu review.**

**Kurayami K: wow me siento privilegiada (en wena onda eh) q bueno q te guste y no abandonare esta historia, por q no es un hobby, es algo q amo hacer. Ojala q tus problemas se hagan menores y q sigas escribiendo, seguro muxas chicas lo agradeceran. Kisses y ojala te siga gustando la historia.**

**Marcela: mmmm…me suenas conocida. ¡claro dejaste review en el cap 2! ¿si eras tu vdd? Anyway graxx por leerme y por tu lindo review, espero q sigas dejando. Kuidate.**

**Aspergillus****: Wow me has impresionado, una chica q se fija en los detalles. Son importantes, ahí aclaro pa todas, no se me ofendan se q son listas y superinteligentes, seguro ahora se regresaran a ver los detalles jejeje. Y Muxixisimas graxxxxx por poner mi fic en tus favoritos y alertas. Kuidate y espero otro review.**

**Por ultimo, pero no menos importante…Mirna!!!!!!!! ****Where are you????**

**No me abandones, tu q te has proclamado mi fan, la unica q tengo...buuuuaaaaaa mira q se q estos caps no stan tan mal, y lo q se viene. Pliiissss no me abandoneeeessss!!!!!!!!!! Te recompensare....**

**Les kiere**

**ScArLeTh DrAvEn**


	11. El Otro

**Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Todos vamos a morir!!!!!!!!!!!!! Condenada influencia porcina jajajajajaja y luego dicen q los cerdos no tienen conexiones**

**Jajajaja lo siento. Si se q habia prometido actualizar hace una semana. Pero no sbn la de broncas q he tenido, weno una en especial detono las otras. Mejor lean el cap q creo q sta reweno.**

**Basado en mil inspiraciones de canciones, recuerdos, películas, deseos, videos, libros, poemas, pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos…**

**PaRa ToNcHis…CuIdA dE mI aBuE…tE kIeRo**

**Luz de Luna **

**Capitulo 11: El Otro**

Un día más. Solo un día más. Brolly llegaría esa noche. Bulma terminaría con él y se Irian juntos a la mañana siguiente. Bulma…había estado tan extraña los últimos días. Tan ausente algunas veces y otras muy ansiosa. Tal vez era la emoción de empezar una nueva vida o tal vez tenia miedo. Si tenia miedo era comprensible. El entendía lo mucho que ella temía a Brolly, pero él la protegería, se lo había prometido y daría su vida por cumplir esa promesa.

Subió las escaleras de caracol tan rápido como pudo. Era su último encuentro antes de la llegada de el tercero en discordia. A pesar de tener una idea de sus sentimientos por la chica de cabello azul seguía sorprendiéndolo de lo ansioso que estaba por verla, por estar con ella, acariciarla, besarla, por llevársela lejos de ahí, del dolor que sufría. No era posible que en tan poco tiempo ella lo hubiese cambiado tanto. Pero nunca imagino tampoco que podría ser capaz de experimentar algo parecido a la felicidad.

Llego por fin a lo alto de la torre y abrió la puerta de madera con impaciencia. Ahora tenia cerrojo, puesto por él por supuesto y las únicas personas que tenían llave eran él y Bulma. Ella ya estaba ahí, esperándole. Recargada sobre el quicio de la ventana miraba el horizonte. Ahora que la conocía mejor sabia que era la forma en que ella solía ponerse a pensar seriamente las cosas. No volteo a verlo cuando entro en la habitación. Eso si que era extraño.

Se acerco a su cuello y lo beso. Entonces noto que ella llevaba una copa de vino en la mano.

- ¿Por qué estas bebiendo? – pregunto extrañado

- Porque…- dudo un poco – te contestare eso luego ¿vale?

- Como quieras – se encogió de hombros pero en realidad ahora sentía mas curiosidad.

- Oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Si

- ¿Por qué fue todo ese show que paso en la cocina con Zarbon?

- Ehm…- suspiro antes de contestar – Zarbon es menos tonto de lo que pensé.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto confusa

- Zarbon noto que ambos desaparecimos por mucho rato, aunque disipe sus dudas diciéndole que si habíamos estado juntos, que habías querido ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores y que yo te acompañe para cuidarte. Hasta ese momento todo estaba bien pero igual quería deshacerme de él, no era seguro si ya tenia aunque sea la minima sospecha. Entonces Tonkeda me llamo, quería un informe y se me ocurrió ofrecérselo con alguien que lo viviese día a día, así que le dije que le enviaría a Zarbon. Pero a este no le gusto la idea – sonrío con malicia – el muy imbecil.

- Oh – musito - ¿Y por que no quería ir? – él se encogió de hombros

- Supongo que allá tiene aun menor rango o algo así. Es tan tonto y superficial. No lo tolero – agrego con un tono de frialdad.

- Ya tranquilo – le sonrío pero sus ojos no mostraban alegría ¿Por qué? – oye por que no mejor me ayudas a olvidar que existe el mundo – la tristeza desapareció dando paso a la pasión usual que encontraba en aquellos ojos azules.

- No creo que sea una buena idea.

- Oh vamos – le contradijo y lo beso no dejándolo replicar. Que mas daba. Tenían un camino difícil por delante y debían disfrutar de la tranquilidad mientras durara.

La tomo en brazos y la llevo a la improvisada cama que tenían en aquella torre, su refugio personal. Olvidando él mismo el mundo comenzó de nuevo su recorrido por aquel pequeño cuerpo, de piel blanca y suave, beso sus labios con mas ansiedad de la usual. De pronto se dio cuenta que tanto él como Bulma actuaban con mas intensidad, con necesidad y ansiedad. No entendía por que le sucedía eso y no le gustaba del todo. Lo único que sabia y de lo que estaba totalmente seguro era que no existía cosa que deseara mas en ese momento que hacerla suya.

Dejo que sus manos recorrieran de nuevo su piel deseando poder marcarla para que nadie mas la tocara de nuevo. Beso sus labios con tanta intensidad que parecía que se fundirían en cualquier momento para no separarse nunca. Empeoro cuando se unieron en uno solo, aquella sensación de perdida se intensifico y la abrazo con mucha fuerza, tal vez mas de la necesaria, pero ella no se quejo, sintió incluso que ella también se aferraba a él con toda su fuerza. No sabia a que se debía aquella sensación y no quería saberlo, solo quería que su unión nunca terminara. Pero sus cuerpos no pudieron evitar llegar hasta el clímax y aquella entrega llego a su fin. Bulma no dejo de temblar. Se dio cuenta que lloraba y la dejo. Algo estaba mal, lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo.

- Lo-lo si-si-sien-to – lloriqueo contra su pecho.

- ¿Por qué? – sabia la respuesta pero no podía aceptarla. Ella volvió a sollozar – tranquila – la abrazo con fuerza – mañana a esta hora serás libre. Lo prometo. – pero ella en vez de calmarse gimoteo y siguió llorando con mas fuerza.

Dejo que se calmara ella sola en silencio. Cuando por fin solo escuchaba su respiración calmada ella misma se alejo de él para mirarlo a la cara. Las lagrimas aun mojaban sus mejillas pero su rostro mostraba serenidad.

- Lo siento Vegeta – dijo en un susurro. Bajo la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas – Yo…no…

- No vas a terminar con Tonkeda – lo dijo como una afirmación.

Y así, como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima, le cayo la verdad. Se congelo un momento. Estaba dicho y no le quedaba otra que aceptarlo, pero no quería.

- ¿Por qué? – rugió sin proponérselo. Ella brinco asustada pero no se alejo de él, sino que lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Los vio llenos de dolor.

- Lo siento – musito de nuevo – pero tú sabes por que

- Te dije que te protegería ¿Qué acaso no me crees capaz? – siguió diciendo con ira.

- No lo entiendes – negó con la cabeza y cubrió su rostro con sus manos con desesperación – El va a matarnos.

- No – grito con fuerza y ella lo miro a los ojos de nuevo.

- En cuanto le diga que lo abandono tratara de retenerme, si me ve decidida me matara, si sabe que es por ti te matara entonces. No debe saberlo nunca. No me importaría si fuese solo yo, pero te conozco, no permitirás que me haga daño, o mas bien tratarías de evitarlo y en cuanto lo haga trataras de matarlo y yo…- sacudió de nuevo la cabeza en negación – no puedo permitir que te pase nada. No importa el precio.

- ¿Es acaso esa la confianza que tienes en mí? ¿Y que acaso piensas que seré tu amante? No pienso compartirte con él. – sentencio aun en gritos.

- Lo se, tendrás que tomar una decisión…la mía esta tomada – le aclaro en un susurro, miraba el suelo.

- Pues quédate con él – su voz era fría y desprovista de emoción alguna, uso ese tono con ella, a la que jamás hubiese querido dirigirse así, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

No pensó. Tomo sus cosas y se vistió. Tonkeda no tardaría en llegar. Alcanzo a escuchar un nuevo sollozo cuando cruzaba la puerta pero no volteo. Su orgullo no se lo permitió.

Entro dando tumbos en su habitación. Rompió todo aquello que estuvo a su alcance. Finalmente descargo su ira en un ultimo golpe contra la pared que cedió un poco. Sintió su puño palpitar y probablemente algún dolor que no era capaz de notar pues seguía furioso. Regulo de nuevo su respiración y estiro la mano para calcular los daños. Se la había fracturado. Al menos dos dedos. Y los nudillos estaban casi sin piel. Respiro profundamente y fue a la enfermería. Necesitaría una férula.

_- Maldita sea_

Solo faltaban unos quince minutos mas para que llegara su "jefe" cuando salio de la enfermería. Se dirigió al vestíbulo. Aun no tenia idea de lo que iba a hacer. Su orgullo le gritaba que se largara en ese momento, pero algo mas se lo impedía. Y ese algo mas era mas fuerte. Su corazón se detuvo al notar a su tormento sentada en las escaleras que daban a la puerta. Con la cabeza entre las rodillas y los brazos rodeando sus piernas, llevaba un atuendo atrevido. Le hirvió la sangre de imaginar que se había arreglado así para Brolly.

El ruido del cerrojo llamo su atención. Entro Dodoria en principio seguido de él, del hombre que deseba asesinar como nunca antes lo deseo. Pero su instinto le dijo que fingiera, de nuevo.

Tonkeda abrió los brazos en dirección a la chica. Ella se acerco a él lentamente y lo abrazo con fuerza. Alguna vez le explicaron que en cuanto a sentimientos, se podía romper el corazón de alguien, le pareció una reverenda tontería, incluso ahora, pero no encontraba otra explicación para lo que sentía en el pecho en ese momento.

- Ouji ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Dodoria sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Tuve un pequeño accidente hace rato – contesto con voz monótona. Ella había volteado a verlo con la preocupación en los azules ojos. El desvío la mirada hacia su compañero rosado. - ¿No tuvieron ningún problema en el camino? – tenia que entretenerse en algo.

- Para nada, este lugar es mas tranquilo que una iglesia entre semana – se rió tontamente de su propio chiste. Vegeta solo atino a sonreír de lado.

- Bueno supongo que quieren el informe de aquí.

- Si supongo, aunque de seguro todo aquí es muy tranquilo ¿no?

- Absolutamente. Bien dejemos a los tortolitos disfrutarse – dijo esto ultimo un poco mas alto para que Bulma pudiera escucharlo. Tonkeda se carcajeo.

- Gracias Vegeta ¡Que considerado! – Vegeta le dedico una sonrisa falsa.

El y Dodoria se dirigieron a la oficina. Seguía sin saber que hacer, pero la idea de luchar por Bulma estaba echando raíces. No se iría sin ella. Eso era un hecho.

------

Cepillaba su cabello frente al gran espejo del baño de su habitación. Vestía un hermoso camisón negro de fino encaje. Una prenda muy sexy que le hubiese encantado si lo hubiese recibido de otra persona. Miro su rostro lleno de dolor un segundo y luego sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para componer una sonrisa convincente. Un poco de rubor le quito el semblante amarillento para darle un poco mas de alegría a su rostro. Ahora si se veía mas convincente. Se dirigió a la puerta para salir hacia su cuarto. Donde él le esperaba. Con la mano en la perilla dio un muy profundo suspiro y volvió a componer su sonrisa perfecta. Abrió la puerta con lentitud.

El ya estaba desnudo esperándola. Camino sensualmente hacia él haciendo todo lo posible por imaginar que eran unos ojos negros los que miraba con intensidad y no unos verdes. El hombre tomo su cintura y la boto sobre la cama posándose sobre ella, comenzó a besar su cuello y a acariciar sus pechos lujuriosamente. Y por primera vez desde que Vegeta entro en su vida Bulma deseo estar muerta.

**Continuara…**

**Si es un poco corto, pero es q las cosas se van a poner bien buenas, la historia tiene varios puntos climax y esta parte es uno de esos. No dejen de leer el prox cap.**

**Los agradecimientos los pongo después ahorita solo me importa actualizar. La explicación de por q no actualice tmb la pongo luego.**

**Les kiere**

**ScArLeTh DrAvEn**


	12. Rota

**Con un dia de retraso eh aki uno de los caps mas esperados, al menos por mi, es mas largo y la neta algo intenso, disfrútenlo mucho leyéndolo q io disfrute mucho escribiendolo….Son las diez para las 2 de la mañana del martes 5 de mayo aki en mi rancho jajajaja, pa q sepan cuando actualice jeje.**

**Basado en mil inspiraciones de canciones, recuerdos, películas, deseos, videos, libros, poemas, pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos…**

**PaRa SaReS DrAvEn…AiShItErU**

**Luz de Luna**

**Capitulo 12: Rota**

Despertó sobresaltada esperando que la noche anterior hubiese sido una pesadilla. Sintió el cuerpo de Brolly a su lado. No, era una cruel, tortuosa y horrible realidad. Miro la ventana, el cielo estaba gris obscuro, ¡que curiosa coincidencia! Los días que mas le gustaban eran los nublados, no le gustaba el calor. Irónico si se ponía a pensar en que los mejores días de su vida habían sido soleados. Trago para eliminar el nudo en su garganta. Le dolía el cuerpo… ¡que mas daba! si no le importaba lo que sucediera con ella ahora. Había perdido a Vegeta y la vida era una miseria sin él. Deseo nunca haberlo conocido, de ese modo no tendría que lidiar con el dolor que ahora sentía…perderlo, haber tenido todo aquello que vivió con él, el amor, la felicidad y ahora perderlo así como así. ¡Que tontería! Al menos tuvo la dicha de tenerlo alguna vez.

Miro el reloj en su buró. Faltaban diez minutos para que dieran las seis. Brolly no despertaría en por lo menos 3 horas. Quito con asco el brazo que rodeaba su cintura y salio de la cama deprisa. Se tambaleo un poco y tuvo que sostenerse del buró. Apenas había dormido y de nuevo había tomado alcohol. Aquello ya le pedía factura. Extrañada miro el brazo que la ayudaba a sostenerse del mueble. Un moretón la marcaba mas arriba del codo. No quiso pensar mas en el asunto y entro al baño aun torpemente. Abrió la regadera y se puso bajo el agua sin esperar siquiera que se entibiara. Necesitaba limpiarse. Necesitaba que el agua se llevara todo aquella porquería que sentía encima desde que Brolly puso un dedo en su piel.

Se sentó en el suelo y abrazo sus piernas. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar y a mecerse como muestra de desesperación.

_Pues quédate con él _

Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, le dieron fuerzas para continuar con su mentira la noche anterior. _¡Pues quédate con él! _las había dicho con aquel tono frío, de la forma en que tanto había temido que se dirigiera a ella, no solo temido le aterraba, era peor aun que si le hubiese gritado con ira u odio. Siguió llorando y limpiando su piel, como deseaba limpiar su alma, con agua fría.

No podía seguir ahí, no sabia el tiempo que llevaba pero tenia rato que temblaba de frío y apenas si sentía las extremidades. Con dificultad cambio su posición y trato de levantarse, le llevo al menos tres intentos lograrlo. Cerro por fin el flujo de agua y suspiro. Sosteniéndose de la pared se acerco a lavabo y miro su reflejo, la piel de su rostro estaba casi traslucida, siempre había sido blanca pero esta vez estaba mas bien muy, muy pálida. Sus labios estaban morados, seguro por el tiempo que paso bajo el agua fría. Se miro el resto del cuerpo y no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo.

No solo tenia un moretón, tenia varios, dispersados en los brazos, el torso y la cadera. Cuidadosamente llevo un dedo a uno en su hombro y lo presiono. Sintió un ligero dolor punzante, seguro que si no le había dolido mas era por el adormecimiento. No eran muy grandes, los de los brazos y un par en las costillas eran los peores, el resto eran azules y pequeños Trato de analizar como era posible que estuviera en aquellas condiciones, aunque Brolly a veces era rudo no lo había sido la noche anterior, si tenia que aceptarlo había sido muy…cariñoso. Un escalofrío que nada tenia que ver con el frío le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Entonces lo recordó.

Cuando hizo el amor con Vegeta él había estado muy…intenso, recordó que la abrazaba con mucha fuerza, pero no recordaba que aquello le hubiese dolido, incluso ella misma se había abrazado a él con toda su fuerza, producto de la sensación de perdida anticipada que le embargo en ese momento. Si, no tenia duda alguna, Vegeta le había hecho aquellos moretones sin querer, al apretarla con mucha fuerza contra él. Para colmo no se arrepentía e incluso le dolió pensar en que probablemente él también sentía la perdida anticipada. Si, él sabia lo que pasaría, pudo sentirlo con cada caricia, cada beso, y la forma en que fueron dados.

- Lo siento tanto mi amor – susurro y bajo la mirada. No pudo llorar de nuevo a pesar de que sentía la necesidad, se había secado por dentro al parecer.

Se abrazo el cuerpo, pues de repente tuvo la sensación de que se caería a pedazos. Aun temblando tomo una bata y se la puso, ya había tenido mucho tiempo para lamentarse, tenia que volver a su actuación de "novia fiel y amorosa".

Al regresar a su habitación lo primero que vio fue a su "novio", aun dormido. Un temblor la recorrió, después se obligo a si misma a recobrar la compostura. Tenia que ser fuerte y disimular, Brolly nunca tenia que saber de su amor por Vegeta, y mucho menos que este era correspondido.

Despacio para no tropezar se encamino a su enorme closet, escucho la lluvia caer al otro lado de la ventana, eso era bueno, podría usar ropa que ocultara aquellos moretones, tenia que evitar que los viera Brolly, al menos en lo que se le ocurría una buena excusa para tenerlos. Observo a su alrededor tratando de decidir, aquel era un closet del tamaño de una habitación. Se puso unos jeans y unos tennis, pero no encontraba una blusa de manga larga que cubriera sus brazos. Maldito clima caluroso, solo se le había ocurrido comprar ropa ligera y destapada.

- ¿Qué buscas princesa? – brinco y volteo a ver a su novio, puso su mano sobre su pecho y sintió su corazón bombear con fuerza. No lo escucho levantarse.

- Ho-hola – musito

- Vaya, te asuste lo siento – río tiernamente - ¿Por dios que te sucedió? – dijo alarmado al ver lo que ella inútilmente trato de ocultar.

- Oh, lo dices por esto – comento como si nada y señalo uno de los moretones – pues ayer estuve paseando por ahí y pues tuve un pequeño accidente, no pensé que sucedería esto, ni siquiera me dolió mucho. – al menos no podía ver los de su cadera, que le parecían los mas reveladores en cuanto a su procedencia, pues para colmo, si se les veía con atención, podía ver el patrón de unas manos.

- Estupido Vegeta, que acaso no te cuido – rugió de pronto y ella se asusto.

- ¡No! – grito sobresaltada – digo no fue su culpa, de hecho, por que crees que se lastimo la mano, ves, él salio peor parado – Bendita sea su capacidad de improvisación. Su novio se relajo.

- Bien cuéntame como sucedió.

- _Maldición _Bueno pues fui al bosque y se me ocurrió subirme a un árbol. Vegeta me acompaño por que dijo que tenia que hacerlo, que fastidio en verdad, pero bueno se rompió una de las ramas de las que me sostenía y me caí, él logro atraparme y al hacerlo se lastimo, a mi no me paso nada, bueno eso creía hasta esta mañana que apareció esto pero pues no importa – se encogió de hombros y se lamento por dentro, había dicho eso muy rápidamente mostrando cierto nerviosismo, ahora mostraba toda la indiferencia de la que era capaz. – Bien ahora terminare de vestirme, tengo algo de frío. Siguió rebuscando entre sus cajones.

- Yo puedo encargarme de quitarte el frío – le sugirió al oído abrazándola por la espalda y ella se estremeció, aunque no era de la clase de estremecimiento que tenia con Vegeta, era mas bien de miedo.

- No, gracias, también tengo mucha hambre - Le sonrío

- Bueno, pero esta tarde no te escapas – le sonrío con picardía y ella solo asintió.

- _Hay no y ahora que voy a hacer. _– pensó mientras encontraba una playera roja de algodón justo como la necesitaba.

Dejo a su novio vestirse y salio corriendo hacia el comedor. Necesitaba alejarse de él antes de cometer algún error.

Su corazón se detuvo al llegar a la puerta del comedor. Vegeta desayunaba tranquilamente, aun no se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí. No supo que hacer, solo se quedo ahí estática.

- Buenos días señorita – interrumpió el silencio una de las sirvientas. Vegeta volteo a verla enseguida y quito la mirada un segundo después.

- Buenos días – musito.

- ¿Quiere el desayuno? – pregunto la chica con una sonrisa amable.

- Si por favor – hablo quedito, no sabia por que.

El hombre de sus sueños se levanto rápidamente y salio por una de las puertas laterales, ni siquiera volvió a mirarla ni termino su desayuno. Cabizbaja entro en el comedor. Seria mejor que controlara sus emociones por que su novio no tardaría en aparecer.

El día paso con tranquilidad, platico con Brolly y le acompaño mientras hacia su "trabajo". Sentada en un sillón de la oficina miraba la lluvia golpear el cristal de la gran ventana. No había parado de llover desde la mañana y por alguna razón eso la maravillaba. Escucho la puerta abrirse pero no le dio importancia.

- Zarbon, como tardaste – exclamo su novio. Instantáneamente se tenso. No podía estar sucediendo aquello. Aun así no aparto su mirada de la ventana.

- Buenas tardes jefe, si lo lamento, es que la lluvia hizo el camino casi intransitable. Buenas tardes señorita Bulma – su voz delataba un tono burlón, ojala y Brolly no lo hubiese notado. Inevitablemente volteo a verlo.

- Buenas tardes – contesto con hostilidad – me voy a dar una vuelta en lo que te desocupas – repuso fríamente a su novio. - con permiso.

Salio y camino sin rumbo, sin pensar a donde se dirigía. Solo reacciono cuando se dio cuenta que tenia una puerta delante. Enfoco los ojos y trato de descubrir a donde había llegado.

- _¡Hay por dios! Bendita inconciencia _– pensó cuando se dio cuenta de que era la habitación de Vegeta a donde había llegado. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y marcharse cuando la puerta se abrió y Vegeta la descubrió ahí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto con rudeza.

- Yo…lo siento, la verdad no se – contesto confusa. Pero una idea broto en su mente. – Espera – lo detuvo pues iba a entrar de nuevo en su habitación – Vine a hacerte una petición – él se quedo callado mirándola – Bueno yo – cerro los ojos y suspiro antes de volver a abrirlos – es que…bueno – el levanto una ceja impaciente – Espera, solo no se como decirlo.

- Solo dilo – repuso aun en aquel tono de frialdad, le dio un vuelco el corazón pero se contuvo.

- Esta bien, como quieras – le respondió haciendo una muy buena imitación de su frialdad. – Ayer que estuvimos juntos, como que te pusiste muy…intenso. Mira – jalo el cuello de la blusa para enseñarle la piel morada de sus hombros. El se sorprendió pero compuso su expresión con rapidez – Necesito que digas que me hice esto al caer de un árbol ayer, que tu me atrapaste y por eso tienes esa herida en la mano.

- ¿Por que habría de hacer eso?

- Por favor – musito en voz baja – no quiero que él sospeche nada.

- Y si yo si quiero que lo sepa ¿Qué?

- No – imploro – no lo hagas, no habría valido la pena lo de anoche si haces eso.

- ¿Lo de anoche? – exclamo dejando su mascara de frialdad y mostrando ira por fin.

- Si...yo – titubeo.

- ¿Te acostaste con él? – Rugió tomándola de los brazos y sacudiéndola.

- Yo…- de nuevo sus azulados ojos se llenaron de lagrimas a pesar de que pensó que ya se había secado por dentro – lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – repitió una y otra vez con desesperación. El la soltó y entro de nuevo en su habitación azotando la puerta.

Respirando profundamente logro calmarse. Tenia que ser fuerte, tenia que proteger con su mentira a Vegeta. Dio media vuelta y volvió a caminar sin rumbo. Al pasar por el vestíbulo su novio apareció bajando las escaleras con Zarbon a su lado.

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto

- A revisar la mercancía que trajo Zarbon, no te preocupes, prometo no tardar mucho. – tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso – espérame en la habitación, seré todo tuyo en cuanto me desocupe.

- Ok

- Con permiso señorita – le dijo Zarbon con cierto tono altanero.

Les observo salir y suspiro. Al parecer ese tipo haría las cosas mas difíciles. Subió las escaleras y entro en la primera habitación que pudo. No quería ir al escenario de su tortura tan pronto. El lugar no era muy grande, pero tenia un lugar perfecto para ella. La ventana tenia suficiente espacio extra para que se sentara en ella sin abrirla. Se acomodo con las rodillas flexionadas y se dispuso a mirar el exterior. La lluvia caía con mas fuerza que antes y el mar parecía un siniestro ser deseando devorar a alguien, impaciente se movía y se revolvía a la espera de una victima ¿No seria acaso mejor ir con ese monstruo y dejar que la tragara?

Espero por largo rato mientras el cielo oscurecía mas y mas. No sintió el tiempo pasar, o mas bien no quiso sentirlo, aquella soledad era un poco gratificante. De pronto las luces titilaron y al final se apagaron por completo. Eso no podía ser muy bueno tomando en cuenta lo lejos que estaban de la civilización. Pero siendo honesta no le importaba mucho. Escucho ruido alrededor, especialmente fuera de la casa. Tal vez alguien iría a buscarla. Pero ella quería seguir estando sola. Tenia que ir a donde no la encontraran con tanta facilidad.

La Torre.

Se levanto y rebusco en sus bolsillos, saco la llave y cerrando el puño la apretó con fuerza. Iría una ultima vez. Las probabilidades de que Vegeta estuviera ahí eran casi inexistentes. Solo un rato mas, solo un momento mas antes de tener que volver a ser la mujer que Brolly quería, solo un rato mas para ser la que era en realidad, la que Vegeta amaba.

Salio con cuidado de no hacer ruido. No había nadie en el pasillo. Perfecto. Lo difícil era que para subir a la torre tenia que bajar de nuevo a la planta baja e ir a la parte sur, donde se encontraba la única entrada hacia la torre. Tenia que ser cuidadosa, si habían traído mercancía nueva la pondrían en las bodegas y eso haría que hubiese gente cerca. La obscuridad fue su mejor aliada y la suerte le acompaño, no se encontró con nadie en todo el camino a pesar de escucharlos en otras habitaciones. En cuanto alcanzo la puerta subió tan rápido como pudo, le pareció ver una luz proyectada en la pared pero al voltear no vio nada, solo la constante obscuridad. Siguió subiendo rápida y silenciosamente.

Llego por fin a la conocida puerta de madera y cuidadosamente introdujo la llave y entro. Vaya que sus predicciones estaban muy erradas. Vegeta estaba ahí, de nuevo recargado en la ventana y al parecer muy tenso por la intromisión.

- Podrías por favor dejar de seguirme – le exigió con aquella voz desprovista de vida.

- No te he seguido, no sabia que estabas aquí, solo vine por que quería estar sola – le contesto con enojo, estaba bien que ella había hecho cosas imperdonables, pero las había hecho por él, por el amor que le tenia.

- Si como no, como si no fueses una…

- ¡No te atrevas! – lo interrumpió – No te atrevas a insultarme, deja de hacerte el digno. Yo he hecho lo que he hecho por ti y no tienes idea de lo mucho que me odio en este momento por lastimarte, no sabes siquiera lo mucho que desee estar muerta anoche que el me puso una mano encima, pero si lo soporte fue por ti, por que no puedo permitir que él te haga daño. Así que déjame en paz si has decidido dejarme sola en esto, ¡Solo déjame en paz! – le grito enfurecida y llena de dolor.

No supo cual fue su reacción pues no veía su rostro, pero se quedo en total silencio mientras ella ocupaba todo su autocontrol en no ponerse a llorar, ya era suficiente por un día.

Reacciono muy tarde cuando sintió lo que nunca pensó que volvería a sentir. Vegeta la abrazaba. Hundió su rostro en su pecho, se aferro a él con los brazos y se dejo llevar por la angustia, otra vez. El la llevo despacio de nuevo hacia la ventana y la recargo contra la pared sin dejar de abrazarla.

- Lo siento tanto Bulma, no lo entendía – le dijo en un susurro lleno de arrepentimiento.

- ¿Es acaso tan difícil de entender que te amo y que lo único que quiero es que tú estés bien? – pregunto y después grito…

-------

Salio de una de las bodegas, acababa de dejar una ultima caja, su lámpara fallo, la luz tintineo y se apago. Mientras trataba de sacar las pilas en el mas absoluto de los silencios sintió a alguien subir las escaleras muy deprisa, aunque no estaba seguro pues no escucho muy bien. Le dio un golpe a la linterna no la palma de la mano y esta encendió un momento hacia arriba. Alcanzo a ver que una chica de cabello azul era la que subía. Acaso era Bulma. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer allá arriba? Decidió seguirla.

Al llegar a lo mas alto de la torre encontró la puerta abierta. Escucho la voz de la chica.

- Solo vine por que quería estar sola - ¿Con quien hablaba?

- Si como no, como si no fueses una… - era la voz de Vegeta, no había duda alguna.

- ¡No te atrevas! – lo interrumpió ella con un grito de enojo – No te atrevas a insultarme, deja de hacerte el digno. Yo he hecho lo que he hecho por ti y no tienes idea de lo mucho que me odio en este momento por lastimarte, no sabes siquiera lo mucho que desee estar muerta anoche que el me puso una mano encima, pero si lo soporte fue por ti, por que no puedo permitir que él te haga daño. Así que déjame en paz si has decidido dejarme sola en esto, ¡Solo déjame en paz! – le grito enfurecida y llena de dolor. Acaso había dicho que deseaba estar muerta, por estar con él.

Ninguna reacción llego a él, se quedo paralizado mientras al otro lado de la puerta no se escuchaba nada mas que la respiración entrecortada de ella. La ira lo cegó en un minuto. Entro silenciosamente. Estaban abrazados recargados en la ventana. El susurro algo que no pudo escuchar.

- ¿Es acaso tan difícil de entender que te amo y que lo único que quiero es que tú estés bien? – entonces Brolly lanzo un golpe con todas sus fuerzas al hombre que le había robado el alma…

-------

Sintió el cuerpo de Vegeta aplastarla un momento y luego caer a un lado mientras no podía evitar gritar, la fuerte mano de Brolly la tomo del cuello, su voz desapareció así como la entrada del aire.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? Yo que te amaba con todo mi ser – rugió la voz frente a ella, algo se movió a su derecha, tenia que ser Vegeta. Brolly la lanzo rudamente hacia la izquierda, se sintió volar y aterrizo sobre varias cosas, que la lastimaron aun mas de lo que estaba. Exhalo aire fuertemente tratando de recuperarse, se incorporo en cuanto pudo y pudo ver gracias a los rayos como ambos hombres estaban de pie forcejeando, que Brolly tomaba ventaja de la mano herida de Vegeta y comenzaba a golpearlo con algo. No lo pensó dos veces, tomo uno de los palos de golf sobre los que había caído y dando dos zancadas golpeo a Brolly con todas sus fuerzas. La luz regreso.

Miro al hombre que odiaba en el suelo sangrado, miro al hombre que amaba, le miraba sorprendido. Tenía que huir de aquel lugar, había sido descubierta, fuertes pisadas se escuchaban ya en las escaleras…

**Continuara…**

**Bien chicas, no tengo mas q un coment….q malvadísima soy T.T probecita Bulmis T.T, weno las cosas ya se pusieron bien intensas vdd??? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de su fanfic favorito "Luz de Luna" jajajaja asi bien telenovelesco…**

**Bien si no actualize aquel domingo q había prometido fue por q a la terca de mi tia Antonia, se le ocurrió ese dia para reunirse con mi abue…si chicas falleció, vivieron juntas casi 40 años y no quiso qdarse sola, o mi abue no quiso irse sola y vino por ella. Stuvo internada desde unos días ants y mi madre estuvo muy mal esos días, ni sikiera jui a la skul. Por lo q me atrase horrores. La neta si me dolio mucho pues no se caso ni tuvo hijos, nosotros eramos su familia…me he qdado huérfana de abues T.T….**

**Anyway, aunq no kieras la vida sigue, asi q he aki los agradecimientos:**

**EvElY: jajaja ya te cache, no lees mis comentarios al final, por q ahí dice la razón por la q llame Veneno al decimo cap, y me gusto tu idea pero weno, ya tengo planeado el rumbo del fic, espero te guste jejeje, io disfrute mucho el golpe a brolly jejeje.**

**Shadir: y q tempestad T.T, aunq no soy muy fan de las películas de vaqeros jajajajaja, pero eh aki un duelo con la tramposidad de Bulma jajajaja**

**Marby: q bueno q lo aclaras, asi diferencio una de otra jajaja, y me dejaste esperando tu review del cap 11 eh jajajaja**

**Adickdelta:Weno…q decir, se aclararon muchas de tus dudas no??? Jajajaja, mira q Vegeta no hizo nada, aun jejej pero pss aunq no kiera ora si tendrá q hacerlo jijiji**

**Angelica: perdóname, perdóname….rompi mi promesa, pero como ves no jue mi culpa, aunq tengo una buena noticia, ya tengo a mi josefine (mi nueva lap) por lo q será mas fácil ****q escriba y actualice, ora si tratare de no atrasarme. Pero pliisss no me abandones, espero tu review.**

**Veyita: y pareció de nuevo q las abandone, pero no, no puedo, muchas gracias, io tmb me alegro de volver. Espero tu review.**

**Mirna: Mirna!!!!!!, volvistes, aunq…te volvistes a ir jajaja q paso con tu review del cap anterior??? Y gracias por lo de genio, simplemente me gusta mucho esa canción, se me hace muy sexy, asi como esta pareja, = q tu creo que les qda perfecta jijiy bueno Vegeta sufrió un poco mas pero como podras ver en esta cap, bulma tmb sufrió mucho. Espero tu review eh! Tu la mejor fan dl mundo jajaja.**

**Any chan: weno como dije antes, me base un poco en mi novio y en mi misma para estas escenas jeje, en cuanto a la personalidad eh jajaja, no hay mejor inspiración q las propias experiencias y sentimientos. Y bueno, como veras, ni tan probe Vegeta, Bulma también lo toco sufrir, y mucho, shaa me sentí remal, me cae q hasta ganas de hacerla feliz para siempre me dan, pero no puedo, no aun. Espero tu nuevo review y muxas graxx por leerme.**

**Aspergillus: si como ves??? Y se puso mas weno no??? Y si me gusta hacrlas sufrir muajajaja es q asi las tengo aki enganchadas, creo q eso de hacer las cosas algo inesperadas me gusta mucho le da a la trama un toq interesante no crees??? Jeje**

**Angy: Bienvenida!!!! Y bueno debido a tu petición, creo q los de FF pusieron ahora algo pa mandarnos mensajes no??? Jaja no te creas eh decidido poner mi mail en el perfil, tmb por todo aquel q decida contactarme. Ya lo venia pensando y tu petición me hizo decidirme. Y bueno muxas gracias por tu elogios, si me gusta describir las cosas, a veces siento q me paso y lleno de mucha paja, pero es q a mi me gusta asi cuando leo, y leo mucho (libros) me ayuda a transportame a ese lugar, y como kiero q uds se sientan = ahí ando buscando las palabras correctas para darme a entender, describiendo mucho. Espero un nuevo review jejeje.**

**Les kiere **

**ScArLeTh DrAvEn**


	13. Llevame Lejos

**Hii, he aki el nuevo cap. Disfrutenlo. 10 de mayo de 2009, 10:20 aki en mi rancho jajaja**

**Basado en mil inspiraciones de canciones, recuerdos, películas, deseos, videos, libros, poemas, pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos…**

**PaRa LaS mAdReS eN sU dIa**

**PaRa JiS, pOr Q mErEcIa Q lE dEdIcArA eL dL 14 dE fEbReRo, PuEs FuE mI sAlVaCiOn EsE dIa Y pOr Q mE aMeNaZo CoN gOlPeArMe Si No Lo HaCiA jAjAjA**

**Luz de Luna**

**Capitulo 13: Llévame Lejos**

La luz volvió y pudo ver perfectamente a Bulma con el palo fuertemente agarrado. Miraba horrorizada a Brolly que sangraba profusamente de la cabeza. Levanto la mirada y lo miro a él. Escucho pasos y pudo ver en sus ojos como se alteraba pero seguía sin moverse, aferrándose al palo de golf como si de ello dependiera su vida. Se acerco y le cubrió la boca, pues al parecer este movimiento la hizo reaccionar e iba a gritar. La abrazo de la cintura con el otro brazo, el herido.

- Tranquila, no grites, yo me encargo. Ahora suelta esto – trato de quitarle el palo de las manos pero ella no cedió – Vamos Bulma no tenemos mucho tiempo – ella asintió y le dejo quitarle el artefacto de las manos – ahora escúchame muy bien. No vienen hacia acá en este momento. Pero en cuanto noten nuestras respectivas ausencias vendrán, tenemos que salir de aquí, entiendes – ella se limito a asentir – bien ahora voy a soltarte, por favor siéntate en el suelo y trata de calmarte – ella volvió a asentir. El la solto lentamente mientras ella se dejaba caer en el suelo.

Era momento de protegerla como había prometido. Se acerco al cuerpo inerte de Brolly y toco su pulso. Seguía vivo, pero su pulso era un poco débil. Le ladeo la cabeza para ver la herida que Bulma le había infringido. Al parecer tenia el cráneo fracturado. ¡Vaya golpe el que había dado su chica! ¿Su chica? Si, ella era su chica, a pesar de todo y era momento de demostrarlo.

- ¿Bulma? – ella dio un respingo – cálmate – se acerco a ella y volvió abrazarla – todo estará bien. Ahora dime – dijo dejando de abrazarla – ¿Puedes hablar? – le pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos para infundirle valor.

- Si – musito ella muy quedito

- ¿Qué tan golpeado estoy? – ella se altero de nuevo como si acabara de darse cuenta de ese detalle.

- ¡Hay por dios! ¡¿Estas herido?! – dijo y se acerco para verle mejor. Al menos había recuperado el habla – por dios estas sangrando de la cabeza, te abrió una herida en la ceja. Y tienes el pómulo morado y se te esta hinchando.

- No te preocupes, he estado en peores condiciones

- Eso no ayuda a que me preocupe menos – dijo con un hilo de voz. El sonrió.

- Bien quédate aquí hasta que la luz vuelva a irse…

- ¿Vas a dejarme aquí? ¿Con él? – lo interrumpió con la voz muy aguda.

- El no va a despertar, prácticamente le rompiste la cabeza, no se incluso si sobreviva.

- ¿Lo he matado? – pregunto con terror.

- No lo se – contesto sinceramente – de cualquier forma nos vamos de aquí, como te prometí. – un atisbo de sonrisa cruzo por la cara de la chica – bien no tardo, si quieres puedes tomar el palo de golf para protegerte, es obvio que es una gran arma en tus manos – le dijo para hacerla reír pero ella no lo tomo así y se volvió a alterar – lo siento, costumbre. Ve a tu habitación cuando la luz se valla, toma cosas que necesites, papeles, un poco de ropa cómoda como la que traes y zapatos deportivos. ¿Tienes alguna mochila grande?

- No, solo maletas convencionales.

- Esta bien junta tus cosas y ponlas en una. No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro.

Salió sigilosamente. Bajo las escaleras en alerta para saber donde se encontraban los demás. Estaban en una de las bodegas principales. Discutían sobre si avisarle al jefe o no de unos faltantes. Por lo que escucho ellos pensaban que Tonkeda estaba con Bulma en su habitación. No pudo evitar que esto le enfureciera, a pesar de saber que no era así. Había sido una buena idea dejarla en el desván. Salió con cuidado de no encontrarse a nadie, pero parecía que el camino estaba desierto. Llego por fin a su habitación. Necesitaba un plan para sacar a los guardianes de la casa mientras el sacaba a Bulma. Se miro en el espejo y se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Junto todas las cosas que necesitaba. Las medallas y los trofeos terminaron en una caja también. Eran de oro, podría llegar a usarlos. El dinero escondido, las armas, los artilugios necesarios, la ropa necesaria. Salió de nuevo sigilosamente con algunas herramientas en los bolsillos. Habían pasado al menos 20 minutos desde que dejo a Bulma en el desván. Se dirigió al sotano de la mansión, en cuanto llego se encargo de dejar sin luz la casa entera, necesitarían algunas cosas para repararlo y eso les daba toda la noche sin luz. Regreso a su habitación y tomo las cosas que necesitaba para llevarlas a un auto. Tomo una de las camionetas. En aquella zona necesitaban pasar desapercibidos. Con su navaja se hizo un corte en el hombro y abrió de nuevo la herida de la ceja que ya había dejado de sangrar. Al salir descubrió que había dejado de llover.

Entro en la casa y llamo a los guardianes a gritos. Dodoria apareció primero.

- ¿Qué sucede Vegeta?

- Me atacaron, no se cuantos son, creo que entraron algunos, la mayoría están dispersados en el bosque.

- Bien busquen en toda la casa.

- No solo han entrado pocos, tal vez solo dos, busquen en los alrededores

- ¿Crees que sea la policía?

- No, definitivamente no – eso ayudaría, temían mas a los enemigos que a la policía.

- ¿Tu que harás?

- Buscare aquí adentro, ¡Zarbon! Acompáñame – ordeno al ojiverde, aprovecharía la oportunidad para librar al mundo de esa porquería.

- No, tu no me mandas – Vegeta alzo una ceja con curiosidad.

- Por supuesto que te mando, soy el de mayor rango sin contar a Tonkeda, así que harás lo que yo diga, ustedes revisen el perímetro alrededor de la casa. Cualquier cosa avisen primero. Vamos – dijo dirigiéndose a un furioso Zarbon – vamos por el jefe. – y se encamino a las escaleras escuchando satisfecho como los demás salían.

Zarbon lo siguió sin protestar mas. Cuando llegaron al tercer piso, donde se encontraba la alcoba de Bulma, Vegeta se detuvo.

- Shh – ordeno silencio a su acompañante, este se quedo estático con cara de susto – Oyes eso – susurro. Zarbon se quedo muy quieto escuchando con atención.

- No escucho nada – contesto después de un minuto con voz baja.

- Perfecto – sonrió Vegeta con malicia y con un movimiento rápido lo noqueo. Seguro no lo había matado, no era tan bueno con la mano izquierda que con la derecha.

Pensó unos segundos si matarlo o no. Se fue dejándolo ahí, no tenía tiempo, tenía que sacar a Bulma de ahí, ella era lo primordial. Entro rápidamente y alcanzo a esquivar un golpe.

- Bulma soy yo – exclamo contrariado, escucho al palo de golf caer al suelo y como la chica lo abrazo.

- Lo siento, tenia miedo, Brolly trato de despertar, o eso creo pero no lo hizo.

- Tranquila, ya estoy aquí – la abrazo con fuerza – No te preocupes por ahora todo esta bajo control. Los guardianes andan buscando fantasmas alla afuera. Debemos darnos prisa.

- ¿Fantasmas? - Pregunto confundida

- No tiene importancia, ¿Ya tienes todas tus cosas? – pregunto soltándola.

- No, no tengo papeles, Brolly los tiene, lo mas seguro que en su oficina en la ciudad – podía ver su frustración gracias a un poco de luz que venia del exterior.

- Demonios

- Y hay algo mas, ¿No se en donde esta Misifus? – se le quebró la voz al decir el nombre de su gato.

- Lo siento, no tenemos tiempo de buscarlo – deshacerse del pulgoso era un beneficio con el que no contaba. Entonces escucho a Bulma sollozar.

- Oh Vegeta no puedo dejarlo. Lo quiero demasiado, tu sabes lo que significa para mi.

- Ok tratare de encontrarlo en el camino pero ahora tenemos que salir de aquí, ¿esta bien?

- Pero Vegeta…

- Vamos Bulma, tenemos que irnos – la apremio.

- Esta bien – contesto resignada – solo llévame, llévame lejos de aquí – se abrazo a él de nuevo

- Por supuesto, no volverás a sufrir, lo prometo – la soltó con delicadeza - ¿Dónde están tus cosas?

- Sobre la cama.

Se acerco a la cama, encontró una maleta mediana y una mochila pequeña. Vio a Bulma tomar la mochila.

- Vámonos – dijo ella en voz baja pero llena de emoción.

A pesar de la oscuridad pudo ver en sus ojos un brillo impresionante ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese dudado de ella?

- Vámonos – repitió el y tomo la maleta, coloco su mano derecha en la espalda de la chica a la altura de la cintura para guiarla. Cuando llegaron a la puerta el la abrió con cuidado para revisar si no había nadie aun. – Una pregunta antes de irnos – ella asintió - ¿Tonkeda seguía vivo cuando lo dejaste?

- No lo se – contesto con voz baja

- Esta bien, vámonos.

Siguio guiando a la chica con su ligero toque en la cintura, era un fastidio no poder usar ambas manos como debía. Pero ahora comenzaba a dolerle en serio por el esfuerzo extra, para ese momento probablemente tendría que enyesarla irremediablemente. No se quejaría por supuesto, pero eso no quitaba el dolor. Maldito el momento en el que se le ocurrió golpear la pared. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja afortunadamente los guardianes aun seguían afuera. Un ruido lo alerto de una presencia, una lámpara los ilumino y pudo ver a la chica de cabello rojo que solía atenderlo. Ella los miro sorprendida, dio cuenta de las maletas. No quería matar a una inocente, pero tal vez no tendría otra opción.

- Dense prisa – los apremio la chica con una sonrisa.

- Gracias – dijo Bulma con alivio y continuaron su camino

- Tratare de entretenerlos – les grito

- Muchas gracias – le grito de nuevo la peliazul

Entraron al estacionamiento y fue grande su sorpresa al descubrir a Misifus sentado sobre el cofre de la camioneta. Parecía que estaba esperándolos. Comenzaba a sospechar que ese gato era en realidad inteligente, al menos mucho mas inteligente que muchos humanos que conocía. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y la luz del automóvil lo ilumino. Escucho un jadeo de Bulma.

- ¡Oh Vegeta estas herido! – exclamo

- Eso ya lo sabias – respondió con simpleza guardando la maleta en la parte trasera

- Pero ahora estas peor, mira tu hombro, ¿acaso luchaste con ellos?

- No, lo hice yo mismo – dijo empujándola de la cintura para que entrara en la camioneta

- Acaso estas loco – exclamo subiendo, lo miro con reproche mientras Misifus saltaba a su regazo – necesitas que te cure

- No tenemos tiempo - sentencio y cerro la puerta antes de que pudiera replicar.

Rodeo el auto y subió rápidamente. Arranco tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Que hubiese dejado de llover le dificultaría las cosas. Condujo despacio, sin encender las luces, al salir del estacionamiento pudo comprobar que el cielo se había despejado y la luz de la luna le guiaba. Miraba con detenimiento a su alrededor, en busca de algún guardián. Habían pasado alrededor de 15 minutos desde que los envió afuera.

En cuanto entraron al camino y dieron la vuelta escucho a la chica peliroja gritar. Bulma se tenso y puso atención tambien a lo que decía.

- ¡Hey chicos, chicos! Algo ha pasado aquí dentro, escuche al señor gritar, ¡Chicos! ¡Vengan! – sonrió, nunca imagino que aquella chica fuese tan lista. Sabia que necesitaba que los guardianes volvieran a la casa.

Siguió conduciendo. Escucho a los otros gritar que en donde sucedía aquello. No escucho bien lo que la chica respondió, le pareció que dijo que en el desván. Frunció el ceño, lo abría dicho para llevarlos lejos o los había traicionado. Miro a su chica, estaba igual de confundida. Acelero y lo pensó de nuevo, no los habría dicho donde estaban. Cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente lejos fue tan rápido como la camioneta pudo.

La luz lunar les ilumino el camino, parecía estar mas fuerte de lo usual. Tenían que alejarse lo mas lejos posible.

- ¿A dónde iremos? – pregunto Bulma después de unas horas de silencio.

- No lo se aun, pero por lo pronto a la ciudad mas cercana, tenemos que cambiar de auto.

- Esta bien – volvieron a quedarse callados un rato mas - ¿Vegeta? – le llamo con voz baja.

- Hum

- Te amo

El volteo a verla y con una sonrisa le contesto.

- Y yo a ti

Miro maravillado la enorme sonrisa que lleno su hermoso rostro, la intensidad de su mirada azul y se dio cuenta que finalmente ella era suya, como debió de ser desde un principio.

Amanecía cuando llegaron a la ciudad. Bulma tenia rato que se había quedado dormida, conseguiría un auto pronto, comida y mas dinero. Se estaciono en una tienda para comprar la comida, suspiro profundamente. Miro a Bulma dormida y sonrió, acaricio su mejilla sonrosada y entonces se dio cuenta. Tenia fiebre, extrañado le toco la frente, ardía.

- ¡Bulma! ¡Bulma despierta! – la sacudió alarmado, ella se removió pero no despertó – Vamos Bulma no ahora, ¡despierta! – la sacudió mas fuerte. Por fin despertó.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto con la voz ronca.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto con la preocupación marcando su voz.

- No muy bien, me duele la cabeza y la garganta ¿Dónde estamos? – seguía ronca

- En la ciudad, creo que estas enferma, maldita sea.

Ella cerro los ojos y volvió a quedarse dormida. Miro a su alrededor. Tenia que encontrar como salir de ahí, conseguir un doctor y evitar que los encontraran.

Se estaciono en algún lugar cerca del centro de la ciudad, donde había mucha gente. Se acerco con cuidado y robo un celular de una adolescente, parecía una niña fresa, seguro no lo extrañaría. Volvió a la camioneta y vio a la chica que amaba dormida en la parte de atrás, estaba mas roja y sudaba. Tomo el teléfono y marco un numero. Sonó dos veces.

- ¿Bueno?

- Padre, necesito un favor…

**Continuara…**

**Se que piensan q probablemente el fic este cerca de su final, y no, digamos q se divide en tres partes y la primera termina con esta fuga, ahora empieza, por asi decirlo, una nueva etapa.**

**Gracias a Angelica, Mirna, Any chan, Paty, Marby, Adickdelta, Shadir por sus maravillosos reviews.**

**eVeLY: eso me sono a acusación jajajaja y si, de hecho tengo pensada casi toda la historia.**

**LuPiiTha: Pues bienvenida y he aki el nuevo cap q espero hayas disfrutado tmb**

**Caroone: Hiiii, bienvenida y espero seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas.**

**Dragona: Me habías dejado review antes??? Anyway gracias y no te pierdas q las cosas seguirán medio intensaS jeje.**

**Muchas gracias por sus condolencias, no saben lo mucho q significan para mi.**

**Les Kiere**

**ScArLeTh DrAvEn**


	14. Un Amigo Inesperado

**Si lo se, lo se pero mejor lean primero y las justificaciones(excusas) después. Jejeje**

**Basado en mil inspiraciones de canciones, recuerdos, películas, deseos, videos, libros, poemas, pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos…**

**PaRa MiS aMaDaS lEcToRaS y AmAdOs LeCtOrEs X dArSe El TiEmPo De LeEr MiS lOcUrAs**

**PaRa AqUeLlOs Q mE hAn DeJaDo ReViEw, PoR dArMe TaNtOs AnImOs**

**Luz de Luna**

**Capitulo 14: Un Amigo Inesperado**

Miraba estudiadamente su alrededor sentada con la espalda recargada en la cabecera de aquella curiosa cama. Misifus dormía en la esquina de esta. El lugar estaba oscuro, apenas un poco iluminado por la luz que se filtraba por la rendija de la puerta del baño y por una pequeña abertura entre las cortinas cerradas. Aunque esta última no era mucha, debía ser de noche. Jugueteaba con un trapo húmedo que se había quitado de la cabeza pasándolo de una mano a otra. Tenia solo algunos minutos despierta pero ya no tenía ni pizca de sueño. Vegeta estaba sumamente silencioso al otro lado de la puerta y ella se moría de curiosidad por saber que hacia. Un bajo y ahogado gruñido de dolor la hizo sobresaltarse y sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto a investigar. Cuando entro al baño Vegeta la miro sorprendido sentado en la tasa cerrada.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto de inmediato

- Mucho mejor, ¿qué te sucedió? – pregunto preocupada con voz un poco ronca.

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto a su vez indiferente

- Te escuche Vegeta, no seas orgulloso que en este momento no te queda – el pareció enfurruñarse

- Solo me acomode uno de los dedos rotos, no hay problema, ya no duele – contesto de mala gana, ella se rio un poco.

- ¿Era acaso tan difícil decirlo? – le pregunto aun sonriendo, él solo la miro, si era muy difícil admitirlo, le contesto con la mirada, aunque entendió que no lo diría en voz alta. Ella no perdió la sonrisa y se acerco hincándose frente a él – ¿en que te ayudo? – pregunto con dulzura tomando su mano con suma delicadeza

- En nada, no te preocupes, yo me encargo ¿Tu como sigues? – pregunto colocando el dorso de su mano sana sobre su frente - ¿Ya no tienes fiebre?

- No, solo me duele un poco la garganta – el acaricio su mejilla y le sonrió

- ¿Me pregunto cómo te enfermaste de esta manera? ¿Te habrá hecho daño el cambio de temperatura con la lluvia? – pregunto con un brillo de curiosidad en los ojos. La chica de ojos azules bajo la mirada.

- Creo saber porque me enferme así – inquirió con un susurro – el día que escapamos, en la mañana, bueno yo – suspiro profundamente antes de continuar sin levantar la mirada – esa mañana yo me sentía, bueno tan…sucia…después de…tu sabes, entonces me metí a la bañera sin siquiera poner el agua caliente…y la verdad, no sé ni cuanto tiempo pase ahí, solo recuerdo que al final apenas sentía los brazos y las piernas y que temblaba de frio y cuando me mire al espejo vi que tenia los labios morados, no se me ocurrió pensar en ese momento que podía enfermarme – se excuso atreviéndose a mirarlo de nuevo.

Su mirada en ese momento la mas extraña que había visto, estaba el enfado por supuesto, por arriesgar su salud de esa manera, estaba la preocupación, aun mas marcada por la arruguita formada en su entrecejo, y algo parecido a la lastima, o era acaso arrepentimiento. Tal vez era dolor, o ambos.

Espero que le dijera algo, pero él siguió callado, mirándola. Después de un momento interminable solo se giro y tomo una venda y comenzó a cubrir con ella su mano derecha.

- ¿No piensas decirme nada? – pregunto totalmente sorprendida. El se limito a negar con la cabeza sin dejar de enredar la venda alrededor de su mano. Ella abrió la boca aun mas sorprendida.

- Cierra la boca o te comerás un mosca – le sugirió ligeramente burlón después de un minuto. Ella obedeció de inmediato.

- Es solo que…no me explico por que no tienes ningún comentario al respecto. ¿no te enojaras? ¿No me gritaras por ser tan imprudente? – el suspiro derrotado y tomo su rostro de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

- En realidad estoy mas molesto conmigo que contigo. Yo debí simplemente robarte antes de que Tonkeda volviera, debí entender que no te atreverías a romper con él y que la única manera de sacarte de ahí era exactamente como paso al final, si lo hubiese entendido entonces en vez de esperar una salida sencilla, habría evitado que pasaras por eso y no lo hice, es mi culpa.

Ahora si que estaba sorprendida. Vegeta debía sentirse realmente culpable para admitirlo, sabia lo orgulloso que era y todo aquello era, simplemente, increíble.

- Yo no te culpo – musito cuando pudo recuperarse de la impresión.

- Gracias – susurro él con una sonrisa sincera, pero triste.

Se levantaron y en silencio volvieron a la habitación acostándose uno frente al otro. Mirándose en la obscuridad, había una duda que su preocupación mas que su curiosidad quería disipar.

- ¿Veg?

- Hum

- ¿Qué haremos? – el suspiro y la abrazo antes de contestarle

- Mi padre me debe mucho, así que nos ayudara. Mañana en la tarde lo veremos cerca de la siguiente ciudad, así que tendremos que irnos en la mañana.

- ¿Crees que nos estén buscando?

- Si – contesto sin vacilar - si Tonkeda murió, aun peor, querrán vengarse – Bulma se estremeció ante tal amenaza ahora confirmada, él la abrazo un poco mas fuerte. – No te preocupes, no nos atraparan, evitare a toda costa que puedan poner un solo dedo sobre ti, en caso de ser necesario, me echare la culpa de su muerte, para que te dejen en paz.

- ¡No! – grito por reflejo, él no podía estar en esa clase de peligro, la sola idea de que el muriera era algo insoportable.

- Te hice una promesa y la cumpliré aunque de mi vida por eso – continuo él evitando sus protestas.

Bulma lo alejo un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos mientras contestaba con frialdad.

- Si ellos te matan, te seguiré, no importa si es al mismo infierno. - El le miro estupefacto, al parecer sin saber que contestar.

- Yo…- comenzó pero ella lo interrumpió.

- No, no hay replica, te seguiré a donde tenga que hacerlo, lo prometo y así como tú daré mi vida por cumplir esta promesa.

Vegeta mostro una gran exasperación en aquellos profundos ojos negros. Pero al parecer entendía su obstinación y que no cambiaria de opinión por lo que no dijo nada mas. Ella le sonrío entonces y sin poder evitarlo lo beso, al principio con ternura, dejando que aquella maravillosa sensación de pasión que solo él le había provocado creciera en su interior y que aquella necesidad de ser suya de nuevo para que volviera a ser la chica limpia y pura que el había creado se escapara por los poros de su piel, que el lo sintiera de aquella manera. Como le había sucedido hasta ahora con él, lo entendió sin decirle una palabra, la trato con la delicadeza de la primera vez y al mismo tiempo con el dolor de saber lo que había pasado. Y así dejo que la llevara al paraíso una vez mas.

El calor abochornante la tenia toda sudada y pegajosa. Para colmo no era capaz de hablar, dormir desnuda y aquel sol apabullante le habían cerrado la garganta por completo. Iban en un auto mas pequeño y común, ella había sugerido uno mas rápido y por supuesto mas lindo, un Mustang si era posible, pero él se había negado diciéndole que pasarían menos desapercibidos es un auto como el que llevaban ahora. Estaba fastidiada miraba el paisaje, si podía llamársele así pues tanto a ambos lados solo había un pasto enorme y seco que cubría la vista, lo único que la hacia sentirse mejor era saber que pronto estarían a salvo y podría vivir feliz con el hombre que amaba, solos él y ella.

Era la mitad de la tarde cuando llegaron a un paraje un poco solo. Vegeta se estaciono en la orilla del camino y miro su alrededor. Ella le miro curiosa. Conocería a su suegro de una forma un poco extraña, ojala pudiese hablar para darle las gracias, ojala vistiera mejor para darle un buena impresión. Siempre había sido vanidosa y el saberse vestida en fachas y sin haber lavado su cabello con su champú especial, ni haberse acomodado el cabello con su crema para peinar le aumentaban el mal humor. Aprovechando los momentos en los que al parecer debían esperar movió el espejo retrovisor para poder hacer algo con su cabello. Paso los dedos entre este tratando de peinarse, arreglo su ropa y como pudo se inclino a la parte trasera para sacar el único perfume que se llevo al salir del castillo.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto su chico algo molesto, ella encontró lo que buscaba y acomodándose de nuevo en el asiento se lo mostro para dárselo a entender - ¿Y para que quieres eso? – pregunto aun extrañado, ella solo enrolo los ojos y se puso un poco en el cuello y las muñecas – ¿Acaso quieres estar presentable para ver a mi padre? – inquirió y soltó una carcajada.

Ella lo miro confundida y le sacudió el brazo para que la mirara, cuando él lo hizo se encogió de hombros a forma de pregunta.

- Dudo mucho que puedas impresionarlo – contesto aun con una sonrisa burlona – tendrías que ser algo así como la reina de Inglaterra para hacerlo o alguien poderoso y no lo eres – grave error. La chica la miro con tanta frialdad como era capaz, y al parecer si era mucha pues de inmediato él dejo de sonreír y le miro alarmado. Incomodo carraspeo – Solo digo que mi padre es…algo especial, demasiado soberbio diría, y difícil de complacer, a menos que tengas mucho dinero por supuesto – agrego con un poco de rencor. Ella alzo una ceja aun tratando de darse a entender con gestos – si, es mas orgulloso que yo.

Ella ahora le miro sorprendida. Eso si que era mas que increíble. Un hombre mas orgulloso que Vegeta y ¿Acaso él había aceptado que era orgulloso?

- Hay viene, bien ¿Estas presentable? – agrego de nuevo con una nota de burla, ella le lanzo de nuevo aquella mirada de furia fría. El muy cínico solo se rio y salió del auto.

De pronto la seriedad de la situación le hizo temblar ligeramente de nervios, si ahí estaba un auto tan sencillo como el que ellos llevaban acercándose lentamente. Se estaciono a unos cuantos metros. Vegeta que había estado recargado al lado de la puerta se enderezo y camino de una forma tan extraña, muy marcial, aunque esto le dio algo de gracia y eso ayudo con sus inminentes nervios. La puerta del otro auto se abrió y ella contuvo la respiración. Unos relucientes zapatos Gucci, sabia bien ella, brillaron tras la puerta. Entonces termino de salir y no podía creer lo que veía, era como haber viajado en el tiempo y estar mirando a Vegeta con unos años mas, aunque igual de apuesto que era ahora. Se encontraron a la mitad del camino y estrecharon las manos con suma solemnidad. El padre de Vegeta vestía un hermoso traje sastre en un tono azul obscuro, muy obscuro y una hermosa camisa azul claro con una corbata a juego, aquel hombre sabia vestirse, o su esposa tenía muy buen gusto ¿Su esposa? ¡la madre de Vegeta! Hasta entonces no se había puesto a pensar en eso, ni siquiera sabia el nombre de su nueva y, aunque no supiera siquiera esto, querida suegra. La primera que había tenido en realidad y la única que quería tener de ahora en adelante.

Sus pensamientos la habían perdido tanto que Vegeta estaba de vuelta a su lado diciéndole que saliera del auto y que tomara sus cosas. Se apresuro, ya tenía un error, no había ido a saludar a su suegro. Tomo algunas maletas de la mano de Vegeta y trato de nuevo de comunicarse con la mirada, no se atrevía a abrir la boca por si de ella salía solo un lastimero gruñido.

- Ve hacia el otro auto, nos iremos en ese, si puedes acomoda las cosas en la cajuela mientras yo escondo este auto - ella le suplico de nuevo con la mirada que no la dejase sola, él comprendió – no va a hacerte nada, es solo un viejo tonto y ambicioso que lamentablemente es nuestra mejor salida. No tienes que decirle nada, bueno no puedes, pero de todas formas no es necesario. Tu saco de pulgas – se dirigió a su gato que yacía recostado en alguna parte del asiento trasero – síguela si quieres seguir viajando con nosotros.

El gato enseguida se irguió, se estiro, camino cadenciosamente hacia la puerta abierta y deteniéndose la miro expectante. Pero ella tenia algo mas urgente, quería ser presentada formalmente y no entendía aquella actitud de Vegeta. Así que le miro con reproche.

- Esta bien – contesto exasperado – vamos. Tomo una de las maletas mas grandes con la mano sana y espero a que su mascota bajara del auto para azotar la puerta con impaciencia.

Se acercaron al otro auto con rapidez, la copia mas vieja de Vegeta estaba ya de nuevo tras el volante. Sin embargo a pesar de sus nervios no pudo evitar observar como su gato pasaba las de Caín, caminaba dando extraños saltitos frente a ella volteándola a ver desesperado, el piso debía estar ardiente y debía quemarle las patas, le miro caminar aun con mas prisa dando esos saltitos. Sino hubiese tenido la garganta tan cerrada se habría echado a reír. Para cuando llegaron junto a la puerta del otro auto tenía una sonrisa sincera, el hombre bajo la ventanilla y ella pudo ver en su cara un poco de desconcierto.

- Bien, Bulma mi padre, Vegeta Ouji, padre Bulma Briefs – dijo su chico rápidamente – ahora sube al auto ¿quieres? – agrego impaciente, de nuevo y por tercera vez le lanzo una mirada fría.

- Así que esta es la chica por la que has hecho tanto arguende Vegeta. Pensaba que era mas hermosa, admito que es muy bella pero…como que le falta algo ¿No crees? – la voz del tipo era déspota y soberbia, que mala suerte no tener voz en esos momentos que necesitaba decirle unas cuantas palabritas a su "querido suegro".

- Cállate viejo, ella si es una dama, no como tu nueva esposa, quedamos que te comportarías, me debes muchas, no lo olvides. – la defendió Vegeta y se sintió de nuevo enamorada de él. El tipo solo se quedo callado y giro su vista hacia el frente sin volver a mirarlos. – te lo dije – le reprocho jalándola para que subiera a la parte trasera del coche.

En eso tenia razón, lamentablemente. Lanzo sus cosas hacia el otro asiento, golpeando accidentalmente a Misifus que había subido tan pronto como había podido, soltó un gemido lastimero y le miro con enfado. Ella suspiro resignada y entro en el auto. Su gato indignado se acomodo lejos de ella. Cuando giro el rostro Vegeta cerro la puerta del coche y lo vio correr de vuelta al otro auto, subir en el y adentrarse entre el pasto a su alrededor. Cuando ya no pudo verlo su vista de alguna manera termino hacia el espejo retrovisor desde donde el padre de su chico le miraba con curiosidad. Ella desvió la mirada indignada y miro por la ventana. Pensó en la nueva información, aquel hombre que la acompañaba en el auto estaba casado con otra mujer, ¿Qué seria entonces de su suegra?

Mas de media hora después Vegeta regreso, suspiro de alivio al verlo, estaba mas mugroso y se puso a levantar y acomodar un poco el pasto aplastado por el auto con anterioridad, después corrió de vuelta al coche y subió al asiento del copiloto.

- Vámonos – dijo simplemente y el otro hombre arranco, dieron la vuelta y siguieron el camino que antes llevaban.

El silencio reino, pero era un silencio diferente de los que solía disfrutar con su amado, aquel silencio era incomodo, muy incomodo.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – rompió el silencio el que manejaba, era obvio que no se dirigía a ella pero la curiosidad le hizo escuchar con atención. Vegeta asintió con la cabeza - ¿Quién los persigue?

- Brolly Tonkeda, por decirlo de alguna manera – contesto Vegeta con voz neutral.

- ¡Dios Santo Vegeta! En que te has metido – exclamo - ¿Y solo por esta niña? – Su novio se limito a lanzarle una de esas miraditas que podrían atemorizar al mismo demonio - ¿Cómo sucedió?

- Ella estaba con él, ahora esta conmigo, punto. – contesto aun con esa voz neutral.

- ¿Pero sabes acaso lo poderoso que es ese hombre?

- Si, pero al parecer ella lo es mas – ahora su voz demostraba cierto orgullo, volteo a verla y le dedico una de esas sonrisas que le hacían estremecerse. – Lo golpeo en la cabeza con un palo de golf, no sé si siga vivo.

- ¡Maldición Vegeta! Y lo dices tan tranquilo – el aludido se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Sabes que tomo lo que quiera cuando quiero, ¿quien me lo ha impedido alguna vez? – de nuevo la soberbia salía a relucir.

- Tu sabes bien quien – contesto el otro sin ocultar el tono de burla, el hombre joven contesto con un gruñido. Se cruzo de brazos y miro por la ventana. ¿A quien se referirían? – por cierto, es él que nos esta ayudando.

- ¿Qué? – grito su novio con tanta fuerza que todos los demás en aquel auto brincaron atemorizados, incluido Misifus - ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió tal blasfemia en mi contra? – siguió gritándole a su padre.

- Era el único en quien podía confiar, no está en el medio y...- se detuvo pensativo – ahora que recuerdo, al principio se mostraba dudoso, aunque parecía que lo haría, sin embargo en cuanto le mencione el nombre de esta chica - ¿esta chica? ¿Qué no había oído bien su nombre, se llamaba Bulma, ¡maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió ponerse bajo el agua fría durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo! – acepto de inmediato – termino su suegro.

Ambos jóvenes le miraron extrañados. Vegeta gruño en respuesta y volvió a su posición de brazos cruzados y mirada perdida en la ya no se dijo nada mas en el resto del viaje. Llegaron a otra ciudad, pero solo se detuvieron a comprar alimentos y gasolina. Como pudo se acomodo y se dispuso a dormir después de, con mucho trabajo por el dolor de garganta, ingerir un sándwich y tomarse un café. Su gato, que ya la había perdonado, se acomodo en su regazo. Cuando despertó seguía doliéndole mucho la garganta, pero al menos ya podía hablar, muy bajito, pero hablaba. Seguían en el camino y sus acompañantes seguían en incomodo silencio.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – se dirigió a su chico. Este volteo a verla y le sonrió.

- A Hermosillo, ahí veremos al que nos ayudara. – su sonrisa se torno acida. Seguro era por la mención de aquel personaje.

El camino siguió sin muchos problemas. Por fin llegaron a esa nueva ciudad, que no había visitado antes, era de noche así que la admiraba con sus luces doradas iluminándola. Se moría de hambre y aunque no había tenido fiebre de nuevo, se sentía mal de nuevo.

Se detuvieron en un pequeño restaurante. Vegeta la ayudo a salir del auto, como solía hacerlo cuando era su guardián, sin embargo el gesto le pareció de caballerosidad. Le miro embobada con su amor destilando por sus azules ojos aun mientras entraban al lugar, por lo que no vio al hombre que los esperaba.

- Hola – dijo este cuando llegaron frente a él y ella volteo a verlo de inmediato al reconocer la voz, simplemente no podía creerlo. Aquello tenia que ser un sueño. Pero no, era real, ahí estaba él con su enorme sonrisa de siempre.

- ¡Goku! – exclamo emocionada sin importarle el dolor en la garganta y se lanzo a sus brazos.

**Continuara…**

**Si pensaban q el amigo era mi suegro, digo el suegro de Bulma pss no, ya había avisado q Goku aparecería en este fic y lo prometido es deuda. No sbn lo emocionada q me pongo io tmb, hasta parece q no soy una lectora q no sb pa donde va la historia jajajaja. Perdonen el retraso, como me atrase en la skul, la tarea ahora me tiene algo atareada y me roba la inspiración. Pero bueno, solo espero poder seguir de nuevo el ritmo de al principio.**

**Por cierto naiden me dijo nada respecto al cambio del summary.**

**Ok ok, los gracias:**

**Epag18: Si, aun no acaba, creo q no llevo ni la mitad jajaja, pero weno y pss con referencia a Brolly…te dire un secreto, no se si este muerto jajaja, aun no lo decido, pero tal vez no, es el mejor villano que tengo jajaja.**

**Angelica: si ya se, pero es q a veces no puedo escribir desde antes y me llega el domingo y psss, bueno , pero lo importante es actualizar q no? Jajajaja yo se q aun si fuera un domingo entresemana lo leerías jajaja, toy bien lok no me hagas caso. Por cierto, todos los personajes esta vacunados contra todo tipo de influencia, humana de pollo o de puerco o de vaca o de lo que saquen jajajaja son inmunes como io jajaja si como no, anyway, espero el nuevo review eh.**

**EvEly: y seguirás leyendo, por q como le digo a epag18, creo q voy por la mitad, o aun no llego a ella. Jeje, espero el nuevo review**

**Mirna: como siempre me fascino tu review, jajaja pero si, la nueva etapa comienza y obvio estare llena de sus sorpresas. Espero tu nuevo review oh grandiosa fan jajajaja**

**Any chan: lo siento, no terminara pronto, te tendre aun sufriendo un rato las aventuras de estos dos jajaja, no se cuantas veces he avisado, pero va de nuez, es un fic largo, desarrollar la historia me tomara muchos caps mas, aunq al menos, si estas disfrutando la historia como pienso, seguiras disfrutándola jeje y mi suegrito nos tenia q ayudar, chin otra vez, digo el suegrito de Bulmis los tenia q ayudar, era una deuda de honor jajaja.**

**Dragona: vaya si q te atrasaste, pero al menos te leiste los siguientes caps de seguido y ya no sufriste como las otras chicas jejeje, pero espero no dejes de leerla, creo haber podido llenar las expectativas de muchas personas, espero, tmb las tuyas saluditos.**

**Adickdelta: si ya aki esta el nuevo, y por fin la aparición de Goku, espero poder actualizar la prox semana, q me tienen reatareada en la skul. Y si están juntos, pero te aseguro aun no terminan los problemas. Muajajaja**

**Shadir: seeee, jajaja**

**Veyita: bienvenida de nuevo jiji, gracias por las felicitaciones, q bueno q te siga gustando.**

**Uchihabrun: espero no te moleste pero te hare un pregunta ¿Qué es kawai?? Jeje, y si Brolly esta reweno por eso lo puse de pareja de Bulma, tenia q ser un hombre que hiciese un poco de competencia al príncipe, que sigue, por supuesto, siendo mi favorito, pero después de este, me encanta el Brolly jeje.**

**luPiiTha: pss q weno q te fascine asi te tengo aki leyendo jejeje**

**PrInCeSiTa OrGuLLoSa****: te deje al final por q fuiste la q mas reviews me puso en estos días, y es mucho lo q tendre q responder jajaja, antes q nada graxx por tu pesame, y por el q es pa mi amigo, segundo, no se, como dice al principio de 20000 inspiraciones, y no seas envidiosa, seguro nomas encuentres el ritmo y te dejes llevar, podras escribir bien chido, jajaja asi me paso a mi. Jeje Espero te siga gustando este fic, y mi loca forma de escribir jajaja.**

**Extras:**

**Marby o Marcela: Si me llego tu mail, pero aun sigo en la búsqueda, solo he averiguado q es en DBZ, después de Freezer, no se si en la de cell o en la majin buu o en alguna peli, pero me has intrigado y tmb me he puesto a investigar, mi novio no se acuerda, es q tiene memoria de Dory y la escena es muy corta. En cuanto averigue mas ta aviso, pinky promise jajaja**

**ESTE ES UN AVISO URGENTE, si alguien sabe de Tokio Cristal, o si la propia Tokio ve esto, q de señales de vida, q ya lleva mucho sin darme alguna y eso ya es preocupante. Pliiiiissssss.**

**Aunq no me hayan dejado review, merecen ser mencionadas: Marby18, lorana-corleone, .x, Caroone, Aspergillus, aego, luPiiTha, PrInCeSiTa OrGuLLoSa. Por poner mi historia como sus favoritos o en Alert, no sbn lo mucho q significa pa mi. T.T**

**Por supuesto, muxxxxxiiiiixixixiximas graxxxxxxx por sus reviews, ya ven ya hasta les dediq este cap.**

**LeS kIeRe**

**ScArLeTh DrAvEn**


	15. Una Peticion Especial

**Hey, a pesar de las adversidades, (mucha tarea y kiacer) he aki el nuevo cap, no lo olviden, aun falta mucho jajaja.**

**Basado en mil inspiraciones de canciones, recuerdos, películas, deseos, videos, libros, poemas, pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos…**

**PaRa La BaNdA dE eScOm, SpEcIaLmEnTe Al GeRmEnCiTo X sU pUmPle**

**Luz de Luna**

**Capitulo 15: Una Petición Especial**

La sorpresa fue tan grande que lo dejo petrificado. Unos segundos antes Bulma lo miraba con los ojos llenos de amor por él, ahora unos brazos ajenos, para colmo los de su maldito rival, le rodeaban la cintura presionándola contra el dueño de esos endemoniados brazos y ella a su vez tenia los brazos alrededor del cuello de aquel odioso sujeto mientras gritaba con voz ronca su nombre. Todo eso tenia que ser una broma, un cruel broma ¿Qué acaso no había estado a punto de dar su vida, varias veces, por aquella chica? Una risita burlona de su padre le ayudo a reaccionar.

- ¡Bulma! – le llamo enérgicamente. Ella medio reacciono y volteo a verlo, sin soltar a Son, extrañada por su grito - ¡Ven acá! – le ordeno. Ella solo se aparto un poco de aquel que abrazaba y alzo una ceja al tiempo que le miraba incrédula pero nada dispuesta a obedecerle.

- Cálmate Ouji – interrumpió Son – somos amigos, nos conocemos desde niños.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas, pero seguía sintiendo aquellos celos arrebatadores. Lo único que deseaba era alejar a SU chica de aquel sujeto.

- Bulma – le llamo de nuevo con voz contenida. Ella le miro con esa obstinación tan característica de ella, dando a entender que no le haría caso. Giro de nuevo hacia el otro tipo para hablarle

- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? – le pregunto con voz ronca y baja.

- Casualidades de la vida – le contesto sin perder su gran sonrisa – conocí a Vegeta en la milicia, no se por que su padre me pidió ayuda precisamente a mí para esconderlos, aunque tengo el lugar perfecto, te encantara, en cualquier caso, sigo sin creer que nos encontráramos así – le explico – así que sigues portándote mal he chica – le dijo con voz juguetona alborotándole el cabello.

- Goku – se quejo ella y le dio un manotazo – huy siempre tan niño

- Y tu siempre tan vanidosa – le contesto con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ya fue suficiente! – grito Vegeta interviniendo, no le gustaba ni tantito aquella relación tan estrecha que parecían tener, su padre contenía la risa de burla a sus espaldas, esto no podía ir peor.

La chica se le acerco con una mirada exasperada.

- Cálmate, ¿Quieres?, es mi amigo, el único que tengo en realidad, lo conocí al mismo tiempo que a Yamcha, aunque él era mas grande que nosotros, pero igual mentalmente parecía menor – se rio mientras le dedicaba una mirada burlona a su amigo.

- Te escuche eh – le amenazo Goku, aunque seguía sonriendo, Vegeta tenia la misma opinión, aquel tipo era un retrasado.

- Sus padres habían muerto y llevaba un buen rato ahí, era el mejor amigo de Yam, pero su abuelo lo recogió poco antes de irme yo del orfanato. Por azares del destino siempre nos encontramos, resulto que su abuelo vivía cerca de mi nueva casa, así que seguimos viéndonos con frecuencia. Hasta que Yamcha se escapo y fuimos los tres mosqueteros de nuevo – se rio con tanta alegría que por mas que quiso odiar todo aquello no pudo. Aun menos sabiendo el infierno por el que paso apenas unos días atrás.

- Hmp – contesto aun molesto.

- Ella es como mi hermana, así que si estoy aquí, es para ayudarlos en serio, si eres tú su felicidad que mas da, pero si le haces daño será mejor que estés preparado, por que pienso darte una paliza si eso llega a suceder. – intervino Goku con un brillo especial ante la idea de un combate uno contra el otro, y debía admitir que lo deseaba tanto como él. Se sabían los mejores, pero nunca habían tenido oportunidad de demostrar cual de los dos era el mejor, en este caso, de todos.

Con los brazos cruzados y una mirada gélida se sentó a la mesa, mientras los amigos resignados por su comportamiento hacían lo mismo. Su padre, cínicamente, continuaba con aquella sonrisa burlona mientras se sentaba frente a él.

Hablaron durante la cena sobre el plan a seguir, para confundirlos irían por toda la costa, después al lugar donde él y Bulma residirían, por seguridad no sabrían donde era hasta que llegaran ahí. Bulma los miraba con interés sin decir una palabra, a veces parecía confundida, por sus constantes términos militares, pero parecía que quería decir algo, tenia aquel brillo peligroso en la mirada, quería algo, pero al parecer aun pensaba en como pedirlo para obtenerlo, era algo que solo él podía darle y eso no sabia si era bueno o no. Cuando aparentemente terminaron esa platica sobre su plan de escape Son inmediatamente se dirigió a Bulma para conversar con ella. Eso le molesto, pero tenia otra cosa que hacer, su padre se iba y le daría dinero para que continuaran su viaje.

Camino tras su padre de vuelta al auto sin poder evitar lanzarle miradas desconfiadas al par que se quedaba en la mesa. Cuando llegaron al coche su padre le entrego un sobre amarillo, bastante grueso, cuidadosamente le hecho una mirada.

- Esto no es ni una octava parte de lo que me debes viejo – acuso. El otro carraspeo incomodo.

- Aun no puedo pagarte mas, además debes ser discreto.

- Sabes perfectamente que para lo que necesito hace falta mas dinero. Espero que tu tonta esposa deje de comprarse tantas tonterías y me pagues, ¿entendiste?

- No la insultes, ella es…

- Se lo que es, no es necesario que lo digas – lo interrumpió despectivamente.

- Bien, me largo, buena suerte, hijo – la ultima palabra la dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

- Hasta que tengas mi paga, padre – contesto el hijo con el mismo tono.

Extrañamente le ayudo a bajar las cosas del auto, incluyendo a Misifus que se había quedado ahí encerrado, las pusieron en otro que se encontraba en el estacionamiento. Se marcho entonces aquel hombre que le dio la vida, y que para su mala suerte, se la estaba cobrando muy caro.

Su mente estaba concentrada en su padre, por lo que olvido que dentro del restaurante estaba Bulma con su peor rival. Al entrar el hígado volvió a retorcérsele. Reían animosamente inclinados el uno hacia el otro, mientras conversaban. Se acerco lentamente tratando de contener sus instintos asesinos.

-…eres un malvado, como es posible que no me invitaras, ¿Que no soy como tu hermana? – pregunto la chica con voz fingidamente indignada

- Ya te dije que trate de buscarte, incluso te seguí en la ciudad, pero cuando fui a esa casona los tipos no me dejaron entrar, si se que pude haber entrado a hurtadillas sin ningún problema pero no quería causarte problemas. – contesto el otro sincero.

- Oh Goku, todo lo que me he perdido por culpa de ese imbécil, maldita la hora en que se cruzo en mi camino – exclamo con tristeza al tiempo que abrazaba de nuevo a su amigo.

Era suficiente, salvo la distancia en un santiamén y tomándola del brazo la jalo hacia si para alejarla de aquel imbécil. Escucho la exclamación de sorpresa de Bulma y Son.

- Deja de estar tocando a mi mujer – amenazo con la voz baja pero llena de ira.

- No se te ocurra volver a jalarla de esa manera – contesto el otro con la voz tan baja y llena de ira como él. Se fulminaron mutuamente hasta que la chica intervino.

- Tranquilos, tranquilos, no te preocupes Goku, no me hizo daño, solo me espanto. – este se relajo - Vegeta, no seas necio, que no entiendes que él es prácticamente mi hermano. Es mas el muy malvado me contaba que hace poco se caso, y no me invito a la boda – volvió a decir indignada. Goku puso los ojos en blanco.

Pero Vegeta seguía sintiendo aquel rechazo hacia Son. Miro rápidamente su mano izquierda, si ahí estaba una argolla dorada reluciendo en su dedo corazón.

- ¿Y tu padre?

- Ya se marcho.

- Oh, esta bien – respondió ella con un dejo de rencor, eso le hizo reír, pero solo interiormente.

- Bien vámonos, quiero alejarme mas de ellos.

- Espera un momento Vegeta – lo detuvo con seriedad Son.

- ¿Qué? – exclamo exasperado.

- Es que estamos esperando una comida para llevar porque yo aun tengo hambre y no puedo estar bien así. – contesto sonriente con una mano tras la nuca. Bulma se rio, mientras murmuraba algo así como "nunca cambiara" mientras por dentro ideaba una forma de poder torturar a ese personaje por muchas horas.

Salieron y se dirigieron al nuevo automóvil. Bulma lo miro interrogante.

- Si de nuevo cambiaremos de auto, nos iremos la mayor parte en este. – ella asintió. Probablemente de nuevo no podía hablar por culpa de lo mucho que había hablado ese rato.

- Yo manejare para que ustedes puedan dormir, se notan cansados y Bulma definitivamente necesitas reposar, sino nunca sanaras – le dedico una sonrisa cálida a su chica y él reprimió un gruñido de protesta, a fin de cuentas tenia razón.

Acomodo a la chica en el asiento trasero, aquel al menos era un auto un poco mas grande y rápido. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta la mano de su rival lo detuvo, cuando volteo a verlo para fulminarlo con la mirada, él negaba con la cabeza.

- Sube con ella, cuídala – su voz era neutra, pero su mirada estaba llena de significado. A ese hombre le importaba mucho Bulma, tal vez demasiado.

Bien, conocía a Bulma hace años, estaba casado, eran grandes amigos, pero el seguía siendo el otro hombre perfecto de la milicia y eso, lo hacia su enemigo, aun cuando las circunstancias le hicieran necesitar de su ayuda. ¡Maldita sea! Lo había olvidado, ese tipo lo estaba ayudando. No. En realidad ayudaba a Bulma, y eso era bueno para su orgullo, pero muy malo para sus celos.

Cuando ambos entraron en el auto la chica le dedico una mirada de gratitud a su amigo y se acurruco en su pecho. Para su mala suerte también se sentía agradecido por ello, con su padre presente le era muy difícil tratar a Bulma con "normalidad", bueno a su manera de normalidad, pero ya necesitaba tanto como ella tenerla en los brazos. Claro el nunca aceptaría abiertamente tal cosa.

- Bien chicos, primero vamos a que los curen, después de camino a casa, su nueva casa. – ambos asintieron. Instintivamente abrazo con mas fuerza a su novia, ahora si suya por completo.

A la mañana siguiente despertó sobresaltado, no se dio cuenta en que momento se quedo dormido. Su rival le sonrió por el espejo retrovisor.

- ¿Descansaste? – él solo asintió con la mirada de nuevo endurecida, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Bulma seguía dormida plácidamente en sus brazos, no la había visto dormir así de tranquila desde hacia, le pareció, mucho tiempo. Le acaricio la mejilla y sonrió, olvidándose del intruso.

- Llegamos – anuncio este recordándole su presencia.

Era una pequeña clínica, ahora estaban en un pueblo. Tuvo que despertar a su novia para llevarla, no podía cargarla, terminaría por perder los dedos después de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho con ellos últimamente y ya no dejaban de dolerle nunca y tampoco permitiría que aquel insecto la cargara.

Aun adormilada se sentó en la salita de espera y le miro con ojos soñolientos.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – susurro.

- En alguna parte de Sinaloa.

- Oh.

- Bulma ve al consultorio de la derecha – ordeno Son un poco marcial – Ouji tu ve al del fondo para que te enyesen la mano – iba a contestarle que a él nadie le daba ordenes pero Bulma lo detuvo y le pidió con la mirada que se calmara. Acepto, no estaban para escenitas.

Una hora mas tarde salió, le dolía menos la mano y al parecer no perdería ningún dedo, pero tendría que usar aquel detestable yeso por al menos dos meses. Bulma estaba sentada en la salita y Son tenia un brazo alrededor de ella a modo de consolación, le pareció, igual no permitiría que siguiera con eso. Ella miraba el suelo jugueteando con sus pies. Una bolsita con medicamentos y jeringas estaba en su regazo.

- Suéltala – amenazo de nuevo frente a ellos. Ambos voltearon a verlo

- No empieces, que no ves que la han inyectado, no podrían haberle hecho algo peor – dijo el chico con la voz triste ¿Qué demonios tenia ese tipo en la cabeza? ¿Aire? Sabia de buena fuente que se había enfrentado a tipos realmente rudos y malos, y aun así ¿consideraba una inyección algo espantoso?

Negó con la cabeza resignado mientras ayudaba a Bulma a levantarse, no era que ella lo necesitara pero al parecer él ya se había acostumbrado.

Fueron a un hotel. Pues Bulma insistió en que necesitaba un baño. Mientras la esperaba miro la televisión aburrido acostado en la cama. El otro tipo había pedido otra habitación para dormir un rato. Al menos no había intentado estar ahí con ellos. Intentado por que por supuesto el no lo habría permitido.

Cuando Bulma salió envuelta en una toalla sus instintos por ella salieron a flote sin ser llamados. La miro de arriba a abajo y de regreso mientras secaba su largo cabello con otra toalla. Cuando ella se percato de esto le sonrió picaronamente. Se acerco a él y se acostó a su lado.

- Vegeta

- Hum – contesto rodeando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo? – ahí estaba, logro encontrar el momento adecuado. ¿Y ahora que le pediría? No seria fácil, seguro, nada de lo que aquella chica le pedía era fácil. Con un suspiro resignado asintió – Yo…sabes…- jugueteo con el cuello de su camisa – Me gustaría…se que tu no me lo pedirás, pero en verdad lo deseo, aunque claro solo si tu quieres también.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto con desgana, ya ni curiosidad sentía.

- Quiero casarme contigo…

**Continuara…**

**Primero pido una disculpa por q el cap pasado tiene muchas faltas de ortografia, fallas de redacción y gramatica T.T x las apurencias no lo revise bien. (me obsesiona un pokito esto jeje)**

**GOKU EXISTE ME LO ENCONTRE EN EL METRO …bien tengo su atencion. Gracias, una petición, díganme si el sumary no es muy bueno, ya van varias q me dicen q no les había llamado la atención T.T y la vdd tampoco me han dicho nada del cambio T.T x cierto es verdad, pero no jui io jue la Stormy la que lo encontró, un chico q juraría era Goku, por el enorme parecido, incluso las greñitas todas por ningún lado jajaja y pa colmo como noto q ella lo veía le dijo adiós con la mano pues el se bajo primero y luego le hizo la señal de amor y paz jajajaja. tmb segun ella, tenia la misma cara cuando estab ahi sentado frente a ella (pa colmo), q pone Goku cuando espera a q Milk le de de comer o algo asi, una sonrisa tranquila e ingenua, ¿Como ven?**

**Reviews…**

**Aspergillus: q bueno q te cayo en un buen momento, a mi tmb me relaja leer jeje y tendre q robarte a tu gata, por a adoro a Misi jajaja no te creas, solo cuida q no tenga q pasar por un piso muy caliente jeje.**

**Any chan: tratare de cumplir con tu expectativas, pero igual se q no podre cumplirlas todas T.T, esta historia ya tiene final, por fin lo he ideado solo espero q te guste por q a mi me ha encantado jeje XD.**

**Mirna: prometo hacer lo posible por no abandonarlas, q creanlo q a mi tmb me afecta, como q ya me esta gustando mas escribir q la skuela jajaja y eso q es mi carrera. Anyway y si Vegeta es mas…tierno podría decir, pues es humano y fue criado de forma distinta jeje se q tu si me entiendes weno te vere en tu nuevo review jeje.**

**PrInCeSiTa OrGuLLoSa: Don't worry a mi tmb me ha pasado, a cada rato me ve la gente como "y esta loca", jajaja tengo la mala costumbre de pensar en voz alta, o lo q es lo mismo hablar sola jeje. Y cual honor, si me has dejado review, muchas gracias x eso, io soi la honorificada jajaja. Y te confesare algo, soi inmortal, no moriré muajajaja, aunq sepa todo lo q haces en el dia jajajaja, = vas encontrando tiempo, aunq ocupes el de dormir, cosa q hago muy seguido T.T…**

**Kurayami k: o sea q haras un fic de mi fic??? Jajaja, si me imagino io tmb he hecho con otros fics, es la vena imaginativa q tiene uno, pero weno. Kuidate y grax x el review.**

**luPiiTha: pss ando pensando en uno nuevo q seguro comenzare a subir pronto, pero es de inuyasha y un one shot, aunq los protas son de DBZ son otros, pero es secreto eh no le digas a nadie jajaja. Kuidate y grax por seguir el fic**

**Veyita: i io a ti, y no es broma, me encanta saber lo mucho q les gusta y aki stuvo el nuevo cap, y si no hay eventualidades tmb habrá la prox semana. Grax**

**Epag18: y sigue pendiente Brolly, la kiero dejar en suspenso, como no se me da jajaja, y espero si te haya divertido Goku, jajaja a mi me encanta este tipo, io tmb keria q ya apareciera. Kisses jajaja.**

**Angelica: Goku será algo mas q una ayuda, será un angel un Cupido y un dolor de cabeza jajaja como debe ser jajaja y ora si actualize pronto, y espero seguir asi jiji espero…**

**Dragona: muajajaja ya te tengo en mis garras jajajaja aki enganchada como las demás, aunq siendo sincera, nunca me imagine este éxito, ni tantito, pero me emociona mucho, creo q se me da bien el suspenso ¿mencione q es mi genero favorito en los libros? Bueno ya saben de donde lo saco jejeje.**

**Marby18: q weno q ya tienes cta, y sigo buscando, por q no he tenido mucho chance de seguirle bien bien, pero seguro podre, ya lo he hecho antes jeje. Soi algo..,terca XD **

**Oscurita XuXu: ¡Bienvenida¡ y espero seguir llenando tus expectativas, por cierto no me molesta (publicidad gratis wiiiii jajajaja) aunq mejor ponle q Veg es un exmilitar, para efectos qdara mejor, ya lo entenderas después jiji, por q aun falta un buen rato de esto. Y bueno si encuentras a Veg un poco occ de antemano disculpas, pero la vdd es q he pensado mucho en eso, los personajes aunq sean de Akira, son distintos, pues han tenido una vida muy distinta a DB, no se si me explico, y tengo la mala costumbre de analizar el pensamiento humano, sus reacciones y demás en base a sus vivencias y a su personalidad natural, iba a ser psicóloga pero seguro ya no se me kita lo lok jeje. Gracias por tus reviews y q bueno q te ha gustado tanto mi fic.**

**Les kiere**

**ScArLeTh DrAvEn.**


	16. Nos Pertenecemos

**Hiiiiii, si se q o stan ya origanizando el grupo de linchamiento o entederan q, la escuela es una malvada robadora de tiempo. En fin, al menos por fin pude actualizar, después de kien sabe cuantas eventualidades q ya les dire después. Disfruten.**

**Basado en mil inspiraciones de canciones, recuerdos, películas, deseos, videos, libros, poemas, pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos…**

**PaRa SaReS dRaVeN…aIsHiTeRu…**

**Luz de Luna**

**Capitulo 16: Nos Pertenecemos**

Puso su mano sobre su pecho sintiendo como el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza, el _tum tum _sonaba en sus oídos tan potente que parecía latir en todo su cuerpo y le temblaban las manos. No era que ella fuese cobarde, pero se sentía al borde de un precipicio. Y aunque saltar era lo que mas deseaba en el mundo no dejaba de tenerle miedo a la altura.

Tomo un hondo suspiro y se miro una vez mas al espejo. Aquel no era un vestido Versage o Dior, oh como había soñado con un vestido Dior para esta ocasión, sin embargo, el vestido blanco que llevaba era sin duda el mas hermoso que existía y no era de ningún famoso diseñador. Era de un blanco marfil, liso, de una tela ligera y delgada, pero en tono mate, era largo, ocultaba sus pies, y tenia una cola poco larga, que pertenecía al mismo largo del vestido, unos tirantes delgados lo sostenían de su cuello formando un seductor y lindo escote, el cual estaba ligeramente adornado con un drapeado. Dio vuelta a la izquierda revisando con ayuda del espejo que todo estuviese en su lugar, incluso el escote de la espalda que le llegaba a la cintura. Si al parecer todo estaba perfecto. Reacomodo un rizo de su cabello con peinado alto. Miro la medalla que colgaba de su cuello con un listoncito azul, no combinaba mucho con el resto de su atuendo, pero llevarla era algo que decidió desde el primer momento que decidió todo aquello.

_-__ Algo azul – _pensó mientras tocaba el listón delicadamente – _algo nuevo – _toco el vestido – _algo viejo _– toco la peineta que adornaba el peinado, había sido de su madre, lo único que le quedaba de ella – _me falta algo prestado_

Como si fuese escuchada por los dioses oyó un toquecito en la puerta.

- Adelante – anuncio de inmediato, no pregunto quién era, pues ya lo sabía.

- ¿Lista? – le pregunto la chica de cabellos negros asomándose por la puerta.

­- Pues eso creo – respondió dudosa, aun no tenía algo prestado

- Hum, yo creo que no, aun te falta esto – se acerco a ella con un hermoso par de aretes de brillantes – los use yo en mi boda, los quiero de vuelta – le sonrió.

- Oh gracias Milk, no sé que haría sin ustedes. Tu y Goku son mis ángeles guardianes.

- Bueno, bueno no es para tanto, además no se te ocurra llorar que te correrás el maquillaje

- Esta bien – asintió Bulma conteniendo las lagrimas. Se puso los aretes y se admiro de nuevo en el espejo, ahora si estaba perfecta.

- Vamos, no querrás hacer esperar a Vegeta – Bulma solo negó aun con los ojos brillantes.

Salieron de la habitación de aquel sencillo hotel, al menos ya no usaban los de paso. Caminando por el pasillo recordó como era que se había comprometido con Vegeta. Consiguió que aceptara al tercer intento, aunque claro, para entonces ella estaba desnuda y él muy excitado. Convencerlo de la fecha fue aun mas difícil, ella quería que fuera lo mas pronto posible y él quería esperar al menos un año. Por supuesto, otra dosis de "cariño" hizo que volviera a ganar. Al final él termino muy malhumorado mascullando algo como "nunca hagas un trato con una mujer desnuda", ella solo se reía. Y ahí estaba, un mes después de aquel día y muchos kilómetros recorridos. Estaban en Oaxaca, en un pequeño pueblecito cerca del mar, Agustinillo, Vegeta lo había propuesto.

Subió al auto negro en el cual, su mejor amigo hacia de chofer. Le sonrió.

- Te ves muy hermosa, ese Vegeta si que se lleva un gran premio.

- Hey, que Milk se va a poner celosa.

- Ni al caso, es verdad, además confió en él, que dejara la milicia por mi es la clara muestra de que me ama sobre todo – aclaro con seguridad subiendo al auto la pelinegra.

- Bien, vámonos que no debemos llegar tarde, a Ouji le encantaría tener una excusa para gritarme.

Bulma suspiro. A su pobre amigo le había tocado hacerla de todo menos de novio, era el padrino, el chofer, el que entregaba a la novia y el que había conseguido todo, incluyendo a la madrina que era Milk.

Trato de alejar su mente de aquella sensación de estar a punto de lanzarse de un avión sin paracaídas. Su mirada se topo con su mano izquierda, donde relucía el anillo de compromiso. Volvió a sonreír con nostalgia. Era relativamente un anillo sencillo, era de oro por supuesto, pero tenía una redecilla que enmarcaba un pequeño diamante.

_Su novio se había desaparecido un buen rato, sin decirle siquiera a donde iba, por lo que ya estaba un poco nerviosa__. Se sentó cerca de la ventana y observo la luna, una bella media luna. Si su novio no llegaba pronto tal vez tendría que ir a buscarlo. ¡Su novio! como había cambiado el significado de aquellas palabras, de ser algo así como un tormento, ahora significaban felicidad. Y de repente le asalto un oscuro pensamiento. La forma en que había roto con su antiguo novio, mas que romperle el corazón le rompió la cabeza, se rio con sarcasmo, no con diversión, le asustaba aquel pensamiento y se pregunto si en verdad había matado a Brolly. Una mano toco su hombro y sobresaltada lanzo golpes en esa dirección._

_- Cálmate tranquila – le tomo las manos Vegeta mientras ella paraba de gritar__._

_- ¡Oh que susto me has dado! – __exclamó abrazándolo por la cintura - ¿Dónde te has metido? Llevo mucho rato esperándote._

_- Lo siento, tuve que hacer unas compras._

_- Hum ¿Y que has comprado?_

_- Pues ahora que se supone que estamos "comprometidos" – dijo la palabra como si fuese un sacrilegio, ella rio un poco – supongo que tenía que darte esto - le tendió una cajita negra, su corazón decidió dar una loca carrera para tratar de salir de su pecho._

_Con las manos temblorosas tomo la cajita y la abrió. Y ahí estaba ese hermoso anillo, no era moderno, ni tampoco era un diamante enorme de muchos __quilates, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de emoción, era en realidad hermoso, muy hermoso._

_- ¡Oh Vegeta! – exclamo emocionada y se levanto lanzándose a sus brazos. Cuando se separo lo beso con intensidad. __Y aunque pareciera increíble, aquel contacto hizo que se olvidara del anillo, bueno, aquel contacto y muchos otros mas. Hicieron el amor y al final, Vegeta le puso el anillo en el dedo corazón, donde se había quedado desde entonces y nunca cambiaria de lugar._

Llegaron por fin al lugar. Quedo maravillada, hasta ese momento, no había sabido donde seria, los chicos lo habían mantenido en secreto pues le dijeron que era una sorpresa. Estaban en el pequeño paraje de un peñasco, de un lado una selva llevaba a lo desconocido y del otro se abría la inmensidad del mar. El sol que empezaba a hacer su bajada por el oeste hacia brillar con intensidad el arco lleno de flores blanca puesto en aquel lugar desolado. Un hombrecillo curioso de barba larga y lentes estaba tras una mesa con un largo mantel de una blancura tan intensa que le lastimo los ojos. Siguió observando hasta que sus ojos se toparon con lo que mas anhelaba mientras salía del coche. Vegeta la miraba sin ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción, al parecer no podía evitarlo y ella tampoco pudo evitar corresponderle. Vestía totalmente de negro, el traje, la camisa y la corbata. Y sin embargo no lucia luctuoso, lucia irresistible.

- ¡Bulma! ¡Bulma! – le llamaba alguien pero ella era incapaz de hacer algo mas que perderse en la intensidad de esos ojos negros – Con un carajo Bulma el ramo.

- ¿Eh? – se obligo a voltear a ver a su interlocutora puesto que parecía en verdad urgente

- El ramo – volvió a decir exasperada la pelinegra y se lo tendió.

- Oh, si, gracias – contesto tomándolo aun ensoñada. Admirando el hermoso ramo de rosas blancas.

- Bien pequeña, el momento de la verdad – le dijo su amigo ofreciendo su brazo, ella lo tomo y miro de nuevo en dirección a Vegeta.

Le pareció que su estomago había decidido tomar vacaciones y se encontraba en otra parte muy lejos y fuera de su cuerpo. Un paso mas y saltaría, pero al dar ese paso no se sintió caer, se sintió volar, volvía a estar enganchada en la mirada profunda de aquel que la volvía loca. Apenas era consciente del que iba a su lado, del hombrecillo tras la mesa, incluso del mar que se extendía a lo lejos.

Camino sin sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Y bien sabía que todo aquello era una cursilería pero que podía hacer si era real. Llego por fin frente a Vegeta. Tenia la sensación de que todo lo que había hecho en su vida la llevaba a esto, era para lo que había recorrido el camino que recorrió, con todo y sus desventuras, solo para llegar ahí, frente a Vegeta, de aquella manera. Goku soltó su mano y la deposito con solemnidad sobre la de Vegeta.

Siguió mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sin apartar su mirada ni un momento hasta que tuvo que girar para dar el sí y para firmar. No estaba segura pero le pareció que firmo sin siquiera pensarlo un momento antes, solo firmo como si aquello no fuese mas que un paso mas en su camino a ser de Vegeta para siempre. Por fin el hombrecillo dijo "Ya puede besar a la novia". El la tomo de la cintura y la acerco hacia si con tortuosa lentitud antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Al fin era todo suyo, suyo nada más y de nadie mas. El sol ya se ocultaba tras el mar.

El resto de la velada fue…de alguna manera sencilla. Fueron todos juntos a la playa, donde una mesa les esperaba con una deliciosa cena. Vegeta se encargo de ponerla nerviosa todo el tiempo. Bastaba el sencillo roce de su mano en su espalda descubierta, el que hacía cuando tocaba su mano, su aliento sobre su cara cuando se acercaba a hablarle. No la besaba seguido y lo hacia de forma sencilla, muy distinta a su habitual apasionamiento, al parecer esa costumbre de ser discreto aun estaba arraigada en él, aunque tenía sus dudas de que tal vez él era simplemente así.

Un par de horas mas tarde se despidieron de sus amigos. Vegeta le dio un incomodo apretón de manos a Goku que riendo lo jalo y le abrazo diciendo "Pero si ya eres de la familia", mientras su nuevo y flamante esposo soltaba un gruñido de molestia y ella y Milk reían. Con Vegeta aun molesto les hizo una señal de adiós mientras los otros subían a su habitación. Cuando desaparecieron Vegeta la tomo de la cintura y se acerco a su oído.

- ¿Me acompañas? – le susurro y un familiar estremecimiento le recorrió por completo dejando su piel erizada excepto por aquella zona de la espalda donde la mano de Vegeta le quemaba intensamente. Solo acertó a asentir. Salieron de nuevo hacia la playa. - ¿Te gusta este lugar? – le pregunto cuando llegaron a una zona mas solitaria.

- Si, es un lugar hermoso – le sonrió

- Yo pensaba vivir aquí, antes de que mi padre hiciera sus estupideces y me dejara sin dinero.

- ¿En serio? – él asintió.

- Tengo una duda – ella asintió nerviosa - ¿Por qué esa prisa por casarte?

- En realidad, tenía prisa por casarme contigo, específicamente, y siendo honesta no lo sé. Antes de ti nunca se me había ocurrido la idea de casarme, ni siquiera con Yamcha. – él asintió y continuo callado. Mientras caminaban por la playa.

Después de un ratito se desespero de perder el equilibrio a cada rato y mejor se quito los zapatos, aunque eso hacía que se arrastrase su vestido.

¡Maldición! – exclamo cuando noto como la orilla de su hermoso vestido se ensuciaba con la arena mojada. Escucho la risa divertida de su nuevo esposo – ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso si se puede saber? – reclamo molesta, ¿Como podía reírse de algo así? ¡Su hermosísimo vestido de novia se estaba arruinando!

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto un tonto vestido? – volteo a verlo totalmente anonadada ¿Estaba hablando en serio? – A fin de cuentas – agrego abrazándola por la cintura – dudo mucho que te dure puesto. – termino contra su boca y comenzó a besarla con tanta pasión como ella misma sentía.

Y olvido el vestido, ahora lo más importante eran aquellas manos que se enredaban en su cabello, liberándolo de aquel ajustado peinado, aquellas manos que descendieron lentamente por su espalda hasta su cintura, que delicadamente bajaron el cierre, sin dejar de acariciarla.

Sabía que estaban en un lugar público, que alguien podía verlos, pero no le importo dejo que sus manos necesitadas entraran dentro de su saco para quitarlo, que desabotonaran la camisa negra y recorrieran ese pecho que guardaba su mas preciado tesoro. El se separo un momento de su boca y la miro a los ojos mientras acariciaba su mejilla, su mano no se detuvo y continuo descendiendo hasta posarse sobre el listón, tomo la medalla y la miro atentamente.

- ¿Por qué te la pusiste? No combina con el resto de tu atuendo – dijo acariciando la medalla.

- Fue el primer regalo que me diste

- Pensé que la habías dejado en el castillo

- ¿Como podría haber hecho algo así? – exclamo.

- Es solo una baratija – Bulma suspiro, aun cuando comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esa clase de actitud seguía exasperándola.

Sin embargo él continuo su caricia sobre la piel de su pecho, lo que la hizo perder de nuevo la concentración. En especial cuando sintió a ambas manos recorrer su cuello hasta su nuca donde delicadamente deshizo el nudo que aun mantenía el vestido puesto. Se tenso involuntariamente al sentir la tela deslizarse por su piel en dirección del suelo.

- ¡Vegeta! – exclamo - ¿Qué… - unos labios acallaron su boca.

- Tu solo disfruta – contesto contra su boca cuando ella trato de protestar de nuevo.

- ¡Alguien podría vernos! – reclamo cuando el abandono sus labios para besar su cuello, mientras sus mano acariciaban su espalda.

- Lo dudo, no hay nadie en por lo menos un kilometro – así que al parecer lo había planeado.

No pensó mas, aquellas expertas manos acariciaban ahora su cintura bajando hacia la cadera, al parecer, buscando deshacerse de su braguita. Instintivamente sus dedos se enroscaron en el cabello de él, al sentir como los labios de él le acariciaban los pechos con pasión. Después lo sintió descender besándola aun por el abdomen y el vientre. Le había quitado la braguita finalmente. La tomo en brazos y delicadamente la coloco sobre la arena mientras volvía a besarla. Sus manos abandonaron el cabello de su amado para buscar quitarle la camisa, arrancar seria una exclamación mas correcta. Deslizo sus delicadas manos desde su pecho hasta la orilla del pantalón. Sonriendo picaronamente desabrocho el cinturón y el pantalón. El le miro atentamente todo el tiempo sin dejar de acariciar su vientre, su pecho, sus turgentes senos.

Cuando introdujo su mano para acariciarlo el ahogo un ligero gemido y ella sonrió satisfecha. Lo empujo ligeramente para cambiar posiciones y entonces siendo libre de su peso pudo quitarle el pantalón y el bóxer para no perder el tiempo. Si estaban yendo bastante rápido para lo usual pero el fuego interno le quemaba de una forma tortuosa. Colocándose sobre él, sintiendo el contacto directo que hacían sus pieles, sintió ese fuego enardecer y crecer en su interior de forma peligrosa.

Lo beso mientras las manos de ambos buscaban jugar a explorarse, como si aquella fuese la primera vez que conocían aquel cuerpo amante. Algo ajeno le incomodo, pero estaba demasiado ocupada para analizar de que se trataba. Volvieron a girar, lentamente. Sentía la virilidad de él contra su cuerpo, sentía como él ansiaba hacerla suya y definitivamente ella ansiaba que lo hiciera. Con cuidado se coloco sobre ella mientras dejaba de besarla para verla a los ojos. Era algo así como un ritual. No importaba la posición, siempre la miraba de esa forma cuando se unificaban en un solo ser. Al sentir como entraba en ella de una forma lenta y dolorosamente placentera, le embargo en el pecho una emoción tan intensa y poderosa que le recorrió el cuerpo y salió por sus poros, una emoción tan fuerte que no existía un nombre para ella. Si tenia que describirlo, era como si sus almas, no solo sus cuerpos, se hubiesen hecho uno, que el amor tan grande que tenían el uno al otro se hubiese unificado en un solo cuerpo, un solo espíritu, un solo corazón. Vegeta le miraba sorprendido jadeando ligeramente.

- ¿Sentiste eso? – logro preguntar en un susurro.

- Si – musito él en voz muy queda antes de besarla y comenzar a moverse.

Por alguna razón esta vez llevaba las cosas diferentes. Se movía muy lentamente, tan lentamente que era tortuoso y delicioso, intenso y provocativo. Duro un rato con aquel ritmo lento, pero la necesidad y el instinto les hizo acelerar el ritmo hasta llegar al paraíso exclusivo donde solo ellos podían entrar.

Jadeantes se abrazaron perdiéndose de nuevo en los ojos del otro, admirando el reflejo de la luz de la luna que presenciaba aquella especial noche de bodas. Se movió para poder acercarse un poco mas a Vegeta sintiendo a la arena pegarse a su cuerpo de forma molesta debido al sudor. Entonces cayo en la cuenta, la cosa que le molestaba era la arena, tenia arena en casi todo el cuerpo y comenzaba a irritarle.

- Oye, ¿se puede saber por que se te ocurrió hacerme tuya justo aquí en la playa?

- Se me antojo – contesto él sin inmutarse.

- Bien pues ahora no se que harás pues tengo arena por todos lados y comienza a irritar mi piel. – le reclamo con voz neutral mientras besaba su barbilla.

- Esta bien, ya se me ocurrió algo – agrego levantándose y llevándola con ella.

La llevo hasta el mar, donde curiosamente el agua estaba ligeramente tibia. Se introdujeron hasta que el agua les llego a la cintura. Vegeta volteo y con una sonrisa picara le lanzo agua con la mano.

- Mejor – agrego burlón.

- Hay como te encanta hacerme enojar – exclamo ella lanzándose agua con las manos para quitar la arena de su pecho. – y si, mejor – agrego lanzándole agua también a él y riendo.

Jugaron un poco hasta que agitados se abrazaron, después de que ella perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera a punto de caerse y él tuviera que atraparla para evitarlo. Ella poso su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla de él en una caricia. El giro el rostro y beso la palma de la mano al tiempo que ponía su mano sobre ella. Después la alejo para mirarla con atención jugando con los anillos que brillaban en su dedo corazón, el de boda y el de compromiso.

- ¿Sabes por que acepte que nos casáramos?

- Si – rio ella – por mis grandes poderes de convencimiento – contesto y le beso el cuello.

- Bueno, en parte – reconoció – pero fue principalmente, por que este anillo – indico el de boda – le dice a los demás que me perteneces, a mí y a nadie mas. Así ningún otro osara meterse contigo.

Ella lejos de sentirse ofendida se sintió feliz, ahora que comprendía mucho mejor la personalidad de Vegeta, sabia que era una forma de decirle lo mucho que la amaba, muy distinto de lo que sucedía con Brolly. Se maldijo mentalmente por pensar en él.

- Bueno, eso significa – tomo la mano derecha de su esposo y acaricio el anillo que él lucia – que esto también les dirá a las otras mujeres que tu me perteneces a mi y a nadie mas – le sonrió – así ninguna osara meterse contigo – repitió sus palabras y él le sonrió.

- No me interesa ninguna otra, contigo me basta y me sobra – ella sonrió felizmente – con los problemas que tú me causas es mas que suficiente, para que quiero mas – agrego y se rio al ver su rostro ahora enfurruñado.

La beso abrazándola con fuerza de la cintura y volvieron a introducirse en el agua tibia.

**Continuara…**

**Al menos creo, q st es el cap mas largo q he escrito, nose bien, y sta es una de las razones por las q tarde tanto en actualizar, otra, q como sabran las eventualidades de mi vida me hicieron retrasarme un monton en la skul por lo que sta me absorvio de una forma increíble, apenas si tenia un chancesito de escrbir y luego pa encontrar la inspirancia otro tanto, y créanme a mi me dolio mas no poder actualizar que a uds no poder leer, ****iba a actualizar desde ayr pero resulta q mi archivo de Luz de Luna-cap16 desparecio de mi memoria, casi me vuelvo loca, pero gracias a dios mi Sares, q studia sistemas computacionales, logro recuperarlo, T.T, ahora dos noticias.**

**1: ¡Ya sali de vakciones!, por lo que ahora me dedicare a escribir con mas frecuencia, lo que significa q habrá por lo menos un cap a la semana, ¡yes!**

**2. Prometo, q sino el prox dom si el lunes, habrá cap nuevo, tengo q recompensar la espera de alguna forma y esta fue la q mejor se me ocurrió.**

**Ahora unos agradecimientos rapidos pa actualizar mas pronto.**

**Reviews: ****PrInCeSiTa OrGuLLoSa, Kurayami K, Dragona, any chan, Angelica, Nomica, Shadir, Veyita, Oscurita XuXu, Marby18. ¡Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews!, prometo contestar el prox cap, ahorita me urge actualizar.**

**Nomica y eVeLY gracias por agregar mi historia entres sus favoritos.**

**Reclamos(por decirlo de alguna manera): Adickdelta???, Mirna?? Epag18 o Paty?? luPiiTha???Aspergillus??? eVeLY??? Y sus reviews??? Dnd tan chiks??? T.T Q si creen q no me doi cuenta cuando alguien no me deja review stan muy ekivokdas…**

**Tokio???? Por q has desaparecido??? T.T**

**LeS kIeRe**

**ScArLeTh DrAvEn**

**P.D: se dieron cta?? Sta vez no deje el final tan intrigante jeje.**


	17. Despertar

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, perdón el ligero retraso, pero pa q miento, se debió principalmente a q vino a verme mi SaReS y se estuvo casi todo el dia aki y a q vi las luchas, si, lo admitiré, soi fanatica de la WWE, aunq fanatica no estaría bien dicho, eso si, adoro a Triple H, mi favorito, mi nuevo novio/esposo (no pregunten por q pero soi algo exentrica jeje) John Cena (como no si sta cuerísimo), Jeff Hardy (otro q me encanta) Rey Misterio( por supuesto el apoyo a lo nacional, y por q me encantan sus voladoras jajaja) Batista (a kien adopte como mi compadre jajajaja) mi brothercito Shane McMahon (ah si, a vcs digo la mensada de q soi Stephanie McMahon, por eso de q es la esposa de Triple H XD) Undertaker (q anda de parranda, weno io digo) HBK o Shawn Michaels (otro q anda de parranda) y unos cuantos mas a los q mas bien solo apoyo o me caen bien. Ok ok después de esta catedra de mis gustos XD, q nada q ver con este fic pero si mucho con mis locuras he aki el nuevo cap, espero les guste.**

**Basado en mil inspiraciones de canciones, recuerdos, películas, deseos, videos, libros, poemas, pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos…**

**PaRa TrIpLe H, HuNtEr HeArSt HeLmSlEy, ThE gAmE, tHe CeReBrAl AsSeSiN, pAuL lEvEsQuE, mY hUsBaNd…pOr q Me EnCaNtA JiJiJi**

**PaRa AnY cHaN, pOr sU cUmPlE jAjAjA, yA tAs MaS vIeJa JaJaJa**

**Luz de Luna**

**Capitulo 17: Despertar**

Una enorme necesidad le hizo despertarse. Ya era de día y la luz mañanera se filtraba por la ventana abierta. La cálida respiración de su esposa sobre su cuello le hizo sonreír. Un gruñido le recordó por que se había despertado. Suspiro, los viejos hábitos eran algo difícil de abandonar, movió con cuidado a su chica para alejarla, ella se removió un poco pero continuo dormida. No pudo evitarlo, verla tan pacíficamente dormida, detenerse a admirar sus rosados y delicados labios le produjeron una nueva necesidad. Los beso intensamente logrando despertarla.

- ¡Que linda forma de despertarme! – exclamo ella parpadeando para alejar el sueño. Paso una mano por su largo cabello negro y luego estiro los brazos.

- Buenos días Milk – le dijo él sonriente

- Buenos días - le contesto también con una sonrisa y volvió a besarlo.

Ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y sus cuerpos desnudos bajo las sabanas incrementaron el contacto. Si definitivamente, su hambre paso a segundo término. Giro sobre ella y acaricio su contorno delineando su cintura. Ella correspondió sus caricias provocando aun mas ese fuego que solo ella había logrado despertar. Se amaron esa mañana como muchas antes, como muchas después.

Cuando finalmente se sentía desfallecer de hambre abandonaron la cama. Bajaron al restaurante del hotel, eran cerca de las ocho y media de la mañana. Se llevo una sorpresa al encontrarse a Bulma y Vegeta entrando, ambos lucían cansados y la misma ropa del día anterior solo que mas sucia y ligeramente desacomodada. ¿Acaso habían pasado la noche fuera?

- Buenos días – saludo su esposa a los recién llegados.

- Buenos días – contesto su "hermanita" con voz soñolienta antes de soltar un gran bostezo.

- Te ves cansada – le comento, ella asintió para darle a entender que lo estaba y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Vegeta al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

- Pasaron la noche fuera ¿verdad? – comento su chica diciendo en voz alta sus propios pensamientos.

Vio el rostro de Bulma tornarse de un color rojizo tan notable que parecía un tomate. Hablando de tomates él aun tenia mucha hambre.

- Si, pasaremos el resto de la mañana en nuestra habitación, así que por favor no molesten. – contesto secamente su antiguo compañero. Inevitablemente le molesto el tono con que se dirigió a su esposa.

- Vegeta no seas grosero – hablo su amiga antes que él – en verdad a veces eres desesperante – siguió reclamando, él interpelado ni se inmuto, solo cerro los ojos y tomo a su amiga de la cintura.

- Vamos – le contesto él, su amiga suspiro resignada

- Los veremos al rato, gracias de nuevo por todo – comento con la voz cargada de sinceridad y dulzura.

- Que descanses pequeña – le sonrió a su hermanita, al parecer Vegeta pensó en protestar pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Sabia que sentía unos enormes celos hacia él, aunque ya le había explicado muchas veces la forma en que veía a Bulma, era su hermana, nunca pudo verla de otra forma, menos ahora que tenia a Milk.

Se alejaron lentamente mientras la peliazul seguia recargaba en su esposo, al parecer si estaba muy cansada.

- Vamos a desayunar que tu estomago comienza a asustarme con esos gruñidos – se rio su chica y entro en el restaurante. La siguió.

Le preocupaba Bulma. Sabia mucho del tal Vegeta, y había averiguado aun mas después de ese tiempo juntos. Jamás se imagino que la pobre de Bulma tuviese que aguantar al gruñón de Vegeta, pero lo hacía sin muchos problemas. Aunque tenia que admitir que él era muy condescendiente con ella, mas de lo que imagino, tomando en cuenta lo que le habían dicho en la milicia y si contaba lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento por ella, lo que pasaron con el tal Brolly Tonkeda, tal vez en verdad la amaba, eso si, tenia una forma muy rara de amar.

Dejo sus pensamientos a un lado, el desayuno estaba servido.

--------

Entraron en la habitación y lo primero que hizo su nueva esposa fue entrar en el baño. Sonrió, aun debía tener arena en el cuerpo. Se quito la ropa y la siguió. Ella ya estaba bajo el agua tibia. Ella simplemente lo recibió con un beso y siguió con su limpieza personal. No pudo evitar que eso le molestara así que la giro y la beso con intensidad, ella correspondió el beso, por supuesto, pero nada mas. Frunció el ceño frustrado, con mas fuerza de la necesaria la empujo sobre la pared mientras volvía a besarla con intensidad y a acariciar su cintura, escucho un golpe seco cuando esto sucedió.

- ¡Au! ¡Vegeta no seas tan brusco! – le reclamo ella empujándolo y sobándose la cabeza, se arrepintió de su anterior comportamiento. Si aunque parezca increíble.

- Lo lamento, ¿Te dolió mucho?

- No, pero tampoco es para que hagas ese tipo de cosas, no me gustan – en su tono de voz descubrió algo que no le gusto nada, era algo así como miedo.

- En verdad lo siento – la abrazo colocando su mano derecha sobre la zona donde se dio el golpe – es que me desespero que no reaccionaras – sintió como ella besaba su pecho.

- No es que no quiera, pero me siento muy sucia y sabes como soy respecto a la limpieza, además no hemos dormido nada, me siento muy cansada – el tono era mas que sincero, y aun cuando ella no hubiese dicho que se sentía cansada su voz lo delataba. Suspiro resignado.

- Esta bien

Terminaron de bañarse y él la cubrió con una toalla pues ella había cerrado los ojos aparentemente a punto de quedarse dormida aun ahí parada en medio de la regadera. La tomo en brazos y la llevo a la cama, se recostó a su lado y ella inmediatamente lo rodeo con sus brazos. Sonrió mientras la observaba perder la conciencia. No se sentía tan cansado, alguna vez había tenido que pasar hasta 48 horas despierto, así que la siguió viendo dormir embelesado por su belleza hasta que sus ojos decidieron cerrarse también y la acompaño al mundo de los sueños.

Un beso le despertó, sentía el ligero cuerpo de Bulma sobre él, mientras ella volvía a darle un ligero beso en los labios, decidió hacerse el dormido a ver que tanto hacia ella.

- Puedo ver tu sonrisa imperceptible – le dijo juguetona. Lo habían descubierto así que sonrió mas abiertamente aun sin abrir los ojos. – Vamos amor, tengo hambre – insistió con voz infantil. El siguió con su posición. – No piensas despertar – agrego exasperada.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer para despertarme? -. Pregunto con la voz llena de un tono pícaro. Sintió como volvía a besarlo pero mas pasionalmente y como sus manos comenzaban a juguetear sobre su pecho.

Se sintió satisfecho hasta que ella de repente se quito y sintió como se levantaba de la cama.

- Bien, como yo me muero de hambre iré a ver que encuentro, tu puedes seguir dormido si quieres – ni siquiera intento ocultar la nota burlona de su voz.

Enfadado y con el ceño fruncido, se sentó sobre la cama mientras ella estaba sentada al pie de esta poniéndose la ropa interior. Se acerco y tomándola de la cintura la jalo de nuevo a su lado.

- Ni creas que te pienso dejar salir – asevero con voz sensual justo antes de besarla. Minutos después ella se encontraba de nuevo desnuda y a su merced.

Llamaron al servicio del hotel para que les subieran la comida cuando se encontraron menos "indispuestos". Al parecer eran casi las 3 de la tarde. Por fin comían tranquilamente sentados al pie de la cama con el carrito de la comida frente a ellos a modo de mesa. Bulma de vez en cuando le daba un poco de su plato. Aquello no le gustaba, lo hacia sentir estúpido.

- Bulma, deja de hacer eso no soy un bebe – le reclamo después de darle por enésima vez la comida en la boca.

- Aja – contesto ella ignorándolo por completamente.

- Es en serio – advirtió

- Hum – exclamo ella al tiempo que tomaba un bocado. El siguiente fue a parar de nuevo frente a su boca y él lo recibió de nuevo.

Maldita sea su mujer, maldita sea él que hacia lo que ella quería. El toque de una puerta les interrumpió.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto inmediatamente su mujer, aun a pesar de que era muy obvio.

- Soy yo, Goku – contesto la persona tras la puerta. Tan tonto como siempre

- Pasa – respondió su nueva esposa como si nada. Volteo a verla enojado, no le importaba como estaba él, pero ella estaba prácticamente desnuda y lo único que hizo fue cubrirse un poco mas con la ligera sabana.

- Ni se te ocurra entrar Son – grito en cuanto oyó la puerta abrirse.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la peliazul confundida. Mientras el otro se había quedado aparentemente estático con la puerta apenas abierta.

- ¿Cómo que que sucede? Vístete primero – ordeno.

- Ah era por eso, no sé qué te preocupas yo conozco a Bulma desnuda – agrego su rival entrando con ligereza.

En un segundo puso a Bulma tras de si al tiempo que se le ocurría como asesinar al estúpido de Son, eso si, la mayor parte de su cerebro estaba estupefacta por aquella revelación. Su pecho gruño instintivamente.

- Sal – prácticamente ladro. El otro levanto sus manos a modo de defensa.

- Tranquilo ya me voy – imaginaba lo peligroso que debía verse para que Son saliera de esa manera.

En cuanto salió volteo a ver a su mujer y la tomo de los hombros.

- ¿Podrías explicarme eso? – pregunto con voz contenida de furia evitando que aquel enojo le hiciera agarrarla demasiado fuerte.

- S-si – musito ella – pero podrías calmarte un poco por favor – su mirada atemorizada y el tono inconscientemente suplicante le dieron un choque de emociones. Cerró los ojos y bajo las manos – aquello fue un accidente – comenzó ella con voz queda y compungida – no recuerdo siquiera bien cuando sucedió, es mas ni siquiera cuanto lo golpee por eso, perdí al menos dos perfumes que se rompieron en su cabeza, eso si, el no mostro el mas mínimo morbo, ni tampoco mostro interés sentimental o sexual por mi, ni antes ni después, fue prácticamente encontrarse a su hermana desnuda, y yo lo vi de la misma forma, a Yamcha tampoco le hizo gracia pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de nuestra reacción se quedo tranquilo, ves, tiene mucho tiempo. Por favor Vegeta deja de ver algo que no hay, el cariño que hay entre ambos es muy grande, él es mi hermano, mi familia. – suplico ella.

Suspiro profundamente varias veces antes de atreverse a mirarla de nuevo, ella le miraba expectante con los ojos brillantes de amenazadoras lagrimas. Asintió mientras la abrazaba. Cuando sintió que podía hablar con normalidad se separo.

- Sera mejor que te vistas, yo iré a hablar con Son– ella asintió y ambos se levantaron y se vistieron.

Cinco minutos mas tarde tocaba la puerta de la habitación de su padrino de bodas. Pocos segundos después oyó como corrían un cerrojo y la puerta se abria dejando ver a la esposa de este.

- Oh – musito ella – Goku te buscan – grito inmediatamente y entro de nuevo en la habitación. Bien ella había hecho ya una amistad con Bulma pero a él apenas si le dirigía la palabra.

Son apareció titubeante frente a él.

- Lamento lo de hace rato – soltó de pronto mientras ponía su estúpida sonrisa y su mano detrás de su nuca, un gesto muy usual en él.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto tajante, volvió a sentir aquella ira, aunque un poco mas ligera.

- Ah si, espera – dijo, salió al pasillo con él y cerro la puerta de la habitación – Tendremos que adelantar los planes, están mas cerca de lo que imaginamos. – Vegeta asintió.

- ¿Y Tonkeda ya despertó?

- No, pero algo me dice que lo hará pronto, según ha presentado una gran mejoría, sana rápido – asevero su compañero.

- ¿E-e-es-esta vi-vivo? – oyeron la voz quebrada de Bulma. Estaba en el quicio de la puerta, pálida como el papel y al parecer tratando de mantenerse de pie.

----------------

Se sentía totalmente adormecido, le dolía la cabeza como nunca en su vida y los recuerdos de quién era y donde estaba eran muy borrosos. Le dolían algunas partes más del cuerpo y se sentía incomodo y sin fuerzas. Trato de respirar mas hondamente y le dolió el pecho, tenía algo en la nariz. Tomando otro respiro trato de abrir los ojos, pero apenas si logro hacerlo un poco y su visión estaba tan borrosa como sus recuerdos.

- ¡Jefe! ¡Jefe! ¡oh gracias a Dios! ¡Jefe ha despertado! ¿Cómo se siente? – le gritoneo un tipo a su lado, ¡Nappa! Era su guardián Nappa, los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar lentamente de forma mas clara – espere un momento llamare al doctor – le escucho alejarse y el abrir de la puerta.

Parpadeo de forma pausada logrando ir aclarando su vista, estaba en una habitación de color azul cielo. Poco a poco hizo conciencia de que lo mas probable era que se encontrara en un hospital, aunque aun no recordaba porque.

Un hombre de edad algo avanzada apareció frente a él.

- Señor Tonkeda ¿Cómo se siente? – trato de contestar pero tenia la boca y la garganta totalmente secas – No se preocupe, todo estará bien – le dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa amable – Nos dio un buen susto, pero vaya que es usted fuerte, se recuperara pronto y podrá recuperar su vida, ya lo vera – continuo aquel doctor animosamente.

¿Recuperar su vida? ¡Bulma! ¿Dónde se encontraba su novia? Como un aguijonazo le llego una imagen de una puerta, y una voz lejana, la voz de ella, otro aguijonazo y se le presento la imagen de ella abrazada a… ¡Vegeta! La ira le recorrió el cuerpo con tanta fiereza que de nuevo se sintió fuerte. Se sentó sobre la cama y arranco los tubos que tenía en los brazos y la cara.

- Tranquilo – le dijo el doctor – no debe ponerse así, aun le falta mucho por recuperarse – trato de recostarlo de nuevo pero Brolly lo empujo.

- Señor por favor, se lo que siente pero no se preocupe, estamos sobre la pista, los atraparemos pronto por favor cálmese, lo mas importante es que usted este bien. – las manazas de Nappa lograron detenerlo mas y sus palabras le calmaron un poco.

- Los quiero frente a mí, a toda costa – gruño – pagaran lo que me hicieron, ¡desearan estar en el mismo infierno!

**Continuara…**

**Ok porfin la reaparición de Brolly, ya era justo tomando en cuenta q el probe es el otro "protagonista". Quisiera agregar que la pareja Milk/Goku, me gusta mucho, y q tomaran cierto protagonismo ahora q salen ya en el fic, pa aquellos q tmb disfruten de esta pareja. Ahora dos supernews**

**1. iba a actualizar el miércoles/jueves (digo por q suelo hacerlo de madrugada jeje) pero no lo hare, y esto no es x q si, sino q mas bien empezare con una nueva historia, aprovechando q puedo. No se preocupen, Luz de Luna seguirá siendo tan importante como lo es para mi y seguire haciendo lo posible por actualizar por lo menos una vez a la semana.**

**2. lamentablemente tengo un examen el viernes, lo q atrasara la prox actualización, no será el prox domingo, pero no se asusten, io creo q pal lunes o el martes mas tardar habrá cap nuevo.**

**Reviews: **

**eVeLY: ok es weno saberlo, asi aunq no dejes review, sabre q has leído ;),**

**luPiiTha: weno pero al menos si leiste, es lo importante, **

**Marby18 weno ni te espantes, pero ya mero llego a la mitad, eso si, esteee…soi algo dramatik, mis finales favoritos son los tristes, asi q si, aun les falta muxo por sufrir T.T**

**Shadir: gracias**

**PrInCeSiTa OrGuLLoSa: seee por eso vuelvo a las andadas de lo intrigoso muajajajaja **

**Dragona: vaya, si q suenas ansiosa, pero bueno, al menos la historia se ira un poco mas rápido en estos días jiji, **

**Kurayami K: WoW, convencerte de casarte?? Q loko jajajaja, bueno a mi tmb me convenció, io tmp keria casarme, hasta q se me apareció mi Sares jiji**

**Any chan: cumpliendo tu petición ;) y q weno q lo has disfrutado tanto jiji, he aki un regalo de cumpleaños jiji, y pss aun no se nada de Tokio, tiene la mala costumbre de desaparecer, y creeme io tmb kiero q actualice.**

**Angelica: pero como osas creer q las había abandonado, si io he prometido terminar este fic, aunq muera en el intento (si lo se de repente me sale el dramatismo XD) pero en fin, como dije ya toy de vacaciones, ora si aprovechare para actualizar lo mas q se puede ;) , **

**Veyita: "q gusto de volverte a ver" eso me recordó a Burro justo cuando llega Shrek y Fiona de su luna de miel en Shrek 2 jajajaja, lo siento pero te juro q asi fue, no se si tu lo pensaste asi tmb jejeje, ah si es q me encantan esas movies infantiles, y bueno, otra q osó pensar q las había abandonado, es q mas bien jui secuestrada, por una cruel, muy cruel secuestradora, ¡la escuela!, (no me cae q ora si me levante con la vena dramatik al por mayor) jajaja, ok ok aki el nuevo cap, y vendrán otros pronto, os juro.**

**Oscurita xuxu: wow y bueno, muxixixixixima exito con tus exmns, io toy terminando mi segundo año de uni, voi al 3 y se ve q se va poner color de hormiga T.T, se q turismo suena sencillo, pero io toy en especialidad asi q las cosas se pusieron un poco mas pesadas, aunq admito q en su mayoría, lo disfruto muxo, muxiximas graxx por tu comentario, y si, me llena de satisfacción recibirlo, y bueno, con respecto al anillo pensé mucho como debía ser esto, conjuntar la personalidad de Vegeta con un momento romantico, al final eso me salió y io también lo adore jajajaja. Ah por cierto olvide la descripción del anillo, eso se debió a q no sabia donde ponerlo y a la mera ora no lo puse jeje.**

**NOTA: El anillo de compromiso de Bulma es de oro por supuesto, tiene una redecilla fina curveada q enmarca un diamante no muy grande, en si es sencillo y a la vez no, lamentablemente no encontré uno q se pareciera a lo q imagino pa ilustrárselos, pero si alguna vez han visto The Crow, o El Cuervo (mi peli favorita) encontraran el anillo en el q pienso, es el q le da Erick a Shelly, ¿Por q ese? Por q me encanto, q mas puedo decir. Ah mi mama tiene uno parecido pero es de plata, obvio no me lo kiere regalar T.T. los anillos de bodas son como los típicos, pa no hacer las cosas mas difíciles jeje.**

**Y aunq no dejaran review: Nomica, Adickdelta, Mirna, Paty, Asperlligus gracias, por q se q muy probablemente sigan leyendo este fic.**

**Y a todos aquellos q lo leen y no dejan review, por q al menos se dan su tiempo de leer, q el tiempo es oro dicen por ahí, GRACIAS, muxas gracias.**

**Les KieRe**

**ScArLeTh DrAvEn**

**P.D: Ah por cierto Any chan, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**


	18. El Plan Perfecto y Un Par de Amigos

**Gomenasai, pero ya, aki el nuevo cap y bastante larguito asi q disfruten, no se cuando pueda actualizar de nuevo pero imagino q será por el viernes. Disfruten**

**PaRa MaMa MaGoS, PoR sEr UnA mUjEr MaRaViLLoSa…**

**Luz de Luna**

**Capitulo 18: El Plan Perfecto y Un Par de Amigos Nuevos**

Vegeta acudió inmediatamente a su lado para evitar que un desmayo la hiciera chocar contra el suelo pesadamente.

- Tranquila, ya sabes que tenemos un plan, no te preocupes. Tranquila. – dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba. Todo le daba vueltas y estaba hiperventilando.

Cuando todo a su alrededor tomo una estabilidad confiable se volteo a ver a su esposo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – lo acuso logrando un buen tono autoritario con mucho esfuerzo.

- Precisamente por esto, no quería preocuparte.

- Debiste decírmelo.

- No tienes porque preocuparte de nada, tenemos todo bajo control – intervino su amigo con seguridad.

- ¡Debieron decírmelo! – grito furiosa mientras se soltaba del abrazo de su esposo – No lo entienden, me buscara, me encontrara, no tengo la menor duda, por lo menos habría estado consciente de ello en vez de ilusionarme con un futuro tranquilo – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de ira, se sentía traicionada y no entendía muy bien por que.

- ¿Es acaso esa la confianza que tienes en nosotros? – inquirió su esposo conteniendo la voz.

Bulma no contesto simplemente salió de la habitación y echo a correr por el pasillo, escucho que Vegeta le llamaba pero no miro atrás. Solo quería estar sola por un rato. Corrió hasta la playa. Ahí cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y comenzó a caminar, sabía que no la habían seguido. Todo era un torbellino en su cabeza, si se podía sentir alivio y pánico a la vez eso era exactamente lo que le sucedía. No era una asesina. Eso era en verdad un alivio mas allá de lo que había imaginado. Pero entonces eso significaba que Brolly estaba vivo, no tenía miedo, estaba aterrorizada.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y el temblor comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, temiendo perder el equilibrio se acerco a una roca grande y se sentó en ella. Miro la inmensidad del mar que se extendía frente a ella. Recordó de pronto aquella noche, aquella fatal, intensa y maravillosa noche. La noche que escaparon. Recordó la forma en que el mar encrespado por la tormenta le había parecido un enorme monstruo a la espera de una víctima, y en esos momentos la víctima era la misma, ella, pero el enorme monstruo invencible era otro, era Brolly. ¡Que poco le había durado la felicidad absoluta! Y así, con la sensación de desesperación llenando su corazón lloro amargamente su suerte.

Para cuando el sol descendía en el oeste ella ya estaba mas tranquila, hasta ahora nadie había ido a buscarla, eso estaba bien porque quería estar sola, y estaba mal porque no se le ocurría porque su esposo no había ido por ella ya. No tenia sentido seguir con aquella dramática escena, debía hablar con Vegeta y aclarar el asunto, le dolía no estar bien con él.

Se levanto y lentamente empezó la vuelta al hotel. Se encontró con su esposo sentado en la playa frente al hotel. Se acerco y se sentó a su lado.

- Hola – musito.

- Hola – le respondió él igualmente con voz baja.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato hasta que los grillos se oían escondidos en algún lado y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad en el firmamento.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – interrumpió el silencio la peliazul. El asintió – No vuelvas a mentirme o a ocultarme algo así – El suspiro profundamente y asintió.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – pregunto él sorprendiéndola. Ella asintió de inmediato – No vuelvas a dudar de mi – dijo de pronto con la voz fría. Entonces pudo ver en sus ojos una furia increíble y cayó en la cuenta de lo mucho que le molestaba eso.

- Nunca he dudado de ti – contesto aun sorprendida.

- Si, lo has hecho, con esta es la segunda vez. – le contesto él.

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto anonadada

- Tu lo sabes bien, voy a protegerte, te lo he prometido con mi vida y tu aun crees que permitiré que él te haga daño.

Ella abrió desmesuradamente sus hermosos ojos azules.

- Yo…- no sabía ni que decir.

- Siempre fui el mejor, no tienes idea de la gente a la que me he enfrentado, nunca he perdido, solo he cometido dos errores en mi vida, uno fue creer que mi padre era alguien admirable, el segundo fue no llevarte conmigo antes de que Tonkeda te volviera a poner una mano encima cuando ya me pertenecías. No pienso cometer ni un solo error más con respecto a ti.

Definitivamente se quedo sin palabras, el tenia razón, y eso no le gustaba mucho pues no estaba acostumbrada a perder una discusión, pero no había nada en contra de lo que el acababa de decir.

- Lo lamento – dijo derrotada con la voz muy queda.

El no respondió nada, su mirada estaba fija en el horizonte. Cabizbaja se mantuvo en silencio a su lado, esperando. Un rato después le oyó suspirar y paso su brazo por su cintura.

- Vamos, tengo hambre – le dijo ahora con la voz calmada. Se levantaron pero antes echar andar rumbo al hotel ella lo tomo de los hombros para encararlo.

- Prometo no volver a dudar de ti – le juro con solemnidad, él le sonrió la tomo de la cara y la beso. Sonrieron y se encaminaron - ¡Vaya! un día de casados y ya tuvimos nuestra primer pelea ¿No te emociona? – comento jovialmente, el puso los ojos en blanco.

Se encontraron con sus padrinos en el restaurante, Milk cenaba tranquilamente mientras Goku engullía su platillo muy deprisa. Bulma se acerco a ellos para compartir la mesa, y aunque a Vegeta no le hizo gracia se sentó con ellos también y sin chistar.

- Hola Bulma – saludo su "hermanito" con la boca llena, trago dificultosamente – ¿ya estas mas tranquila? – le pregunto mirándola expectante.

- Si, ya todo esta mas tranquilo.

- ¡Que bueno! Bien ¿Recuerdas que sacamos un pasaporte y una visa falsos? – ella asintió – pues mañana sale un barco del puerto cercano, es un barco de pasajeros, iremos mañana para el puerto.

- ¿Y tomaremos ese barco…? – se aventuro a adivinar.

- No, le daremos dinero a una pareja y los disfrazaremos para hacerlos pasar por ustedes y nosotros nos iremos…- un carraspeo de Vegeta lo interrumpió, el mesero se acercaba para pedir la orden de los recién llegados.

No pudieron seguir conversando el asunto pues se dedicaron a comer, y aun cuando Goku pidió otros tres platillos mas logro terminar al mismo tiempo que ellos, eso si Vegeta pidió exactamente el mismo numero de platillos y los termino igual de rápido.

Estaba ansiosa por llegar de nuevo a su habitación para que Vegeta le explicara, pero el evadió el tema diciendo que si habían tenido su primera discusión era justo que se reconciliara como se debía, y aun cuando ella trato de resistirse un poco rápidamente cayó bajo las ardientes caricias de su ahora esposo.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano, hicieron su equipaje y mientras ella buscaba a Misifus por el hotel el fue a seguir haciendo estrategias con Goku. Gracias a dios encontró a su gato bajo un árbol cerca de la alberca, estaba acostado pero seguía con la mirada a una mariposa atentamente. De pronto se levanto y la correteo lazándose para atraparla, lamentablemente esta fue mas rápida y logro esquivarlo, sin embargo el felino siguió en su intento de cazarla hasta que la mariposa revoloteo hasta el centro de la alberca, el felino olisqueo la orilla y miro la mariposa con frustración.

- Vamos Misifus, ven para acá – le llamo risueña, definitivamente aquel gato era motivo de alegría. Volteo al escuchar su llamado y aparentemente fastidiado camino con lentitud hasta ella. – Vamos que se nos hace tarde – el continuo con su lento andar – Vaya que eres voluntarioso – le comento cuando por fin lo tuvo a su alcance y lo pudo cargar.

Un taxi los llevo a todos hasta Puerto Escondido. Se sorprendió de encontrarse con su "querido" suegro en el puerto donde había un enorme y lindo barco de pasajeros, era al parecer extranjero y aquella debía de ser solo una parada. Vio a su esposo, como le gustaba pensar en esa palabra totalmente asociada a Vegeta, acercarse a su padre mientras ella espera junto a Milk y Goku, hablaron y el hombre mas viejo le entrego un paquete al mas joven. En algún momento pareció que discutían el hombre mas viejo negaba aparentemente desilusionado mientras Vegeta estaba notablemente frustrado e irritado. Finalmente mas de media hora después se separaron. Su Vegeta volvió con ella y el hombre que era su suegro se alejo hacia el otro lado.

- Bien ya tenemos mas dinero – comento, en su voz se ocultaba el coraje que acababa de pasar – el barco zarpara en unas cuatro horas, tenemos tres para preparar todo – le dijo a su amigo el cual asintió con determinación.

Dejaron el puerto para dirigirse al centro de la ciudad. Compraron ropa nueva y para Bulma una peluca negra de cabello corto, pues su pelo natural llamaba mucho la atención. Finalmente Vegeta desapareció un rato regresando con lentillas de color café, así que sus ojos estarían ocultos también.

- ¿Veg? – le llamo mientras él buscaba ahora ropa para el.

- Hum

- Hay algo que quiero hacer y creo que nos ayudaría.

- ¿Qué?

- No, deja que sea sorpresa, regresare en un rato.

- Esta bien – contesto resignado.

- Milk, ¿Me acompañas? – le pidió a su nueva amiga, madrina y cuñada. Que jugaba con Misifus en los brazos.

- Claro – contesto aliviada puesto que de otra manera se quedaría sola con Vegeta pues Goku había ido a conseguir alimentos.

Se encaminaron por unas callecitas mientras Bulma buscaba atentamente.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto la pelinegra

- Necesito un salón de belleza

- Oh, esta bien ¿Para que lo quieres? – le pregunto poniéndose también a buscar.

- Me urge cortarme el cabello – contesto con una nota de frustración.

- Pero ¿Por qué? – estaba sorprendida – tu cabello es hermoso.

- Gracias – le sonrió – pero hace mucho que quiero cortarlo, es solo que…que él no me lo permitía, por que le gustaba mi cabello largo – conto.

- Ok – le contesto su amiga entendiendo - ¡Mira! Ahí hay una – señalo la esquina de la calle que transitaban.

Entraron en el lugar que era atendido por dos chicos que a todas luces eran homosexuales. Las atendieron muy bien, acariciaron y chulearon a Misi, elogiaron el cabello de ambas y se lamentaron por la decisión de la peliazul.

- Digamos que lo llevo así por que a mi ex-novio así le gustaba, he terminado muy mal con él y como solo lo llevaba así por él he decidido cortarlo – les conto a los chicos que de alguna manera se habían ganado su confianza.

- Oh vaya – contesto el que mojaba su pelo – y de seguro el tuvo la culpa de su rompimiento.

- Pues…se diría que si, era muy posesivo y yo ya no era feliz con él, pero ya sabes como son aferrados algunos hombres – conto mientras Milk la veía con una sonrisa burlona por su conversación hecha tan a la ligera sentada en un silloncito frente a los espejos.

- Haysh, dimelo a mi, estuve con un chico dos años, de los cuales uno fue porque el muy tonto no soportaba estar sin mi y logro chantajearme. Hasta me cambie el look – hizo un chasquido con la lengua dos veces – estos hombres de veras – tanto Milk como Bulma se rieron.

- Bueno, uno que otro vale la pena eh, hace rato paso un chico que juro no me importaría hasta cambiar mi nombre por el.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto divertida

- Haysh si, era alto, blanquito, con un cabello negro todo alborotado y un cuerpazo de in-far-to – recalco cada silaba y se mordió el labio inferior con una mueca. Milk alzo una ceja extrañada.

- Huy y eso no es nada mana – agrego el otro que se limaba una uña recargado en el lavabo del champu. – Hace ratito que salí a comprar nuestros sagrados alimentos me encontré con un tipo – exagero una exclamación aparentando falta de aire – no era muy alto pero con el cuerpo que tenia recompensaba todo, tenía unos ojazos negros y el pelo parado en punta. Pero lo que mas me dejo así – puso cara de sorprendido con la boca bien abierta – fue su actitud tan altanera y poderosa, ¡Oh my god! – dijo colocando su mano sobre su frente echando la cabeza para atrás. Bulma se quedo boquiabierta – como un dios griego.

- No, no si el chico que paso estaba para comérselo, tenia una sonrisa tan..tan angelical – continuo comentando el otro sin darse cuenta de la reacción de la peliazul – te juro que esos es de los que dan la vida por una, suertuda la que lo gane, aunque yo me apunto en primera fila – Bulma y Milk compartieron una mirada significativa por el espejo y de pronto se echaron a reír. – y ahora ¿A ustedes que les pasa? – Bulma alzo su mano pidiendo tiempo mientras con la otra se sostenía el estomago que le dolía por tanto reír.

- Conocemos a esos chicos – confeso Bulma cuando recupero el habla. Sus "amigas" abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

- No te creo – logro decir el chico que cepillaba su cabello.

- Te lo juro – contesto con una sonrisa aun.

- Hay, preséntamelos, preséntamelos, preséntamelos por fiiiiiiis – le rogo el "chico"

- Claro, prometo que en un raro los traeremos – dijo solemnidad colocando su mano sobre su corazón. Milk le miro sorprendida y luego hecho a reír de nuevo.

Cuando salieron a la calle Bulma sintió una brisa fresca rodearla y se sintió feliz por eso. Por poder sentir el viento moviendo su cabello. Ahora lo tenía por encima de los hombros, totalmente liso. Respiro hondo disfrutando de aquella libertad.

Cuando llegaron con Vegeta el lucia muy impaciente pero en cuanto la vio se sorprendió por completo. Sin embargo no le hizo ninguna pregunta. Goku también estaba ahí engullendo una torta de jamón de las que había comprado para el viaje.

- ¿No piensas decirme nada? – le pregunto a su esposo. El le miro detenidamente.

- ¿De qué? – inquirió alzando una ceja. Ella suspiro resignada y se sentó a su lado. Aunque recordó la promesa hecha un rato atrás y se sintió mejor con lo que ahora sería una pequeña venganza en vez de una bromita.

- ¿Qué tanto tiempo tenemos? – le pregunto con fingida inocencia.

- Una hora – le contesto consultando su reloj de pulsera. - ¿Por? – pregunto suspicaz.

- Oh es que debo cumplir una promesa – Milk que estaba discutiendo con Goku sobre la glotonería de este volteo enseguida curiosa – Goku ¿Me ayudarías? – le pregunto a su amigo con una gran sonrisa.

- Por supuesto – contesto este con su típica sonrisa. Su esposo gruño

- Oh no te preocupes cariño también necesito tu ayuda – le dijo acariciando su mejilla para tranquilizarlo – Bien, vamos para que no se nos haga tarde – se levanto y comenzó a recoger las cosas que le tocaba cargar.

Los otros hicieron lo propio y retomo el rumbo antes andado con los demás siguiéndole. De repente oía una risa incontenible de la chica pelinegra. Cuando llegaron al local se detuvo un momento para voltear a ver a los dos chicos.

- Bien, llegamos – declaro y entro en el local seguida de Milk. Vio la duda en los dos chicos pero finalmente entraron – Muchachas – llamo a sus recientes "amigas" que estaban sentadas leyendo una revista – lo prometido es deuda. – comento solemnemente y señalo a los chicos. – Este es Goku y él – señalo a Vegeta con una sonrisa malvada – Vegeta.

- ¡Oh por dios! – gritaron las "chicas" y se abalanzaron hacia los dos chicos – mucho gusto – dijeron tomando las manos de los respectivos chicos que les habían gustado.

- Yo soy Robie – comento jovialmente ruborizado el chico que tomaba la mano de Goku, este se ruborizo y se puso nervioso mientras Milk se desternillaba de risa tras él.

- Mu-mucho. Gusto – contesto consternado.

- Yo soy Gigi – dijo sensualmente el que sostenía la mano de Vegeta acercando su rostro al de él – pero puedes llamarme como quieras – le hizo ojitos y su esposo se ruborizo también. Bulma no aguanto mas sentándose en una silla agarrándose el estomago y riendo a mas no poder.

- Suéltame – exigió Vegeta fríamente reponiéndose de la sorpresa. Gigi, que en realidad se llamaba Giovanni, se alejo aterrorizada.

- Hey – reclamo Bulma aun riendo esporádicamente – No tienes por que ser grosero – su esposo le dedico una mirada asesina pero ella no se amedrento. – Gigi – se dirigió a su nueva amiga – lo siento, mi esposo es algo especial – Gigi le miro impresionado.

- ¿Es tu esposo? – Bulma asintió.

- Y él es el mío – agrego Milk tomando el brazo de Goku que reía nerviosamente.

- Oh vaya – exclamo Robie – Malvadas suertudas – dijo cruzándose de brazos – Con que si he, ¿Por qué no nos dijeron hace rato – reclamo.

- Queríamos darles la sorpresa – contesto la peliazul con una sonrisa.

- ¿Pero que no acabas de terminar con un novio? – pregunto curioso y repuesto del susto Gigi. – Si bueno, eso tiene como mes y medio y antes de eso ya había conocido a Vegeta, nos casamos antier, ustedes saben, fue esa clase de amor inevitable – les guiño un ojo. El otro estaba de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados y semblante molesto.

- Bulma, vámonos – gruño este. Ella inspiro hondo resignada.

- Bueno chicas, lo lamento mucho pero tenemos un barco que tomar.

- Oh no me digas – exclamo apenado Robie – Cuídate mucho Bulmis – la abrazo efusivamente.

- Tu también y ten cuidado con los hombres posesivos – advirtió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo pedirles un favor? – pregunto de pronto Vegeta para sorpresa de todos. Las "chicas" asintieron aun con cara de sorpresa – Si alguien pregunta, díganles que tomamos el barco.

- Por ti lo que quieras bombón – afirmo Gigi dedicándole un guiño el pelinegro volvió a molestarse.

Se despidieron y Vegeta y ella tomaron un taxi de vuelta al puerto, mientras que la otra pareja iría a la central de autobuses. Vegeta se mantuvo en silencio y enfurruñado todo el camino, decidió dejarlo hasta que se le pasara solo. Se encontraron con una pareja ahí. La chica era muy bonita, tenía un largo cabello negro ondulado y sus facciones eran finas, el muchacho tenía el cabello igualmente negro y corto y era moreno, tenía una sonrisa feliz que se ensanchaba cuando veía a su hermosa novia.

- ¿Están listos? – les pregunto Vegeta. Ambos asintieron sonrientes. Bulma se sentía un poco confundida pues aun no le explicaban bien como iba todo aquel plan.

- Vegeta ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto mientras lo seguía.

- Subiremos al barco – contesto simplemente

- Pero…¿Nos iremos al extranjero?

- No – Subieron los cuatro y entraron después de que Vegeta entrego los boletos de pasaje. Inmediatamente fueron a sus correspondientes camarotes. – Cámbiate y arréglate – Pidió su esposo y salió. Al poco rato tocaron la puerta. Al abrir se encontró con la muchacha.

- Hola, me llamo Maria, el señor Vegeta me dijo que entrara aquí con usted – le tendió la mano y ella la tomo.

- Soy Bulma pasa – la dejo entrar y cerro la puerta – ¿Oye?

- Si – respondió de inmediato la chica.

- ¿Qué te pidió mi esposo que hicieras? – aun estaba confusa y quería aclarar al menos un poco de todo aquello.

- Pues solo que nos mantuviéramos en el camarote al menos los primeros días, nos dio ropa nueva y a mi una peluca y lentillas azules, como los tuyos. Supongo lo que quiere es que nos hagamos pasar por ustedes.

- Oh – entonces comprendió todo el asunto.

Entonces termino de arreglarse, se maquillo oscureciendo un poco su piel y se puso la peluca que aparentaba muy bien el cabello de María.

- Oye ¿El chico con el que te vi es tu novio? – pregunto de pronto para llenar el silencio, la chica solo estaba sentada mirando su alrededor y como se arreglaba ella.

- No, Pedro es mi esposo, nos casamos antier – contesto con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Oh vaya ¿Y cómo lo conociste?

- Vivíamos en el mismo pueblo, pero ¿Te digo un secreto? – Bulma asintió curiosa – Nos escapamos.

- Oh ¿En serio? – pregunto sorprendida.

- Si, mi padre quería casarme con otro hombre, un viejo rabo verde – exclamo con cierta furia – pero con mucho dinero – agrego ahora con tono triste – mi padre es un buen hombre pero…se le da por el alcohol – confeso cabizbaja. Bulma se acerco a ella y tomo su mano.

- No te preocupes, seguro a donde vas podrás ser libre y feliz con Pedro.

- Si – asintió María con los ojos brillantes.

Minutos antes de que el barco zarpara. Bulma y Vegeta abandonaron el barco ocultando su verdadera identidad. Vegeta usaba una gorra que ocultaba su encrespado cabello y usaba anteojos obscuros y ropa distinta que ocultaba casi todo su cuerpo. Tomaron de nuevo un taxi que los devolvió al centro, desde donde caminaron hasta la central de autobuses donde los esperaban los otros dos. Cuando llegaron estos ya estaban impacientes.

- Vamos rápido – les apremio Goku – el autobús ya se va.

Subieron a un autobús en el que se leía el destino de "Tlaxcala". Cuando por fin se sentaron en sus asientos y el autobús se puso en marcha entrelazaron sus manos y mirándose a los ojos sonrieron. Por fin iban a casa.

**Continuara…**

**Oh por dios, ora si mi atraso fue de lo mas loco, por q primero me atrase por estar leyendo, luego por q, según yo este cap seria mucho mas corto, pero de repente al escribir aparecieron estos personajes nuevos, Robie y Gigi, y nose se me ocurrió aquella lok escena con Vegeta y Goku y he de admitir q me divertí mucho imaginándomela jajajaja asi que se alargo bastante, luego esta mñn mi malvada madre me despertó temprano para ir a comprarme un vestido para unos 15 años de una prima el prox sábado, nos tardamos un buen por q kiso pasar a buscar un disco(aclaración en vdd no creo q mi mama sea malvada, es solo el berrinche, pueden estar seguras q se lo dije y me dio el avión T.T), luego, llegando a mi ksa q me ponen a planchar T.T. y weno por fin pude sentarme a terminarlo. Aki viene una etapa ligeramente trankila pa nuestrs protas, si aun con el despertar de Brolly, asi que decidi incluir a un par de personajes nuevos pa hacerles la vida mas interesante en lo q llegamos a la siguiente etapa. Ojala les gusten. Tovia no aparecen eh.**

**NOTA: Quisiera hacerles una enorme, enorme petición, a aquellas de uds q les guste Inuyasha, podrían plis plis, leer mi nueva historia y decirme q les parece???, es q si lo han leído según mis hits pero hasta ahora no me han dejado ni un solo review asi q no se q onda T.T.**

**Reviews:**

**Angelica: Oh Angelica linda de mi corazón, pliiiisss dime si podrías darme tu opinión, y weno es q la nueva historia no es de DBZ, sino de Inuyasha, que te confesare es mi anime favorito y la mera vdd hace un buen q keria escribir esa historia, y bueno. Y no los encontraran, no por ahora, por eso lo de los nuevos personajes q de seguro te parecerán interesantes. Cuidate.**

**Katy Swan: ¿El apellido es por Bella Swan o por Elizabeth Swan? No se por q me dio esta duda, en fin que susto me diste, muy serio el inicio de tu comment jajaja y bueno lamentablemente el final ya lo tengo pensado y las hare sufrir un poco antes de q llegue, eso si, mis favoritos son los finales tristes, aunq no significa q deba terminar asi cierto?. Cuidate bye**

**luPiiTha: don'y worry q Veggi y Bulmis siguen siendo los protagonistas principales de esta historia ;) y muxas grax x la suerte.**

**Any chan: jajajaja, bienvenida al asilo jajaja, y weno ni modo Tokio no ha aparecido, no se q onda la mera vdd, y q te digo soi un gato y sigo viva muajajajaja soi curiosa pero rápida jeje. Bueno la nueva historia se llama Amor por Amor pero es de Inuyasha, no se si te interese, ya llevo dos capis. Y por supuesto q no abandonare Luz de Luna.**

**Aspergillus: weno weno, si no te dejo con la duda no qdo io trankila jajaja, es q el suspenso al parecer es lo mio, eso si me has devuelto la moneda ahora tengo mil dudas sobre cuales son tus mil dudas en especial la q mencionas T.T soy un gato muy curioso.**

**Dragona: weno ahora viene un ligero descanso, pero no del suspenso muajajajaja XD.**

**Shadir: q te dire, sin este no hay historia.**

**AndyRocks: muxas grax y bienvenida.**

**Magda L: para nada, jamás podría creer q el q alguien lea mucho o rápido sea algo perverso o macabro, pa q te des una idea yo lei el libro completo de Crepusculo en 2 dias el de Amanecer en 3, te lo juro, ya q io leo mucho y soi rápida en esto jeje. Y bueno bienvenida al fic y al mundo de DBZ y tal vez no lo sepas pero en esta web, cuando alguien nos deja un review nos llega un mail al correo inscrito con el review y todo, y bueno como aki las chiks me tienen muy malcriada con eso, lo reviso constantemente. Asi que puedes estar segura q sabre de esto casi inmediatamente. Cuidate muxo Bye.**

**PrInCeSiTa OrGuLLoSa: oh se nos perdona por q tabamos muy entretenidas con Veg y Bulma, y q weno q terminaste tus exámenes, ahora si a disfrutar de la libertad. Y bueno, por ahora sospecho q el probe de Brolly va a hacer muxos berrinches.**

**Veyita: io tmb amo a Burro, y weno según se el Underito (apodo q le puse por molestar a mi novio del q tmb es su favorito, ya sbs le molesta por eso de q los hombres son muy machos y eso jajajaja) no ha aparecido por q tiene un problema en uno de sus brazos y lo operaron o lo van a operar, pero según volverá pronto, ya lo extraño T.T, y como no voi a conocer a The Rock, el Rey Escorpion, y si sabia de sus rencillas con Triple H puesto q he leído y visto videos de todas las épocas de el, especialmente de cuando estaba con Stephie, a veces soi un pokito obsesiva jeje, ah por cierto creo q The Rock tiene una sonrisa encantadora.**

**NOMICA: Weno, nomas un pokito jiji, y puedes hacerla al lado de un lago en un hermoso bosque, muy verde y asi bien mágico ¿q te parece?, nomas lo pensé por ti jiji. Y io espero el prox cap de la Tia Pola.**

**Por cierto les recomiendo muxo del Fic de NOMICA, la Tia Pola, esta muy entretenido y divertido, aparte de original. Me voi despidiendo pa actualizar.**

**Les kiere**

**ScArLeTh DrAvEn**


	19. Un Hogar

**Hiiii, Gomenasai, pero lamentablente fui victima de un horrible ataque de desinspiracion, ****provocado por no ver a mi Sares en muchos días, por mas que keria las palabras no salian y luego actualice el otro primero por q le tocaba(actualizo uno y uno). En fin el cap es algo largo, que no se por q ahora me da por hacerlos algo mas largos. En fin, me gustaría q recordaran una escena del cap 4, una donde Bulma encuentra a Brolly poniéndole el cuerno. ¿Vale?. Ora si lean. XD**

**Basado en mil inspiraciones de canciones, recuerdos, películas, deseos, videos, libros, poemas, pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos…**

**PaRa eL MoUnStRiTo…mI mIrRuÑiS.**

**Luz de Luna**

**Capitulo 19: Un Hogar**

Respiro profundamente dejando que los aromas de aquel lugar le inundaran el pecho. Llevaban una semana ahí y no se había aburrido de aquel aroma, a tierra, a madera, a tranquilidad. Dudaba que algún día pudiese aburrirse de él. Escondido entre la sierra poblana estaba el pueblito de Chiconcuautla. Un pueblo realmente pequeño, rodeado de una vasta vegetación bosquecina. Los sembradíos se extendían en los alrededores. A cualquier lado que uno se fijara había un cerro irrumpiendo en el horizonte. Las distintas veredas eran aun sin pavimentar. Solo el centro del pueblo se hallaba pavimentado y ligeramente urbanizado. Había unos cuantos autos aquí y allá. Pero lo predominante eran los transeúntes. Podía llegarse a cualquier lugar simplemente caminando.

La suerte les bendijo encontrando una casa en venta al siguiente día de su llegada. La localización era aun mas perfecta. Estaba en las orillas del pueblo. Aproximadamente a un kilometro de la zona urbana. Era un terreno bastante grande y les había salido realmente barato. Aunque era normal tomando en consideración la zona.

Podrían vivir un buen rato con el dinero que su padre le había dado, logrando cubrir mas de la mitad de la deuda, aun así debía buscar un trabajo. Era obvio que le costaría trabajo, la mayoría de las personas ahí se dedicaban a la agricultura. No le temía al trabajo duro pero el oficio no le atraía mucho.

- Vegeta – le llamo su mujer a sus espaldas – ven a desayunar – suspiro una vez mas y entro de nuevo en la casa.

Era de un solo piso pero era algo grande. En fin no era mucho lo que necesitaban. Llego hasta la amplia cocina que estaba al fondo del lado izquierdo que resulto ser la habitación mas grande. Sentándose en una fuerte mesa cuadrada de madera, las sillas hacían juego, se dispuso a desayunar. Bulma coloco frente a él un plato con huevos revueltos con algún condimento que no tenían muy buen aspecto. Con una mueca de resignación tomo un poco y lo llevo a su boca. Tuvo que admitir que tenía mejor sabor que apariencia. Le sonrió a su esposa que ahora colocaba un vaso con jugo de naranja.

- ¿Qué tal esta? – pregunto intentando vanamente de ocultar su ansiedad. Le había costado trabajo acostumbrarse a ser un ama de casa con todo lo que eso implicaba. En especial en la gastronomía. Gracias a dios había mejorado en los últimos días. Ya no quemaba nada y las cosas saladas eran menos. Al menos aquel desayuno estaba muy pasable.

- Nada mal – contesto con una sonrisa burlona – al menos no esta salado – se rio y ella le dio manotazo en el hombro.

- No seas malo, hago lo mejor que puedo – replico enfurruñada y volvió a la estufa donde humeaban un par de sartenes – Al menos Milk me ha ayudado, ella me dio la receta – comento ahora como si nada.

Sus padrinos de bodas también vivían en ese lugar. La mujer era la doctora del pueblo. Son se dedicaba a la agricultura como la mayoría de la gente y daba clases de artes marciales a los niños del pueblo los fines de semana. Le había ofrecido que le ayudara, puesto que casi todos los niños iban a sus clases y a Son le costaba trabajo controlarlos. Se negó rotundamente. El no estaba para estar soportando una borda de chiquillos ajenos, era suficiente con aguantar a su padrino de vez en cuando. Peor aun, apenas si les cobraba, algunos iban gratis. El muy imbécil decía que como no tenían mucho dinero y si mucho entusiasmo no había podido negarse a enseñarles gratis.

Bulma se sentó a su lado y comenzó a desayunar con él, después de servirle un plato mas con lo que parecían ser hot cakes, no estaba seguro pues tenían formas raras con algunos de los bordes mas delgados ligeramente quemados.

- ¿Se puede saber que es esto? – pregunto tomando uno de los "hot cakes" con el tenedor y alzándolo para analizarlo mejor.

- Son hot cakes tonto – contesto su esposa continuando con su desayuno tranquilamente – es solo que aun no le agarro muy bien la onda para que me queden redonditos – Le dio una mirada avergonzada. El volvió a suspirar resignado dejando el hot cake en el plato.

- ¿Tienes al menos algo con que acompañarlos?

- Oh si – contesto alegre de que el aceptara comerlos y levantándose rebusco en uno de los estantes superiores – Ayer Milk me dio miel. La sacaron del panal ahí mismo, aunque a Goku le picaron las abejas, una en la cara y otra en la mano. Se le hincho bastante. – El no pudo evitar reír con malicia ante la desdicha de su rival – No te rías Vegeta, que la de la mano fue por salvarme a mi de que me picara una en el hombro – ahora dio un gruñido de disgusto – toma – ella puso el frasco con la miel. El la tomo y vertió un poco sobre sus "hot cakes".

Agradeció de nuevo que no sabían mal, en especial con la miel. Cuando terminaron ella recogió los platos y se dispuso a lavarlos.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy? – le pregunto mientras él descansaba sobre la silla con las manos tras la nuca.

- Tengo que ir al otro pueblo por pintura.

- ¿Para que?

- Como que para que, para la fachada

- Oh, ¿oye puedo ir contigo?

- Si quieres – contesto indiferente

- Oye y podemos comprar para el interior, es que no me gusta mucho el color – miro en derredor, prácticamente todo estaba pintado de un verde pistache ya deslucido. Asintió – Gracias – lo tomo del rostro mojándolo con sus manos húmedas y le dio un beso – ups, lo siento – se disculpo y le seco las mejillas con su delantal.

Pasaron el día en Zacatlan, pueblo mas urbanizado y grande que en el que vivían, además de encontrarse en una zona mas accesible. Ahí compraron diversos objetos necesarios, ropería de cama, ropa para ellos, muebles, adornos, instrumentos de limpieza y herramientas, accesorios como collares y pulseras. Todo cortesía del ex-militar escogido por su entusiasta esposa.

Anochecía cuando tomaron el ultimo camión que los llevaría de vuelta a su nuevo hogar. Fue un camino difícil debido a las compras hechas. Vegeta maldijo de vez en cuando y Bulma lo ignoro por completo aun entusiasmada por sus nuevas adquisiciones. Al llegar a casa, rendidos se sentaron en los mullidos sillones que componían su sala.

- Tengo la sensación de que olvide algo – comento pensativo arrellanado en el sillón individual.

- No se que sea – comento Bulma examinando sus compras con atención – Veamos, aquí están las escobas y los jaladores – los apunto con su dedo índice – las cubetas, los floreros, el jarrón de barro, las colchas tejidas, las sabanas de flores, tus pantalones, mi nuevo vestido, mi blusa morada, mis sandalias, mis aretes a juego, mi collar y mis pulseras – enumero – hum – toco su barbilla pensativa – ah, tus herramientas – exclamo y rebusco entre las bolsas – No mira aquí están – dijo mostrándole – Oye ¿y el ventilador? – pregunto mirando a su alrededor. Con un gesto perezoso Vegeta estiro un brazo hacia el suelo y levanto la caja donde se veía la foto de un ventilador casero – oh.

Vegeta miro la pared perdidamente tratando de encontrar en su memoria aquello que se le escapaba. Miro con mas atención pensando que tampoco le gustaba aquel color verde, un azul o tal vez un morado se vería mejor. ¡La pintura!

- Maldita sea – exclamo asustando a su mujer

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto colocando su mano en su pecho

- La pintura, no compramos la pintura – le reclamo.

- Oh vaya – comento y luego se echo a reír. Eso lo enfado aun mas – No importa, podemos ir mañana de nuevo – comento alegremente sin notar aun el enfado de su esposo.

- No – dijo demasiado alto, ella se sobresalto y lo miro – iré yo solo.

- Oh, pero no es para que te pongas así, ¿Que no te divertiste hoy? – pregunto de nuevo sonriente. El no contesto y la miro ceñudo de brazos cruzados – tomare eso como un si – sonrió y le guiño un ojo – que bueno que iremos de nuevo mañana, así podre comprar unos zapatos que vi que me gustaron mucho, pero como ya íbamos muy cargados decidí no comprarlos – a Vegeta le salió una gotita de sudor.

- Iré solo – sentencio, una vez a la semana de compras con ella era mas que suficiente.

- Oh vamos – trato de disuadirlo con una mirada sexy, pero el resistió muy bien.

- No, iré solo, si quieres puedes decirme donde viste esos zapatos y yo los traeré.

- En la primera zapatería del mercado – contesto enfurruñada – son rojos de tacón alto, cuestan como 1200, no hay pierde, eran los únicos así. – continuo con el rostro a un lado molesta y los brazos cruzados

- ¿Acaso estás loca? – replico el ex-militar – No te comprare esos zapatos

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – exclamo sin poder ocultar su sorpresa totalmente confusa.

- Son demasiado costosos, ya fue suficiente con lo que compraste hoy.

- Pero, que tiene de malo – contesto ahora molesta al entender por donde iba el asunto.

- No te comprare los zapatos y punto – sentencio.

- Eres un tacaño – le grito enojada - ¿Qué acaso no puedes darme unos simples zapatos? Son mucho menos costosos de los que solía comprarme.

- Entiende de una vez princesita, no tenemos dinero como para estarlo derrochando, así que deja a un lado tus superficialidades.

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida. Vio en su mirada una herida pero ella no le dijo nada y se levanto lentamente dirigiéndose a su habitación donde entro. Esperaba el típico azotón de puerta pero este no sucedió. Aun furioso salió de la casa, necesitaba aire fresco.

Cansado regreso cuando le pareció que ya era cerca de media noche, casi todo a su alrededor estaba obscuro. Lo mas probable era que su mujer ya estuviera dormida, arreglarían las cosas por la mañana. Entro con su acostumbrada agilidad para no hacer ruido. Entro con cuidado en la habitación pero su esposa no estaba dormida. Estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas flexionadas rodeándolas con sus brazos. Miraba por la ventana, que deba al patio trasero y por la cual se colaba intensamente la luz de la luna, que era la única que iluminaba la habitación.

A pesar de su intromisión ella no se había vuelto hacia él, seguía mirando hacia afuera ensimismada. Aun sin hacer ruido entro en la habitación. Se desnudo en la obscuridad, en completo silencio. Aquello le incomodo demasiado, pues de pronto le asalto la sensación de que había hecho algo malo, y él odiaba esa sensación. Quito las cobijas y se recostó. Bulma no se había movido ni un ápice. De nuevo molesto, aunque también comenzando a sentirse culpable. A pesar del cansancio no podía dormirse y su mujer seguía muy quieta, aparentemente sin intenciones de moverse de ahí. Pasaron los minutos y el silencio se hizo tan denso que le incomodo aun mas.

Su orgullo no le permitió decir una palabra aun cuando su amor por la chica le gritaba que pidiese perdón y le hiciera el amor. El no tenia por que pedir por nada, la que se había equivocado era ella. Siguió tercamente callado por quien sabe cuanto tiempo y para colmo continuo despierto, completamente atento a ella. Por fin percibió movimiento, pero lo único que ella hizo fue levantarse y salir de la habitación. Escucho atentamente. La oyó alejarse en dirección de la sala. No oyó nada mas. Espero. Estaba cansado así que eventualmente se quedo dormido. Bulma no regreso antes de eso.

Despertó poco antes del amanecer. El lado de la cama perteneciente a su mujer estaba vacio. Harto de la situación salió a buscarla. La encontró profundamente dormida junto a su gato, en el sillón grande de la sala, que estaba pegado en la pared de la ventana, aquella que daba a la calle. Estaba acurrucada en el rincón en una posición parecida a la que tenia cuando entro en la habitación en la noche anterior, aunque mas suelta debido a la inconsciencia. Aun no comprendía porque estaba enfadada pero no le gustaba verla ahí y saber que había pasado la noche. La tomo en brazos, ella no despertó, simplemente le rodeo el cuello con los brazos mecánicamente. La llevo de vuelta a la cama y la cubrió con las cobijas. Después se vistió. Recogió las cosas que dejaron botadas el día anterior. No era que fuese hacendoso, pero no soportaba el desorden. Escucho ruido y minutos después la peliazul apareció en el pasillo que conectaba con la recamara y la cocina. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento interminable hasta que ella dio la vuelta y entro en la cocina. Ya era suficiente.

- ¿Me podrías decir que demonios te pasa? – reclamo en la puerta de la cocina desde donde la vio comenzar a hacer el desayuno. No le contesto - ¡Bulma! ¡Contéstame! – ella dio un suspiro resignado y volteo a verlo.

- Esta bien. ¿Por qué me llamaste así? – pregunto de pronto sacándolo de orbita. ¿Qué no estaba enojada por los zapatos?

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto con los brazos cruzados y voz tranquila.

- Has memoria, recuerda lo ultimo que me dijiste y como me llamaste – contesto ella con voz neutral, desprovista de sentimientos pero no vacía.

- No pensé que fueras tan sensible con respecto a eso, pero acéptalo, eres superficial

- No Vegeta, eso ya lo sé. No tengo ningún problema con eso – se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta para continuar con su labor – vamos cariño, solo piensa un poco, tu eres muy inteligente.

Exasperado se dispuso a revivir sus palabras en su cabeza. Lo bueno era que tenía una excelente memoria. "_Entiende de una vez princesita, no tenemos dinero como para estarlo derrochando, así que deja a un lado tus superficialidades". Princesita…_ un fugaz recuerdo de Tonkeda con ella le hizo comprender.

- ¿Te refieres a que te dije "Princesita"? – pregunto para asegurarse.

- Aja – contesto ella sencillamente, al parecer en un intento de disimular su tristeza. Se acerco a ella y la obligo a voltearse para poder mirarla a los ojos. Los de ella estaban brillantes de amenazantes lagrimas.

- Perdón – dijo simplemente y la abrazo. Ella rodeo su cintura con sus frágiles brazos y lo apretó con fuerza – Bulma, necesito que me expliques porque te afecto tanto – ella se alejo de él y se recargo en la plancha atrás de ella. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente húmedas, pero ya no lloraba.

- ¿En verdad me lo preguntas? ¡Así me llamaba él maldita sea! Escucharte a ti llamarme así fue…- negó con la cabeza cerrando lo ojos.

El no supo que hacer. No tenia idea de cómo reaccionar ni que decir. Aunque se sentía ligeramente molesto por saber lo que aun provocaba Tonkeda en ella. Ni siquiera mencionaba su nombre.

- ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo? – le pregunto un poco ansioso mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos.

- Es que…- bajo la mirada. Se dio cuenta entonces que ella escondía algo. Su sangre hirvió de pronto pero logro controlarse. Su amor por ella lo había cegado al punto de no darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Ahora que tenían estabilidad y estaban juntos realmente, comenzaba a notarlas.

- Bulma contesta – exigió tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara, pero ella veía el suelo – Contesta – le ordeno de nuevo. Ella continuo callada.

La tomo de la mano y la llevo a la mesa para que se sentara, sentándose él en la silla de a lado. Se cruzo de brazos esperando que ella hablara.

- Esta bien – dijo ella resignada entrelazando sus manos con las de el sobre la mesa – Recuerdas que él no solía ser muy…compasivo conmigo – lo miro por fin, asintió, aunque evito recordar al menos un par de escenas en donde Tonkeda había golpeado a Bulma frente a él, no quería tener la necesidad de ir a buscarlo para matarlo a golpes, tenía que quedarse en casa y rehacer su vida con ella – Bien pues…¡hay maldición! – Exclamo frustrada – No sé cómo empezar.

- Podrías hacerlo por el principio – aconsejo sin tono de burla, sino mas bien condescendiente

- Bien. Entonces, al mes de que empecé a salir con él me fui a vivir a su casa. El principio de nuestra relación fue muy rápida. Como productor musical suele hacer fiestas, pero las hay de dos tipos, las públicas, donde todo es publicidad, una supuesta fiesta sana que sale en artículos de revistas y están las privadas, donde se muestran como realmente son, drogas, sexo y alcohol por doquier, puedes encontrarte a alguien totalmente drogado teniendo sexo en medio de la sala con todos los demás presentes. – el ya conocía ese tipo de eventos pero la dejo hablar escuchándola atentamente - Yo conocía esas fiestas antes de él, por el modelaje, pero nunca me atrajeron, solo fui una vez entonces. Al mes de que vivir con él, en una de esas fiestas a las que él me obligaba a ir, aunque yo tontamente decía que me convencía – negó con la cabeza en un gesto resignado – bueno, lo encontré con otra mujer en una de las habitaciones y el muy imbécil solo me dijo "Cierra la puerta". Salí de ahí pensando en abandonarlo y me fui a un hotel. Estaba muy dolida no lo negare, pues lo quería mucho en ese entonces. Al otro día fue a buscarme – su tono de voz bajo precipitadamente, al igual que su mirada – le grite una sarta de insultos y lo mande muy lejos – hizo una pausa y suspiro profundamente – me lanzo contra la pared y yo quede totalmente aturdida, mas por la sorpresa que por el golpe. Volví a insultarlo y él volvió a golpearme – se quedo callada un rato mas, sumida en sus pensamientos. El se sentía temblar. Temblaba de pies a cabeza de rabia – les pago a los del hotel para que no dijeran nada. Me llevo de vuelta a la mansión donde pase dos semanas en cama, incomunicada. Los dos primeros días no podía ver por la hinchazón de los ojos. Yo sentía que si no me llevaba a un hospital me iba a morir, pero él se encargo de llevar todo lo necesario y a un doctor y una enfermera que se pasaban todo el tiempo cuidándome. Me rompió una costilla y casi logro romperme el brazo, gracias Dios solo lo disloco. Durante el rato que estuvo golpeándome me gritaba que nunca dejaría que me alejara de él, que me amaba y que no podía irme. Que tenía que aprender una lección y que por eso hacia eso. Que prefería verme muerta que lejos de él. Perdí dos importantes desfiles por eso. Al final nunca volví a modelar – sonrió, pero era una sonrisa mas llena de tristeza que de nada mas. El silencio volvió a reinar de nuevo. De pronto ella levanto la mirada y la clavo en la de él. – Intente escapar unos meses después. Un amigo quiso ayudarme. Lo asesino frente a mí y volvió a golpearme. Esa vez no me rompió nada pero pase confinada en una habitación por dos meses. No pensé en volver a intentarlo de nuevo hasta que tú apareciste. Le tenía demasiado miedo y él lo sabía, por eso volvió a confiar en mí.

El deshizo el agarre de sus manos con suavidad y salió de ahí. Tenía que encontrar un refugio, un deshago y muy pronto. Jamás imagino el grado en que Tonkeda se había atrevido a lastimarla. No podía golpear cosas con los puños. Apenas le habían quitado el yeso dos semanas atrás, dos días antes de la boda. Por lo que los huesos de esta aun estaban frágiles. Sonrió al ver un hacha recargada dócilmente contra la pared en el patio trasero. La tomo y se dirigió al bosque. No supo que árbol fue, ni de que tamaño estaba originalmente aunque definitivamente era al menos de tres metros. Exhausto se dejo caer sobre un pedazo de tronco de los mas grandes y soltó el hacha. Le dolían los brazos del esfuerzo. Había destrozado el árbol y aun no estaba totalmente calmado.

Su respiración ya era normal cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba. Ya sabia quien era y no estaba muy seguro de querer verla aun. Por fin llego cerca de donde se encontraba.

- Oh Vegeta, me tenias muy asustada – reclamo y lo abrazo – Se que estas muy enfadado pero por favor no cometas una locura. Yo quiero empezar una vida nueva y olvidarme de todo eso. Por favor – le pidió aun cuando él no había dicho nada.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – pregunto con voz contenida.

- Porque tenia miedo. Precisamente de que te enojaras así y cometieras una locura. Sabes que no soporto la idea de que el te haga daño a ti.

- ¿Y tu crees que yo puedo aguantar el que te lo haya hecho a ti? – pregunto con sarcasmo.

- Oh – exclamo – supongo que no, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer ya. Eso es pasado, lo que me importa es el futuro y ese debe ser contigo. Si vas a buscarlo y mueres entonces tendré que seguirte amor, lo sabes – la declaración mino su enojo otro poco.

La tomo de la cintura abrazándola también y la sentó en su regazo hundiendo su rostro en su cuello. Aspiro su aroma, su perfume que tanto lo volvía loco. Ella se estremeció un poco y pudo ver como se erizaba su piel ahí donde el pasaba la nariz. Sonrió a su pesar.

- ¿Por qué me lo has dicho ahora? – su voz ya no denotaba enojo.

- En primera porque no me ibas a dejar en paz hasta que te lo dijera – sonrió de lado ¡Qué bien lo conocía! – En segunda porque eres mi esposo, debo contarte casi todo.

- ¿Casi todo?

- Si, casi todo, no todo, hay cosas que una chica no debe decir a un chico nunca – declaro solemnemente.

- Hmp – enrolo los ojos - ¿Y si no fuera tu esposo?

- De todas formas serias mío. Recuerda que nos casamos para que todos los demás lo supieran. Nosotros ya lo sabíamos – le toco la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice, el puso los ojos en blanco – vamos a desayunar para que vayamos a Zacatlan.

- _Demonios, insiste en ir_. Esta bien vamos. _Para que pelear mas ­–_ pensó resignado.

Fueron juntos a comprar la pintura donde discutieron un buen rato sobre los colores a elegir. El quería azul y ella rosa. Al final compraron morado para la fachada y lila para el interior. Un color intermedio. Ambos pintaron la casa. Disfrutando de algo tan sencillo como compartir aquello, que era de ambos. Su hogar. Se olvidaron por completo de los zapatos.

--------------------------------------------------------

Reviso de nuevo los papeles que Nappa le había entregado. Estaba en su habitación de la mansión de la ciudad, aun convaleciente pero mucho más fuerte y sano. Su ausencia había ocasionado muchos problemas, el mayor de ellos pérdidas millonarias en el trafico de drogas y productos ilegales.

- Señor – lo interrumpió – aquí le entrego las ventas del nuevo disco de ese grupito de rock, lograron sobrepasar lo estimado. Las ganancias aumentaron en un 35%. Tal vez esto compense un poco las perdidas en el otro negocio. – Miro los papeles que le ofrecía y vio con alivio que eran verdad sus palabras.

- Necesitamos otros dos discos así para recuperar lo perdido. Consigue otros dos grupos o adelanta los que estén mas próximos a salir – Nappa asintió.

- Al rato revisare los candidatos para ver si sirven y podemos adelantar un mes el lanzamiento del disco de ese cantante viejo.

- Bien. Si puedes adelanta otro.

- Muy bien señor, con permiso, iré a cumplir mis obligaciones – dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir rápidamente.

- Espera Nappa – le detuvo, sabia que el otro ocultaba algo - ¿Qué hay con el otro asunto? – Su subordinado se dio la vuelta y resignado le contesto.

- Sabemos que estuvieron en Puerto Vallarta y que tomaron un barco. Pero el barco toco puerto en tres países distintos y aun no sabemos en cual desembarcaron.

- Mas te vale que los encuentres pronto Nappa. Eres en quien mas confió y no me gustaría perderte – amenazo con voz fría. El otro asintió con el miedo ligeramente reflejado en la mirada.

- Con permiso – le dedico una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Bulma había llegado muy lejos. Ya no tendría salvación. No podría hacerla entender la lección esta vez. Le dolía en el alma pero ella debía morir junto a su cómplice. Su amante. Apretó los puños furioso. Si ambos debían morir.

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué les pareció? A mi no me convencía al principio, aunq despues ya me gusto un poco mas. No se cuando actualice la mera verdad, mi mama esta enferma asi q me toca mas quehacer, pero no creo q pase de una semana ahora q me siento mas inspirada. Los personajes nuevos q mencione no salieron por q quise enfocarme solo a los protas.**

**Keria comentarles q una de las pequeñas razones q me impidieron actualizar antes era la lectura de un libro, es uno de los q mas trabajo me han costado y eso q io leo mucho. El libro es el de "Eso" (It en ingles) del famoso escritor Stephen King. Tenia 957 paginas, con letra chikita y el libro en si tampoco tiene dimensiones muy chicas(25x12cm mas o menos) . Además de q la redacción no era tan sencilla como en otros libros, como los de Harry Potter o Crepusculo, q tienen una redacción ligera. Pero por fin lo termine y vi la peli, q dura mas de 3 horas. No se si lo hayan leído pero la verdad me encanto, tendré q comprarlo por q ese me lo prestaron. Ah tmb fui al estreno de la peli "Harry Potter y el Principe Mestizo" (si se q el titulo en español es otro pero no me gusta, me gusta mas el original) eso me llevo un dia entero por q nos fuimos mas temprano por eso de las enormes filas para entrar y fue en la megapantalla Imax, en 3D (aunq nos salieron con la jalada de q solo los primeros 13 min eran en 3D, díganme nomas). Muchos saludos y nos vemos pronto.**

_**Reviews:**_

_**Angelica: muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y me lo pase en grande en los 15, me emborrache con ron como los piratas jajaja, aunq el q se puso renecio fue un tio mio q iba con nosotros por q no tiene coche y vive cerca de mi casa. Se lo tuvieron q llevar a rastras al coche entre otros dos tios por q no se keria ir y ya se había acabado la fiesta jajajaja fue muy gracioso por q tovia llevaba una cuba en la mano y les dijo "hijo" a un par de meseros en el camino. Lo acusamos con mi tia, su esposa, y ella solo se rio y nos conto otras desavenencias de mi probe tio jajaja. Espero tmb hayas disfrutado este cap.**_

_**Shadir: jajajaja, si y vaya, un review un poco mas largo, aunq todos tus reviews los disfruto, jeje, y si les dara bastante tiempo, aunq aun no se cuanto jeje.**_

_**NOMICA: q bueno q te sirvió la idea y bueno si tome, aunq no mucho, te invito a leer mi contestación a Angelica jajaja, y el alcohol me hizo bailar, aun sola jajaja, pero q se le va a hacer, al menos me divertí un montón.**_

_**Dragona: Q bueno q disfrutaste del cap, q la mera vdd io tmb me moría de risa mientras lo escribía jajaja.**_

_**luPiiTha: Hiii, y bueno parece q a muchas les gusto Robie y Gigi, me estoy planteando de veras q vuelvan a salir ¿Tu como ves?**_

_**Veyita: no se si leiste mi otro fic, por q no dejaste review, pero si no te advierto q es algo triste, bueno muy triste, al menos el principio, y apreciaría muxisimo tu apoyo, por q como q no le entienden aun muy bien. T.T y muxas graxx por la fecilitacion XD**_

_**Adickdelta: bueno al menos ya apareciste q me tenias preocupada. Y q bueno q te gusto la boda, y convencer a Vegeta me costo trabajo, aunq cuando me llego la idea de cómo podría haber aceptado me encanto, jajaja estos hombres q se dejan ganar por la calentura jajaja. Bye y te espero eh.**_

_**Katy Swan: bueno bueno, parece q tendremos q compartir, pero esta bien, te presto a Edward, aunq lo compartimos con unos cuantos millones de chicas mas T.T(y probablemente algunos chicos tmb jajaja) pero en fin, io tmb toy muy enamorada de el, tengo un postersote de el en mi puerta y es una de las primeras cosas q veo al despertar jiji. Y siendo honesta me estoy inclinando mucho por el final feliz. Perdona la tardanza. Pero juro q nomas no me salían las ideas T.T**_

_**PrInCeSiTa OrGuLLoSa: Come muchas nueces, en especial almendras, son muy buenas pa la memoria, aunq esto no me acuerdo de donde lo saq XD jajaja bueno ahora compartimos algo mas, io tmb sufro memoria de Dory (la pecesita de buscando a Nemo) jajaja y bueno eso de los vampis me llamo la atención pero no lo reconozco. Anyway hay nos vemos en el nuevo cap jeje.**_

_**oscurita xuxu: hey Gays si, travestidos no, no tengo nada contra ellos aclaro, pero io me imagino a Robie y Gigi vestidos de hombres, pero muy amanerados, no se si me explico, es q asi me los imagine y bueno, bienvenida a mi mundo, io tmb soi rara, y generalmente esta clase de personajes me agradan por q suelen hacerme reir jajaja muxixixiximas graxxxx por tu apoyo en mi otro fic del cual ya publiq el 3 cap, asi q espero q te siga gustando.**_

_**Anychan: y si bueno, la mera verdad se me olvida Misifus de repente, y me regreso y lo incluyo an alguna escena pa demostrar q ahí sigue, y es q aun tiene algo importante q hacer. Con respecto al summary. Recordaras q era distinto, bien el anterior formo parte del capitulo 12, Rota, justo al final, eso es por q la historia se divide en 3 partes, el sumary del anterior era el final de la primera parte, este es el final de la 2 y cuando llegue ahí pondré el final de la tercera, aunq de esto no toy muy segura, tal vez sea solo un fragmento de alguna otra escena. Por lo q no significa q termine de forma triste, esto es solo el final de esta parte. Y bueno niña, lo cambie hace…(toy haciendo ctas espera)…ah si 7 capitulos. Y bueno supongo hasta ahora expusiste tu duda. En fin, gracias por preguntar, significa q pones atención, y no sabes como valoro eso. Bye**_

**Ora si a actualizar y a dormir q pasan de las 4 de la madrugada.**

**Les kiere**

**ScArLeTh DrAvEn**


	20. Intrusos Indeseados

**Hola…lo logre, por fin por fin!!!! He vuelto!!!!!, se preguntaran donde he estado, por que abandone, y lo admito abandone, aunq era temporal. Y es q mi musa se me fue de vacaciones. Pa q negarlo, estuve depre, muy depre, al punto de perder la poca cordura que reside en mi cabeza. Y bueno mi musa decidió irse puesto q yo no estaba en condiciones, y luego pa q volviera y pa tener tiempo, que ya tengo casi un mes en la escuela y esta algo pesadita. De hecho no hice una tarea por terminar el capi que me qdo re largo, digo como compensación al tiempo desaparecida. Lo siento pero he vuelto, he vuelto…**

**Y bueno solo me qda aclarar q en este cap salen los personajes nuevos de los q había hablado con anterioridad y el cap es algo distinto, si bien Bulma es la que abre, el punto de vista de la narrativa ira cambiando en cada parte, sabrán del cambio por las rayitas que lo anuncian. Ojala lo disfruten y disculpen si no esta muy bueno, es q me ha costado mucho reiniciar el ritmo.**

**Basado en mil inspiraciones de canciones, recuerdos, películas, deseos, videos, libros, poemas, pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos…**

**PaRa MiRnA…lA mEjOr FaN dEl MuNdO**

**PaRa mI oNe SaMa…pOr Su CuMpLe**

**Luz de Luna**

**Capitulo 20: Intrusos Indeseados**

Podría parecer una reverenda tontería, pero había adoptado la costumbre de contar los días que llevaba viviendo ahí, siendo la muy feliz esposa de Vegeta Ouji, ahora llevaban exactamente 25 días.

Roseo un poco de sal sobre la olla humeante. Jamás pensó que esto de cocinar fuese tan entretenido, eso de ser ama de casa era desgastante pero al menos siempre tenía algo que hacer, atrás había quedado su vida sedentaria, aburrida, vacía, donde apenas tenía algo en que entretenerse. Los arreglos de su nuevo hogar y su nueva pasión por la jardinería le tenían en constante movimiento.

Aunque tenía que admitir que el recién descubierto talento por la gastronomía era lo que más le entusiasmaba. Constantemente hacia algunos experimentos que pocas veces no resultaban exitosos, procuraba evitar que Vegeta tuviese que comer en aquellas ocasiones, había tenido suficiente de sus reprimendas la primera vez de aquello, que termino lamentablemente con fuertes dolores de estomago, vomito y unas cuantas vergonzosas consecuencias mas.

Si bien Vegeta ya no la felicitaba por su buen sazón, el ver como comía alegremente lo que ella preparaba e incluso el que pidiera mas la hacían sentirse mas confiada. Había descubierto en aquel pueblito olvidado del hombre, nuevos y atractivos ingredientes, aprendió lo maravilloso de las frutas y verduras realmente frescas, no como las de los supermercados, alimentos recién hechos, como el queso y la crema, sin el proceso químico y aditamentos sintéticos. El gusto por las tortillas hechas a mano, el asombro de ver cocerse los frijoles, y descubrir las mil y un maneras de prepararlos y acompañarlos.

Tan acostumbrada a platillos finos, mayoritariamente europeos, fue una grata sorpresa descubrir las bondades y delicias de los platillos netamente mexicanos. A veces le era difícil conseguir algunas cosas, pues el pueblo no tenia un mercado propiamente dicho, sino mas bien cada lunes se ponía un tianguis en la plaza del centro, donde lo mas usual era el intercambio de productos ¡Vaya vida tan remota! Si bien no dejaba de extrañar las comodidades de la ciudad, la ropa de marca, los grandes centros comerciales y muchas cosas mas, estaba de mas admitir que nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida.

Olio el vapor de la olla deleitándose en su aroma. Era un caldo de pollo distinto, llevaba solo calabazas y elotes y debía ser sazonado con una salsa que le daba una tonalidad entre rojiza y anaranjada. Lavo un poco de cilantro y trozándolo lo deposito en el hirviente caldo. Era una receta nueva que le dio una señora mientras esperaba que su amiga Milk se desocupara en su pequeño consultorio. La mujer se había mostrado muy amable e incluso le había regalado un par de elotes para que los usara en el guisado.

Probo ligeramente el caldo, le pareció delicioso. Orgullosa llamo por fin a su esposo para darle de comer. Platicaron amenamente mientras disfrutaban de sus sagrados alimentos, hasta que el timbre de la puerta les interrumpió. Vegeta fue el que se levanto a abrir. Era el abogado, a decir, el único del pueblo entero, un hombre maduro, de piel curtida, baja estatura y rechoncho. Escucho que lo invitaban a pasar y curiosa salió a la sala para ver que sucedía.

- ¿A que hora tenemos que estar ahí? – pregunto su esposo a Don Amador.

- A las nueve de la mañana, la cita es a las nueve y media pero es mejor estar con antelación – su esposo asintió – Buenas tardes señora – le saludo amablemente el hombre.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto confusa

- La compra de la casa y el terreno, aun no esta a nuestro nombre.

- Oh ¿Y a nombre de quien estará?

- Del mío, por supuesto

- Ajá – solo dijo airadamente mientras cruzaba los brazos, él la ignoro

- Entonces nos vemos en la entrada de la notaria, buenas tardes licenciado – despidió al pobre hombre sorprendiéndolo.

- Pero pensé…

- Nimiedades – le interrumpió – podremos tratarlo mañana.

- Esta bien – acepto contrariado.

A Bulma no se le escapo que algo raro pasaba ahí, no pregunto nada, ya acorralaría a Vegeta después. Despidieron al amable hombrecillo y regresaron a su comida.

El día siguiente llego, un soleado lunes, perfecto para ir al centro a hacer sus compras. Salió tranquilamente sin saber que se encontraría con alguien, que en algún momento decisivo, le cambiaria la vida.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odiaba a su padre, odiaba ese pueblo y odiaba estar atado a ambos. El era un hombre de belleza, de contemplación, de filosofía, de arte y libertad. Su padre por otro lado significaba ataduras, dinero, política y pensamientos obtusos. Pero nada podía hacer ya, su destino había sido marcado a fuego por aquel hombre del que ostentaba el "ilustre" apellido. Si bien podría ser mas sencillo si tuviese alguien que fuese diferente, la mayoría de la gente del pueblo no eran letrados, y los que lo eran, eran tan vanos y superficiales como su padre, y eso, lamentablemente, incluía a su hermana.

Hastiado del lugar a su alrededor caminaba por las calles del pueblo, sin un rumbo ni coherencia hasta que sus pasos le llevaron al centro. Camino mirando sin ver a la gente que ofertaba sus productos. Tan ido estaba de sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de un niño pequeño que se atravesó corriendo en su camino y por el cual, en su intento de esquivarlo, le hizo caer de bruces boca abajo sobre el suelo. Maldiciendo se giro y comenzó a levantarse cuando vio una mano extendida frente a él.

- ¿Estas bien? – dijo la dueña de aquella mano.

¿Acaso se cayo de cabeza y por algún mandamiento divino había llegado al paraíso?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El tipo frente a ella le miraba completamente embobado, estaba acostumbrada pero por alguna razón le incomodo.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento

- Ah si gracias – dijo tomando su mano y levantándose – Soy Antonio – dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante sin soltar su mano.

- Bulma Briefs* mucho gusto – contesto con cortesía

- Encantado – sus ojos dieron un extraño brillo y beso su mano galantemente - ¿Es nueva en el pueblo señorita Briefs? – pregunto jovialmente, aquel hombre era todo un cassanova.

- Si y es señora si no le molesta – respondió mostrando su dorado anillo en el dedo corazón.

- Oh, lo siento – replico con el desencanto en la mirada - ¿Y que la ha traído por estos rumbos olvidados de Dios señora Briefs? Digo si no es mucho mi atrevimiento – por su mirada pudo descubrir que aun no se daba por vencido ¿Pero quien se creía ese tipo?

- No por supuesto que no – compuso una de sus tantas sonrisas falsas – mi esposo y yo queríamos vivir en un lugar tranquilo y déjeme aclararle que para mí, este pueblo es un paraíso muy cerca de Dios – le contesto mordazmente – jamás había sido tan feliz como lo he sido en este lugar

- Oh – exclamo visiblemente contrariado – lamento no compartir ese concepto señora

- Llámame mejor Bulma, eso de señora me hace sentir vieja

- Por supuesto Bulma – volvió a sonreírle con galantería, feliz de que fuese ella quien lo propusiera.

- Bueno Antonio tengo aun mucho que hacer, un gusto conocerte, hasta luego – lo despidió antes de que el hombre siguiera con su conqueteo.

- El placer fue mío – volvió a hacerse con su mano y la beso como despedida – hasta pronto Bulma – dijo de forma seductora. Ese tipo si que sabía lo que hacía y si no fuese porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de Vegeta, probablemente le habría respondido a su coqueteo.

Era guapo, alto, con el cabello rizado un poco largo y una barba de candado, sus ojos verde olivo eran tremendamente expresivos y bajo su ropa ligeramente holgada se adivinaba una figura atlética. Una lastima, pero su corazón y toda ella le pertenecían a alguien mas. Se estremeció con ese pensamiento, un estremecimiento que le hizo desear llegar pronto a casa y encontrarse con su esposo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con los ojos cerrados tamborileaba el piso con su pie. No era que tuviese mucho que hacer pero odiaba que la gente le hiciera perder el tiempo, aunque era obvio que no podía esperar menos de la burocracia de un pueblo.

- No se preocupe señor Ouji ya pronto pasaremos – le dijo Don Amador visiblemente atemorizado. No le contesto.

- Vegeta Ouji – llamo la secretaria. Se acerco por fin al escritorio y se sentó frente a un hombre calvo y larguirucho que se notaba cansado.

- Señor Ouji viene a hacer el cambio de propiedad de un terreno ¿No es así?

- Si – contesto malhumorado

- Bien ¿trae sus papeles necesarios? – le lanzo una mirada autoritaria al abogado que nervioso se aclaro la garganta y rebusco en su gastado maletín en busca de los papeles.

- Si aquí los tenemos – aclaro con su voz amable y le dio el sobre con los papeles.

El burócrata los reviso parsimoniosamente mientras que el ex-militar usaba todo su autocontrol para no asesinar a nadie. Llevaban allí esperando mas de dos horas y ahora ese tipejo se atrevía a tomarse su tiempo.

- Bien parece que todo esta en orden – acomodo los papeles y los engrapo – en tres meses tenemos sus escrituras – sentencio poniéndoles un sello rojizo.

- ¿Qué? – grito Vegeta – ¿Todavía tengo que esperar tres meses?

- Cálmese señor Ouji no querrá esperar seis – contesto calmadamente el hombre.

- Malditos burócratas – mascullo mientras se levantaba para irse.

- No se preocupe señor Ouji yo arreglare todo – escucho decirle a Don Amador tras él.

Salió hecho un bólido sin fijarse por lo que prácticamente atropello a alguien, logro detener la caída de la persona tomándola por la cintura por lo que supo que era una chica.

-¿Quién demonios? – exclamo la muchacha con enojo, se fijo en el y compuso rápidamente su expresión. – Hola – saludo de pronto seductoramente aleteando sus largas pestañas tras las cuales se ocultaban unos intensos ojos verde olivo.

- Con permiso – contesto y la soltó alejándose de ella. Era una chica alta y delgada, vestía citadinamente, su piel era ligeramente morena y su cabello en rizos caía hasta su cintura.

- Oiga casi me tira al suelo y ahora no me contesta el saludo ¿que le pasa? – reclamo tomando su brazo.

- Disculpe – contesto con su típica voz neutra – buenos días – dijo soltándose.

- Al menos dígame su nombre – insistió la chica coqueta

- Vegeta Ouji – contesto sin saber muy bien por que.

- Isabela Montalvo mucho gusto – estiro su mano y el la estrecho.

- Igualmente, con permiso – se alejo de la chica tan rápido como pudo, sin saberlo muy bien le incomodo mucho su coqueteo, se sabia un hombre atractivo y había disfrutado de diversas y hermosas mujeres que se le ofrecieron sin mas, pero ahora que se sabia "enamorado" y casado no le interesaba ninguna otra mujer que no fuese Bulma, además que dudaba que alguien mas pudiera provocarle las mismas sensaciones.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- _¡Vaya guapo hombre! - _ pensó para si

Sin embargo le molestaba muchísimo que no hubiese demostrado interés por ella. Era hermosa y todos la adoraban, todos los hombres la deseaban y las mujeres la envidiaban.

Frustrada termino de entrar en el Palacio Municipal dirigiéndose al despacho de su padre. Entro sin siquiera tocar la puerta, interrumpiendo la junta que se llevaba a cabo en el interior.

- Hola papi – saludo afablemente a un hombre de edad madura, con su mismo tono de piel y el mismo color de ojos, su cabello era corto y lacio y su rostro mostraba las arrugas de la larga vida que llevaba a cuestas, iba impecablemente vestido y arreglado. Sonrió de inmediato al ver a su "pequeña".

- Hola Isa, permíteme un momento y ahorita te atiendo

- Ok – respondió y se puso a curiosear como era su costumbre por el despacho.

- Bien señores ya saben lo que deben hacer, por favor no quiero el mas mínimo error esta vez – sentencio fríamente a sus interlocutores que asintieron solemnemente con el miedo reflejado en sus pupilas – retírense.

Los hombres salieron rápidamente haciendo una reverencia al hombre y a su hija.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto a su hija cariñosamente

- Oh papi solo vine a decirte que voy a ir a Zacatlan por un vestido para la fiesta de esta noche.

- Pero que no tienes ya suficientes vestidos – regaño cariñosamente

- Si pero ninguno nuevo, tengo que estrenar algo papi.

- Esta bien pero no tardes demasiado, sabes que no me gusta que andes por allá sola

- Vale – se acerco y le beso la mejilla poniendo después su mano extendida frente a él – Necesito dinero para comprar el vestido ¡ah!, y zapatos por supuesto – sonrió traviesamente su padre suspiro resignado y sacando su cartera le tendió bastante dinero

- Entre tus compras y las estupideces de tu hermano terminaran con la herencia antes de que muera

- Ya papi no seas tan gruñón – contesto sacudiéndole la barbilla cariñosamente y le dio otro beso en la mejilla – te veo en la noche ciao – se despidió saliendo campantemente de la habitación

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un retraso mas y se volvería loca. Comprendía perfectamente la necesidad del pueblo por ella, pero que la interrumpieran en su casa cada dos por tres en el único día que se había tomado libre era el colmo. Ella siempre había sido una mujer ordenada, con todo bajo control y puntual, ahora tenia mas de una hora de retraso, llevaba solo la mitad de los aperitivos y aun le faltaba hacer el pastel, que a fin de cuentas era lo mas importante. Tanto prepararle una fiesta sorpresa a Goku por su cumpleaños y al final no podría tener el pastel a tiempo ¡Que frustración!

Lo peor que pudiera suceder sucedió, el timbre sonó de nuevo. Repasando mentalmente los puntos del cuerpo en los que un corte ocasionaría un desangrado en minutos se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a usar sus conocimientos para asesinar al desdichado. Sin embargo se quedo sin palabras al abrir la puerta y descubrir a su amiga.

- Hola Milk, pensé que necesitarías ayuda, he traído postre de gelatina – saludo alegremente Bulma mostrando un recipiente de gran tamaño.

- Oh Bulma – dijo emocionada casi hasta las lagrimas por su salvación hecha mujer.

Inmediatamente Bulma se puso a terminar los aperitivos, después de que Milk le explicara como se hacían, mientras esta hacia el pastel. Charlaron amenamente mientras cumplían con sus respectivas tareas hasta que llegaron al tema del nuevo conocido de Bulma.

- Guau, que se vaya cuidando Vegeta – se burlo Milk

- No seas tonta, se me hace guapo pero no me interesa en los mas mínimo. Yo solo amo y amare a Vegeta

- ¿Y no te dijo su apellido?

- No, pero seguro es del pueblo

- No se lo digas a Vegeta, sino te aseguro que ese pobre no durara ni dos días vivo, y no me gusta la idea de andar pegando a la gente, reintegrar una extremidad amputada no es tan fácil como se ve en la tele ¿sabes? – sugirió burlonamente la morena

- Jaja muy graciosa. Y no pensaba decirle, no tiene importancia además de que a mi tampoco me gustaría sentir el peso de la culpabilidad por la muerte de ese pobre – se miraron un momento y luego se echaron a reír

Eran cerca de las cinco cuando Bulma abandono su casa para irse a arreglar. Satisfecha observo su alrededor. Habían adornado su casa con globos dorados y blancos, la mesa de los aperitivos estaba bellamente acomodada y todo lucia reluciente. La casa en la que vivían era bastante grande, regalada por su padre que era un hombre rico. La estancia de la sala era espaciosa, lo suficiente para albergar a sus invitados. A pesar de estar cansada se dirigió a su habitación a arreglarse para la fiesta llena de felicidad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llego exhausto a su casa y si no hubiese sido porque uno de los niños se había emocionado demasiado con las patadas y le hubiese roto la nariz a otro habría llegado mas tarde y mas cansado. Se sorprendió cuando encendió la luz y encontró la sala adornada y una mesa llena de comida. Los ojos le brillaron de emoción. Debía ser una ocasión especial pero lo mas importante era que se moría de hambre, así que ni tardo ni perezoso se dirigió a engullir felizmente aquella apetecible comida.

Había terminado ya con todas las tostaditas de tinga** cuando oyó ruidos. Debía ser Milk, así que mejor después de alimentarse un poco fue a recibirla para agradecerle tan buena comida. Chocaron justo en la entrada de la sala.

- Hola – la saludo y la beso efusivamente – gracias por la comida

- ¡Goku! – miro tras él hacia la mesa - ¡Ay no! ¡que has hecho!

- ¿Qué? – pregunto confundido

- ¡Goku te comiste todas las tostadas! – le reclamo a gritos – Hay no y ahora que les ofreceré a los invitados

- ¿Invitados? – pregunto igual de confundido

- Si los invitados de tu fiesta sorpresa – reclamo cayendo de pronto en la cuenta - ¡Oh! ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto aun gritando

- Nada solo llegue temprano – contesto visiblemente nervioso – uno de los niños le rompió la nariz a otro – explico poniendo cara de suplica, si algo temía en esta vida era la ira de su esposa

- Ah – pareció calmarse y volteo a ver revisando los daños que había hecho

- Oye ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – se atrevió a hablarle ahora que lucia mas tranquila

- Si claro – le contesto empezando a acomodar la mesa de nuevo

- ¿Por qué es la fiesta? – ella pareció paralizarse y se volteo lentamente hacia él. La vio hacer "oh" pero no emitió ningún sonido solo se le quedo mirando como por un largo minuto. De pronto el color rojizo empezó a manchar sus mejillas.

- Feliz cumpleaños – susurro finalmente

- Ah – exclamo cayendo en la cuenta - ¿Es mi cumpleaños? – pregunto con inocencia

- Ah menos que tu cumpleaños no sea el 12 de Octubre – inquirió con sarcasmo.

- Ah – exclamo comprendiendo – desde que vivimos aquí se me olvida en que día o mes vivimos – se encogió de hombros, a ella le salió una gotita de sudor. El se acerco a ella y tomando su rostro la beso con dulzura – Gracias – dijo satisfecho mientras veía sus mejilla tornarse rojas de nuevo.

Tocaron la puerta y fue a abrir mientras Milk continuaba con el arreglo de la mesa. Eran su "hermanita" y Vegeta.

- Hola – los saludo como si nada.

- ¡Goku! ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto su amiga, el otro se mantenía tras ella con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y visiblemente molesto e incomodo.

- La clase termino temprano

- Oh entonces ya te diste cuenta

- Si, pero la verdad ni siquiera recordaba que era mi cumpleaños

- Hay Goku tu nunca cambias – dijo negando con la cabeza mientras entraba en la casa seguida por su esposo – Toma – le extendió un regalo que llevaba en las manos – Feliz cumpleaños – exclamo alegremente y le dio un abrazo. Vegeta tras ella gruño ligeramente. Ya ni que decir, nunca cambiaria esa actitud.

- ¡Goku! – le llamo Milk

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Vete a bañar y a cambiar para la fiesta, encontraras un traje sobre la cama

- ¿Y si mejor me pongo mi traje de combate? – pregunto ilusionado. Vegeta le dedico una mirada fugaz. Pero Milk negó con la cabeza – anda es mi cumpleaños

- No – sentencio – a una fiesta como esta uno debe de asistir presentable, vendrán personas muy importantes – su gruñido de desilusión coincidió con el de disgusto de Vegeta.

Abatido se fue a dar una ducha y a ponerse las ropas impuestas por su amada esposa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llego a su casa horas después aun hastiado de su vida vacía. Una de las sirvientas se acerco para tomar su abrigo pero él la ignoro siguiendo su camino hacia su habitación. Se topo con su hermana en lo alto de la escalera, llevaba un vestido visiblemente nuevo y estaba recién arreglada.

- Hola Antonio ¿Iras a la fiesta? – le pregunto como si nada obviando su claro hastió, si bien su hermana era muy parecida a su padre no podía evitar quererla, era la única persona que quería en realidad, después de la muerte de su madre.

- ¿Fiesta? – cuestiono

- Si, es el cumpleaños de la doctora ¿o era de su esposo? – se pregunto a si misma – bueno no importa ¿iras?

- ¿En verdad crees que iré? – le pregunto alzando una ceja en señal de sarcasmo

- Oh vamos Tony, no sé que clase de gente ira no me quiero sentir solita – dijo compungida al tiempo que le ponía ojitos suplicantes. Experta en chantaje debería decir su tarjeta de presentación.

- Isa…

- Por fis, por fis – se le adelanto sabiendo que diría que no, juntando sus manos y acentuando su mirada suplicante.

- Esta bien – se resigno. Debía buscar un arma en contra de aquella miradita sino nunca podría huir de los problemas en los que ella lo metía. Aunque después de veinte años tal vez era mejor resignarse.

- Bien ahora ve a cambiarte que en esas fachas no me junto contigo – comento mirándolo de arriba a abajo reprobatoriamente.

- No me cambiare, me llevas así o no voy – sentencio, ella le dedico una mueca y haciendo uno de sus típicos berrinches bajo la escalera sin volver a mirarlo. Eso daba por terminada la discusión, iría a la fiesta pero vestido como el quería.

- La fiesta es a las siete y media así que no te vayas a encerrar a tu cuarto como almeja – le advirtió saliendo de la casa.

Arrastro los pies hasta su cuarto, se hecho sobre la cama y cerro los ojos esperando dormir aunque fuesen solo unos minutos. Miro el reloj, faltaban veinte minutos para las siete, así que mucho tiempo no tenía. Volvió a cerrar los ojos dejando que una imagen le inundara la mente.

Jamás había visto una mujer mas hermosa que Bulma Briefs. Su piel blanca, sus intensos ojos azules su cabello…sus labios. Deseaba besar esos labios como nunca deseo nada con tanta intensidad en su vida, pero era obvio que ella no se sentía igual con respecto a él, peor aún estaba casada. Era una locura enamorarse de una desconocida de esa manera, pero no podía evitar toda esa sensación que su solo recuerdo le provocaba.

Su mente, como solía hacerlo, comenzó a viajar mas allá, llevándolo a fantasías con la chica de pelo azul. Su sueño le llevo a estar con ella en el manantial, jugando bajo el agua cristalina y justo cuando estaba por besar sus labios una sacudida lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real, donde ella le pertenecía a otro.

- Despierta flojo – le zarandeaba Isa – ya es hora de irnos, deseo tomar el delicado cuello de su hermana y apretarlo para ahorcarla, pero se contuvo.

- Maldición debería dejarte ir sola a la dichosa fiesta – mascullo al tiempo que se levantaba

- No iba a ir sola, papa ira con nosotros

- ¿Qué? – grito molesto – entonces no voy

- Hay Tony si ya sabes que mi papa ni nos va a hacer caso, se la pasara platicando de política o finanzas con sus amigos los hacenderos, por eso quiero que vayas – le pidió de nuevo con un tono de voz dulce, esa chica no tenia remedio.

- Pues ya que – salió de la habitación seguido de su hermana.

Subieron a una camioneta donde ya los esperaba su padre, que lo miro detenidamente y luego negó ligeramente con la cabeza en un gesto de desacuerdo.

- Deberías usar algo mas presentable ¿No crees Antonio?

- No – contesto retadoramente

- ¿Cuándo piensas cortarte el cabello? Ya lo llevas muy largo

- Pienso dejarlo crecer a ver hasta donde llega – contesto arrellanándose en el asiento cruzando los brazos.

- Siéntate derecho, te lastimaras la columna

- Si eso pasa estoy seguro que podrás comprarme una nueva – se burlo

- Maldición Antonio ¿Alguna vez te tomaras algo en serio?

- No lo se – se encogió de hombros, su hermana miraba el exterior en intento de ignorarlos, sabia que ella odiaba verlos pelear pero hace tiempo que había dejado de entrometerse.

- Deberías aprender algo de tu hermana Isabela, ella si sabe como comportarse en sociedad

- Pues claro, pero ella y yo somos diferentes, a ella si le va esto, a mi no – replico de inmediato, Isa seguía mirando el exterior.

- Eres un vago – dijo su padre de forma despreciativa

- Y tú un estirado

- ¡Ya basta! – intervino su hermana finalmente – por favor dejen de pelear, pronto llegaremos – su voz era baja y triste pero firme, ambos hombres desviaron la mirada sintiéndose un poco culpables. Pues lo único que tenían en común era el amor por Isabela y no les gustaba herirla, bajo ningún concepto.

Una casa grande con las luces encendidas se abrió paso ante ellos. Si bien la doctora le era de su agrado, sabía que de alguna forma ella era como ellos, como su hermana, preocupada por su nivel social. En cambio su esposo era un tipo divertidísimo, con ideas muy parecidas a las de él.

En el lugar ya se encontraban algunas personas, miro su alrededor viendo las mismas caras pálidas y vanas de siempre hasta que su mirada se poso sobre algo que no imagino encontrarse ahí. Bulma estaba al lado de la mesa de aperitivos, aparentemente arreglando unos platitos. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Aun a pesar de que saber que ella no le correspondía haría lo posible por conquistarla. Ella era la clave para ser feliz en esa vida privada. De pronto vio que un hombre se acercaba y la tomaba de la cintura, ella volteo a verlo y con una sonrisa lo beso en los labios. Debía de ser su esposo y también lucia diferente a los demás. Entrecerró los ojos analizando a su rival.

- Vegeta – susurro su hermana a su lado, volteo a verla extrañado y descubrió que miraba al supuesto esposo de Bulma ¿Acaso su hermana conocía a aquel hombre?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El hombre que la había tenido de cabeza todo el día estaba ahí, besando y abrazando a una exótica chica de pelo azul. Eso cambiaba las cosas y de alguna forma comenzaba a comprender. Tenía que admitir que aquella mujer era hermosa, casi tanto como ella, y descubrió lo difícil que sería poder conquistarlo.

Después de pensar en como hacer que el único hombre que no la había mirado con deseo o anhelo, sin contar a su hermano ni a su padre pues ellos ya la amaban aunque de forma distinta, la amara locamente tenía que echar por tierra aquellos planes. Ahora tendría que hacer un nuevo plan, porque lo que aquel hombre había hecho al "rechazarla" había sido darle un motivo diferente por vivir, sabía que si encontraba un hombre como él, no dispuesto a darle lo que ella quería encontraría un reto, y si le costaba trabajo, lo valoraría de forma distinta, agregando lo varonil y guapo que era. Vegeta Ouji tenia que ser para ella y ninguna bruja de exótico pelo azul se interpondría en su camino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trato de reacomodar el collarín, odiaba llevarlo puesto pero sus doctores le habían dicho que aun lo necesitaba. Tocaron su puerta.

- Adelante – Nappa entro seguido de un hombre extraño, tenia aproximadamente unos cincuenta años era delgaducho y lo que mas resaltaba en su rostro era una nariz prominente. Sus ojos se ocultaban tras unos lentes oscuros, redondos y pequeños.

- Esta aquí el señor Lopez jefe – anuncio su subordinado

- Sal Nappa hablare con el señor a solas

- Pero…

- Salte – lo atajo, el enorme hombre le dedico una reverencia y salió del despacho.

- Buenas tardes señor Tonkeda – su voz era un poco aguda y arrastraba las palabras, su sonrisa era una llena de maldad, aquel era un hombre confiado en si mismo y derrochaba un aura que hacia ponerte alerta.

- Buenas tardes, me han dicho que es usted uno de los mejores.

- Le han dicho bien, aunque poco me falta para ser el mejor.

- Bien, necesito que encuentre a dos personas, lo mas pronto posible – junto sus manos apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio – le pagare una gran suma

- ¿Quiere que los asesine? – pregunto Lopez con un brillo especial en los ojos que se noto a pesar de los lentes oscuros

- No, eso lo hare yo

- Esta bien señor Tonkeda, necesito todos los datos que pueda proporcionarme.

Rebusco en su cajón sacando un sobre amarillo tamaño carta y lo lanzo sobre el escritorio cayendo limpiamente frente al hombre.

- Bien, bien que tenemos aquí – abrió el sobre y saco dos fotografías, en una Bulma salía sonriendo sentaba en un columpio, en la otra Vegeta miraba fijamente a la cámara con un fondo blanco – Hermosa chica – comento siguiendo con su inspección. Saco dos hojas mas donde venían los datos de las respectivas personas – Vaya, con estos datos puede estar seguro que los encontrare pronto, aunque necesitare un poco de…dinero – dijo al tiempo que hacia un movimiento con su mano para darse a entender – usted entiende, para los gastos que puedan surgir.

- No importa el precio, pero haga su trabajo – le tendió un cheque

- Vaya señor Tonkeda nos entendemos mejor de lo que creí, a este paso tendrá a esos dos en menos de un mes

- Mas le vale

- No se preocupe yo me encargare de todo – y sonrió nuevamente con la maldad reflejada en cada parte de su rostro.

**Continuara…**

**No se uds pero a mi se me hizo mas largo jeje, y bueno, lo de la depre me da cada agosto aunq comienza desde mediados de julio, cuando voy sintiendo que se acerca la fecha, pensé q no seria tan fuerte este año, no despues del año pasado, pero me equivoq, fue peor y bueno q le voy a hacer, pero he salido de eso y he vuelto, gracias a Dios, y a no se que mas jejeje. **

*** No se si donde viven asi sea, pero en mi país las mujeres conservan su apellido después de casadas por lo que Bulmis sigue siendo Briefs.**

****Guisado de pollo, aunq tmb puedes ser de carne, con jitomate, bastante cebolla, y hierbas de olor, muy conocido aquí en mi país.**

**No si se habran dado cta, pero le estoy haciendo promoción a mi país, y es q me encanta, me parece maravilloso, y me gustaría aclarar que los lugares de los que he hablado existen, San Agustinillo y Chinconcuautla son reales, tal y como los describo, es mas el segundo es donde nacieron mis abues, las q me abandonaron este año, y bueno siempre pensé que era el lugar ideal para esconderse XD.**

**Les contesto sus reviews, aun a pesar del tiempo XD**

_**Reviews**_

_**Any chan: sabia q no era la única!!!, y me refiero a dos cosas 1; q nomas no puedo ver a Vegeta trabajando, jajaja es mas me he roto la cabeza pensando en como hacerle durante este tiempo q tendrán una "vida normal" jajajaja 2; io no se ya ni cuantos posters tengo, aunq pegados en mi pared solo están dos jejeje, y bueno io tengo mi llavero donde sale de supersayajin y lo llevo a todas partes, jajaja echa competencias con Inuyasha del q si q tengo veintemil cosas, pero ahí se la llevan, esos si de Veg me hace falta un muñeco de peluche, por q de Inu si tengo y de Veg solo tengo uno chikito de plastiko T.T te veo pronto, pues seguire de nuevo subiendo la historia con mas constancia ; )**_

_**Nomica; se me hace q tu novio te tiene trabajando en la cocina jeje, bueno pero q se le va a hacer si los queremos tanto, eso si hay que pedir algo a cambio jajaja y espero que te haya gustado el capi, y bueno te agradezco desde aca tu actualización de la Tia Pola, pues reírme me hizo mucho bien, cuidate y te veo pronto.**_

_**Shadir: si, pero no por donde la esperan muajajajaja**_

_**Kurayami K: gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo y bueno eso si las cosas están tomando un rumbo bien loco jejeje, como me gusta complicarme la vida XD te veo pronto**_

_**: Que lastima q Katy haya abandonado pero q se le va a hacer, fue su decisión, y bien en ese caso ¡Bienvenida! Que bueno q te ha gustado el fic, y muchas gracias por tus elogiadores comentarios, cuidate mucho y salúdame a Katy, q sepa q le agradezco su review por fis.**_

_**Dragona: lamento mucho decepcionarte por el abandono q tuve, pero volvi y no pienso irme de nuevo, además de que escribir me hace bien XD, ojala y te siga gustando el fic. Ciao**_

_**luPiiTh: Holaaaa, y tendre en consideración tu opinión, aunq aun no se cuando lo pondré de nuevo jejeje**_

_**Angelica: holaaaa y q bueno q te gusto el capi anterior, espero q este también cuidate y nos vemos pronto**_

_**Marby18: yo tenia algo importante q decirte…era sobre el video q me enviaste, pues tuve pistas y creo q es de una ova que salió en uno de los videojuegos, algo sobre un sayajin pero ya tiene rato q lo vi y se me olvido el nombre, y aunq busq aun no encuentro la ova en cuestión, te prometo q en el prox cap te digo bien el nombre. Ojala y este cap tmb te guste y comprendo si a veces no puedes dejar review, aun asi graxx por leer.**_

_**Mirna: como ves te dediq el capi, ojala ya estes mejor, q de seguro es asi con lo q he tardado en actualizar ¬¬!, y bueno con respecto a los libros jejeje, ya los había leído todos, los tengo de hecho, y los termine en unos cuantos días XD, mi favorito es el de Ecilpse, cuando me pongo a leer y me gusta la historia soy capaz de leer rapidísimo, y bueno mas te vale q te cuides q ¿q hare sin ti me mejor fan? A por cierto el dia q me llegaron tus reviews había estado pensando en ti y en comenzar una campaña en tu busqda jejeje.**_

_**Veyita: bueno a pesar de todo si me gusto la peli, hace mucho q no espero q las pelis sean fiel a los libros, es casi imposible, aunq me hubiese gustado q le pusieran mas protagonismo al amor de Harry y Ginie T.T, pero ni modo los q deciden son los directores. Y ya no supe si leiste mi otro fic, si lo hiciste, muchas gracias.**_

_**Adickdelta: seee y peor q se pondrán las cosas despues, muajajaja y bueno eso de la calentura, es mi arma favorita en contra de mi Sares jajajaja, te veo pronto.**_

**Ahora si a actualizar q se me hace tarde pa la skul jejeje**

**Bye **

**Les kiErE**

**ScArLeTh DrAvEn**


	21. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Goku!

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños a Mi! **

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños a Mi!**

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Querida Yo!**

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños a Mi!**

**Jajaja, en realidad mi pumple es hasta el viernes pero no podía seguirlas haciendo esperar. Bien chicas tenemos un problema, pero les digo al final primero disfruten del capi, q por cierto la mayoría de las escenas debían estar en el capi anterior pero ya me había salido muy largo :S.**

**ATENCION: Este capi contiene Lemon, escenas de sexo algo explicito, asi q las menores de edad cuchile de aki, jajaja si como no ya lo harán haciendo, q no crean q no se q algunas de uds son pekes, pero pss nomas puedo advertirlas, no puedo impedir q lean y la mera verdad ni kiero hacerlo. Bien alla sus conciencias, io como no tengo no me preocupo jejeje.**

**PaRa…Mi, pOr Q mE kIeRo A pEsAr dE mIs dEfEctOs Y mE aCePtO a PeSaR dE mIs vIrTuDeS**

**Basado en mil inspiraciones de canciones, recuerdos, películas, deseos, videos, libros, poemas, pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos…**

**Luz de Luna**

**Capitulo 21: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Goku!**

Se sentó en uno de los sillones a disfrutar de la copa que tenia en la mano. Bulma se había ido a ayudarle a la mujer de Son y él se había puesto la misión de ignorar su alrededor. Le fastidiaban las fiestas pero para su mala suerte le debían mucho a esa pareja así que los compenso con su presencia, eso y las constantes suplicas-amenazas de su mujer que acabaron por fastidiarlo y convencerlo.

Concentrado en tomar al licor e ignorar a los demás no se percato que alguien se sentó a su lado hasta que escucho una voz femenina.

- Buenas noches señor Ouji que agradable sorpresa – la muchacha que casi atropello esa mañana estaba ahí a su lado sonriéndole coquetamente. Llevaba un vestido muy sexy que delineaba sus curvas. Si tenia que admitirlo era muy hermosa, aunque por alguna razón seguía sintiendo que su mujer lo era mas.

- Buenas noches señorita Montalvo – la saludo con cortesía

- Nunca lo había visto por aquí ¿es nuevo en el pueblo verdad? – comenzó a hacerle platica, incomodo se debatió entre contestar o poner algún pretexto e ir a buscar a Bulma

- Si, llevo un mes aquí – contesto finalmente con una nueva idea – mi esposa y yo queríamos vivir en un lugar tranquilo y los Son, que son amigos de ella nos hablaron de este lugar – pudo ver el desencanto en los ojos de la chica cuando dijo la palabra "esposa"

- Oh ¿Y tiene mucho de casado? – al parecer no logro convencerla de rendirse

- No, poco mas de un mes

- Oh vaya ¡recién casados! Felicidades – forzó una sonrisa y el reprimió una al ver su desagrado

- Gracias, con permiso, debo buscar a mi mujer – y sin mas la dejo ahí encaminándose a la cocina

Estaba cerca cuando algo que habría provocado una guerra lo detuvo. Bulma estaba muy campante platicando con un tipo en el pasillo, él se acercaba a ella de repente y le sonreía de forma insinuante. Su esposa sonreía amablemente y se alejaba cuando el tipo se acercaba. Se quedo analizando la escena como era su costumbre militar cuando ella reparo en su presencia. Le dedico una sonrisa radiante y estiro una mano hacia él.

- Ven Vegeta te quiero presentar – él se acerco cauteloso poniendo su mejor mirada amenazadora sobre el insecto

- Este es mi esposo Vegeta Ouji – lo presento al tipo – él es Antonio…No se tu apellido – le reclamo al otro

- Montalvo, pero la verdad yo no le doy mucha importancia

- ¿Es tu hermana Isabela Montalvo? – pregunto al insecto con voz ligeramente ruda

- Si ¿la conoces? – inquirió suspicaz

- Algo así

- Bien será mejor que me apure, Milk y yo le preparamos una sorpresa especial a Goku y esta por llegar, además que ya pronto será la hora del pastel – su mujer siguió hablando mientras se alejaba y los dejaba solos. El silencio reino un minuto mientras el tipo movía sus manos incomodo y luego las puso dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla.

- Así que fue militar – comento de pronto tratando de hacer conversación. Solo asintió pues seguía analizando a aquel sujeto - ¿Tiene mucho que se retiro?

- Aproximadamente un año

¿Cuántos años estuvo ahí?

- Quince – aquello era un interrogatorio pero el verdadero análisis lo estaba haciendo él, sin que el tal Antonio se diera la mas mínima cuenta

- Oh vaya, se retiro joven

- Algo así

- Aun así es usted algo…mayor para Bulma ¿No cree? - ¿Le estaba diciendo viejo? Ese pobre no sobreviviría mucho

- Cumplirá 23 pronto y es una mujer demasiado madura como para estar con muchachitos tontos – le respondió la indirecta, el otro hizo una mueca y luego compuso una sonrisa

- Supongo que tiene razón, Bulma es especial – el brillo en sus ojos y el tonito de adoración con que hablo lo puso sobre alerta. Aquel tipejo estaba demasiado interesado en SU mujer, no lo culpaba del todo, estaba de acuerdo con él, Bulma era especial, pero ante todo, _era suya_.

Su "conversación" se vio interrumpida cuando oyó a su mujer llamarle desde la cocina. Sin siquiera dirigirle un gesto se alejo de Antonio Montalvo para ir con aquella que el otro le envidiaba.

- ¿Qué quieres mujer? – pregunto rudamente, como era su costumbre, ella ni se inmuto, ya estaba acostumbrada y demasiado ocupada preparando algo.

- Hay alguien tocando en la puerta de atrás podrías abrir por favor – alzo una ceja de forma interrogante – Por favor Veg – insistió ella con una mirada significativa, aquella que usaba siempre que quería convencerlo de algo.

Gruño ligeramente y fue a abrir. Unos tipos algo extraños estaban ahí apretujados no pudo evitar dedicarles una mueca de desagrado e interrogación.

- ¿Esta Milk? – pregunto el mas viejo. Sin contestar dejo la puerta abierta y entro en la casa para que lo siguieran.

- ¡Por fin llegaron! – grito emocionada Milk abrazando a los tipos que habían llegado

- No faltaríamos por nada del mundo – dijo un tipo calvo y chaparrito que le pareció vagamente conocido - ¿Bulma? – exclamo totalmente sorprendido al ver a su esposa.

- Hola – saludo ella con una enorme sonrisa y lo abrazo.

- Pero como…¿Qué no tenias un novio millonario y posesivo? – pregunto el calvito incrédulo

- Tenia…- el tipo le miro curioso – es una larga historia…- al parecer iba a presentarlos pero Milk les interrumpió

- Bien bien ya es hora – anuncio autoritaria – ahora salgan tras de nosotros

- Vegeta ayúdanos con el pastel ¿Si? – pidió su mujer

- Yo te ayudo – dijo rápidamente el tal Antonio que por alguna razón ya se encontraba

- Ehm – su mujer le dedico una mirada interrogante, el se encogió de hombros, que mas daba que él ayudara, Bulma seguía siendo suya – esta bien – contesto insegura mientras el guapo muchacho se acercaba y tomaba un lado del pastel, del otro estaba la mujer de Son. Salieron de nuevo a la sala y comenzaron a entonar una cancioncilla de "Feliz Cumpleaños". El se abstuvo por supuesto, siendo el ultimo de la comitiva con los brazos cruzados.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Platicaba amenamente con Isabela Montalvo, la hija del Presidente Municipal, que extrañamente le hacia muchas preguntas sobre Vegeta, cuando escucho la típica canción de "Feliz Cumpleaños". Su esposa salía con un enorme pastel lleno de velitas, sus ojos brillaron de emoción sin poder evitarlo. Sin embargo lo que no se esperaba era lo que venia después.

Detrás del pastel venían en fila india sus amigos. El maestro Roshi, quien fuese su profesor en el orfanato, Krillin, su mejor amigo y compañero en el orfanato y en la milicia, Ten Shin Han, otro gran compañero de la milicia que venia con Chaoz, el compañero de este. Emocionado e increíblemente olvidándose del pastel, fue hacia sus amigos y los abrazo.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Goku! – le felicito su mejor amigo.

Todos lo abrazaron efusivamente varias veces hasta que su esposa pidió su atención para apagar las velitas. Repartieron el pastel y para su alegría le dieron el pedazo mas grande. La fiesta continuo pero el permaneció enajenado de aquellos que no eran sus amigos.

La noche dejo de ser joven y los distinguidos invitados comenzaron a abandonar su hogar mientras él y sus amigos contaban sus anécdotas de lo que les había pasado durante el tiempo que no se vieron y recordando los viejos tiempos. Al final solo quedaban ellos, Bulma y Vegeta y Don Montalvo y sus hijos. Bulma y Vegeta estaban sentados en un sillón y su amiga dormitaba recargada en el hombro de su esposo ante la atenta mirada de los Montalvo, pudo darse cuenta por su experiencia militar, pues por lo general era muy despistado.

Finalmente los últimos ilustres invitados decidieron irse. Noto la forma insinuante en que la muchacha se despedía de su "ahijado" y la forma en que Antonio se despedía de su "hermanita". Sabia de antemano que Antonio era un donjuán, pues se tenían simpatía que se estaba convirtiendo en amistad, pero no creyó que sería capaz de meterse con una mujer casada.

- Hasta luego Goku y feliz cumpleaños de nuevo – se despidió y él decidió aprovechar el momento para darle una sincera advertencia.

- Ten cuidado con lo que haces Antonio – el aludido le miro desconcertado – Bulma es una mujer hermosa, pero esta casada, ama a Vegeta, mejor no te busques problemas que puedes estar seguro no quieres – el otro hizo una mueca de desagrado pero él no se inmuto – eso sin contar, que te estas metiendo con mi mejor amiga, ella es casi mi hermana, no le causes problemas por favor – pidió amablemente. Incomodo Antonio solo musito buenas noches y salió.

Isabela le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dedico un guiño al despedirse, no se atrevió a decirle nada pues con ella no tenia trato. Finalmente Don Montalvo se despidió de forma diplomática. Se sintió mejor cuando se fueron, ahora solo quedaba la gente que realmente le importaba. Sin embargo casi inmediatamente se fueron Vegeta y Bulma, el primero iba notablemente enfadado y ella iba mas dormida que despierta.

- Bue- la "e" se convirtió en bostezo – Buenas noches Goku feliz cumpleaños de nuevo – él le sonrió a su amiga para después abrazarla

- Gracias por venir – la soltó y le revolvió el cabello como solía hacerlo. Ella le lanzo un manotazo débil que no lo toco y se recargo en su esposo, este solo le dedico un asentimiento al cual respondió.

Cerca de media hora mas tarde Ten Shin Han y Chaoz se disculparon y anunciaron su partida, Krillin y el maestro Roshi aprovecharon la iniciativa para irse también.

- Voy a extrañarte, la milicia no es lo mismo sin ti – se despidió su mejor amigo – pero prometo hacer lo posible por venir a verlos mas seguido

- Hazlo, te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos – le sonrió y termino de despedirse de los demás.

Por fin solos. No se había dado cuenta que su esposa se había quedado dormida en el sillón para una persona. La tomo en brazos para llevarla a su habitación pero con el movimiento medio despertó y miro a su alrededor confundida.

- ¿Dónde están todos?

- Ya se fueron, ya es tarde – se encamino

- Oh, no me despedí de ellos

- No importa te mandaron los adioses conmigo

- Esta bien, bájame por favor voy a limpiar la casa – hizo amago de bajarse de sus brazos pero él apretó un poco el abrazo para impedírselo

- Ni creas que te voy a soltar estas demasiado cansada, te quedaste dormida en el sillón

- No importa tengo energía suficiente para hacerlo

- Si aun tienes energía se me ocurre una mejor manera de emplearla – le sonrió pícaramente mientras abría la puerta de su oscura habitación con una patada. Como era de esperarse ella se sonrojo.

- No puedo dejar la casa así de sucia – susurro sin convencimiento.

- No te preocupes, en un momento hare que te olvides de donde estas, además es mi cumpleaños y puedes estar segura que me hubiese bastado con estar contigo en esta habitación todo el día para tener un MUY feliz cumpleaños – el sonrojo se hizo mas notorio y él la deposito con delicadeza sobre la cama.

Beso su cuello mientras sus manos ansiosas desabotonaban su blusa. Una negativa débil salió de los labios de su esposa la cual ignoro pues estaba muy concentrado en marcar con sus besos su piel. Sus manos se recrearon en su cintura hasta el cierre de su falda y lo bajo lentamente. No supo en que momento ella comenzó a acariciarlo por dentro de la camisa pero un estremecimiento lo recorrió cuando sintió sus pequeñas manos recorrer su vientre, sus labios besaron sus hombros mientras terminaba su labor de despojarlo de la camisa y él en un impulso, al sentir un pequeño mordisco, presiono sus caderas que ya había comenzado a desnudar de la falda.

Acaricio sus piernas enteramente con el pretexto de quitarle la prenda. Se detuvo unos instantes a admirarla, como le gustaba hacer cuando hacían el amor, gracias a los rayos de luz lunar que entraban por la ventana tras su cama. Ella deshizo su peinado y dejo caer el cabello sobre la cama. La imagen era una que le encantaba grabarse en su memoria; semidesnuda, sonrojada y tremendamente sensual. Se quito los zapatos y los pantalones torpemente, pues ella aun lo ponía nervioso y todavía no acababa de acostumbrarse a esas cosas. Sin poder contenerse mas volvió a acostarse a su lado para seguirla acariciando y disfrutar de las caricias de ella mientras ocasionales besos de todo tipo ahogaban sus alientos en sus gargantas.

Poco a poco el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos los hizo sudar ligeramente aumentando el poder de las feromonas sobre el otro. Con sus manos recorriendo su blanca y suave espalda desabrocho su sostén liberando sus pechos, una vez mas se maravillo con la imagen, con el roce de estos contra su pecho, los beso con delicadeza temeroso de lastimarla, era tan bruto que podía causarle daño aun cuando era lo ultimo que deseaba. Recorrió un camino de besos por su estomago hasta su vientre, después poniendo toda su atención y con un movimiento sutil se deshizo de la ultima prenda que le impedía verla por completo. Admirando aun mas el nuevo paisaje deslizo sus manos por sus caderas de nuevo hasta sus pechos. Ella suspiraba con su toque y él se sentía enloquecer por el fuego interno que lo consumía. Bebió sus suspiros al hacerse con su boca en un intenso beso de suplica. Supo que ella había comprendido al sentir sus pequeñas manos tomar la orilla de sus bóxers para deshacerse de ellos, gruño de placer cuando acariciaron su virilidad como solo ellas habían hecho.

- Goku – pronuncio ella su nombre con voz ronca en forma de petición.

Hasta entonces se dio cuenta que de nuevo temblaba, acomodándose entre sus piernas torpemente. Suspiro tratando de concentrarse. Se deslizo en su interior con delicadeza, lentamente, temiendo aun lastimarla como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Cuando se sintió completamente dentro de ella perdió el control y el instinto lo llevo a moverse en su interior, sintiendo intensamente cada milímetro de piel que los unía. Apenas fue consciente de que ella se movía con él, siguiendo su ritmo según aumentaba o disminuía. Beso sus labios, estrecho su cuerpo contra el de él deseando fundirse en ella para siempre.

- Milk – gimió cuando el éxtasis lo invadió. Las uñas de ella clavándose con fuerza en su espalda y las palpitaciones a su alrededor le confirmaron que ella también fue extasiada.

Tratando de regular su respiración rodo sobre la cama y la abrazo con fuerza. Nunca terminaría de agradecer al destino por haberla puesto en su camino. Ella acomodo su cabeza sobre su hombro y acercando sus labios a su oído susurro _"Feliz Cumpleaños Goku"._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma se había quedado dormida en cuanto se acostó en la cama aun sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos. Frustrado la desnudo y la metió en la cama con delicadeza, ya hablaría con ella de ese "amiguito" suyo por la mañana. Antonio Montalvo se estaba ganando un boleto al infierno con todos los gastos pagados y bonos por créditos extras. Le hirvió la sangre de ira cuando "casi" le da un beso "accidental" al despedirse, pero pudo controlarse, difícilmente.

Se recostó en la cama y pensó en todos los extraños acontecimientos del día. Isabela Montalvo había sido una sorpresa que no se esperaba, pues a pesar de su molesto coqueteo, su charla y buena vibra le agradaron. Si no hubiese conocido a Bulma, seguramente si la habría cortejado, era todo lo que siempre busco en una mujer; guapa, refinada, con cultura y buen apellido, mas que nada, manejable, algo que su mujer no tenia ni tantito. Bulma rodo en la cama y poso su brazo sobre él.

- Veg…- musito dormida como solía hacerlo.

Hablar dormida era un habito de su mujer al que ya se había acostumbrado, se preguntaba como Tonkeda no los había descubierto antes de la noche en la torre.

- Te amo…- volvió a musitar dormida.

Definitivamente le habría correspondido a Isabela si la hubiese conocido antes, ahora, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, tenia a una mujer realmente especial a su lado y ningún insecto mocoso podría alejarla jamás de donde ella pertenecía, en sus brazos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Se acomodo en el asiento y miro por la ventana. El camión saldría pronto y es esperaba poder dormir un poco antes de llegar a su destino, así que se reacomodo y cerró los ojos para dormir. La idea de aquel juego del gato y el ratón era irresistible para él, alentado por la belleza de Bulma Briefs. No le importaba que Brolly Tonkeda hubiese dicho que no podía matarla, igual no había dicho nada sobre torturarla y violarla. Él era el dueño del juego y las reglas estaban impuestas, ella seria suya en todos los sentidos que pudiera, tomaría su cuerpo, su alma, su espíritu. Su excitación palpito en su pantalón y trato de calmarse, aun le faltaba demasiado camino por delante, no podía perder el control en el inicio del juego. Pensó entonces en Vegeta Ouji, un excelente adversario, pero el tenia la ventaja de saber que lo atacaría sin que Ouji tuviese la mas mínima idea.

El camión comenzó a moverse con destino a Baja California, sin importarle el peligroso pasajero que llevaba a bordo.

**Continuara…**

**Si lo se ta chikito en comparación a como las tengo mal acostumbradas, pero pss asi me salió ¿Q les pareció el lemon de Goku y Milk? Esto me estuvo qbrando la cabeza pues estos personajes son muy distintos de Veg y Bulmis, y en cuanto a los hermanitos Montalvo, en algún momento uno de ellos tendrá un importantísimo papel dentro de la historia ¿Adivinan cual? Ah si el señor Lopez tiene una personalidad complicada, y sufre de una "enfermedad" a ver si se dan cta de cual muajajajaja y bueno entre emocionada por la fiesta q me espera el viernes (Q me organizo mi Sares, como lo kiero al condenado) y tiste por q me hago un año mas vieja.**

**El problema del q les hablaba es q buuuuuuaaaa, este semestre promete ser especialmente pesado, al parecer a los de mi escuela se les ocurrió q tenemos q hacer no se cuantas practicas de kien sabe cuantos tipos para poderme titular T.T, y aunq aun tengo 2 años para hacerlas, son muchas, a eso le agrego q tengo q hacer…dejen hago ctas…ah si 4 proyectos o practicas asegun, q son aparte por q forman parte de las materias, y en uno de estos ocuparan nuestros fines de semana pa q no perdamos clases, ah si tmb ya entre al ingles.**

**Yo pretendo continuar escribiendo, pero no olviden q son 2 los fics q trato de mantener a flote, y luego la inspiración se me esconde. En fin, solo les advierto por si me atraso, como en esta ocasión, me disculpen. Estare actualizando cada dos semanas, con ayuda de alguna deidad T.T.**

_**Reviews**_

_**Shadir: gracias por tu review, y bueno como veras el narigon resulto peligroso, y mas q va a resultar, los Montalvo serán una molesta intromisión, pero q le hare necesitaba algo con q entretenerlas en lo q llego a la siguiente parte importante jejeje**_

_**NOMICA: Si toy de vuelta, por cierto mencione tu fic de la Tia Pola en un foro, como recomendación espero no te moleste, en fin por ahora ya toy mejor, y pues haciendo amigos nuevos y recuperando algunos viejos q se me habían desaparecido jejeje, te veo en el prox cap, ya sea de este o del tuyo jajajaja.**_

_**: No como crees, he prometido q no lo hare y siempre hago lo posible por cumplir mis promesas, además io no hago esto por hobbie, lo hago por q amo escribir, fueron las circunstancias, disculpa q en el capi pasado la contestación q era para ti no salió tu nombre, solo los dos puntos y la contestación, no tengo idea de por q T.T grax por el review**_

_**Adickdelta: Claro necesito complicarles la vida a los protagonistas y como Brolly anda lejitos, me invente a estos dos para hacerlo mientras pasa al siguiente nivel jejejeje.**_

_**Angelica: Si he vuelto, pa no volverme a ir…espero XD, y si los hermanitos Montalvos crearan verdaderas catástrofes por sus caprichos, q aunq no lo acepte Antonio tmb es caprichoso como su hermana jejeje. Y io tmb espero no abandonarlas tanto.**_

_**Mirna: Bueno ya me siento mejor, al menos y si muchos enredos saldrán de esos dos, este fic se me esta haciendo mas largo de lo q pensé mmmm…tal vez deba acortarlo ya no se jejeje, y no esperes compasión de Brolly no olvides q es un desgraciado #%&$*# jejeje sorry. Gracias por tu fidelidad, no sbs lo importante q es pa mi n.n y te merecías esa dedicación, no lo dudes jeje**_

_**Marby18: Si si, ese mero era el nombre de la OVA jajaja, y lamentablemente si lograran un poco de sus macabros planes, pero no mucho, el verdadero problema es el narigon, como le dice Shadir, curiosamente yo no soporto ninguna de las dos, aunq si, solemos molestarnos mas con las tipejas q se le kieren meter a nuestro adorado Veggie jejeje bye**_

_**Dragona: ni como conseguir la tarea por q era un ensayo, pero al menos no sali tan mal en la materia jeje, y bueno a complicar las cosas se ha dicho, si no se aburrirían jeje**_

_**Oscurita XuXu: Recuerda q Brolly esta obsesionado con Bulmis, a eso agregale el orgullo herido, no ese hombre tiene problemas necesita un psiquiatra, y muxas gracias por tu review**_

_**Any Chan: jajaja de Antonio no dices nada??? Jajaja es muy gracioso como nos ponemos celosas de Vegeta, lo curioso es q el muchacho es el q creara mas problemas, al menos eso espero jeje, y si prometo seguir poniendo hartos besos, abrazos y demás, q son la sazon de la historia aunq ahora les toco a Goku y Milk n.n**_

_**Dodoro: pues cuando kieras te mando unas recetas q eso de la cocina me encanta, y no puse mas detalladamente la receta del "Mole de Olla" como le llamo al caldo q preparo Bulma, por q seria mucho relleno jejeje, y me tarde un pokito pero es q me atore con el lemon T.T, no es lo mismo escribir de unos personajes tan distintos como lo son Goku y Milk, io tan acostumbrada a Veg y Bulma. Nos vemos el viernes eh q espero actualización tuya, por ahí te advierto q "Amor por Amor", si no lo has leído, es bastante triste, el drama se me da de maravilla. Byebye cuidate.**_

_**Agradezco a Lady Paper q aunq no me dejo review a agregado mi historia a sus favoritos, muxisisisimas graxxxxx, por supuesto tmb a xItachi-lover18, por lo mismo, gracias de veras, muxas graxxx.**_

**Me voy despidiendo q esto de contestar reviews si q es tardado y ya se me sta haciendo tarde pa la skul jeje**

**Les KieRe**

**ScArLeTh DrAvEn**


	22. Fidelidad

**Ohayo (según mi otakku personal jeje mas bien mi amiga Akira se escribe asi) lamento la horrible tardanza pero ya les había avisado q me seria difícil actualizar rápido, especialmente por q mi otro fic pues me esta costando un poco de trabajo, supongo q por q apenas lo toy iniciando, en fin, espero disfruten mucho de ste capi, q lo he hecho con mucho cariño. Por cierto, tuve q adelantar un poco la historia, debido a q se me estaba alargando mucho y el año se me esta terminando (esperaba terminarlo pa Navidad o Año Nuevo), por lo q advierto, de esta segunda parte solo qdan como dos o tres capis, por mucho, la tercera parte será mas pequeña, así q chicas, Luz de Luna pronto llegara a su fin. Ahora si a disfrutar del capi.**

**Luz de Luna**

**Capitulo 22: Fidelidad**

El tiempo pasaba lento, las horas no se sentían pasar y había aprendido a leer el tiempo en mañana, tarde y noche, meses habían pasado desde su llegada a Chinconcuautla. Su nuevo hogar estaba totalmente re-decorado, sus plantas solo le entretenían un rato y eran tan ordenados que lo único que en verdad la mantenía ocupada de los quehaceres de ama de casa era preparar la comida, que siendo solo ellos dos no preparaba mucho. Se aburría horrores sola en la casa, pues Vegeta se había metido a trabajar como guardia en la hacienda de los Montalvo.

- _Isabela Montalvo – _pensó con fastidio, pues esa tipa había estado haciendo hasta lo imposible por llamar la atención de SU esposo.

Incluso cuando después de mucha insistencia de Goku, Vegeta decidió ayudarle con las lecciones de artes marciales, aunque su esposo solo le enseñaba a los adultos, que eran en su mayoría los hijos de los hacendados aburridos de la vida cotidiana y entusiasmados por algo nuevo. No le había parecido extraño encontrar el nombre de la hija del presidente municipal en la lista de alumnos, pero en cuanto la vio aparecer en un sugerente traje deportivo y la indecencia con que desnudaba a Vegeta con la mirada, le hicieron darse perfecta cuenta de sus intenciones. Estrujo el cojín que tenia en las manos enfadada cuando un toquido le saco de su fantasía mental de ahorcar a la chica Montalvo.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto mientras se acercaba a la puerta

- Yo – le contesto una voz masculina del otro lado, que si bien no le dijo el nombre no había duda que quien era pues reconoció su voz.

- Hola Tony – saludo agradeciendo que su amigo no pudiera leer mentes, pues seguro no le haría nada de gracia encontrarse con la imagen de su querida hermanita con la lengua de fuera y los ojos salidos.

- Hola Bulma ¿Qué hay de nuevo hoy?

- Jaja, que buen chiste, ya sabes que aquí no hay nada de nuevo – dijo irónicamente entrando en la casa

- Pensé que creías que este lugar era un paraíso – se burlo entrando tras ella y cerrando la puerta.

- Lo era cuando Vegeta se pasaba el día conmigo – confeso tristemente, Antonio se incomodo – y aun así es por mucho, mejor que donde estaba antes, infinitamente mejor – suspiro recordando por un momento su tormentoso pasado.

- ¿Por qué no te buscas un pasatiempo? ¿Ya no te interesan las plantas? – trato de cambiar de tema, pues sabia bien que odiaba hablar de Vegeta.

- Si pero no me entretiene mucho, además ya me canse de pasarme el día encerrada – replico enfurruñada

- ¿Qué no hay nada mas que llame tu atención? ¿Qué hacías antes? – ignoro por completo la segunda pregunta, según Vegeta, no debía dar indicios de su vida anterior.

- Mi padre era ingeniero, en maquinas, y le gustaba inventar algunas cosas, a mi me gustaba pasar el día en su laboratorio viendo como las creaba, además tenía cierta predilección por los autos – rio recordando aquellos viejos tiempos

- ¿Aprendiste algo de eso? – pregunto dedicándole una mirada tierna

- Si, fue una afición que mantuve como recuerdo de mi padre, aun en mi adolescencia y comer pastelillos por mi mama – se rio de nuevo – aunque deje de hacerlo cuando…- callo de pronto dándose cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Antonio le miro intrigado

- ¿Por qué nunca me dices nada de tu pasado?

- ¿De que hablas? acabo de contarte parte de mi infancia – disimulo muy bien y se dirigió a la cocina a poner un poco de café

- Si pero nunca me hablas sobre tu vida antes de llegar aquí – reprocho

- Me case con Vegeta, el hombre de mi vida, y decidimos venir aquí a tener una vida nueva, no hay más que decir – contesto tajante mientras ponía la olla con el café, de pronto Antonio la tomo de los hombros y la enfrento.

- Dime ¿Por qué ese mutismo?, ¿Por qué no confías en mi? – le reclamo visiblemente dolido, tenía que admitir que había hecho todo lo posible por ganarse su confianza, pero Vegeta estaba primero, su lealtad hacia él era imprescindible

- Lo siento Antonio, eso no es de tu incumbencia – contesto fríamente

- Te equivocas, si es de mi incumbencia porque yo…- interrumpió su réplica y bajo la mirada

- Ya hablamos de esto Antonio – dijo con voz afligida – yo amo a Vegeta, no importa todos los defectos que le encuentres y si crees que contándote lo que paso encontraras un fallo para separarnos te equivocas, le amo y nunca en mi vida había sido mas feliz que cuando él llego a mi vida, él me salvo, lo que me une a él va mas allá del entendimiento, moriría y mataría por él y si quieres que continuemos esta amistad será mejor que vayas respetando eso – su enfado era latente y Antonio no se atrevía a mirarla - ¿Entendido?

- Si – musito derrotado y soltándola se sentó a la mesa.

- Bien olvidemos el incidente y continuemos con la conversación ¿En donde me quede? – pregunto echándole un par de piloncillos a la ollita del café.

Se volteo a verlo y lo encontró aun cabizbajo, ensimismado. Sintiéndose culpable se acerco a él y tomo su mano entre las suyas, él le dedico una mirada triste y le sonrió.

- Perdóname Bulma, pero me es muy difícil verte con un hombre que no te trata como tú te mereces, tú eres la mujer mas maravillosa que he conocido y me da rabia ver como te trata con esa brusquedad, tu mereces ser tratada como una princesa…

- ¡Cállate! – lo interrumpió alterada - ¡No sabes lo que dices! – no comprendió el estado en el que había puesto hasta que vio la mirada asustada de Antonio. Temblaba y tenia las manos cerradas en puños.

- Cálmate Bulma, no sé lo que te puso así pero perdóname por favor – suplico preocupado tomando sus manos para evitar que se lastimara clavándose las uñas. Ella se soltó bruscamente y se levanto alejándose de él, que sorprendido se quedo paralizado.

- Sera mejor que te vayas – repuso fríamente dándole la espalda.

- Por favor Bulma…- le suplico

- No Antonio, vete por favor, necesito estar sola – le pidió en voz mas calmada.

- Pero dime por favor porque te has puesto así

- Por favor Antonio quiero estar sola, hablaremos después – prometió para hacerlo desistir

- Pero…

- Por favor vete – le interrumpió de nuevo, él no dijo mas, salió en silencio.

Suspiro profundamente en cuanto lo sintió salir, miro ensimismada mientras el café entraba en hervor. Le apago antes de que el liquido se desbordara y mas calmada se dirigió a su cuarto. Se recostó en la cama abrazando la hermosa muñeca que alguna vez, hace mucho y en otra vida, Vegeta le regalo. Debía controlarse, no podía permitir que todo aquello siguiera atormentándola de esa manera. No comprendía como era que ahora que estaba lejos, Brolly se hubiese convertido en una figura tan atemorizante, ahora que no podía tocarla, ahora que estaba con Vegeta, que daría su vida por protegerla, era como si un horrible presentimiento se cerniera sobre su corazón torturándolo con una posible oscuridad.

* * *

Salió furioso de la residencia de Vegeta Ouji, lamentablemente tropezó con Misifus, que arqueo la espalda y le dedico una de sus tantas miradas de rechazo. Deseo patearlo pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas con Bulma. Ese maldito gato se la había pasado rasguñándole, cayéndole encima, gruñéndole y dedicándole gestos hoscos. Alguna vez Bulma le había agradecido pues con su aparición, Vegeta y el maldito gato habían hecho las pases y ahora se llevaban de maravilla. A sus costillas, ambos se habían divertido de lo lindo, o eso imaginaba pues solo una vez le pareció que Vegeta sonreirá con malignidad después de que Misifus le cayera en la cabeza haciéndolo tirar la rebanada de pastel que Bulma acababa de darle.

Estaba harto de seguir intentando llegar al corazón de Bulma, y al parecer en vez de ir hacia adelante iba hacia atrás. Cuando logro hacerse su amigo, pensó que era una victoria y que estaba a un paso de conseguir lo que se proponía. Que lejos de la realidad estaba. El muy tonto solo se había puesto en la posición del amigo comprensivo que la escucha y la apoyaba, pero que nunca seria visto como hombre, peor aun ni siquiera era considerado el mejor amigo, ese puesto lo ostentaba Goku.

Tal vez era mejor darse por vencido, ahora ni siquiera sabia que había hecho mal, lo echaron de la casa confundido y frustrado, dolido mas que nada. Tantas mujeres que habrían dado todo por estar en el lugar de Bulma, siendo cortejada por él, la mayoría hermosas, y sin embargo, la única que le importaba no le daba ni un cuarto del amor que él le profesaba. Abatido se alejo rumbo al pueblo, cuando comenzó a llorar no lo supo, pero sabia que era de desesperación.

* * *

Vegeta la despertó cuando el sol terminaba de ocultarse, le miro preocupado y la abrazo sin decir nada, no entendía porque hasta que sintió las mejillas frías y se dio cuenta que había estado llorando en sueños. Se aferro a lo único que le daba paz; Vegeta.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué soñaste? – le pregunto después de un rato

- La verdad no lo sé, no lo recuerdo

- Hmp – replico incrédulo

- Bueno, es verdad, aunque tal vez tenga que ver con…tu sabes quien – se negó de nuevo a pronunciar su nombre.

- ¡¿Aun le temes?! he prometido protegerte…- empezó a reclamarle enojado

- No, espera – le interrumpió – no es que desconfié de ti, cuando estoy contigo es la única forma en la que me siento segura y la verdad no comprendo porque aun tengo tanto miedo, pero abrázame por favor, es lo único que quiero, así me calmare – le pidió aferrándose a él.

La abrazo con fuerza guardando de nuevo silencio, al parecer le había creído. Se pasaron un buen rato así, abrazados y en silencio hasta que un curioso gruñido los saco de su ensimismamiento. Bulma rio mientras se separaba de él.

- Vamos, te daré de comer – Vegeta ligeramente avergonzado le siguió a la cocina – tendrás que comer huevos porque no hice nada de comer

- ¿Y eso? –le pregunto sorprendido, pues cocinar era una de las cosas que ella mas disfrutaba hacer.

- Ah – dudo un momento, pero se había prometido así misma no ocultarle su amistad con Antonio Montalvo, para evitar malentendidos – Antonio vino hoy – él gruño imperceptiblemente, odiaba a su amigo - y pues, tuvimos una discusión…

- ¿Por eso llorabas? – su pregunta sonó mas aun un gruñido y de pronto se volvió amenazador cargado de una mirada asesina.

- ¡No! – se apresuro a aclarar – bueno si tiene algo que ver pero Antonio no tiene la culpa, él no sabe nada, dijo algo que me altero y pues eso me llevo a recordar y de ahí tuve esa pesadilla, además no cocine por que hoy no me sentí con muchos ánimos.

- Hmp – aun molesto se sentó a la mesa para esperar sus sagrados alimentos - ¿Qué te dijo? – no fue una simple pregunta, era una exigencia de obtener información, suspiro antes de contestar

- Me dijo…me dijo que yo debería ser tratada como una…princesa – Vegeta respiro hondo y afirmo comprendiendo que no era nada realmente grave.

- ¿Y ya comiste? – pregunto cambiando de tema para aliviar su tensión.

- No, comeré contigo – le sonrió dulcemente a pesar de su mal semblante.

Rápidamente preparo unos cuantos huevos a la mexicana*, puso a calentar de nuevo el café, que para entonces ya se había enfriado y ambos se sentaron en silencio a comer ¿Por qué habían adoptado el habito de comer en silencio? no lo sabia, pero era algo de lo que disfrutaban mucho. Disfrutaron de su amor aquella noche, olvidando por completo el mundo en el exterior, olvidando a Antonio e Isabela Montalvo, a Brolly Tonkeda e ignorando la existencia del señor López.

La mañana siguiente amaneció con niebla y clima frio, se abrazo a Vegeta para evitar que el frio siguiera torturándola pero él se alejo, frunció el ceño aun con los ojos cerrados mientras lo sentía levantarse, medio minuto después el molesto despertador comenzó a timbrar, solo lo hizo una vez antes de ser apagado. Se deslizo en la cama hasta la orilla para sentarse, dificultosamente abrió los ojos para ver a Vegeta salir del baño, él le sonrió y sin que se lo esperara le lanzo un camisón, pues habían dormido desnudos.

- Sigue durmiendo – le ordeno pero ella solo se puso el camisón y sus pantuflas y se levanto para ir a la cocina aun soñolienta, la tomo de la cintura y la hizo volver a la cama sentándola de nuevo en la orilla, tomo su rostro y la beso – dije que volvieras a la cama, solo quiero tomar café, desayunare en la hacienda.

Frunció el ceño, pero lo obedeció, no le agradaba la idea de que SU Vegeta fuera alimentado por la bola de sirvientas resbalosas de la Hacienda Montalvo, pero debía admitir que la noche anterior había puesto gran parte de su energía y fuerzas en su entrega, y en ese preciso momento tenia mucho frio y sueño. Se dejo arrastrar de nuevo por Morfeo.

Despertó un par de horas después con el otro lado de la cama vacio, odiaba esa sensación, se había acostumbrado tanto a él que le era difícil despertar sin su presencia. Enfurruñada se levanto y se vistió, un pantalón de pana café, unas botas cafés de gamuza y una blusa azul tejida de manga larga conformaron su atuendo, era en verdad un día frio. Aburrida, después de desayunar, decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores, tomo una abrigadora chamarra blanca y salió al patio trasero, llegando hasta la reja que dividía su propiedad del resto del lugar, atravesó el pequeño portón y se interno en el bosque. Camino en ascenso subiendo por el cerro, tomando un camino antes transitado, llego por fin al linde del rio y siguió su cauce aun yendo hacia arriba. Una hora llevaba caminando cuando por fin llego al manantial que alimentaba el rio. Miro las tranquilas aguas durante un minuto maravillándose de su curioso movimiento ondulante. De pronto una sombra surgió del fondo quebrando la quietud del agua. Bulma dio un grito y trato de dar un paso hacia atrás, tropezando con la raíz salida de un árbol, cayendo de sentón en la húmeda tierra. Ya en el suelo se percato que aquello que salía del agua no era otro que su amigo.

- ¡Antonio! ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces ahí? – le gritoneo aun en el suelo.

- ¿Bulma? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto sorprendido chorreando agua por todos lados, el agua le cubría hasta la cintura.

- Yo pregunte primero – reclamo levantándose

- Pues no es obvio – inquirió sarcástico - nado

- ¿Acaso estás loco? Con este frio vas a congelarte, el agua debe estar helada

- Pues no tanto – se encogió de hombros - ¿Ya no estás enojada? – le pregunto desconfiado

- No estaba enojada – contesto en un murmullo – solo un poco alterada, lo siento tú no tuviste la culpa – se disculpo cabizbaja

- ¿En verdad no estás enojada? – pregunto incrédulo

- En verdad, no lo entiendes lo sé, y lo siento pero así son las cosas, aunque estaría bien que dejaras de insistir – replico un poco molesta y orgullosa como siempre.

- Hum, vaya que eres especial señorita Bulma

- Señora – replico

- Se-ño-ra – dijo remarcando las silabas y con una sonrisa burlona al ver su disgusto, a una chica joven nunca le gusta que le hagan sentir vieja, menos una vanidosa como ella.

- Idiota – bufo, él se echo una carcajada sonora.

- Bueno señora ¿Qué le parece un chapuzón? – sugirió seductor

- No gracias, pretendo conservar mi salud, es muy importante para mí – contesto fastidiada.

- Anda el agua esta deliciosa – le invito acercándose a la orilla.

- No, además no traigo traje de baño

- No lo necesitas, yo no uso – comento con una mirada provocativa comenzando a salir del agua, con lo que Bulma descubrió que iba desnudo. Cohibida le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos.

- No tienes vergüenza, estas frente a una mujer ca-sa-da –remarco cada silaba - no se te olvide me debes respeto

- Perdone señora – ironizo – pero su belleza es demasiado atrayente y me convierte en un sinvergüenza – se rio.

- Cínico – él solo se rio con mas fuerza

- ¿Estás segura que no quieres entrar al agua? Te aseguro que disfrutaras mucho el contacto del agua pura en tu piel desnuda – le susurro al oído, Bulma dio un respingo y se alejo de él tanteando su alrededor protegiéndose tras un árbol.

- Aléjate Antonio no quiero volver a pelear contigo – advirtió

- ¿De veras? ¿Por qué? – pregunto realmente curioso sin volver a acercarse a ella.

- Porque te quiero tonto, eres mi amigo, mi compañía en este lugar tan extraño – contesto sincera.

- ¿En verdad me quieres? – ella abrió los ojos y lo vio enfrente, pero ya una toalla negra le rodeaba la cintura

- Si – respondió con una sonrisa dulce, pudo ver la emoción en sus ojos y se arrepintió de su sinceridad, no quería romperle el corazón de nuevo, eso se estaba volviendo una costumbre – pero solo como un amigo – agrego incomoda desviando la mirada.

- Solo como un amigo – repitió sonriendo de lado con la mirada triste

- Lo siento, pero sabes como son las cosas – agrego compungida, odiaba ver a su amigo sufrir por ella.

- Si lo sé, llegue demasiado tarde a tu vida – replico enfadado

- No Antonio, sé que no me crees, pero yo creo firmemente que Vegeta y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, de una forma u otra, ya encontraras la persona que es para ti, ya veras – la acaricio la mejilla y él cerro los ojos disfrutando de esta.

- Lo dudo, jamás había sentido esto por nadie, jamás me importo alguien tanto, que no fuera mi madre o mi hermana – Bulma hizo una mueca ante la mención de Isabela, de pronto Antonio le miro de forma fría – me has condenado a una vida sin amor – le acuso de pronto, sorprendida se quedo de piedra mientras Antonio la tomaba fuertemente de la cintura y forzaba un beso. Forcejeo con él tratando de apartar su rostro, él molesto tomo su barbilla para obligarla a quedarse quieta, pero ella siguió golpeándolo con sus puños hasta que molesto la soltó - ¿Por qué no me puedes amar? – rugió y ella logrando zafarse echo a correr de vuelta a casa con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de furia y miedo – No espera, lo siento, Bulma perdóname no te vayas – le grito pero ella no se detuvo, siguió corriendo.

Llego a los lindes de su hogar pero de pronto le pareció vacía e insegura, por impulso decidió ir a la Hacienda Montalvo, necesitaba de Vegeta en ese momento, no le importaba incluso si terminaba golpeando a Antonio después, quería el consuelo que solo el pecho de su esposo le daba. Corrió aun hasta que encontró le hermosa reja de bronce que llevaba el nombre Montalvo en la parte de arriba con letras estilizadas. El portero la saludo con cortesía y la dejo entrar sin hacerle preguntas, era conocida por todos como amiga del joven Montalvo y como la esposa de Vegeta Ouji.

Camino mas lentamente al lugar donde se suponía estaba su esposo, al menos ya había dejado de llorar. No comprendía como Antonio se había puesto de esa manera, pero su insistencia y la forma en que le obligo a besarlo le recordaron los viejos tiempos, cuando era otro el que la obligaba a eso y a otras cosas peores, aun temblaba de miedo, había visto en los ojos de Antonio aquella mirada fría y peligrosa que un hombre le hace a una mujer cuando la ve con lujuria y sin amor, temió que Antonio terminara abusando de ella, tenia demasiada experiencia en eso como para no desconfiar de todos, excepto claro, de Vegeta y Goku. Camino mas deprisa en cuanto vio la caseta en la que su amado esposo pasaba los días.

Abrió la puerta sin pensar para encontrarse con la peor escena que jamás en su vida vio. Isabela Montalvo se inclino sobre Vegeta y lo beso en los labios, él la tomo por los brazos, que hizo después no lo supo pues ya había dado la vuelta, corriendo se alejo de ahí pensando que hubiese sido mejor no despertar ese día.

* * *

Sonrió malévolamente mientras oía la conversación de los jotitos, ojala pudiera incluirlos en su colección, pero no podía, ya había perdido mucho tiempo en el extranjero siguiendo las pistas falsas que Ouji había implantado, muy astuto debía admitir. Eso y la pequeña brasileña. Sonrió disfrutando con el recuerdo de la "sesión" que tuvo con ella en aquel hotelucho de Brasilia.

Puso de nuevo atención al escuchar de nuevo aquel nombre que tanto le interesaba.

- ¿Bulma no te ha enviado ningún correo?

- No, ya tiene mucho que no me envía nada, creo que se ha olvidado de nosotras – lloriqueo el pelinegro

- Calma Robie, seguro no ha podido ir al pueblo grande.

- Supongo, pero tal vez el guapísimo Vegeta no la deja

- Hay ya sabes que Bulma es muy independiente, dudo que le pida permiso, yo creo que mas bien ha de estar muy ocupada con él – comento picaronamente. El otro aun ofendido se encogió de hombros.

- En fin, ¿ya compraste los tintes para el sábado?

- Hay Robie que lata das con eso – replico fingiendo molestia, sin contestar

- ¡Gigi! ¿Ya fuiste por los tintes? – El otro se hizo el occiso – Gigi, que nunca puedes cumplir con tus responsabilidades – reclamo, seguido de una perorata a la que ya no puso tanta atención. Sonrió fríamente, ya tenia la información que necesitaba.

Espero a que cayera la noche para acorralar a sus nuevas presas. Sabia ya donde vivían. Les siguió con sigilo desde que salieron del salón de belleza. Le pareció que era unos tipos insoportables, apenas podía soportar su cháchara incesante. Se acerco mas ellos en cuanto se acercaron a su casa. Riendo abrieron la puerta entrando primero el rubio, en cuanto el moreno cruzo la puerta, lo empujo dentro, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras él. El rubio dio un grito agudo.

- ¡Cállate maldito joto! – lo amenazo apuntando a su cabeza con un revolver. En seguida Gigi dejo de gritar horrorizado, Robie en el suelo miraba paralizado la escena – bien dado que ya se ha quedado establecido quien manda, procederemos al interrogatorio

- ¿De que… - comenzó a preguntar Gigi pero Lopez dio un paso y lo golpeo con la pistola haciéndol caer al suelo sangrando del labio.

- Solo hablaran cuando yo lo especifique y solo dirán lo que les pregunte ¿Entendido? – amenazo, ambos asintieron abrazados y asustados – Bien – dijo sonriendo arrastrando la palabra, los chicos se estremecieron ante su mirada llena de maldad - ¿Conocen a Bulma Briefs y Vegeta Ouji? – les pregunto amablemente, pero con la voz vacía, demostrando perfectamente lo peligroso que era.

- Si – musito Robie, que estaba mas calmado.

- Perfecto – exclamo con un brillo en los ojos - ¿Podrían decirme donde están?

- No – volvió a contestar el moreno, temblando de miedo, Gigi lloraba en silencio a su lado.

- Oh, eso no me hace muy feliz, no es bueno mentir – regaño con falsa dulzura, asustado Robie trato de hacerse hacia atrás esperando algún golpe – Vamos…Robie, dime ¿Dónde están?

- Solo…- su boca quedo seca y trato de tragar – solo sé que están en un pueblo – murmuro sin atreverse a levantar mas la voz – No sé cual, lo juro – añadió aterrorizado pues López se acerco a ellos con aire amenazador. Tomo a Gigi por el cuello de la camisa y alzándolo volvió a golpearlo duramente haciéndolo caer de nuevo al suelo. – Por favor no nos haga daño, le juro que no sé donde están, lo único que dijeron fue que tomarían un barco, por favor no lo golpee mas – suplico con los ojos llenos de lagrimas tratando de proteger a su compañero que ahora sangraba también por la nariz y gimoteaba totalmente tirado en el suelo.

- Bueno, pero sé que en realidad nunca tomaron ese barco – dijo como para si mismo, meditando.

- Por favor, no sabemos nada, solo que los cuatro se iban de aquí hace meses, por favor – siguió suplicando desesperado

- ¿Los cuatro?

- Si, Bulma y Vegeta iban con Milk y Goku, sé que están casados pero no sé nada mas – respondió rápidamente esperanzado de que aquel psicópata los dejara en paz

- ¿Milk y Goku que? – pregunto de nuevo con voz calmada, a Robie le daba mas miedo así

- No lo sé, nunca nos dijeron sus apellidos – respondió inmediatamente asustado de que de nuevo golpeara a Gigi o a él mismo

- Bulma les manda correos electrónicos ¿Verdad?

- Si – asintió – ¿Quiere verlos? – ofreció, solicito, cualquier cosa que les ayudara a salvarse de aquel tipo.

- Me parece bien – contesto complacido del control que tenia gracias al miedo que generaba. Robie se levanto rápidamente y entro en la habitación donde tenía su computadora, encendiéndola. Espero nervioso mientras el lento aparato hacia todos sus procesos de inicio. López le siguió con parsimonia encargándose de patear al rubio que yacía aun en el suelo. Robie dio un respingo en cuanto oyó el quejido lastimero de su compañero, miro asustado a López – Es solo para que no se te olvide quien manda aquí – respondió a su muda pregunta, sonriendo sádicamente.

Cuando por fin la computadora termino de encender Robie abrió una ventana de internet para acceder a su correo. En cuanto accedió se quito de la silla para permitirle a aquel hombre hurgar en su correspondencia. Se quedo estático, a un lado, sin saber que hacer. En el pasillo Gigi había dejado de llorar y arrinconado se sujetaba las rodillas flexionadas mirando atentamente la puerta del cuarto de Robie. Los minutos pasaron, pero el nerviosismo de los chicos no bajo ni un poco, expectantes de aquel psicópata, esperanzados de salir con vida de aquel horrible atolladero. Finalmente, después de mas de una hora concentrado en leer los correos que Bulma había enviado a Robie, se levanto mirándolo analítico. Aun se debatía en si matarlos o no. Podía hacerlo rápido, pero odiaba esa clase de trabajos sin gloria ni sabor y esos jotitos lo molestaban tanto que merecían una muerte mas…esplendorosa.

- Esta bien, los dejare vivir – sonrió haciendo temblar a Robie a pesar de la declaración – muchas gracias por su ayuda – su tono amable y frio salió de nuevo a relucir – Ah por cierto, un recuerdo para que no me olviden – comento jovialmente y le disparado a Gigi en una pierna, que grito dolorosamente mientras Robie corría a su lado.

Salió de aquella casucha analizando los pros y los contras, necesitaba conseguir mas información sobre el tal Goku y su esposa, con suerte así encontraría su _tesoro_, pues en eso se había convertido Bulma Briefs en ese tiempo, un tesoro que debía poseer. Recordó a Brolly Tonkeda y sus amenazas con apresurar la búsqueda. Hizo una mueca, odiaba tener que dar cuentas a alguien, pero hasta no estar seguro y tener a la vista a Bulma no le enviaría la información, no quería que encontrara su _tesoro _antes que él. Se adentro en las oscuras calles de Puerto Vallarta sonriendo por su inminente victoria, saboreando de antemano la "sesión" que tendría con la exótica muchacha de cabellos azules.

**Continuara…**

**¡Oh por Dios! Esto hasta a mi me ha puesto emocionada, no saben lo que les espera jejeje, y han aparecido de nuevo Robie y Gigi, aunq lamentablemente no para bien, aun les qda una participación en la historia, esperen verlos de nuevo. En fin, he decidió hacer un pequeño resumen o biografía de los personajes nuevos inventados por mi y q tienen injerencia en esta historia.**

**Sr López****: Como había mencionado antes el querido Señor López, sufre de una enfermedad mental, q no es otra q psicopatía, como habrán pensado, si es un psicópata, y esto no ha sido al azar, como ya mencione soi medio oscura y estos temas me gustan bastante, así q me documente antes de crear al personaje. Los psicópatas son personas q no reciben los estímulos cerebrales de empatía por lo q son incapaces de sentirla, es decir, de entender o comprender los sentimientos ajenos, ni de sentir culpa, es un trastorno antisocial, tienden a tener necesidades atípicas y a ritualizar la satisfacción de estas necesidades, son egocentristas, por lo q todo lo q hacen lo hacen por obtener un beneficio, aun cuando parezca algo altruista, sin importarles si incurren en algún delito, desarrollan un propio código de comportamiento y son concientes de las reglas externas y las respetan siempre y cuando no interfieran en su camino, son falsos y pueden pasar desapercibidos en la sociedad, NO todos son unos asesinos, generalmente, seriales como se cree, consideran a las demás personas como algo sin valor, como objetos, y suelen sobrevalorarse, a veces piensan estar en una realidad q solo ellos comprenden. Asi q como pueden ver nuestro querido narizón es todo una joya, el personaje mas complejo q he creado hasta ahora jeje. Ah por cierto, esta enfermedad puede ser genética, y es como si no tuvieran las herramientas para comprender el mundo q les rodea. Q loco no?, la diferencia con los sociópatas, es q estos últimos tienen las herramientas, pero han olvidado como usarlas, además q estos últimos tienen tendencias a romper las reglas, casi siempre. Espero les haya parecido interesante esto.**

**Antonio Montalvo:**** Antonio es un muchacho guapo de 25 años, q aunq lo niegue, esta acostumbrado a tener todo lo q quiere, fue muy mimado por su madre hasta q esta murió, es rebelde por naturaleza, sobreprotector, especialmente con Isabela. Tiene tendencias hippies, le gusta la naturaleza y es muy culto, ha estudiado artes y música, cree fielmente q el amor es la fuerza mas grande del mundo, pero rara vez se permite sentir cariño por alguien, es tremendamente terco y un poco soberbio, como su padre. Apoya causas nobles y odia la superficialidad de las personas ricas, cree q el dinero es solo un medio para ayudar a los demás, por lo q seguido hace donaciones a causas caritativas, a espaldas de su padre, por supuesto. Siente cariño por su padre, pero jamás lo ha demostrado pues su rencor lo ciega. Es seductor y coqueto, cree que la mujer es la criatura mas hermosa sobre la tierra, y por lo tal su belleza debe ser contemplada con adoración y disfrutar de ella siempre q se pueda. Su soberbia, que lo ha cegado haciéndolo pensar q es una excelente persona es lo q lo ha orillado a pensar q Bulma debe estar con él y no con Vegeta.**

**Isabela Montalvo:**** Isa es una chica alegre y vivaracha de 22 años, manipuladora y sensible. Le gusta sentirse rodeada de amor y ve a su madre como la mejor persona q jamás pudo existir, como un modelo a seguir. Su padre tiende a consentirla en demasía, por lo q siempre obtiende de él, lo q ella kiere, excepto q se reconcilie con su hermano, Antonio. Considera a su hermano su mejor amigo, a pesar de lo poco q se entienden debido a sus diferencias. Es compradora compulsiva y estudio cursos sobre moda, y estudio historia del arte. Le gusta leer novelas románticas y sueña con q llegue su príncipe azul. Es coqueta, pero rara vez sale con muchachos, pues sus sobreprotectores guardianes, es decir Antonio y su padre, siempre le espantan los pretendientes, además q pocos logran interesarle de verdad, cree en el matrimonio y se la pasa planeando su futura boda, aun cuando no tiene el novio. Es un poco infantil y muy caprichosa, orgullosa como todos los Montalvo, sin embargo es amable con todos, aun con los sirvientes, pues cree q se atraen mas moscas con miel q con hiel, y le encanta q todos le muestren cariño. Si la hacen enojar, es peligrosa, asi como muy tenaz y es muy centrada en sus objetivos. Como se imaginaran, desea a Vegeta, pues tiene la costumbre de desear mas, aquello q no puede tener, y ha idealizado a nuestro querido Veggie, como el hombre para ella.**

**Ahora la contestación a sus reviews**

_**Reviews:**_

_**Dodoro: Disculpa el abandono, hago mi mejor esfuerzo, me he pasado escribe y escribe por dos semanas, contando el tiempor q escribir el nuevo capi del otro fic, y por ahora seguire escribiendo. Si López esta lokito, pero no es su culpa jeje. Curioso como ha sido su nariz la forma en q lo identifican jajaja y Brolly ya no los esta persiguiendo, pues por ahora López tomo su lugar. Que bueno q te gusto el lemon!!!. Te veo pronto, por cierto, no he podido leer "Dorei", pues me castigue con no leer hasta terminar deescribir T.T, pero hay voy seguro mínimo recibes un review hoy de mi.**_

_**Any chan: Gracias por la felicitación. Y bueno he estado analizando y creo q nos molesta mas q una tipa se meta con Veg por q nos ponemos en el lugar de Bulma, y Veg nos tiene q ser fieles jajaja. **_

_**Shadir: Tienes razón, el narigón necesita urgentemente una baja de autoestima, lamentablemente es difícil de lograr.**_

_**Veyita: q bien q te haya gustado el otro y q aun te guste este, las cosas se pondrán aun mas difíciles, solo espero no dejen de leer T.T. **_

_**Dragona: Gracias por tu felicitación y por supuesto q tiene q serles difícil, asi son las pruebas de amor, q aunq no me lo creas nunca se acaban T.T**_

_**NOMICA: *.* nunca me habían felicitado en tantos idiomas Arigato Gozaimasu, T.T (son lagrimas de emoción) y bueno tuve tiempo antes, pero de ahí a q terminara de escribir…en fin, espero te haya gustado el capi y espero pronto la nueva actualización de La Tía Pola.**_

_**Flor: Un saludo para Argentina. A pesar de lo q parezca, los hermanitos son un recurso necesario, en especial por lo q ya había dicho, al menos uno de ellos, el otro lo puse para equilibrar las cosas. Y aclaro, por supuesto q no me molesta, la opinión honesta de los lectores es siempre importante para mi. Q bien q me dijeras q capis te gustaron mas, a mi me gusto mucho el de "Rota", por lo intenso del capi jeje, pero creo q aun falta pa decidirme terminantemente por mi favorito. Y si he de admitir, no me siento mal por tenerte aki leyendo (muajajaja una mas q cae en mi redes, jajajaja) pero admito tmb q me halaga, muchas, muchas gracias por leer mi loca historia, y bueno se lo q es tener curiosidad, pues io soi muy curiosa, velo por el lado amable, no tuviste q esperar como las demás ansiosamente entre cada capi, y no restan mucho jiji. Cuidate mucho.**_

**Ahora vienen los reclamos. Si, si creían q no diría nada se equivocan buuuuaaaa; Angelica??? Mirna??? Adickdelta??? Marby18??? Princesita Orgullosa?? Oscurita XuXu?? luPiiTha??? Tila. Coluchi ( q aun no averiguo por q demonios no sale tu nombre en tu contestación cuando actualizo si si lo pongo)???? Kurayami K????Aspergillus??? EvEly?? Where are you??? Saben lo feo q se siente qdarme sin sus reviews??? T.T, digo si las he decepcionado discúlpenme T.T, si les ha molestado q tarde tanto gomenasai, pero juro q no es por q no quiera, io crei q pal capi anterior llegaríamos a los 200 reviews y me emocionaba pensar quien seria la q fuese el review numero 200, el 100 fue Mirna, T.T. Vale ojala den muestras de vida byebye.**

**Les Kiere**

**ScArLeTh DrAvEn**


	23. Solo Tú

**Hiiii...se q deben estar deseando sabr onde vivo pa venir a lincharme, pero es q han sido una de cosas, q el final de semestre, entre q estas vacaciones no jueron = a desknso, entre q el capi me salió relargo, y entre q estuve casi una semana sin lui, no esperen, contando los días q fueron, aunq fueron salteados, si fue una semana. En fin, ojala les guste el capi, q dado lo mucho q termine alargando jejeje, se agrega un capi mas a esta parte, por q lo q qdan dos mas.**

**Basado en mil inspiraciones de canciones, recuerdos, películas, deseos, videos, libros, poemas, pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos…**

**PaRa AkIrA sAmA...pOr sOpOrTaRmE jEjEjE**

**Luz de Luna**

**Capitulo 23: Solo Tú**

Su mirada se perdía en el blanco marfil del techo. Su brillante mente iba y venía en la búsqueda de una solución, pero era tan poco lo que entendía de humanidad que simplemente la respuesta se le escapaba de las manos. Odiaba el daño que Tonkeda le había hecho a Bulma, odiaba el hecho de no haberse dado real cuenta antes, pero mas odiaba no poder ayudarla como debía. Creía en ella cuando decía que confiaba en él, pues no había mentira en sus ojos, en sus preciosos ojos azules ¿Pero como remendar el daño hecho a su mente, a su alma y a su espíritu? Miro el reloj de su mesita de noche. Llevaba mas de una hora despierto y pronto debía levantarse para ir a trabajar. Miro la foto de boda junto al reloj. Por tercera ocasión la idea de pedirle ayuda a Son le bailoteo tentadora, pero no podía, su orgullo se lo impedía, nunca se rebajaría a pedir ayuda a ese...remedo de militar.

Suspiro devolviendo su vista a la ventana. Era una noche oscura, la luna se había ocultado en un manto negro y no aparecería hasta dentro de dos días, además la niebla cubría los alrededores haciendo el pronto amanecer mas oscuro de lo normal ¡¿Qué hacer?! ¡¿Qué hacer?! Su desesperación lo estaba atormentando y todo empeoraba por culpa de ese tonto e inútil muchachito. Con su "sincera" y "desinteresada" amistad. Siempre solicito, siempre amable, siempre lambiscón ¡Estúpido insecto rastrero! Y todavía el muy imbécil se había atrevido a enfrentarlo cuando decidió darle un escarmiento con el argumento de la amistad que él mantenía con su hermana Isabela. Lo peor era que no había podido refutar nada pues para colmo llego Bulma en ese momento dándole la razón a ese embustero cobarde que inmediatamente le dio su versión de los hechos escudándose como un chiquillo tras las faldas de su esposa.

De nuevo un suspiro invadió su pecho. Tenia que encontrar una solución rápida, no soportaba ver la influencia que Tonkeda tenia aun en Bulma, peor ahora que estaba tan lejos y realmente ya no podía hacerle nada. Sintió a su esposa estremecerse ligeramente y abrazarse a él, pero deshizo sutilmente el abrazo, era hora de levantarse para ir a trabajar y el contacto de la suave piel de su mujer solo le haría mas difícil la tarea haciéndolo desear no moverse de su hogar, ni de su cama. Mientras se ponía la playera y la ropa interior el despertador dio por fin el primer timbrazo, como de costumbre no permitió que diera el segundo. Se levanto y entro en el baño para su rutina diaria, al salir Bulma estaba ya sentada en la orilla de la cama con los ojos apenas abiertos y el cabello revuelto, sin poder evitarlo le sonrió y le lanzo el camisón que yacía sobre la cómoda. El contacto de su piel era peligroso, pero la visión de su hermosa desnudez no se quedaba ni un milímetro atrás.

- Sigue durmiendo – ordeno y se vistió con la ropa que yacía perfectamente doblada y planchada sobre la cómoda a la espera de ser usada por él. Aun no se ponía la camisa cuando vio a Bulma terminar de calzar sus pantuflas y levantarse toda soñolienta para ir a la cocina. Sabia lo cansada que estaba así que la tomo de la cintura para sentarla de nuevo en la cama, ella no opuso las mínima resistencia, la tomo del rostro y se permitió besarla una vez – dije que volvieras a la cama, solo quiero tomar café, desayunare en la hacienda

Ella frunció el ceño pero obediente se dejo caer en la cama y se enredo en la cobija. Termino de vestirse con su habitual rapidez y para cuando estuvo listo ella estaba ya de nuevo profundamente dormida. La miro un momento y la vio de nuevo estremecerse. Saco una cobija del closet y se la puso encima, de nuevo mirándola atentamente unos momentos. Tenía que admitirlo, amaba a esa mujer, muy profundamente. No entendía mucho el asunto, pero lo único que quería era que ella fuera feliz y se sentía un inútil al sentir que fracasaba, pero él no era ningún inútil, la haría feliz a toda costa, debía hacerlo, él era Vegeta Ouji y él lo podía todo, hacer feliz a la mujer que lo hacía feliz no tenia porque suponer un reto tan difícil. Suspiro de nuevo, pues era difícil, aunque solo lo admitiría interiormente, frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación. Difícil creerlo, él que nunca se había preocupado lo mas mínimo en esos tontos sentimentalismos ahora se veía arrastrado por ellos en busca de enmendar su orgullo que ellos mismos habían herido ¡Era una locura!

Tomo un café rápido y salió hacia su nuevo y mas odiado trabajo. De nuevo un simple empleado, peor aún, un peón. No cabía duda que amaba a esa loca, exótica y encantadora muchacha, llegar al grado de aceptar una degradación tal solo por ella ¡Como había cambiado Dios mío! Condenada bruja, diablilla disfrazada de ángel que había logrado engatusarlo y hechizarlo tanto.

Encendió el pequeño auto que había adquirido. Nada de lujos. Sonrió al recordar el berrinchito que su querida esposa había hecho cuando lo compro. Ninguna de sus artimañas habían logrado hacerlo comprar un auto mas lujoso, rápido y llamativo. Aparco en el pequeño estacionamiento de empleados en el que apenas cabían unos veinte autos y que por lo general solo estaba ocupado por tres. Pequeño pueblo, muy pequeño. Se encamino a las grandes cocinas donde solían almorzar los demás peones. No le agradaba en lo absoluto tener que convivir con toda esa bola de gentuza pero no le quedaba otra.

Las sirvientas le miraron como siempre, atentas, temerosas, nerviosas y admiradas. Una humilde muchacha se acerco con la olla del café y una taza, sin preguntar nada la puso frente a él y le sirvió, le dedicaba miradas rápidas y nerviosas. Desayuno tranquilamente ignorando las risitas tontas de las sirvientas que era lo único que con respecto a él se atrevían, pues si se acercaban procuraban huir de su mal humor. Por fin llego el momento fastidioso de ir a su puesto. Lo que ganaba en aquel lugar era una verdadera miseria pero por ahora era lo único que había podido conseguir. Al menos Bulma había dejado de gastar mas de lo que ganaba.

El día comenzó lento, en especial con su simple tarea de resguardar los limites de la hacienda Montalvo, de todas formas nadie se atrevía a molestar siquiera al respetable y honorable presidente municipal.

* * *

Un poco adormilada y soñolienta entro en el gran comedor para tomar un energético desayuno. Su hermano estaba ahí apenas mordisqueando un pan tostado y con una simple taza de café negro enfrente. Negó resignada mientras se dirigía a él para darle los buenos días con un beso en la mejilla.

- No luces muy bien Tony ¿Pasaste mala noche? – pregunto preocupada mientras tomaba su habitual lugar en la mesa. Pero su hermano se limito a dedicarle una simple mirada vacía y volver a su desayuno - ¿Estas así por Bulma Briefs? – pregunto fastidiada, como odiaba a esa mujer, no solo tenia acaparado a Vegeta, también a su querido y grandioso hermano, al que la muy descarada se atrevía a despreciar.

No entendía como era posible que tuviera así a dos hombres tan maravillosos, ni que fuera tan bonita. Bueno si era muy bonita, pero de ahí a lo exagerado del asunto había un gran trecho. Su hermano suspiro profundamente melancólico pero de nuevo no dijo ni una palabra.

- Maldición Antonio ni que fuera para tanto, esa no vale ni un solo suspiro tuyo, deja de torturarte – ligeramente desesperada porque no lograba el mas mínimo cambio en su hermano se levanto para sentarse a su lado – tú vales mucho Tony, por favor no dejes que esa…esa tipa te ponga así, por fa Tony odio verte triste – le acaricio la mejilla a lo que por fin él respondió, la miro a los ojos y le sonrió con tristeza.

- Se que la odias solamente porque es la esposa de Vegeta, no creas que no me he dado cuenta, eres tú la equivocada Isa, ese hombre no te conviene no deberías insistir. Él no se merece siquiera que lo mires, ni tu ni ella. Es un desgraciado, si vieras como la trata…

- ¿La trata mal? – pregunto sin poder evitar una nota de entusiasmo ante un posible rompimiento entre su amor platónico y la bruja esa. Antonio negó con la cabeza y luego la miro fastidiado.

- No, pero no la trata como ella merece y tampoco te trataría a ti como tú mereces, tu eres mi pequeña Isa, mi hermanita, no lo olvides, debes encontrar al mejor hombre del mundo, y aun así no creo que me bastaría para considerarlo bueno para ti – le sonrió por fin con mas alegría mientras le daba un ligero y cariñoso apretón a su nariz.

- Pues yo decido quien es el mejor hombre para mi – respondió con su habitual tono caprichoso – y tu mejor deberías buscar otra forma para convencer a tu adorada Bulma de que te haga caso, si es que crees que vale tanto – inquirió incrédula – o mejor ya retírate y búscate una que si te valore, grandísimo tonto – le dio un zape y regreso a su asiento, Antonio volvió a ignorarla y ella haciendo uno de sus habituales berrinches le hizo la ley del hielo. El dejo la habitación poco después, sin decirle nada, al parecer había comprendido la posición en que se había puesto.

Después de su delicioso desayuno decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores. Un paseo que terminaría en la tercera caseta de los puestos de guardia. Sonriendo, con su buen humor ya recuperado, paso brincoteando frente a la puerta principal donde se miro en el espejo para revisar que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Camino despacio por los alrededores, pues debía evitar las sospechas de los trabajadores con respecto a su creciente interés en aquel apuesto guardia de seguridad. Tardo mas de media hora en llegar al lugar pues incluso se había entretenido hablando con algunos de los demás peones, aquellos que la conocían desde niña y la trataban como una sobrina de todos. Que feliz era, sabiéndose querida por tanta gente, que si bien le faltaba su madre, sabia que donde fuera que estuviera, cuidaba de ella.

- ¡Hola Vegeta! – saludo alegremente mientras entraba intempestivamente en la caseta.

- Hola – murmuro viéndola un segundo y devolviendo su mirada profunda hacia el paisaje.

- ¿Por qué tan serio? – Como de costumbre, solo la miro una vez y volvió a su trabajo - ¿Te paso algo malo Veg? – Su interlocutor solo negó con la cabeza - ¿Puedo ayudarte? – ofreció sincera y anhelante de encontrar una forma de acercarse más a él. Vegeta volvió a mirarla y le pareció que la analizaba sopesando su propuesta, finalmente volvió a negar con la cabeza. Un poco desesperada decidió tomar su mejor carta, la única si era honesta – Ayer estuve leyendo sobre las estrategias japonesas en la isla de Iwo Jima ¿Sabias que aprovecharon la porosidad del suelo volcánico para crear toda una red de túneles que les dieron ventaja para moverse por la isla sin ser vistos? – por fin una sonrisa asomo al rostro de su amor platónico y le correspondió la plática.

Conversaron largo rato, pasando por todas las estrategias y sucesos en Japón en la segunda guerra mundial, debatiendo sobre cuál había sido la mejor, cuales habían sido los errores y un montón de detalles más. Si, jamás imagino que su antes oculta pasión por la historia y más aun, la historia de las grandes guerras le serviría para poder entablar una relación amistosa con el hombre que ahora tenía delante. Si bien había tenido la necesidad de documentarse mas para poder mantener siempre la conversación, a veces la agobiaban los tecnicismo con los que Vegeta llegaba a hablar cuando realmente se apasionaba con su platica. Aunque en esos momentos, a pesar de estar atento, no estaba del todo interesado, ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para comprenderlo. Podía notar su preocupación, era mas que palpable, pero hacerlo hablar al respecto era algo que aun veía difícil lograr, por no decir imposible.

Callaron por un rato después de repasar de nuevo la famosa batalla de Iwo Jima y ella tratando de encontrar de nuevo un hilo para hacer conversación miro por la ventana que daba hacia el portón. Entonces la vio. Bulma se acercaba a paso lento, cabizbaja. Miro de nuevo a Vegeta que miraba atento hacia el otro lado. Miro de nuevo a la chica que odiaba tanto, aquella que ostentaba el titulo de esposa de Vegeta Ouji, aquella que era el mas grande obstáculo con el que se había encontrado en su vida para obtener lo que quería. No supo después de donde salió aquel impulso, jamás encontró las palabras que explicaran su accionar. Midiendo el tiempo justo en que Bulma llegaría, se acerco a Vegeta que la miro extrañado. Cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que la chica de cabello azul estaba por abrir la puerta se inclino sobre Vegeta y lo beso. El sorprendido la tomo de los brazos…y la alejo bruscamente. De nuevo un impulso la hizo voltear hacia la puerta, pero su rival no estaba ahí, sin embargo la puerta semiabierta se movía ligeramente y pudo ver que corría alejándose de ahí. Vegeta miro en la misma dirección que ella comprendiendo lo que había hecho.

- ¡Maldita sea Isabela! ¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – un nudo en su garganta se formo al ver la enorme ira en los ojos de un negro profundo que ella tanto sentía amar. Sin más la aventó con brusquedad y salió tras su esposa.

- ¡Vegeta espera! – le grito desesperada.

Se dejo caer en el suelo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras veía al hombre de sus sueños ir tras otra mujer, comprendiendo que acababa de cometer el mas estúpido y grande error de su vida.

* * *

Estaba entrenado para correr grandes distancias en poco tiempo, aun entrenaba para no perder la condición física, así que no podía creer como es que Bulma se había desaparecido así como así. Corrió hasta el portón y miro hacia todos lados preocupado. El portero le miro curioso y nervioso, finalmente el hombre se decidió a hablar.

- Se fue por el camino a la derecha – dijo tenuemente, Vegeta lo miro extrañado, nadie le hablaba en aquel lugar, todos le tenían por un antipático peligroso ¿Cómo sabia ese hombre que buscaba? Lo averiguaría después

Apenas dando un asentimiento en señal de que lo había escuchado, camino en la dirección mencionada, a pesar de todo, no divisaba a su mujer, y eso que no era alguien que pasara desapercibida. Sabía que el camino posiblemente llevara a su casa así que fue el primer lugar al que paso. Desde lejos la vio oscura y vacía. Al acercarse oyó a Misifus gruñendo en la parte trasera y unos fuertes toquidos en la puerta, así que se dirigió primero ahí.

- ¡Bulma! ¡Bulma! Perdóname por favor abre, prometo que nunca lo vuelvo hacer, ¡Por favor Bulma abre! – los gritos de Antonio resonaron en el patio trasero de su casa.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi esposa insecto? – con sus ventajosas habilidades llego hasta el chico sorprendiéndolo y tomándolo del cuello lo azoto contra la puerta. Antonio confundido y sorprendido no atino a decir nada – Contesta sabandija ¿Qué le hiciste a Bulma? – volvió a preguntarle aunque con voz mas calmada, fría y terrorífica.

- Nada que te importe – contesto al fin desafiante haciendo un patético intento de zafarse del agarre. Misifus tras él gruñía y mantenía la espalda erizada, dispuesto a atacar a Antonio.

- Mas te vale que no le hayas hecho daño, sino, puedes estar seguro que desearas no haber nacido – con un sencillo giro y tomándolo aun del cuello lo lanzo hacia el caminito de tierra que salía frente a la puerta, con un duro y seco golpe cayo con el cuerpo completo golpeándose en la cabeza. Misifus se puso a su lado aun haciéndole gestos amenazantes al chico – Ahora lárgate y no vuelvas a venir a mi casa

Aturdido el muchacho se puso de pie torpemente, se puso en algo parecido a en guardia. Una sonrisa de malicia asomo a su rostro mientras veía al ingenuo muchacho tratando de hacerle frente. De nuevo un giro y una patada que dio de lleno en el pecho del chico le hicieron caer aun mas lejos y forma mas aparatosa. Ignorándolo entro en la casa, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo con él, Misifus, se giro y lanzo tierra con sus patas traseras en dirección al caído y altivo le siguió. Ahora sí que le caía bien esa bola de pelos, además por fin había podido darle un poco de su merecido a ese insecto rastrero.

Rápidamente busco a Bulma en toda la casa. Pero no había el mas mínimo rastro de ella. Estuvo seguro entonces que ella había ido a otro lugar después de salir de la hacienda. Salió apresurado de la casa regresando al camino principal, donde volvió a encontrarse con el chico que caminaba encorvado hacia su casa, lo ignoro por completo.

No podía negar que por primera vez se sentía realmente desesperado sin saber que hacer. No tenia idea de a donde podría haber ido Bulma y tampoco tenía la menor idea de lo que le diría cuando la encontrara. Llego por fin al pueblo y en medio de la plaza miro a todos lados buscando una señal que le dijera donde se había metido su esposa, pero no había el menos rastro de ella. Se dirigió al único lugar al que supuso que ella iría en caso de sentirse desprotegida, a casa de los Son.

Pasó primero por el consultorio de Milk pero extrañamente lo encontró cerrado, inmediatamente fue hacia su casa, ahora tenia mas seguridad de que Bulma se había ido con ellos. Llego por fin a la casa de su padrino de bodas y ansioso toco la puerta. Los minutos pasaron largos hasta que por fin alguien salió a abrir. Pero se encontró con la muchacha que hacia la limpieza. Le miro temerosa.

- Si buenos días ¿Qué si le ofrece? – pregunto dudosa.

- ¿Esta Son? – le pregunto con rudeza

- No siñor, el siñor Goku se jue desde temprano quien sabe 'onde

- ¿No ha venido mi esposa?

- No siñor no ha venido naiden – contesto muy segura

Esta vez si que se le cayó el mundo ¿Dónde mas podría estar? No conocían a nadie mas, o mas bien no tenían trato con nadie mas, excepto el insecto de Antonio y era obvio que no estaba con él.

- ¿Ya jue a buscar en el consultorio de la doitora? – le pregunto la muchacha en un claro ejemplo de querer ayudarlo

- ¡Por supuesto que ya fui ahí! ¡Esta cerrado! – le grito perdiendo los estribos, la muchachita dio un brinco y dio un paso para atrás

- Pus si pero a veces la doitora sale a algún mandado ¿por qui no va otra vez? – le propuso escudada tras la puerta pero al parecer aun valiente. Se quedo estático ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido?

Sin dar las gracias salió de nuevo hacia el consultorio. Esta vez lo encontró abierto, entro intempestivamente al pequeño local. En la sala de espera una mujer arrullaba un niño pequeño mientras otros dos jugaban sentados en el suelo, un viejecillo llenaba un conito de papel con agua del garrafón. Todos los presentes le miraron desconcertados. Sin perder tiempo irrumpió en la oficina de Milk. Fue grande su sorpresa cuando se encontró a Son ahí, recargado en el escritorio y mirándole como si supiera que vendría y por el porqué.

- ¿Has visto a Bulma? – pregunto inmediatamente sin cortesía alguna. El otro ex-militar le miro atentamente por varios segundos con gesto grave.

- Vamos Vegeta, tenemos que hablar – respondió entonces moviéndose para salir del lugar. Molesto lo tomo del brazo cuando paso frente a él para salir

- Dime donde esta Bulma – le rugió acercando su rostro al de él, le urgía encontrarla y no iba a perder el tiempo con ese tarado bueno para nada

- Cálmate, te hice una advertencia cuando nos encontramos en Sonora ¿Lo recuerdas? Bien, he decidido darte una oportunidad, pero primero debes saber algo, así que vamos – se zafó del agarre con la facilidad y agilidad que Antonio no había tenido y salió del lugar.

Las personas les miraron curiosas y no le quedo otra que seguirlo. No le llevo muy lejos, apenas unas casas hacia la derecha, al lugar donde impartían las clases de artes marciales. Sin mirar hacia atrás una sola vez Goku entro en el lugar y dejo la puerta abierta. Desconfiado entro lentamente tras él. Por fin cerró la puerta para recibir un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula. Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca, pero el golpe solo lo había hecho girar el rostro y no lo había movido de su lugar. Volteo para devolver el golpe pero su rival se había adelantado y lo esquivo alejándose de él.

- Te merecías eso y lo sabes – se justifico mostrando sus palmas en son de tregua. Guardo silencio, no le daría explicaciones a ese imbécil, con la única persona que debía hablar era Bulma - ¿Tienes algún amorío con Isabela Montalvo? - le pregunto de pronto con una voz neutral ¿Acaso estaba osando interrogarlo?

- Eso no te incumbe

- Por supuesto que me incumbe, te advertí que no le hicieras daño – un tono de ira pinto su voz por fin

- No tengo nada que explicarte a ti imbécil, dime ¿en donde esta? – le grito perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia

- No voy a decirte nada hasta que hablemos, ella no quiere verte

- Ya te lo dije no tengo nada que decirte ahora dime en donde esta mi mujer – se acerco a Goku que esta vez no hizo nada por evitarlo y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa zarandeándolo

- Si estás aquí significa que te importa, así que cálmate – apenas pudo contenerse, no tenía el mas mínimo deseo de hablar con ese idiota pero si quería llegar a Bulma, tendría que al menos escucharlo. Goku dio un suspiro y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. El se recargo en la pared que tenia detrás con los brazos cruzados y una mirada asesina en los ojos - ¿Alguna vez Bulma te dijo lo que paso con Yamcha? – la pregunto sonó como si fuese un tema muy delicado. Analizo a su contraparte, pero si quería ver a su mujer era obvio que tenía que contestar. Asintió – ¿Y te conto que paso después de eso? – Sin poder evitarlo le miro con curiosidad – Tomare eso como un no – suspiro de nuevo mirando el suelo – la verdad es que quedo muy afectada después de eso. Cuando la encontramos junto al cuerpo de Yamcha, llevaba horas ahí sola, el combate había sido de noche así que nadie se dio por enterado y menos aun que Bulma le había dicho a su Tía Tita que dormiría en la casa de una amiga, por lo que no se preocupo por su ausencia. Tuvieron que agarrarla entre tres hombres por que se negaba a soltar el cuerpo de Yam, la llevaron al hospital donde le dieron un calmante y la dejaron dormir antes de que los policías la interrogaran. Se nos escapo, la encontramos horas después en un parque, aun llevaba la ropa llena de sangre y estaba sobre una banca abrazándose las rodillas y no dejaba de decir "Yamcha no te vayas"…

A Goku se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y guardo silencio por un rato. Le miro impaciente por un rato esperando que el otro continuara pero parecía ensimismado en sus recuerdos.

- Se paso una semana entera encerrada en su cuarto apenas comiendo, no quiso ni siquiera ir al funeral, solo se la paso encerrada sin decir una palabra, incluso para hacer su declaración nos costo trabajo que cooperara, aunque no lo hizo hasta mucho después. Un día sin aviso volvió a desaparecer. Fue la señora Tita quien la encontró en el cementerio, frente a la tumba de Yamcha. Le reclamaba el que la hubiera dejado y fue entonces cuando la perdimos – no pudo reprimir la mueca de desconcierto en su rostro, Son se dio cuenta y le sonrió con tristeza – volvió a casa y volvió a su vida por decirlo de alguna manera, se volvió fría y distante. A los dos meses dejo la casa de Tita y simplemente nos evito a todos. Como si huyera de cualquier cosa que le recordara a Yam, si se nos ocurría mencionarlo las raras veces que estábamos con ella se enfadaba y se iba. Se la pasaba trabajando, de un desfile a otro. Fue entonces que conoció a ese tipo – hizo una mueca de desagrado - primero la vi muy ilusionada, pero había muchas cosas que no me cuadraban en todo el asunto. Entonces la vimos aun menos. Cuando murió Tita vino al funeral pero solo estuvo un par de horas, la acompañaron unos de esos guardaespaldas y traía lentes oscuros y una mascada sobre la cabeza que ocultaba la mayoría de su rostro y que no se quito mis sospechas aumentaron y la busque una vez mas, nos vimos en un restaurante y de nuevo la acompañaban esos tipos, había abandonado el modelaje y de pronto se veía mucho mas delgada y demacrada. Me dijo que no me preocupara y que todo estaba bien, aunque se la paso tomando todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí hasta que se embriago – suspiro de nuevo – Fue la última vez en años que pude verla hasta aquel día en Sinaloa

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio. Vegeta sopesaba la información recién adquirida, le ayudaba en mucho a explicar el porqué de tanto daño hecho en Bulma, ella simplemente no estaba bien cuando se encontró con Tonkeda y él lo aprovecho. Y así sin pedir la ayuda le llego, de quien sabia podía ayudarle pero que nunca le pediría ayuda.

- La diferencia de la Bulma que vi aquella vez y la que vi en Sonora es…increíble – rompió el silencio de pronto su rival de milicia – a pesar de que estaba enferma y estaban huyendo era una mujer nueva, le brillaban los ojos como cuando éramos chicos, era como si la vida le hubiese devuelto al cuerpo, era como si aquella chica alegre y espontanea hubiese vuelto, solo que mas madura y tú eres el causante de eso – Vegeta le dedico una mirada analizante, no sabia muy bien el significado de aquella acusación.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto finalmente dejándose llevar por la curiosidad aunque sin dejar el tono hostil y desconfiado. Goku soltó una carcajada.

- A que la hiciste feliz, le devolviste la vida – le dijo con alegría

- Hmp – analizo lo que acaba de decirle aun sin entender cuál era su punto.

- Eres lo mas importante en su vida por lo tanto lo que hiciste le hizo mas daño que el cualquiera de los demás pudiéramos haberle hecho – explico condescendiente

- ¡Maldita sea yo no hice nada! – grito finalmente sin poder contenerse. Goku inclino su cabeza en un gesto de confusión.

- ¿Cómo que no hiciste nada? – pregunto contrariado – ella dijo…

- ¡Si ya sé lo que vio! pero se fue demasiado rápido como para ver realmente lo que paso – su voz aun mantenía un nivel alto pero ya estaba mal calmado – Bien ya dijiste lo que querías ahora dime en donde demonios esta – su voz había recuperado al fin su calma pero cerró los ojos con su típico ceño fruncido.

- No, hasta que me digas que paso entonces – replico obstinado.

- Ella me beso, pero yo no correspondí, lo hizo porque sabía que Bulma nos vería, sabes que esa muchacha intenta algo conmigo – perdiendo finalmente la paciencia se acerco a su rival de la milicia y lo tomo por la camisa – Ya fue suficiente ¡¿Dónde está mi esposa?!

Toco con fuerza casi tumbando la puerta. Apenas un par de minutos pasaron cuando de nuevo la humilde servidora salió a abrir.

- ¿Siñor Vegeta? Ya le dije que no hay…- sin escucharla la empujo entrando intempestivamente en la casa – No siñor no entre – quiso detenerlo ingenuamente pero ni siquiera alcanzo a tocarlo

- ¡Bulma! – grito subiendo las escaleras sabiendo que la encontraría en alguna habitación - ¡Bulma maldita sea ¿Dónde estás?! – La sirvienta lo seguía tratando vanamente de detenerlo – Bulma – llamó entrando en cada habitación hasta que se encontró con una cerrada – Mujer será mejor que abras no querrás…

- ¡Lárgate! – le interrumpió una voz tras la puerta.

- ¡Abre con un carajo!

- ¡No! No quiero verte, lárgate – suspiro recobrando la compostura, esa mujer era tan terca que eso solo sería un circulo vicioso de gritos.

- Bulma – llamo esta vez con voz suave – Abre por favor – con un esfuerzo descomunal logro un buen tono suplicante, deseo que aquella muchacha chismosa que veía todo con gran interés se largara, odiaba tener público para esas cosas.

- ¡No! Vete – contesto la voz tras la puerta llena de terquedad y coraje.

Con eso todo su esfuerzo por serenarse se fue al caño. Solo basto una patada certera para eliminar el obstáculo de la puerta cerrada. Bulma grito atemorizada y se escondió bajo las cobijas de la cama en que se encontraba. La muchacha de servicio comenzó a gritar también mientras huía pidiendo auxilio. Vegeta se acerco a la chica escondida y sin forzar demasiado la saco de su escondite. Ella pataleo y lanzo golpes que apenas si le hacían daño. Cuando por fin la tuvo frente a frente la tomo de los hombros con firmeza pero evitando lastimarla, que era lo último que quería.

- Vas a escucharme quieras o no – sentencio mirándola profundamente a los ojos. De los de ella salían lágrimas y le miraba con total atención, hipnotizada por su mirada y asustada por sus palabras. El recobro su serenidad y con un gesto triste limpio sus lágrimas – No debiste irte así – la regaño cariñosamente – yo no correspondí ese beso – aclaro sintiendo por fin un alivio – es mas en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que Isabela había hecho te seguí, llevo buscándote desde entonces ni siquiera avise en el trabajo que saldría – ella guardo silencio sin cambiar su semblante por lo que él se desespero un poco - ¿No me crees? – pregunto sin poder evitar la decepción de su voz

- No lo sé – le respondió desconfiada tratando de alejarse de él

- ¿Acaso no ha valido de nada todo lo que he hecho por ti? – le reclamo sin poder evitarlo, dolido más que molesto. Ella se sorprendió y bajo la mirada – es obvio que no, no importa que haya estado a punto de dar mi vida por ti, ni que te diera todo lo que querías – dolido la soltó e hizo amago de irse pero ella lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo

- ¿En verdad no tienes nada con ella? – le pregunto llena de tristeza haciendo flaquear su determinación de irse. Pero la herida de su duda era demasiado honda como para ignorarla

- No – contesto secamente y soltándose se alejo hacia la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de cruzarla se acordó de su riña con Antonio

- Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta – pidió sin voltear - ¿Qué te hizo Antonio Montalvo? – un tenso silencio embargo la habitación mientras esperaba la respuesta

- Oh…- exclamo finalmente, pudo notar el tono nervioso – pues él…me beso, pero yo no quería – declaro finalmente, una sonrisa irónica adorno su rostro y finalmente se rio con el mismo tono

- Jajaja, vaya vaya – volteo a verla – ¿Y qué sentirías tú si yo lo hubiese visto y en vez de ir a partirle la cara al malnacido me hubiese ido y después no te creyera que él lo había causado todo? – pregunto con resentimiento, ella abrió los ojos anonadada, él continuo su camino. Dos segundos pasaron entre que salió de la habitación y que sintió los brazos de Bulma rodear su cintura en un abrazo destinado a detenerlo.

- Perdóname por favor – le pidió con aquella voz dulce que conseguía tanto de él – es solo que no soporte la idea de que estuvieses con ella, te amo demasiado Vegeta, eres lo mas importante en mi vida – se aferro mas a él y él soltó el enésimo suspiro del día. Se giro y le correspondió el abrazo. Bulma se despego un poco y tomo su rostro entre sus manos le sonrió dulcemente y sello su reconciliación con un beso tierno. De pronto y sin previo aviso un trío de aplausos sonaron tras ellos.

- ¡Felicidades! ¡Por fin se reconciliaron! – exclamo Goku en medio de las dos mujeres, su esposa y su sirvienta, que les miraban sonrientes. Bulma se rio y él cerró los ojos con la vena de su frente sobresaliente.

Cinco días pasaron desde aquel dramático día. Isabela no se le había acercado en todo ese tiempo, rehuyéndole. Por otro lado tampoco Antonio había vuelto a buscar a Bulma hasta entonces. Por fin aquella tarde Don Amador fue a visitarlo para darle las escrituras de los dos terrenos que había adquirido, explicándole que se había tardado tanto porque le había costado trabajo la adquisición del segundo.

Bulma había salido con Milk de compras así que pudo hablar con el abogado tranquilamente. Se despidió del hombrecillo y admiro los papeles que acaba de entregarle. Por fin podría darle a Bulma el regalo de bodas que tanto había planeado, tarde sí, pero mas valía tarde que nunca.

Al sexto día recibió una visita en la caseta. Finalmente Isabela se había armado de valor para presentársele.

- Hola – musito cabizbaja

- Buenos días señorita Montalvo – el tono había sido cortes, pero extremadamente frio, ella le miro desconcertada

- Ahm – le miro indecisa – solo quería…solo quería disculparme, espero no haberte causado muchos problemas – él le miro inquisitivamente poniéndola nerviosa

- Esta disculpada – contesto finalmente devolviendo su fría mirada al exterior – Y gracias por haberle dicho a su padre que me había dado permiso para salir ese día – debía terminar son la relación que llevaba con ella aun cuando fuera una simple amistad, así que mejor terminar con todos los asuntos pendientes – Hasta luego

Termino contundentemente con esa conversación. La chica se quedo pasmada un par de minutos finalmente se movió y salió del lugar. Se detuvo un segundo.

- Hasta luego – murmuro tristemente. Se sintió un poco mal por ella, lo único que había hecho la pobre era enamorarse de él y ¿Quién podría culparla? Era una lástima pero así eran las cosas

Llego la noche y disfruto de la cena que su mujer le había preparado. Como casi todas las noches hicieron el amor sin saber del peligro que se les avecinaba.

* * *

Subió al autobús que lo llevaría a su último destino finalmente. Le había costado trabajo conseguir la información pero finalmente lo había logrado. Se acomodo firmemente en el ultimo asiento. Era un camino de tres horas y aquel era el ultimo que partía hacia su destino. Saco de nuevo las hojas con la información para volver a analizarla. Gente seguía subiendo, con sus canastos y bultos. Una señora regordeta se sentó a su lado empujándolo contra la ventana, para que sus tres hijitos pudiesen sentarse en ese enorme asiento trasero, donde ya habían dos personas mas a parte de él. Trato de calmarse pues no era bueno provocar riñas o escenas que llamaran la atención. Pasar desapercibido era su mejor talento. Pudo finalmente concentrarse en la lectura.

_Milk Satán: _

_Edad 26 años. _

_Doctora General. _

_Única heredera del empresario Ox Satán. Se había casado hacia un año e impartía su residencia en aquel pueblecillo, una hermosa mujer con sentido altruista. "perfecta para agregarla a su colección"_

_Goku Son: _

_Edad 27 años._

_Ex-militar, con altos grados._

_Huérfano desde los 12 años. Su abuelo lo había criado hasta los 16. Abandono la milicia un año atrás, cuando se caso con Milk Satán. Era considerado, junto con Vegeta Ouji, de los mejores en misiones de campo. Ahora se dedicaba a la agricultura en el pueblito que su esposa había escogido para vivir. Un digno adversario, además como su esposa, con sentido altruista._

Por fin el camión entro en movimiento. Sonrió, en tan solo unas horas estaría en Chinconcuautla, cerca de _su tesoro_. Sabia que Goku Son había sido amigo de la infancia de Bulma y curiosamente, compañero de Vegeta Ouji en la milicia. Él era el que los había ayudado a escapar. Eso y el descubrimiento de la compra de dos terrenos por Vegeta Ouji en aquel lugar le confirmaron sus sospechas. El sol caía en el oeste tiñendo de rojo sangre las nubes. Como un aviso de que muy pronto, algo horrible estaba por suceder.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno bueno, primero ¡q muchachas tan abusadas!, le atinaron, Bulma se había ido demasiado rápido, nuestro Veggi no le podía ser infiel, ¿están de acuerdo? El pobre Antonio tuvo su merecido e Isa, pago las consecuencias de sus actos. Y pues como imaginaran ora si pa los prox capis empieza lo emocionante, de nuevo jeje, la tercera parte será mas emocionante o eso creo. Comienzo con las contestaciones de reviews.**

_**Any chan: Espero no haberte desilusionado y q si hayas podido perdonar a Vegeta y bueno como lo puse en el fic, la pobre Isa solo se enamoro de nuestro Veggi, como todas nosotras ¿Cómo culparla? No es tan mala la muchacha, de veras, solo esta un poco desorientada. Y q no te de un infarto por favor q no podría cargar en mi conciencia con la muerte de una tan kerida lectora. Cuídate y ora si no demorare tanto, por fin tengo un poco mas de tiempo, al menos hasta febrero.**_

_**Leboth Soledad: Wow (Scarleth sonrojada, muy sonrojada) hasta ahora la única persona q me había dicho q era perfecta era mi Sares, y honestamente dudo mucho q lo sea, muchas gracias por leer mi loco fic. Y como ves Vegeta tampoco beso a Isabela, ah y puedes estar segura q habrá harto drama, hartísimo, en los sig capis. Un saludo desde México a Perú.**_

_**Sailor Geos: Santo Dios espero q no te moleste la imperdonable tardanza, no jue a propósito, lo juro. Y Fuiste la primera en atinarle q nuestro kerido Veg no había traicionado a Bulmis, creo q me estoy volviendo un poco predecible ¬¬, pa colmo tmb le atinaste en lo de mi risa malvada de "me gusta hacerlas sufrir" jajaja, esta bien esperare al final pa sbr cual es tu favorito. Q bueno q te gustaran las biografías **_

_**luPiiTha: Claro q tienes perdón, pues ahora comprendo q no era la única hasta el copete de tarea. Es bueno sbr q andaban en las mismas q io y por eso era su ausencia y no por q ya no les gustara el fic. Y no te preocupes por Princesita Orgullosa, creo q me tiene en sus alerts, asi q bueno, ya vendrá.**_

_**Cuidate mucho.**_

_**Shadir: me he confundido ¿Te molesto lo del psicópata? T.T espero q no q en verdad le pensé pa la creación del personaje, y si ese par de hermanitos necesita madurar, pero pss solo a golpes de vida.**_

_**e-chan: gracias a ti por leerla, q uno esta aki nomas dando su inspiración al mundo, son uds las q responden a eso. Q bueno q te guste, espero q te siga gustando.**_

_**DODORO: No tengo perdón de Dios contigo, no me he pasado a leer los capis atrasados de Dorei mas q uno y ni deje review, pero es q nomas no me atrevi a leer hasta terminar de escribir. Gomenazai T.T y no me puedo creer q te dieras cuenta de la mención de "El Señor de los Anillos" jejeje es q precisamente andaba leyendo esos libros, y he descubierto q Tolkien era un genio, con una imaginación mas q envidiable. Gracias por esperar, eres un sol.**_

_**NOMICA: a veces io tampoco kiero q termine, pero q se le va a hacer, necesito desarrollar tmb mis otros proyectos y pa colmo, la historia ya estaba pensada casi desde el principio y no le veo el caso a alargarla como a las telenovelas q terminan perdiendo el hilo de estar muy buenas terminan siendo un fiasco espantoso, jeje, no te preocupes Robie y Gigi estarán bien, comprendo q tes ocupada, al menos se q aun sigues leyendo ^.^**_

_**PrincessReii: Gracias a ti por leer, y gracias por tus lindos comentarios, q lastima q no hayas podido comentar algo, pero al menos has leído y ya por eso simplemente muchas gracias. Perdona la tardanza pero es q asi es la vida, uno dice, Dios dispone, viene el diablo y lo descompone.**_

_**Oscurita xuxu: gracias por tu apoyo, y mira q entiendo lo q es estar en 3 de uni, ya veras luego como no es nada comparado con 4 y 5, horribles, jejeje, q animo te doy vdd? Perdón jeje, otra q le atino a lo q había pasado en realidad, y bueno gracias tmb por pasarte a leer mi otro fic q estará en pausa hasta terminar este jiji, cuidate.**_

_**Angelica: q mal q tes tan ocupada, pero q bueno q no has dejado de leer, eso me consuela, io pensaba q ya me habías abandonado T.T, pero ojala ya tengas mas tiempo libre, por ti mas q nada y gracias por ser fan de mi fic, como dices, desde el primer capi q andas por aki y ya me acostumbre jeje**_

_**Veyita: no pss mas bien gracias por esperar, q no lo merezco, pero ya toy de vuelta, creo, espero, T.T ojala te siga gustando el fic.**_

**Ora si me voi despidiendo, esperando q hayan tenido una hermosa navidad y q este año les depare cosas maravillosas.**

**Les Kiere **

**ScArLeTh DrAvEn**

**Pd: se dieron cta??? Ste es el capi mas largo q he escrito.**


	24. Tesoro

**Si ya sé, me saldrán con q habían pensado q ya había abandonado, pero les aclaro de nuevo NO PIENSO ABANDONAR ESTE FIC, lo adoro y a menos q me muera o q tenga un accidente y pierda la memoria o qde en coma o algo así de horrible me suceda no dejare de escribir. La verdad es q he tenido unos problemillas personales que bloquearon mi inspiración al punto de q escribía pero no me gustaba lo q escribía, no terminaba de convencerme y luego pa colmo creo q me he vuelto incapaz de escribir capis cortos, así q al menos es un capi largo he, no tan largo como el anterior pero igual es largo, por fin me decidí a actualizar dada la "sutil" amenaza de DODORO y otras cuantas mas, jajaja.**

**Esta bastante emocionante a mi parecer…y no olviden es el penúltimo de la segunda parte… bien a leer q pa eso están aki jeje**

**Basado en mil inspiraciones de canciones, recuerdos, películas, deseos, videos, libros, poemas, pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos…**

**PaRa Mi OnE sAmA…pOr sEr Mi OnE sAmA jEjEjE**

**Luz de Luna**

**Capitulo 24: **_**Tesoro...**_

Como cada mañana se despertó al mismo tiempo que Vegeta, pero mientras él se alistaba para ir a trabajar ella le preparó un rápido desayuno. No había visto a Antonio en más de una semana pero no le preocupaba demasiado, aun no le tenía confianza de nuevo, además sabia que el pobre estaría asustado después de pequeña golpiza que le había puesto Vegeta. Despidió a su amado esposo con un beso y volvió a su cama, aun debía dormir un par horas más, como su piel requería. La mañana era tibia cuando despertó por segunda vez en el día. Vistió por fin algo más ligero, una falda y una blusa de manga corta que no había tenido oportunidad de usar pues aquel lugar solía ser frio.

Tomo su desayuno y planeo las tareas del día. Debía darle mantenimiento al jardín, era lunes por lo tanto iría a la plaza a comprar el mandado, también haría una limpieza profunda de la cocina, que ya le hacía falta. Además de la comida por supuesto. Limpio el poco tiradero que había por el desayuno y tendió la cama. Reviso su refrigerador haciendo cuenta de lo que tenía y de lo que le hacía falta e hizo una lista. Por alguna razón se sentía un poco intranquila. Tomo por fin su monedero y la bolsa del mandado.

Salió y camino lentamente hacia el camino principal. Faltaban pocos metros para llegar y hasta ese momento se había sentido observada todo el tiempo, así que fue un alivio ver a Antonio aparecer yendo hacia ella. Cuando la vio acercarse se detuvo y miro el suelo contrariado. Ella no detuvo su andar hasta que se encontró frente a él.

- Buenos días – le saludo con cortesía.

- Hola – musito sin atreverse a mirarla – ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? – levanto por fin la mirada. La tristeza profunda de sus ojos la descoloco, así que asintió sin pensarlo mucho – Solo…solo quería pedirte una disculpa, por lo del otro día, no quise lastimarte, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy – sus sinceras palabras llegaron a su corazón y tenía que admitir que le tenía mucho cariño a ese hombre, que en ese momento era su amigo, no el monstruo que apareció aquel día.

- Esta bien – le sonrió – acompáñame a la plaza – la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del muchacho fue tal que la hizo dudar si había hecho lo correcto, no quería volver al tira y afloja de la insistencia de él y el rechazo de ella.

- Vamos que tengo aun algo que explicarte – le ofreció su brazo, pero ella disimulando lo ignoro y continúo su camino.

* * *

Tres días estudio la rutina de sus próximas víctimas, ahora estaba listo para actuar. Un par de veces se había visto en ciertas dificultades para ocultarse de Ouji pero había logrado pasar desapercibido. Sabía que su _Tesoro_ estaría sola por muchas horas, pero no quería irrumpir en la casa, esperaría a que saliera y entonces podría tomarla. Espero pacientemente mientras la mañana avanzaba.

Su espera se vio recompensada cuan por fin vio salir al objeto de su deseo. La siguió por un buen tramo hasta que justo a la mitad del camino, cuando estaba a punto de actuar un muchachito apareció, impidiéndole continuar. Ella se acerco al muchacho y mantuvo una conversación con él. Después se alejaron hacia el camino principal y de ahí al pueblo. Maldijo al muchacho por inoportuno y los siguió con sigilo. Ella entro en la plaza a comprar. Aprovechando entonces que estaba por ahí decidió enviar una carta a Brolly Tonkeda. Compro un sobre en la oficina de correos y en el metió las hojas con la información actual de Vegeta Ouji y Bulma Briefs. Haciendo cuentas la carta llegaría en unos días y de seguro Tonkeda trataría de llegar inmediatamente. Esos días los ocuparía entonces para su sesión con Bulma y si se podía, también con Milk. Tomaría por sorpresa a Ouji y lo dormiría, lo mantendría dormido hasta que Tonkeda llegara, tenia las drogas necesarias. A Son lo mataría. Claro después que viera lo que le haría a su bella esposa. Trato de salir de su ensoñación. Debía estar alerta. Entrego el sobre con la dirección a la muchacha en el despachador, ella le dedico una mirada temerosa e hizo el trámite evitando volver a mirarle.

* * *

Platico con Antonio de superficialidades mientras caminaban. Al parecer el trataba de evitar el tema tan serio del que le quería hablar. Pasearon por la plaza tranquilamente, él se ofreció a cargar con la bolsa y se mantuvieron así, como en una extraña distancia, el velo que se había interpuesto entre ambos aun no desaparecía. Por fin cuando se acercaban para salir al camino Antonio se detuvo y la miro a los ojos.

- Nunca vas a amarme ¿verdad? – su voz denotaba una tristeza contenida, muy distinto al reclamo que le había hecho anteriormente.

- No, no como tú quieres – musito cabizbaja, odiaba tener que hacerle daño, pero tal vez, era lo mejor.

- ¿Por qué? – su pregunta sonaba sincera, seguía hablándole con voz llena de tristeza, aquel no era un reclamo, estaban aclarando las cosas

- Porque amo a Vegeta, sé que no lo entiendes, pero él es el hombre de mi vida, no me importa cuántos defectos tenga, yo, simplemente, le amo – Antonio asintió sin mirarla

- Nunca vas a dejarlo – la afirmación sonó tan profundamente llena de dolor que le hizo un nudo en la garganta a la chica. Alzo una mano para tratar de acariciar su rostro que miraba al suelo pero dudo y volvió a bajarla.

- Lo siento – murmuro y miro al suelo también.

-No te preocupes – dijo animadamente, aunque no logro ni engañarse a sí mismo – Estaré bien – prometió, tomo su mano y la beso – Cuídate mucho por favor, me iré un tiempo, tomare un nuevo curso de pintura en Puebla, pero quería aclarar las cosas contigo, eres muy importante para mí y siempre lo serás – Bulma le sonrió

- Tú también eres muy importante para mí, cuídate mucho Tony, promete que volveré a verte

- Lo prometo – juro solemnemente – adiós – sus ojos lucían brillantes y aunque lo intentaba no ocultaba el enorme dolor que tras ellos crecía. Bulma negó con la cabeza

- No, hasta luego – sus ojos también brillaban y tomo el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Hasta luego – repitió él y le sonrió de nuevo con tristeza.

Sin decir una palabra más se alejo de nuevo hacia el pueblo. Bulma lo vio perderse entre la gente mientras una solitaria lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. Era una lastima que las cosas terminaran así, pero tal vez, con suerte, algún día volverían a tener la amistad que tanto la había animado en sus momentos de hastió en aquel pequeño pueblito. Dio media vuelta y continuo su camino de vuelta a casa.

* * *

Vio al muchachito molesto alejarse finalmente de su _tesoro_ ella se quedo unos momentos ahí hasta que finalmente retomo el camino hacia su casa. Sonrió maliciosamente. Por fin podría continuar con su plan. La siguió de nuevo con cautela.

* * *

Aburrida de tanto encierro salió de la hacienda para distraerse un poco en la plaza del pueblo. Seguro no encontraría nada interesante pero ya no soportaba ver el hermoso interior de su habitación, ni los verdes prados, ni la polvorienta biblioteca, ni el lujoso salón, ni nada de lo que ahí había. Camino lentamente para hacer mas tiempo. Al acercarse al cruce del camino donde nacía la vereda que llevaba a la casa de su perdido amor platónico vio al alto manzano que crecía a unos metros del camino con distintas manzanas ya maduras.

El antojo pudo con ella y se acerco para tratar de alcanzar una, sin embargo, las que lucían mas apetitosas estaban en las ramas altas. Con su agilidad nata y experiencia de quien ha crecido entre bosques y grandes árboles trepo hasta una rama alta. Tomo una manzana, se acomodo bien en la rama y recargada en el tronco comenzó a saborearla mientras veía el poco cambiante paisaje. Vio pasar a un par de señoras que siguieron el camino. Minutos pasaron y su manzana se termino, miro a su alrededor y tomo otra. Acababa de darle la primer mordida cuando ella apareció. Caminaba tranquilamente y llevaba una bolsa de mandado y parecía tararear. La analizo ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiese ganado con tanta facilidad?

De pronto vio algo extraño. Un hombre de aspecto raro y obscuro seguía de cerca a la peliazul, pero al parecer se ocultaba para que esta no lo viera. Si ella lo veía era por la altura a la que estaba, pues estaba mínimo a 10 metros de altura. Miro atentamente que pasaba. Bulma dio la vuelta en la vereda y siguió caminando con tranquilidad aunque de pronto se detuvo y miro hacia atrás buscando aquella amenaza que se ocultaba tras un arbusto. La vio negar con la cabeza como si quisiera alejar sus nervios, aunque sabía que tenía razón. Se dio cuenta entonces que su corazón estaba acelerado, tenía el claro presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder y ella iba a ser la desafortunada testigo, paralizada espero y espió atentamente lo que sucedía.

Bulma ya se alejaba y el tipo estaba un poco mas lejos de ella, se encontraba detenido tras un árbol, miro entonces en su derredor y ella no pudo evitar encogerse ante el miedo que le provoco que la descubriera. Pero no la descubrió, continuo persiguiendo a la chica de cabello azul. Ella estaba ya a escasos metros de su casa cuando el tipo la ataco. Isabela se aferraba a la manzana y a una de las ramas mientras veía como aquel hombre tomaba a Bulma por la espalda, como ella soltaba la bolsa que llevaba en la mano y como era arrastrada hacia el bosque peleando fervientemente por soltarse, no llamaba por auxilio, pues una de las asquerosas manos de aquel hombre la silenciaban.

Un minuto tardo en reaccionar, un minuto paralizada ante el horror de lo que acaba de presenciar, pero no podía seguir así. Dejo caer la manzana que se estrello en el suelo unos segundos antes que sus pies lo hicieran también. Corrió de vuelta a la hacienda, corrió tan rápido como podía, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

* * *

No pudo evitar que las lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos mientras era arrastrada por aquel ser inmundo que hundía su enorme nariz en su cuello y le decía que olía delicioso, que la llamaba _tesoro_ de una forma asquerosa y que se había atrevido a manosearla ensuciando aquello que a Vegeta le había costado tanto trabajo limpiar con amor.

- Oh mi _tesoro _como vamos a divertirnos – susurro con una voz metálica, arrastrando las palabras – veras que te hare conocer placeres que no pensaste que existían – lamio su mejilla saboreando sus lagrimas y Bulma deseo soltarse al menos para vomitar mientras aquel hombre la internaba mas y mas en el bosque.

* * *

Toda la mañana había sentido una cierta intranquilidad que solo había crecido junto al día, tenía una enorme necesidad de ir a ver a su mujer pero le parecía una tontería, aunque su sexto sentido lo había alertado ligeramente sobre un peligro en los últimos días. Negó con la cabeza, no debía exagerar, no era propio de él. Sabía que Tonkeda tenía ya una nueva novia y que muchos sospechaban de él por culpa de la desaparición de Bulma, que él había argumentado que se había ido a un viaje por Europa tras su separación. Era por tanto notorio que había seguido con su vida normal después de despertar del coma.

Fue entonces que oyó aquellos gritos. Isabela venia corriendo hacia él, extrañado salió de la caseta para recibirla. La fuerza y la velocidad que llevaba la chica la hicieron chocar contra su cuerpo, logro detener una probable caída mientras ella se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento. Comenzó a balbucear pero no lograba articular ninguna palabra completa.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa Isabela? – se impaciento, pues todo aquello le daba muy mala espina

- Bul-Bulma – logro decir por fin – se…se la llevaron

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! – la tomo con fuerza de los hombros sin poder contenerse

- Un tipo, lo vi, desde el árbol – decía ya más claramente aunque aun tomaba aire entre cada oración – un horrible tipo, la seguía, y se la llevo, al bosque, los vi, desde el árbol – Vegeta no entendió a que se refería con lo del árbol pero había escuchado suficiente como para reaccionar – en la vereda, cerca de tu casa – le indico finalmente

Vegeta sin decir más salió corriendo. Parecía que nunca había corrido mas rápido en su vida, ni siquiera en aquella misión en la que casi pierde la vida. Se dirigió a su casa tomando un atajo invisible ignorando el camino, yendo directo hacia donde suponía mas o menos había sido raptada. Llego a escasos metros de su casa cuando encontró la bolsa de Bulma en el suelo. Con la mente trabajando de la manera mas fría posible se interno en el bosque. Si quería salvar a Bulma, debía ser objetivo, un paso en falso y podría salir herida. Siendo un militar, no el esposo de quien había sido secuestrada, comenzó la cacería de su presa.

* * *

Se habían detenido un momento y como era de esperarse trato de escapar, pero el nefasto hombre logro tomarla del cabello y la estrello contra el suelo. Continuo forcejeando mientras el tipo se esmeraba en tratar de amarrarle las manos a la espalda. Hizo todo lo posible por evitarlo hasta que el tipo le torció el brazo haciendo que una vieja herida brotara y un profundo grito de dolor salió de su garganta. El muy desgraciado se rió.

- Estate quieta _Tesoro_ no quiero lastimarte de mas antes de tiempo – gimiendo Bulma trato de zafarse aun a pesar del agudo dolor. El tipo volvió a reírse y comenzó a amarrar sus manos – vaya vaya, que grata sorpresa _Tesoro_, eres una gatita salvaje – volvió a pasar sus asquerosas manos por su cuerpo

- ¡Maldito imbécil! No sabes con quien te estás metiendo – grito llena de coraje – mas vale que me sueltes de una maldita vez si quieres vivir, sino mi esposo vendrá y…

- Eso quiero _Tesoro_, que venga, será un encuentro emocionante, pero sucederá en unas horas, tenemos tiempo de sobra – la hizo levantarse logrando que volviera a dar un grito de dolor.

Le cubrió la boca con un pañuelo y siguió arrastrándola. Ella continúo haciendo un esfuerzo por escapar pero el dolor del brazo comenzaba a turbar un poco su mente, si tan solo tuviera una forma de hacerle saber a Vegeta la situación en la que estaba, pero él estaba confiado en el trabajo y, como había dicho el malnacido narizón, aun faltaban muchas horas para que regresara a casa. Se sintió desolada pero la idea de volver con Vegeta le hizo recuperar el dominio de sí misma y siguió tratando de zafarse de aquel hombre.

* * *

Analizaba atentamente las huellas en el bosque. De alguna forma era claro el camino por el que habían ido. Le dio la impresión de que Bulma había dado batalla. Sonrió de lado y después se regaño a si mismo por perder la concentración pensando en lo fiera que era su mujercita. Avanzo ágilmente y con rapidez, no sabía hacía cuanto tiempo exactamente se la habían llevado pero era lo suficiente para que ya estuvieran relativamente lejos.

De pronto le pareció oír un grito agudo de dolor muy a lo lejos. Sin poder evitarlo el corazón le dio un vuelco y acelero el ritmo hacia donde le pareció estaba quien lo había dado y que de alguna manera era la dirección que el rastro seguía. Y por mucho que lo había evitado el hombre que amaba a aquella mujer tomo el control. No permitiría que le hicieran daño.

* * *

Se sentía realmente feliz en ese momento, sabiendo que por fin tenía entre sus manos a su anhelado _Tesoro,_ había planeado tantas cosas, fantaseado tanto con ese momento que no tenia idea de por donde empezar. Llegaron al claro en el que había hecho su escenario. En una precaria cruz hecha de troncos amarro a Bulma, que como hasta ahora le dio pelea y tenía que admitir que disfrutaba enormemente de esto, aquella fiereza, aquella fuerza, una mujer indomable que él domaría. Volvió a sentir la excitación del momento y volvió a acariciarla lascivamente. Pero de nuevo trato de contenerse, debía ser paciente para hacer de aquel momento uno sublime. La admiro atentamente por un momento y vio la deformación de su codo izquierdo. Lo pensó por un par de minutos y finalmente decidió arreglarlo.

- Ahora voy a curarte _Tesoro_, debes estar en buenas condiciones para nuestra "sesión" – la sonrisa maliciosa que se formo en su boca la aterrorizo.

Tomo entonces el brazo de la chica y volviéndolo a desamarrar lo acomodo para darle un fuerte tirón. A pesar del pañuelo Bulma lanzo un grito de dolor bastante satisfactorio cuando le acomodo el brazo y nuevas lagrimas de dolor salieron de sus hermosos ojos azules. La miro atentamente mientras ella mantenía los ojos cerrados conteniendo el dolor que acaba de provocarle ¿Cómo haría de esto una obra de arte? Una visión llego a él, una visión de un ángel herido y sodomizado de cabello y ojos azules. Sonrió maliciosamente mientras su mente perversa planeaba lo que haría con aquella maravillosa materia prima para convertirla en una obra maestra.

* * *

Con los sentidos totalmente alerta siguió el camino hasta que llego a un lugar donde parecía había sucedido una pelea o un forcejeo mayor. En el piso había muestras de que alguien había estado acostado en el suelo. Miro de nuevo atentamente a su alrededor deduciendo cual camino debía seguir. Había recobrado ya la frialdad necesaria.

* * *

Aquel hombre se había puesto a acomodar diversas cosas sobre un trozo de tela extendido en el suelo. Apenas si distinguía algo pues las lagrimas la cegaban momentáneamente, le ardía el brazo como si le hubiesen puesto un carbón por dentro, tuvo la sensación que se lo había acomodado mal y el dolor de nuevo le estaba haciendo perder la concentración. El tipo que hasta ese momento llevaba un gran abrigo gris se lo quito, debajo llevaba una camisa cerrada negra y de cuello ruso. Parpadeo para tratar de enfocar bien. El hombre se arremango y la miro de nuevo de aquella forma repulsiva. Tomo un cuchillo y volvió a mirarla. El brillo en sus ojos logro aterrorizarla de nuevo perdiendo la poca fe que mantenía hasta ahora y lo peor es que le parecía que el hombre la torturaría primero ¿Qué pecado tan grande había cometido para merecer tantas cosas horribles? Se pregunto.

El narizón se acerco lentamente con una sonrisa perversa que se ensancho cuando noto su temor. Introdujo la hoja del cuchillo dentro de su manga y cortó la tela. Un estremecimiento la recorrió al sentir el frio metal y el rasgueado de la tela. Continuo rompiendo su blusa de aquella manera, quitándola cuando lograba separar algún pedazo, pronto solo su sostén cubría su pecho, no pudo evitar ruborizarse al verse expuesta de aquella forma tan repulsiva. Cerró los ojos queriendo evitar seguir viendo ese rostro maldito que disfrutaba tanto con su angustia. Dio un respingo cuando sintió de nuevo al cuchillo introducirse bajo su falda y comenzando a cortarla, mantuvo los ojos cerrados tratando de imaginar que Vegeta estaba en algún lugar del bosque buscándola y que la encontraría pronto, que la salvaría como había prometido, como siempre había hecho.

* * *

Tenía la sospecha de a donde se había llevado aquel futuro muerto a su mujer, pues había un claro en el bosque en el que se podía acampar no muy lejos y al parecer allí se dirigía el rastro. Camino con mas sigilo mientras se acercaba agradeciendo la humedad del suelo que evitaba que las hojas crujieran demasiado, de igual forma debía ser cauteloso. Comenzó a ocultarse tras los arboles conforme fue acercándose escuchando con atención ante cualquier indicio que terminara de indicarle el camino.

De repente la escucho. Una risa metálica, llena de maldad no muy lejos de él. Con cuidado miro hacia donde la había oído. No veía quien la había emitido pero el claro estaba a algunos metros y podía ver un campamento. Escucho con más atención y caminando con el mayor sigilo del que era capaz rodeo la zona con cuidado analizando el escenario. Vio una pequeña tienda de campaña, una fogata apagada, una mochila grande entre ambas, un mantel sobre el suelo con diversos instrumentos de tortura…se le sumió el estomago de forma involuntaria y miro entonces en donde advertía estaba Bulma esperando no haber llegado demasiado tarde.

La tenía atada a una precaria cruz hecha con troncos delgados y que estaba firmemente sujeta al suelo, ya la tenía semidesnuda pues solo su ropa interior la cubría, ella tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, supuso que en un intento de eludir lo que le estaba sucediendo. El tipo la miraba atentamente a un metro de distancia, después se le acerco de nuevo y comenzó a tocarla lascivamente colocando un extraño aparato de tortura alrededor de su cintura, que rodeaba también el tronco. No pudo contener entonces sus celos y su rabia. Ágilmente corrió hacia el hombre que se había atrevido a tocar a SU mujer. El hombre había volteado un segundo antes de que lo embistiera por lo que medio logro reaccionar terminando ambos en una lucha en el suelo a un metro de Bulma.

Tuvo que admitir que le sorprendió que aquel sujeto fuera fuerte y ágil pues le estaba costando mucho trabajo someterlo. Forcejearon rodando un poco ambos tratando de quitar o encajar el cuchillo al otro. Escucho a Bulma pronunciar su nombre débilmente pero procuro ignorarla, por ahora lo primordial era terminar con aquel sujeto fastidioso que bien merecía una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Un movimiento brusco de su contrincante casi logro que el brillante filo del cuchillo se acercara peligrosamente a su garganta. Bulma grito su nombre asustada forcejando con sus ataduras lo que provoco que aquel instrumento que la rodeaba y que hasta ese momento no hacía nada, se activara, comenzando a contraer el arillo con puntas afiladas hacia dentro, las cuales se comenzaron a encajar lentamente en la blanca piel de su mujer. Tomando una decisión rara en él, le dio un fuerte empujón al hombre que cayó ligeramente hacia atrás logrando ambos quedar hincados uno frente al otro y mientras el horrible sujeto se entretenía en clavarle el cuchillo en el costado, él lo tomo de la cabeza y en un rápido y brusco movimiento le rompió el cuello.

Se quedo ahí por unos segundos, recobrando el aliento, el tipo yacía muerto frente a él. Por primera vez en toda su vida como militar y experto en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo había permitido voluntariamente a su enemigo herirle. Respiro profundamente y con su frialdad y costumbre de las heridas arranco el cuchillo que seguía incrustado en su costado izquierdo. Con su experiencia supo que tal vez no había logrado atravesar ningún órgano y tampoco se había clavado por completo pues no le había dado tiempo al agresor. Se levanto con cuidado permitiéndose una mueca de dolor.

Dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Bulma que lo miraba totalmente atónita ignorando el peligro en el que se hallaba, cayó en la cuenta de que acaba de asesinar a sangre fría a un hombre frente a ella. Camino lentamente hacia ella con la mano derecha firmemente apretada contra la herida y el cuchillo en la otra. Ella dio un respingo y él la miro analizándola.

- No voy a hacerte daño – le dijo fríamente pues no entendía cómo era posible que ella dudara de nuevo de él y peor aun que lo creyera capaz de lastimarla. Detuvo el aparato que debido a la lentitud con que avanzaba solo se había hundido un poco en la suave piel sin llegara a abrirla.

- ¡Oh Vegeta! – exclamo ella y comenzó a llorar mientras forcejeaba con sus ataduras tratando de liberarse y encajándose un poco las puntas afiladas que el aun no quitaba y que hicieron pequeñas heridas, él no pudo evitar mirarla sin entender – ¡Tenía tanto miedo! pensaba que estabas en la hacienda sin saber lo que estaba pasando – Vegeta suspiro y quito el aparato dejando de apretar su herida por unos momentos, después uso el cuchillo para cortar las cuerdas, ella en cuanto se vio liberada lo abrazo con fuerza – No puedo creer que estés aquí y que me hayas salvado otra vez, oh Vegeta ¿Cómo supiste? – el rodeo su cintura con la mano que aun sostenía el cuchillo

- Isabela me lo dijo, no sé como vio cuando te llevaba y fue a avisarme

- ¿Isabela? – Pregunto desconcertada alejándose para mirarlo - ¿Estas hablando en serio? – pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas

- Si – respondió secamente y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa sin dejar de apretar su costado por lo que le costaba trabajo

- ¿Que haces? ¿No seria mejor esperar a que Milk te revise? – pregunto ayudándolo. Sin contestarle trato de quitarse la prenda a lo que ella contrariada lo ayudo pues era obvio que le costaba trabajo.

- Toma, póntela – dijo finalmente

- ¡Ah! – exclamo comprendiendo - no deberías estar pensando en eso – le recrimino pero se puso la maltrecha y sucia camisa. Tomo entonces los retazos de su bonita blusa que se hallaban en el suelo y haciéndolos bolita trato de quitar la mano que hasta entonces detenía la hemorragia.

Vegeta trato de evitarlo pero ella le dedico una extraña y mandona mirada que lo convenció quien sabe cómo. Así también logro hacerlo que se recargara en ella y bien acomodados, él pasando su brazo por sus hombros mientras ella trataba de mantener su mano izquierda apretando, con la poca fuerza de que era capaz con el dolor latiendo en su codo, su herida y con la de él posada sobre la de ella ayudándola a presionar con más firmeza, y su brazo derecho sosteniéndolo de la cintura, caminaron de vuelta al camino. Dejando atrás ese bizarro episodio.

- Por cierto ¿Te hizo daño? – pregunto él cuando apenas llevaban unos metros caminando

- Ehm – permaneció en silencio unos segundos indecisa – si pero nada grave

- ¿Qué te hizo? – el tono de la pregunta no dejaba lugar a una escapatoria vaga, debía contestarle sin rodeos. Ella miro el camino procurando evitar su mirada.

- Me disloco el brazo izquierdo, y luego según él lo arreglo pero me duele mucho – confeso sabiendo que no podría escapar de su escrutinio.

No contesto absolutamente nada pero en ese momento se arrepintió de haber matado tan pronto a aquel sujeto, se merecía al menos un par de horas de la tortura especial Ouji. Pero nada podía hacer ya, el tipo yacía muerto y él luchaba por continuar caminando a pesar del dolor.

* * *

Continuaron caminando en silencio aunque cada vez más lento. La bolita de tela que mantenía apretada contra la herida de su esposo ya estaba empapada y ella se preguntaba qué tan profunda era la herida y cómo era posible que se estuviese desangrando con esa rapidez. Preocupada miro en derredor pensando si no sería mejor dejarlo en alguno lugar y correr ella en busca de ayuda.

Desesperada trato de hacerlo caminar mas rápido pero él cada vez se sostenía mas en ella y arrastraba mas los pies. Cuando su angustia comenzaba a rozar el limite escucho pasos que se acercaban, pasos ligeros, ambos se detuvieron y miraron en derredor tensos, hasta que lograron definir que venían justamente frente a ellos. Vegeta trato de zafarse de ella y erguirse para defenderla por si era otro atacante. Pero fue finalmente Goku quien apareció. Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Bulma se apuro para volver a ayudar a su esposo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto a su amigo en cuanto sintió de nuevo el peso de Vegeta sobre sus hombros.

- Isabela Montalvo aviso a todo mundo que un tipo te había secuestrado y que Vegeta había ido a rescatarte y que tal vez necesitaría ayuda por lo que algunos se organizaron para venir a buscarlos. No deben de tardar – dijo finalmente mirando a su alrededor

- ¿Isabela?

- Si, hizo un alboroto en su hacienda y como saben que soy un ex-miliar y que se pelear soy para ellos algo así como el héroe del pueblo a parte de su amigo me mandaron llamar

- ¿Y donde están los demás? – pregunto Vegeta

- No lo sé, en cuanto supe lo que les había pasado vine hacia acá, pero es obvio que Vegeta se quedo con toda la diversión – hizo un mohín y se cruzo de brazos en un claro berrinche. Bulma solo puso los ojos en blanco.

- Anda ayúdame a llevar a Vegeta con Milk, lo apuñalo el hombre ese y se esta desangrando – le demando ya alterada. Goku se les acerco inmediatamente para tomar el lugar de su amiga pero Vegeta se irguió de nuevo.

- No necesito tu ayuda, yo puedo solo – afirmo rotundamente dejando a Goku pasmado y a Bulma con ganas de tener un palo cerca con que golpearlo y que si le doliera.

- No empieces con tus aires de soberbia que necesitamos ayuda – lo regaño pero él la ignoro comenzando a caminar.

- Ya dije que yo puedo solo – asevero conteniendo el enojo pero el esfuerzo había sido demasiado. Finalmente a solo dos metros de caminar tercamente solo se tambaleo y sin poder evitarlo cayo de rodillas. Bulma inmediatamente corrió a su lado.

- ¡Maldita sea Vegeta! No estamos para tus desplantes – le reclamo – Ayúdame Goku – le ordeno a su amigo a lo que Vegeta negó con la cabeza pero cuando hizo un movimiento brusco para evitar que Goku lo sostuviera termino de perder el conocimiento.

Bulma lo llamo desesperada pero Goku la tranquilizo diciéndole que estaría bien y que lo mejor era llevarlo lo mas pronto con Milk, lo cargo sobre su hombro y lo mas rápido que pudieron caminaron de regreso. Estaban ya cerca del camino principal cuando escucharon voces. Varios hombre les salieron al paso, algunos daban exclamaciones de asombro y otros sin poder evitarlo echaban una mirada a las bellas piernas de Bulma que cohibida jaloneo la camisa para que la cubriera un poco mas, pues a pesar de ser larga apenas y le cubría un poco las piernas. Ayudaron a Goku a cargar con Vegeta y lo llevaron a un auto, Bulma subió con él volviendo a cubrir la herida para evitar la hemorragia que afortunadamente era menor. Llegaron en menos de cinco minutos con Milk que ya estaba enterada de las desaparición de ellos y toda llena de nervios se acerco a ellos, pero tomo el control enseguida haciendo que metieran a Vegeta a su consultorio. Ya había bastante gente a su alrededor pues la noticia había corrido como reguero de pólvora, entre ellos Antonio que trato de hablar con ellos pero fue accidentalmente ignorado.

Milk no permitió que entrara mas gente que Bulma, Goku y su enfermera. En cuanto entraron hizo que Bulma y Goku esperaran en la sala a pesar de las protestas de la peliazul. Mientras esperaban le conto a su amigo todo lo que había sucedido. Goku escucho atentamente todo con una mirada seria. Al terminar le dijo que si llegaba la policía municipal les dijera que el hombre había huido. Sin explicarle nada mas salió dejándola sola y angustiada.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que llego el jefe de policía. Quiso llevársela para interrogarla pero ella se negó. Cuando estaban a punto de llevársela entre dos fornidos policías apareció Milk que la ayudo argumentando que estaba herida y debía atenderla. Procuraba ignorar todo su entorno excepto por Milk y Vegeta que yacía inconsciente en la pequeña cama del consultorio. Estaba fuera de peligro pero necesitaba una transfusión de sangre. En cuanto Goku llegara él sería el donador. Le agradeció a Milk hasta el cansancio mientras atendía sus pequeñas heridas en la cintura y algunos raspones ocasionados por las caídas que había sufrido al tratar de huir de su captor.

Paso la noche junto a su esposo, después que él recibiera la transfusión y Milk le aplicara un sedante para tenerlo quieto pues en cuanto despertó quiso irse. Su pobre amigo dormía en el sillón de la sala de espera, pálido y después de haber lloriqueado un rato porque le pusieron una aguja para sacarle la sangre. Sonrió al ver sus cabellos alborotados sobresaliendo por sobre el respaldo del sofá. Goku se había convertido en su ángel, no había duda que siempre seria su mejor amigo, aun a pesar de haberse alejado de él después de la muerte de Yamcha. Se quedo dormida por fin agotada por aquel difícil y estresante día.

A la mañana siguiente los empleados de la oficina de correos chismeaban alegremente sobre el secuestro de Bulma Briefs y como había sido rescatada por su esposo. Desde su llegada habían sido motivo de chismorreos, pues el carácter de él y la belleza exótica de ella eran algo inusual en aquel pueblito tan pequeño. Es por esta distracción que sin querer el encargado de llevarse las cartas las dejara caer al tomarlas, y que de esta manera el sobre dirigido a Brolly Tonkeda se deslizara subrepticiamente por la pequeña rendija bajo el escritorio, aquella por la que la escoba no alcanzaba a pasar, y que se quedara ahí, sin saber si algún día lograría llegar a su destino.

**Continuara…**

**Muajajajajaja me pregunto q pensaran ahora de lo q sucederá el prox cap, aunq estoy casi segura q las sorprenderé muajajajajaja. Por cierto q mania de kerer hacerle daño a la probecita Isa, la muchacha no es mala, solo un poco caprichosa y algo ingenua, pero vamos seamos honestas si tuviéramos la oportunidad de conquistar a nuestro amado príncipe ¿No lo intentarían? ¿Cómo culparla si sufrimos del mismo mal? Un enamoramiento del grandioso Vegeta, asi q no me la maltraten tanto q como pudieron ver, no es realmente mala.**

_**Reviews**_

_**Any chan: como q se te esta haciendo costumbre ser la primera en dejar review jeje, q bien!!! Aunq en realidad no me importa en q orden lleguen mientras lleguen. ¿Así q un poco pervertidilla la niña he? Jajajaja aunq claro q habrá mucho amor para terminar de aclarar el asunto, solo q por ahora no he podido plasmarlo, seguro q el prox cap habrá a borbotones como tanto les gusta. Keria aclarar un asuntito…es MI Vegeta, jajaja pero si kieres compartimos, nos lo turnamos por dia jeje pero shh no les digas a las otras q capaz q nos arman una guerra q no me kiero imaginar. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y ojala tmb te vaya de maravilla en el año, q a mi me pinta medio difícil pero igual aun tengo esperanzas.**_

_**luPiiTha Bri: Gracias por el review a corto al menos pasaste, cheke tus coments en mi olvidado blog jeje, si recordemos q es fina la muchacha, solo lo mejor y es q no negare la cruz de mi parroquia, me encantan los Mustang!!! En fin, cuidate mucho y nos estamos leyendo**_

_**Sailor Geos: Oh q bueno q seas tan comprensiva, por q de veras q no me tardo por tenerlas aki mas angustiadas, y calma al paso q voy pal final aun falta, pues si has leído mis comentarios de autora, sabras q esta dividido en 3 partes y justo en el siguiente se acaba la segunda, la tercera será mucho mas corta pero igual de entretenida. Cuidate mucho hay nos estamos leyendo**_

_**Veyita: Holaaa!!!! Perdón pero es q comprenderás, los quehaceres, los problemas, la escuela, pero bueno, aun no llega Tonkeda, ¿Cuándo llegara? Contestaría q no lo se pero mentiría, pues ya tengo planeada toda las historia muajajaja es mas la pregunta seria ¿llegara? Lamento dejarte con la duda pero si contesto arruinaría el asunto jeje, cuidate mucho hay nos leemos**_

_**Lady mina saiyajin: q importa cuanto te tardes, mientras lo leas, y por eso te agradezco de corazón, ojala te haya gustado el capi byebye**_

_**Angelica: perdona la tardanza pero ya sbs una q al parecer a perdido el hilo del asunto y bueno aun falta mucho por pasar en la historia de esta pareja, ah como me encanta intrigarlas jeje, cuidate mucho hay nos andamos leyendo**_

_**Aspergillus: Justo me había puesto a leer todos los reviews y me preguntaba q había sido de ti, es bueno sbr q aun andas por allí, pediría perdón por dejarte intrigada pero seria una hipócrita, es obvio q lo hago con toda esa mala intención jejeje, q bueno q estes bien y cuidate mucho, byebye**_

_**NOMICA: q bueno q te gusto la chachita de Milk jajaja, muy a tu estilo de escritora jeje, en fin io no he leído nada, de ningún capi favorito ni nada eh jajajaja y ojala actualices pronto La Tia Pola q estoy pagando un poco mis maldades de intrigarlas y tenerlas aki en suspenso T.T nos vemos lueguito chao**_

_**Oscurita xuxu: q mal q no tengas inter, pero igual se q aun andas por ahí leyendo, ojala se arregle pronto cuidate y mucha suerte**_

_**Shadir: Wow, el review mas largo q me has dejado jajaja, y bueno siento alivio de sbr q no te molesto mi personaje, bueno q lo creara q si te cae mal mira q a mi tmb jeje, y no te preocupes igual se q sigues leyendo aunq tardes o no dejes review cuidate mucho nos leemos**_

_**DODORO: Me gustaría aclarar, los Montalvo no son villanos, son personajes de soporte jajaja, q rebuscado sonó eso, en realidad no son malos, solo están un poco equivocados, los verdaderos malos, malos son nuestro kerido narizon y Brolly, esos son los villanos de hueso colorado, los peligrosos, en fin, al menos no te tardaste mucho en saber lo q pasaría, q cuanto tardaras pal siguiente la vdd ni idea q ya entre a la escuela y los profes prometen exprimirnos el cerebro hasta secarlo T.T, todo por ser de los "matados" de la escuela. Cuidate mucho y hay nos estamos leyendo.**_

**Bueno chicas, me voi despidiendo, se cuidan mucho y solo me qda hacer un ultimo e importante anuncio:**

**Mi perfil ha sido actualizado, tiene el link de mi pag de youtube, pues he hecho un video basado en el capi 10 Veneno, hay por si gustan pasar a verlo.**

**Y me gustaría invitarlas, aquellas q lo deseen a un foro del q encontraran tmb el link en mi perfil, soi una de las moderadoras/administradoras por asi decirlo, esta muy enfocado a Harry Potter y Crepusculo pero hay una sección de Anime y Manga q es administrada por esta loca escritora, y tmb me gustaría q supieran q si entran entren en la sección q dice "Archivo de Autores" encontraran un tema con mi nombre pues en el pienso poner noticias de mis fics y si alguna se anima, tener un dialogo con uds. En si el foro empezó un poco con querrilla con cierto foro q tiene mala fama, pero mucha fama, io llegue ahí por casualidad pero igual ahora estamos solo enfocados a ayudar a kien lo necesite, de muchas formas, es en si un foro de ayuda al autor, por si alguien tmb gusta y kiere participar.**

**Cuidense mucho**

**Les Kiere**

**ScArLeTh DrAvEn**


	25. Tu Aroma

**Ora si, por fin, no puedo creerlo creo q estoy temblando, es el capitulo mas largo de todos, y el mas especial para mi. Para empezar me gustaría aclarar q esta vez, en vez de q una raya anuncie el cambio de perspectiva de la escena y el personaje lo hace el párrafo de un poema, q es el q el dio el nombre al capi tmb.**

**Contestare antes a sus reviews pues no quiero hacer muchos comentarios después de que lean, a las chicas con cuenta ya les conteste.**

_**Reviews:**_

_**Any chan: Me gusto la canción, incluso le queda un poco jeje, Veg tiene ahora entre 31 y 32 años, aunq tal vez se vea un poco mas grande, la milicia puede envejecerlo a uno (si como si yo alguna vez hubiera pertenecido ¬¬!) En cuanto a la pertenencia de Veg…como le digo a Dodoro "no te keda otra q compartirlo, q mira io les hago creer q lo comparto nomas por q si confieso q es solo mío se me echa encima una horda de admiradoras q seguro eso termina en una horrorosa batalla campal digna de un corrido q se cantara por años y años cuando todas decidan q el gran príncipe les pertenece a cada una de ellas y al final de todo Bulma, como la "princesa" terrícola q es, se ría sobre nuestros maltratados cuerpos denotando así su superioridad y vaya y le de un beso a SU príncipe para nuestra humillación T.T creo q me apasione explicando eso jejeje" Disfruta el capi q tiene mucho amor, pues es especial, muy especial.**_

_**MaTuR3: Holaaa, q honor de veras q hayas decidido dejarme review, siempre les agradezco q se tomen su tiempo para incluso solo leer, ojala te siga gustando cuídate mucho y nos vemos luego.**_

_**Angelica: En este capi se despejaran muchas muchas incógnitas, oh no sbs lo emocionada q estoy, espero me dejes review pronto pues tu eres de las que han seguido mi fic desde el inicio, no menosprecio a ninguna de las otras, todas son igual de importantes para mi, pero ya me acostumbre a tu compañía, ojala te guste el capi tanto como a mi. Cuídate y hay nos leemos jiji**_

_**Si Adickdelta y Mirna leen esto ¿Dónde andan? Las extraño, y tmb a Evely q tiene rato q no se de ella, y de otras tmb q orita no recuerdo bien el nick, pero pueden estar seguras q las hecho de menos.**_

**Si deciden leer mientras oyen alguna canción les recomiendo "Bittersweet" de Whitin Temptation o "Never too late" de 3 Days Grace, nada q ver una con la otra pero fueron las q me inspiraron para este capi.**

**PaRa SaReS DrAvEn…FeLiZ cUmPleAñOs My LoVe, AiShItErU**

**Basado en mil inspiraciones de canciones, recuerdos, películas, deseos, videos, libros, poemas, pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos…**

**Luz de Luna**

**Capitulo 25: Tu Aroma**

Mas de dos meses pasaron desde aquel día en que el secuestro de Bulma Briefs se convirtió en el tema de conversación de todos en Chiconcuautla, un tema que se había desarrollado al punto en que la mas famosa versión era que a Bulma se la habían llevado una banda de delincuentes para ofrecerla como sacrificio en un ritual satanista, que Vegeta se había enfrentado a ellos valerosamente y sin armas y que Goku había llegado justo a tiempo para salvarlos cuando había herido al valiente esposo de la chica de exótica belleza, que los satánicos median casi dos metros y que eran tan fuertes que por sí solos podrían cargar enormes piedras de hasta cien kilos y que todos habían logrado huir para volver algún día a terminar lo que habían empezado, ningún cuerpo se había encontrado en el supuesto campamento de los delincuentes pero si un montón de instrumentos de tortura y una cruz para el sacrificio y hasta se decía que el mismísimo presidente municipal se estaba haciendo cargo del caso. Si bien todo ello era falso, excepto por la parte en que Bulma si iba a ser parte de un ritual que de satánico solo tenia la crueldad, poco había afectado la imagen de los tres protagonistas, pues siempre habían sido un jugoso tema de chismorreos. El chisme se vio alimentado cuando Vegeta abandono su trabajo en la hacienda Montalvo y el que ahora Bulma trabajara como mecánica. Hasta la fecha no habían podido escuchar la historia real de los que vivieron aquel episodio pues aunque Bulma era sociable y platicadora, nadie había podido sacarle una sola palabra, con Vegeta ni lo intentaban y Goku era un despistado que quien sabe como les cambiaba la conversación. Incluso habían intentado sonsacarle la verdad a la doctora de la que, estaban seguros, estaba bien informada, pero ella con su autoritaria figura había hecho que se arrepintieran de su atrevimiento.

Era la mañana de un soleado sábado cuando Lety y Yayis se dispusieron a hacer la limpieza profunda de las oficinas de correos que se hacia cada cuatro meses, limpiaron los muebles, vaciaron los cajones y los escombraron, movieron algunos muebles para trapear debajo de estos y fue entonces cuando las encontraron. Multitud de cosas perdidas, que por fuerza de su caída habían terminado en lugares inalcanzables. Tomaron las cartas, algunas un poco amarillentas y las colocaron en el cesto que les correspondía, si eran para alguien del pueblo o si eran para enviarse lejos. Comentando como estaban, el nuevo chisme sobre la pelea en la casa Montalvo y la huida de Isabela de su casa y lo que este acontecimiento podría tener que ver con la "amistad" que la muchacha llevaba con Vegeta Ouji, no tomaron mucho en cuenta las cartas que habían encontrado ni para quien se dirigían.

_He conocido el miedo_

_La suerte de conocerte_

_La vida en que te miento_

_El dolor de no verte_

El sol resplandecía fuerte sobre el Este, la cercanía del verano sofocaba la poca frescura restante de la primavera. Se sentó sobre aquella extraña roca plana que parecía un banquillo labrado por la naturaleza. Miro a su alrededor frustrado, solo había hecho el traslado del material para la cerca y ya se sentía agotado. Unos pocos meses mas y su regalo de bodas se convertiría en regalo de aniversario y al paso que iba era mejor considerarlo así.

Tomo agua de su botella y descanso mientras recuperaba las energías a la sombra del pino que protegía la roca. Lo bueno era que ya había hecho las mediciones correspondientes y marcado el perímetro del terreno. Para no perder el tiempo por completo volvió a analizar los acontecimientos del rapto de su mujer. Aun no sabían la identidad de aquel psicópata, era un completo desconocido para todos en el pueblo y sus cercanías, había tratado de encontrar alguna relación con Brolly Tonkeda con ayuda de sus contactos pero este seguía con su vida normal como si Bulma nunca hubiese existido, incluso no había intentado encontrarlos de nuevo después de que les perdió la pista en Puerto Vallarta ¿Por qué los había escogido ese sujeto? Si, lo admitía, Bulma era única y demasiado hermosa para su propia seguridad pero él estaba seguro de que no la había encontrado por casualidad, que debajo de todo había una razón pero aun no la encontraba, pero la encontraría, también de eso estaba seguro.

Había posado inconscientemente su mano izquierda sobre su cicatriz pues por mucho que quisiera negarlo la herida aun llegaba a dolerle bastante, aunque solo era, como en ese momento, cuando hacia un esfuerzo extremo. Esto lo fastidiaba muchísimo pero al menos ya andaba por aquí y por allá sin que Bulma estuviese atrás de él o estuviese tercamente cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos o lo sostuviera aunque solo estuviese quieto de pie.

Suspiro mirando el trabajo que tenía por delante. Había pensado en ahorrárselo y mandar a que alguien lo hiciera, pero ahora lo que tenía que hacer era ahorrar dinero, ya no tenía trabajo y a Bulma tampoco le iba de maravilla como mecánica pues en ese pequeño pueblo escaseaban los autos. Respiro profundo y se levanto resignado para seguir con su tarea bajo los ardientes rayos del sol. Tomo la pala y comenzó a cavar en la primera marca.

Llego a casa cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el oeste. La casa estaba inundada de los deliciosos aromas provenientes de la cocina, fue el primer lugar al que se dirigió pero estaba vació, sin embargo, las ollas estaban calientes y humeaban. Entro entonces en la habitación y fue cuando oyó la regadera. Sonrió maliciosamente mientras se deshacía de su ropa y de su cansancio. Entro en el baño y abrió de golpe la cortina que separaba la regadera. Para su desilusión Bulma ya sabia que estaba ahí por lo que no logro espantarla.

- ¿Puedo unirme? – pregunto sensualmente

- ¿Dónde demonios andabas? – le contesto con una pregunta mandona. Él ignoro su tono enojado y la abrazo por la cintura dejando que el agua tibia lo mojara también.

- Trabajando – contesto con simpleza

- ¿Se puede saber en que? – inquirió dándole la espalda y tomando el jabón para lavar su cuerpo ignorando a su vez sus insinuaciones

- No – respondió secamente y comenzó a besar su cuello bebiendo las gotas de agua que en el habían

- Contéstame bien – reclamo con un hilo de voz y él vio satisfecho como a pesar del agua tibia su blanca piel se erizaba.

El volvió a ignorar sus reclamos haciéndola perder la coherencia de su enojo cuando le quito el jabón y comenzó a recorrer su piel con el dejando que también sus dedos la tocaran, ella tembló ligeramente y se giro aun entre sus brazos, le dedico una enorme sonrisa, pero él sabia que aquella sonrisa era peligrosa, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando ella puso su mano sobre su aun no completamente cicatrizada herida y presiono con un poco de fuerza haciéndolo inclinarse por el dolor y que un gemido traicionero se escapara de su boca. Tomo su mano con brusquedad y la aparto mirándola con reproche.

- Ya no te dolía, solo te duele cuando haces un esfuerzo grande ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Acaso con Isabela? ¿Tú sabes donde esta? – lo interrogo de manera letal pasando por alto la mirada peligrosa que él le dedicaba

-Trabajando – le rugió dejando atrás todo intento de seducirla - y ya te dije que no sé donde carajo se metió esa muchacha ya tuve suficiente con su hermano y su padre atosigándome todo el tiempo, no renuncie a la hacienda para que tu también me estés fastidiando con eso

- ¿En que trabajas? ¿En donde? – continuo interrogándolo con las manos en las caderas y sin cambiar su autoritaria expresión. Él solo le dedico otra mirada envenenada e hizo amago de irse pero ella tomo su brazo para detenerlo.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – volvió a preguntarle en un murmullo suplicante. Suspiro antes de voltear a verla y volver a contestar por tercera vez

- Trabajando mujer deja de hacerte ideas estúpidas, ni se donde esta Isabela ni me importa, le agradezco lo que hizo por nosotros, pero ella sigue sin ser nada mas que una muchachita agradable, no me interesa como mujer, ni me intereso ni me interesara

- Pero…¿En que trabajas? No has vuelto a la hacienda – pregunto con mas cuidado, el respiro profundo buscando una respuesta que la dejara tranquila y no revelara lo que tanto le había costado mantener en secreto

- No puedo decirte pero prometo que lo hare, en cuanto termine – el inconfundible brillo de la curiosidad resplandeció en sus ojos azules – no voy a decirte – advirtió antes que comenzara a molestarlo para sacarle información – Es una sorpresa – le sonrió como sabia que ella no podía resistir – no seas impaciente

- Ni siquiera una pequeña pista – pidió con ojitos de borreguito a medio morir y las manos juntas a modo de suplica, pero él había comenzado a negar aun antes de que ella terminara de hablar y la arrastro de nuevo bajo al agua tibia para terminar lo que había comenzado.

_Y recuerdos de mi infancia_

_Recorriendo en el jardín_

_Observando tu mirada_

_Presentando una mentira_

Un par de amantes sin amor danzaban al ritmo del placer que inundaba sus cuerpos, uno frente al otro. Ella creía que se había ganado la lotería. Una simple pero bonita muchacha que gastaba casi todo su dinero en embellecerse y que ingenuamente creía que todo ese esfuerzo había valido la pena, el soportar las caricias lascivas de viejos raboverdes que la recompensaban con muchos billetes mientras ella sonreía tontamente como si disfrutara todo eso. Pero ese era su momento, la oportunidad que había estado buscando desde que dejo su pueblo ¡Estaba con Brolly Tonkeda! ¡El guapísimo, millonario y poderoso Brolly Tonkeda! Si lograba conquistarlo podría tener todo lo que había soñado y mas ¡Bendita sea la hora en que se le ocurrió ir a aquella fiesta!

Un gemido broto de su pecho cuando tocó el cielo, pero él no había terminado así que continuo agitando su cadera sobre él aprovechando la convulsión que el orgasmo le había provocado para darle mas placer a su amante. Él la tomo de la cintura y la azoto contra la cama comenzando a embestirla con mas fuerza no permitiendo que su excitación disminuyera y pronto volvió a alcanzar el éxtasis y esta vez su amante la acompaño. Jadeando él se dejo caer a su lado tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Eres maravilloso – lo halago en cuanto pudo hablar con claridad y aunque solo era un halago no le parecía ni un poco de mentira. Pero él no contesto, descubrió entonces que su mente estaba ausente - ¿Qué te pasa Brolly? ¿Tienes algún problema? – le pregunto dulcemente. Él reacciono y le miro con fijeza.

- ¿Por qué tus ojos son azules? – le pregunto desconcertándola

- No lo sé, mi madre dice que mi abuela paterna los tenía así – contesto por reflejo, él volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos

- Jamás serás como ella – le anuncio y se levanto desconcertándola aun mas – Vete – ordeno fríamente mientras entraba en el baño.

Sin saber que hacer ni comprender su cambio de actitud se quedo ahí aun esperanzada. Escucho el ruido de la regadera y se sentó en la cama con la sabana apenas cubriéndola, un poco desesperada acomodo un mechón de cabello negro y lacio tras su oreja y espero impaciente hasta que salió.

- ¿Sigues aquí? – le pregunto con indiferencia cuando la vio

- ¿En verdad quieres que me vaya? – su voz no era de suplica, era como una advertencia, tanto tiempo aprovechándose de vejetes le habían dado cierta experiencia en el manejo de los hombres.

Él sonrió pero ella no cambio su actitud, no debía bajar la guardia. El se seco y volvió a meterse en la cama, la tomo de la cintura y se dispuso a dormir contestándole sin palabras. Feliz como hace mucho no estaba se dejo arrastrar por Morfeo en los brazos de aquel maravilloso hombre.

Despertó ya entrada la mañana pero se encontró sola en la cama. Contrariada se vistió y recorrió el pent-house. Un par de muchachas limpiaban el desastre y uno que otro invitado rezagado yacía en algún sillón o en lugares menos ortodoxos como el suelo del balcón o mal acomodados sobre algún mueble. Las chicas de limpieza le sonrieron servicialmente.

- ¿En donde esta el señor Tonkeda? – solicito sin asomo de amabilidad

- ¿Es usted la señorita Beatriz? – le pregunto amablemente una de las muchachas

- Si pero te he preguntado donde está el señor

- El señor Tonkeda nos pidió que le dijéramos que la vería esta noche en el bar "Esferas de Dragón"* - Les miro contrariada, pues sabia que no la dejarían entrar, era un lugar demasiado exclusivo, apenas había empezado a planear como colarse cuando la segunda chica se acerco a ella con un sobre color crema, en el centro tenía un hermoso dragón verde que rodeaba siete esferas anaranjadas, todas con un estrellas rojas en el centro, aumentando el número de estas de forma ascendente.

- Tome señorita – le dijo tendiéndoselo – dijo que con esto le permitirían entrar – sonrió, sonrió como hace mucho no sonreía, había triunfado.

Paso otra maravillosa noche de fiesta y sexo con él y esta vez la llevo a su maravillosa mansión. Si había pensado que la mañana anterior había sido la mejor de su vida sabia ahora que estaba equivocada. Una sirvienta la despertó y le dio una hermosa bata de seda, le llevaron el desayuno a la cama, después la llevaron a otra habitación, una muy hermosa llena de luz donde encontró el armario mas grande que jamás había visto, lleno de la ropa mas hermosa a la que jamás había tenido alcance. Consciente de que debía ser cuidadosa escogió solo una hermosa blusa morada y un pantaloncito blanco con unas sandalias lilas. Encontró también en el baño de aquella habitación, productos de belleza de los que solo había oído hablar, pues eran tan caros y exclusivos que no usaban la típica publicidad, aunque descubrió también que estaban ligeramente usados. Probablemente era porque algunas chicas pasaban por ahí seguido. Eso le quito un poco de alegría pero solo significaba que debía esforzarse más. Se miro en el espejo una vez aprobando su imagen.

Su cabello negro brillante le llegaba un poco debajo de la barbilla enmarcando su rostro con forma de corazón, tenía los labios pequeños a juego con la forma de su rostro y tenían un tono rosado casi rojo que era natural. Una nariz pequeña y con forma de botón, aunque sin duda eran sus grandes ojos azules lo que mas resaltaba en ella, pues su figura era esbelta, una mujer con curvas ligeras, bien marcadas pero no demasiado notables a menos que la ropa así lo demostrara, de pechos pequeños y caderas poco prominentes, eso si, su pequeña cinturita le ayudaba a marcar esa forma de reloj de arena que tanto atraía a los hombres. Su piel era blanca, muy blanca pues siempre se había cuidado de no quemarse con el sol y perder ese hermoso tono cremoso.

Salió por fin de la habitación y recorrió la mansión con calma, admirando cada parte de ella y haciéndose ilusiones de que tal vez, si era lo suficientemente astuta, viviría ahí. Llego a la planta baja y toco gentilmente en una enorme puerta de madera labrada, que, le habían dicho, era la del despacho de su nuevo amante.

- Adelante – escucho su voz grave y varonil.

- ¡Buenos días! – lo saludo alegre

- Hola – contesto él con una sonrisa pero sin quitar la vista de los papeles que tenía delante - ¿Dormiste bien? –

- _¡Que galante! -_ Pensó para sí – si bastante bien – respondió con naturalidad entonces el volteo a verla, la expresión de su rostro cambio por completo y de un momento a otro le tuvo miedo, mucho miedo.

- ¿De donde sacaste esa ropa? – le pregunto con una frialdad que le hizo estremecerse de terror sin comprender porque.

- Yo…yo…de una habitación, tus sirvientes me llevaron allí, dijeron que podía tomar lo que quisiera – la ira que sus ojos destilaban aumento pero algo le dijo que estaba a salvo. Él toco un timbre sobre su escritorio y volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia ella.

- Podrías salir un momento por favor – le pidió de nuevo con gentileza. Ella asintió y salió de la habitación esperando en el vestíbulo.

Una sencilla muchacha llego pronto y llamo a la puerta. Un grito áspero de "adelante" resonó en el despacho y hasta ella dio un respingo, sintió lastima por la pobre muchacha que temblorosa entro en el lugar. Oyó la alterada voz de Brolly entendiendo poco las palabras pero agradeció no ser la chica dentro del despacho.

-…¡Les dije que le dieran ropa nueva no la ropa de ella! - ¿de ella? ¿De quien? - ¿Quién les dijo que podían disponer de lo que había en esa habitación? ¿Qué no había dicho claramente que era intocable? – Comenzaba a comprender la magnitud del asunto, pero eso indicaba que lo que ella creía como "algunas otras mujeres" en realidad se resumía a solo una y que su importancia era mas grande que si hubiesen sido varias. Maldijo su suerte y se pregunto cómo podría luchar contra algo así. ¿Pero quién era su rival?

La chica salió corriendo hecha un mar de lagrimas y el volvió a llamarla con gentileza. Le pareció increíble este cambio y aun temerosa entro de nuevo en el despacho.

- Van a llevarte de compras – le anuncio y no pudo evitar el lapsus de sorpresa de su rostro – toma – le dijo con una sonrisa y le tendió una tarjeta de crédito – gasta lo que quieras preciosa – sin poder evitarlo le embargo una gran emoción y se acerco a él alegre y lo beso efusivamente.

- Gracias – le susurro contra los labios y volvió a besarlo.

Cuando se alejo de él pudo verla. Había una fotografía de Brolly con una hermosa chica de cabello y ojos azules, se abrazaban y miraban hacia la cámara muy sonrientes.

- ¿Quién es ella? – la pregunta salió de sus labios aun antes de que pudiera pensarla claramente, él volteo un segundo hacia la fotografía y maldijo su imprudencia.

- Nadie que deba importarte – contesto como si nada y algo le dijo que era mejor dejar las cosas así, tal vez era una antigua novia muerta o algo así y por eso se había puesto en ese plan. Suspiro y asintió, le dio otro beso y se alejo de él para ir con el chofer que la esperaba junto a la puerta.

Compro solo la mitad de las cosas que le habían gustado, aun precavida que debía conquistarlo, no aprovecharse de él. Pero cuando llego de nuevo a la mansión se encontró con una revolución, algunos criados iban y venían de un lado a otro y algunos de esos extraños hombres que trabajaban con su amante también entraban y salían del garaje.

- Hola preciosa, perdona tendré que salir en un viaje de negocios – le anuncio en cuanto la vio asomarse a la puerta del despacho.

- ¿Te irás por mucho tiempo? – pregunto sin evitar el desencanto de su voz. El sonrió.

- No lo sé, debo ir por unos asuntos a Baja California y tal vez me tarde un par de semanas – dudo un momento y la miro - ¿Quieres ir? – pregunto de golpe. Se quedo paralizada sin saber que decir mientras él la miraba impaciente - ¿No quieres ir? – pregunto ahora dudando.

- ¡Por supuesto que si! – le contesto por reflejo, se sonrojo por su entusiasmo desbordado y él se rio con ternura

- Bien arregla tus cosas que nos vamos en una hora – le anuncio y ella pensó en todas sus cosas guardadas en su pequeño departamento, después miro todas las bolsas de las cosas que acababa de comprar. Se encogió de hombros, eran pocas las cosas que le importaban ahora de lo que había en aquel departamentito si ahora él la iba a financiar, la mayoría carecían de valor.

Pidió que unas muchachas guardaran las cosas recién compradas en una maleta y pidió que un chofer la llevara por las pocas cosas que necesitaría de su "hogar". Partió de él con apenas una maletita olvidándose de la vida que dejaba atrás y solo con la visión de la que tenía por delante, al lado del hombre mas maravilloso que había conocido, Brolly Tonkeda. Claro está, sin saber en donde se estaba metiendo realmente.

_Y reconozco tu ausencia_

_Con la luna enardecida_

_Y pienso en tu aroma_

_Cuando besaste mi presencia_

Tres semanas pasaron desde que Vegeta había comenzado a desaparecer por las tardes, no podía evitar que los celos la carcomieran de vez en cuando pues Isabela seguía sin aparecer por el pueblo y Antonio según se había ido a buscarla hasta Puebla sin tener aun noticias de ella, aunque se rumoreaba que estaba en Zacatlán y que se había ido allá por un hombre. Y si, decían que ese hombre era el suyo. Pero debía ser fuerte e inteligente, Vegeta volvía demasiado cansado y sucio para haber estado con otra así nomas.

Tan astuta como era logro que Vegeta aceptara que Goku le ayudara la ultima semana con ese trabajo que tanto tiempo lo tenía ocupado, a pesar de las múltiples quejas de su amado esposo. Sabía que por mucho que entre hombres se sirvieran de alcahuetes, Goku jamás la traicionaría, ni permitiría que le hicieran daño, que tranquilidad tuvo desde entonces. Pero lo que no la dejaba en paz era la curiosidad, incontables veces se había visto tentada a seguir a Vegeta para saber a donde iba, pero para su mala suerte, él le había hecho prometer que esperaría hasta que él la llevara, en nombre de su amor. Tan astuto como ella misma.

No tenía trabajo así que se quedo limpiando su casa, pero como ahora tampoco habían pasado mucho tiempo en ella los últimos días, termino pronto. Aprovechando la frescura de la tarde decidió salir a asolearse un poco. Tendió una cobija en el suelo y se acostó boca abajo y se dispuso a leer el nuevo libro que acababa de adquirir. Ni cuenta se dio cuando se quedo dormida.

_Estaba en una fiesta, una de aquellas fiestas como a las que solía ir con Brolly, pero el ruido de alrededor le lastimaba los oídos y se los cubrió con las manos tratando de comprender como había llegado allí, las imágenes a su alrededor se distorsionaban y la hacían marearse, todo comenzó a girar vertiginosamente y el ruido se hacia mas fuerte. Grito con todas sus fuerzas que pararan cuando su entorno no era mas que un borrón irreconocible y un ruido espantoso que no tenia forma, se agacho y cerro los ojos. De pronto todo se volvió silenció. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y esta vez se encontró en el gran balcón del castillo, era una noche clara y sin luna en la que brillaban las estrellas con intensidad, pero el miedo se apodero de ella. Tenia que huir ¿Cómo era posible que volviera a estar ahí? Escucho pasos a sus espaldas y un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda. Volteo con lentitud pero quien había llegado no era otro que su mejor amigo._

_- ¡Goku! ¡Rápido tenemos que salir de aquí! – se lanzo frente a él desesperada, él solo la miraba de forma sombría_

_- Lo siento Bulma pero tú debes quedarte aquí_

_- ¿De qué hablas? Tenemos que irnos rápido antes de que él se dé cuenta que estamos aquí_

_- Él te mando aquí – contesto su amigo aun con voz fúnebre y llena de tristeza_

_- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo me encontró? ¿Dónde está Vegeta? – le exigió zarandeándolo de la camisa. De pronto Antonio apareció en la puerta, le sonreía con tristeza._

_- ¡Antonio! ¡Antonio! Ayúdame a salir de aquí – imploro corriendo hacia su otro amigo pero cuando quiso cruzar la puerta una fuerza invisible la lanzo de nuevo hacia atrás haciéndola caer golpeándose contra el duro suelo de piedra. Goku corrió a su lado y la levanto abrazandola._

_- Lo siento Bulma, lo siento tanto – le susurro al oído con la voz llena de dolor. Su mente hizo rápidamente la conexión. _

_- No – imploro – No por favor, no otra vez – pero su suplica fue ignorada, como tantas veces antes. Brolly apareció con la pistola en riste y una sonrisa diabólica. Un disparo y como siempre ese espantoso dolor punzante en el abdomen._

_- Perdóname Bulma – suplico su amigo alejándose de ella y pasando al otro lado de la puerta junto a Antonio. _

_Ella coloco sus manos en la herida y contemplo la sangre que las manchaban. Y como siempre, apareció su Vegeta tarde, la tomo en sus brazos mientras ella perdía las fuerzas y caía al suelo. _

_- Vete – le ordeno sabiendo que no le haría caso – Vete – suplico mientras una de sus manos ensangrentadas lo empujaban para tratar alejarlo débilmente. Brolly se acercaba aun apuntándoles – Vete – imploro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras veía a Brolly apuntarle a la cabeza al hombre que amaba – No, no, no…- y de nuevo el sonido de un disparo._

- Noooo – grito con el corazón acelerado, las manos le sudaban y se había vuelto a abrir aquellas pequeñas heridas provocadas por sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos al apretar los puños durante aquellas pesadillas que la habían estado atormentando esa semana.

A las lagrimas que le mojaban la cara le seguían otras ante su frustración y su impotencia. Estaba harta de aquellas malditas pesadillas, harta de sentirse débil, asustada, histérica cada vez que despertaba. Tomo rápidamente el libro y la cobija y entro en la casa.

Vegeta llego poco antes del atardecer. Inmediatamente supo que algo le había sucedido y para evitar una discusión decidió confesarle que había vuelto a tener una de esas pesadillas, odiaba ver su preocupación pero era mejor serle honesta en ese momento. La abrazo y la consoló de nuevo prometiendo que estaría bien, que nada les sucedería y al notar que no se calmaba le anuncio que por fin le daría su sorpresa, eso sin duda la animo y comenzó de nuevo a interrogarlo. La tomo de la mano y sin decirle una palabra la saco de la casa con destino desconocido. Caminaron por el bosque subiendo por el cerro, en un camino que ambos habían transitado antes. Le pregunto seguido a donde iban o si iban al lugar que ella imaginaba, pero él continuo su camino callado hasta que se encontraron con un pequeño portón ¿En que momento había aparecido aquella cerca? Goku les abrió.

-Hola Bulma, que disfrutes tu regalo – dijo su amigo y se alejo hacia el pueblo sin dejarla siquiera responder el saludo.

Por fin se encontraban apenas a unos metros del lugar. Ella ya había adivinado para entonces a donde se dirigían.

- ¿Por qué me traes al manantial? – le interrogo confundida. El sonrió abiertamente

- Shh, es una sorpresa – le guiño un ojo y continuo su camino sin ver como ella se ruborizaba.

Llegaron por fin al hermoso lugar donde nacía el agua que alimentaba el rio que rodeaba al pueblo. Bulma se adelanto un poco acercándose al agua cristalina, se agacho y comenzó a jugar haciendo círculos en el agua con su mano. Después de unos minutos se levanto y lo encaro.

- ¿Ya me vas a decir porque hemos venido? – él volvió a sonreír seductoramente

- Pues, solo quería mostrarte tu regalo de bodas, aunque mejor considéralo de aniversario – se encogió de hombros como si nada

- ¿Regalo de aniversario? – pregunto totalmente confundida, pero él solo asintió. Entonces ella miro a su alrededor tratando de encontrar alguna caja envuelta o algo parecido, él no pudo evitar reírse ante su ingenuidad – No entiendo – le dijo finalmente con una carita tierna de confusión. Por fin él se le acerco y la tomo de la cintura.

- Este lugar es tuyo a partir de hoy, no sé si quieras dejar que alguien mas entre, pero ya esta cercado, son como 8 hectáreas – ella marco ocupado. Simplemente no reacciono, se había quedado congelada – Mujer – le llamo extrañado. De pronto lo beso efusivamente haciéndolo perder un poco el equilibrio

- ¿Me estas hablando en serio? – pregunto emocionada cuando lo soltó – ¡no me lo creo! – exclamo mirando a su alrededor

- ¿Volvemos a las dudas? – inquirió burlón – en ese caso mejor me lo quedo yo

- ¡No! No, si te creo – su sonrisa era enorme denotando su felicidad. Él sonrió complacido mientras la veía ir de un lado a otro observando todo con detenimiento – Maravilloso – exclamo acercándose a un arbusto lleno de flores moradas y arrancaba una – ¡Oh Vegeta gracias! – volvió a su lado para abrazarlo de nuevo efusivamente haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás. El la abrazo y hundió su nariz en su cabello.

- Que bueno que te gusta – contesto con voz calmada.

- Es como tener mi propio paraíso, mi jardín – él le asintió mientras calmados escuchaban el murmullo del agua que los fue relajando. – Tengo una idea – interrumpió la calma de pronto, él la miro atentamente esperando que se explicara, pero ella solo lo besó y comenzó desabotonarle la camisa.

El sonrió contra sus labios comprendiendo sus intenciones, así que sus manos comenzaron a recorrerla con el afán de redescubrir su cuerpo. Se desnudaron lentamente, dejando que las sensaciones fluyeran a través de sus roces, comunicando su deseo y su amor con cada caricia y cada beso, escribiendo y leyendo en braille sobre el papiro de la piel del otro. Aun después que toda ropa había sido dejada de lado siguieron deslizando sus dedos sobre su amante y de pronto, sin previo aviso ella se alejo de él desconcertándolo. Ella rio un poco al ver su expresión y comenzó a entrar en el agua, procurando caminar seductora y cadenciosamente sabiendo lo que provocaría en él. Cuando el agua le llego a los muslos volteo a verlo y estiro su mano en su dirección a modo de invitación.

Ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios, pues no hacía falta, él la siguió mientras ella lo esperaba pacientemente hasta que de nuevo estuvieron frente a frente. Se sonrieron mutuamente y él la tomo de la cintura para hundirse en la fresca agua del manantial, tan diferente de la que había en el mar allá en Agustinillo, la de su noche de bodas, tan parecida a esa noche. Cada centímetro de su piel se erizo con el frio contacto del agua y el tibio cuerpo de Vegeta, tan pegado al suyo. Y así flotando en el agua ella rodeo su cintura con sus piernas y él se deslizo en su interior con suavidad. No pudieron evitar el gemido de placer que siempre brotaba de sus bocas unidas en un beso interminable cuando se convertían en un solo ser, un ser que no conocía mas que todas esas sensaciones que lo inundaban y que no existían mas allá de él mismo.

La sensación que el agua provocaba a sus cuerpos hacia diferente la experiencia, diferente en intensidad, en sensibilidad. No sabía como, ni por que, de nuevo la estaba inundando aquella horrible sensación casi olvidada, de perdida, aquella que sintió la ultima vez que hicieron el amor en el castillo, aquella ultima en otro tiempo y en otra vida, pero hizo todo lo posible por desterrarla, la alejo permitiendo que los labios de su amante le hicieran perder la razón, que su conciencia viajara a los limites mismos de la inconsciencia y volara tentándola a aparecer. Las manos de él ayudaron cuando la hicieron deslizarse un poco hacia atrás hundiéndola en el agua y atrayéndola de nuevo al fuerte pecho que la protegía, el contacto tan intimo fue quien termino por lanzarla a ese maravillo mundo en el que no existía nadie mas que Vegeta, nada mas que su amor, ese amor que no eran dos, el de ella y el de él, era uno solo, un solo ente que habitaba en dos cuerpos y se sentía completo en esos momentos.

Enterró las uñas en sus hombros mientras se estremecía entre sus fuertes brazos y el mas grande de los placeres la recorría por completo, pero él no se detuvo, él aun no la alcanzaba. La apretó con fuerza y ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos aumentando el contacto de sus cuerpos mientras se movían mas rápidamente y con mas intensidad. Un rugido bajo y grave bellamente sincronizado con un gemido agudo y vibrante los hizo llegar al cielo, con la visión que tenían a su alrededor aquel era el paraíso mismo, su propio paraíso vuelto realidad allí en la tierra, aquel al que podrían ir y venir siempre que quisieran.

¿En que momento el agua se había vuelto tibia? No le dio importancia y comenzó a beberse las gotas de agua que brillaban sobre el hombro derecho de Vegeta.

- Bulma – le llamo en un murmullo apenas audible

- ¿Hmp? – si bien era una característica adoptada de él, también había aprendido a diferenciar y emitir los distintos tonos que lo implicaban.

- Sé…sé que no lo digo muy seguido, incluso en realidad solo te lo he dicho una vez y no fue exactamente decírtelo – después de la duda del inicio dijo todo rápida y atropelladamente lo que la hizo extrañarse, era obvio que él estaba nervioso y eso era demasiado raro, él nunca se ponía nervioso y ahora guardaba silencio impacientándola

- ¿Qué sucede Veg? – le pregunto confundida mirándolo a los ojos, vio, no por primera vez, pero si por primera vez todos juntos, todo lo que él sentía por ella. Eso la dejo sin aliento.

- Bulma yo…- se quedo estática, sin siquiera respirar esperando lo que sabia venia, algo que sin saberlo había estado esperando desde hace mucho, sin saber tampoco lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Él suspiro – Bulma te amo – dijo finalmente con su profunda y obscura mirada clavada en la suya, sin titubeos ni tampoco la menor duda.

¿De donde había venido ese sabor salado del agua que le mojaba la cara? Después de la contrariedad que le provoco dar aquella confesión tan sabida y al mismo tiempo tan callada, le miro con ternura y acaricio su mejilla.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – le pregunto sacándola de onda, así que de ahí venia el sabor salado

- Es que yo…- el nudo en la garganta producido por la emoción que esa sencilla confesión le había provocado no la dejaba hablar, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, no era que dudaba de su veracidad sino que ya se había hecho a la idea que no lo escucharía, se había acostumbrado a su forma de ser.

- Tu…¿No sientes lo mismo? – le pregunto fingiendo decepción y ella le dio un manotazo que les salpico agua a los dos.

- ¡¿Como te atreves a decir tal cosa?! – el nudo en la garganta había desaparecido pero no así las lagrimas – por supuesto que te amo tonto – le hizo un puchero pues el aun sonreía con burla. Se río cuando vio su berrinche y volvió a abrazarla. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que ella comenzó a temblar de frio y le rogo que la llevara a casa para secarse apropiadamente o su piel sufriría una horrible deshidratación.

- ¡Que estupidez! ¿Como vas a deshidratarte estando en el agua? – exclamo jalándola hacia la orilla

- La piel obtiene el agua de la que bebemos no del exterior y cuando me seque se resecara mi piel por que el agua limpia el aceitito que la mantiene humectada y protegida – replico muy sabionda.

Al día siguiente ambos fueron al nuevo terreno que Bulma bautizo como "Paraíso". Vegeta se puso a remover la tierra de un claro y ella se puso a quitar la hierba mala. Goku no apareció ese día, permitiéndoles tener cierta intimidad. Cuando la noche se anuncio en el Este, volvieron a casa, exhaustos pero felices. Tuvieron una tranquila cena y a pesar del cansancio, hicieron el amor, como casi cada noche, pero les pareció que esta vez, a pesar de no haber agua y que tampoco estaban al exterior, su entrega se parecía mas a la del día anterior que a la habitual. Con la misma magia, la misma intensidad, la misma sensación.

Vegeta cayo dormido a los pocos minutos de que terminaran su acto de amor. Lo miro dormir profundamente un buen rato sintiéndose un poco culpable. No había sido del todo correcto poner una de las pastillas que Milk le había dado para dormir profundamente y sin sueños en su chocolate caliente, que ocultaba mejor el sabor amargo de la pastilla que el café y por eso lo había preparado esa noche, una trampa que había planeado no podía negarlo. Pero no era justo que además de trabajar tan duramente en el día, todavía vigilara su sueño por las noches, preocupado por las constantes pesadillas que la atacaban.

Miro el reloj de mesita. Pronto serian la una y media y el sueño no le llegaba y para que negarlo, no quería llegara. Estaba harta de temerle al simple hecho de dormir pero a pesar de las pastillas y de todo lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, seguía teniendo aquellos sueños tan vividos, tan reales. Exasperada se puso sus braguitas y una playera de Vegeta a modo de camisón y salió a la sala y de ahí al portón, quitando los numerosos cerrojos que su sopreprotector esposo había instalado después de su secuestro.

La brisa nocturna le despejo la mente y se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas mecedoras, Misifus que la había seguido se subió a su regazo y se acurruco en sus piernas. Se quedo otro rato allí, observando la clara luna ovalada que brillaba con una luz azul, los grillos cantaban y el viento mecía la hierba perezosamente. De pronto tuvo la sensación que todo aquello se había confabulado para un suceso, un fatal suceso, la calma antes de la tormenta. Con un estremecimiento tomo a Misi y entro de nuevo en la casa y se fue directamente a su cuarto, al lado de la única persona que la hacía sentirse segura. Se acurruco bajo las cobijas y paso su brazo sobre el bien formado torso de Vegeta y acomodo su cabeza sobre su pecho, él estaba tan profundamente dormido que no la sintió ni la abrazo dentro de su inconsciencia, como a veces solía hacer.

Comenzaba a adormecerse cuando le pareció oír algunos extraños ruidos, como si un coche aparcara en el frente de su casa. Extrañada decidió averiguar que sucedía. Aun soñolienta camino con torpeza hacia la puerta y casi al mismo tiempo que habría la suya oyó que se habría la de la sala. Salió al apenas iluminado pasillo y de pronto unas luces sobre sus ojos la hicieron cerrarlos momentáneamente pues le lastimaron.

- Hola princesa – dijo quien había entrado y ella abrió los ojos horrorizada, inmediatamente su pesadilla estaba allí, Brolly le apuntaba con una pistola, no paso ni un segundo, simplemente no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando la bala le atravesó el abdomen.

Un grito desgarro su garganta y, a diferencia de su sueño, el impacto le hizo caer al suelo pesadamente ¿Estaba soñando otra vez? No, esta vez era real, los había encontrado, el dolor era mucho mayor al de su sueño, su cuerpo temblaba y sentía como la vida se le iba en la sangre que derramaba. Pero lo peor fue el terror que le inundo al escuchar a Vegeta despertar y levantarse para salir también al pasillo.

- No, no, no – le pidió débilmente pero él no la escucho, salió al pasillo y un segundo disparo lo hizo caer también tras ella.

_Y desangro con lágrimas_

_Sangre obscura y densa_

_Como el lugar donde estas_

_Como mi mente y mi alma_

Miraba por la ventanilla la poca gente que estaba aun en la calle, miro su hermoso reloj y vio que apenas pasaban de las 10. Le desespero la calma con que su chofer conducía.

- ¡Maldición Dodoria! ¡¿Qué no puedes ir mas rápido?!

- Cálmese señor Tonkeda, no ve que el inútil ya se perdió, no conocemos estos lugares, aunque me parece que son buenos para esconder algún deposito de droga, está muy alejado de todo – comento Nappa que iba a su lado

- ¡¿A mí que me importa eso!? – espeto furioso

- Cálmese le digo, pronto llegaremos, según el mapa, Chiconcuautla queda solo a 40 kilómetros de aquí, llegaremos en media hora, tenga paciencia, pronto podrá vengarse. Tú bola de manteca rosada pregunta cuál es la salida hacia allá – Dodoria gruño ligeramente pero obedeció. Respiro profundamente y dirigió su mirada al exterior - ¿Señor? – Le llamo su segundo al mando – volvió su mirada hacia su guardián para denotar que tenía su atención – Cuándo…Cuando tenga su venganza y volvamos ¿Qué hará con la señorita Beatriz? - Sin contestar devolvió su mirada a las folklóricas casas de Zacatlán. Recordando lo de aquella mañana.

_Llegaron por fin después de tres largas semanas en el castillo en Baja California. No había pensado que quedarse tanto tiempo allá pero no había podido regresar sin dejar todo bien, con la deserción de Zarbon y su desaparición temía que le hubiese vendido a los "otros", y con lo rata cobarde que era no lo dudaba. Así que con mucho dolor vendió el castillo. Aunque tal vez era mejor así, podría deshacerse también del dolor que le provocaba el lugar por los recuerdos. Bety se acerco a él y lo abrazo por la cintura sonriéndole alegre._

_- ¿Qué pasa guapo? ¿Por qué la tristeza? – le pregunto cuando entraron en la mansión y después de que el soltara un suspiro._

_- Nada preciosa – contesto y la beso salvajemente, tratando como siempre, de imaginar que era otra a quien besaba._

_Entro en su despacho y reviso con aire ausente la correspondencia. Fue cuando aquel extraño sobre amarillento llamo su atención. Beatriz entro en la habitación y en silencio se sentó en uno de los sillones. La miro un momento, tan parecida y al mismo tiempo tan distinta. Poseía un carácter fuerte y decidido, pero a diferencia de Bulma, ella si se había doblegado por completo a él y aun no sabía si eso le gustaba o no. Le gustaba el poder que tenia sobre ella, sobre esa mujer indomable para los demás, pero si ella se resistiera aun a él, le seria mas atractiva, como lo fue Bulma, su princesa._

_Volvió de nuevo su atención al sobre preguntándose de quien podría venir pues no tenia remitente y al parecer provenía de un lugar con un nombre un poco extraño. Lleno de curiosidad abrió el sobre. Su corazón dio un vuelco y se quedo sin aliento al descubrir de qué se trataba. Por fin el mentado López había dado frutos. Pero lo que mas le había dolido, lo que mas le había desconcertado era descubrir que se habían casado. Su princesa se había atrevido a casarse con él. Bety corrió a su lado en cuanto noto su estado._

_- Por Dios Brolly que dice esa maldita carta que te puso así – él no la escucho, y ausente sintió como el papel se deslizaba de sus dedos – Es ella ¿verdad? Otra vez esta…ramera – reacciono y tomo su delicado cuello con fuerza asustándola._

_- No te atrevas a insultarla, ella es mucho mas mujer que tú y mucho no es una puta – le advirtió acercando sus rostros y con la voz cargada de furia y veneno, mientras veía aquellos ojos azules llenarse de lagrimas, pero no sintió compasión de aquella mujer que le había entregado todo y como si se tratara solo de un pedazo de basura la lanzo contra el suelo. – ¡Nappa! – grito a todo pulmón, deseaba tener ya en sus manos la sangre de la venganza._

_- Brolly no vayas, por favor no vayas, ella no te merece, no merece nada de ti, quédate conmigo – le suplico la muchacha aferrándose a su pierna_

_- Suéltame – ordeno de la forma mas fría y cruel – ¡Nappa con un carajo! – volvió a llamar y por fin apareció el guardián principal. – prepárate iremos…- volteo para tomar el papel con la dirección de Bulma y Vegeta pero la chica, que había abandonado su pierna estaba tratando de esconderlo tras de si y en un impulso saco su hermoso encendedor y trato de prenderle fuego a la hoja, el dio dos zancadas hacia ella y sin mucho esfuerzo se la quito, después le dio un buen puñetazo en el rostro, eso la mantendría quieta. Nappa esperaba confundido junto a la puerta – Toma – le largo la maltrecha hoja que el hombresote analizo y vio como con él, que se le iba el color del rostro._

_- Señor pero…no cree que debería investigar primero bien que pasa…_

_- He dicho que prepares todo, inmediatamente – su endurecida mirada no dio para objeciones y así, salió de nuevo de su hogar para irse a perder en la sierra poblana._

- ¿Por qué demonios no llegamos? – exigió información a lo que Nappa contesto antes de Dodoria.

- Al parecer nos confiamos señor, el camino es difícil, no es recto ya hemos pasado por alrededor de tres cerros y creo que no llevamos ni la mitad.

- Apúrense si no quieren que vuelva solo – amenazo volviéndose a perder en sus pensamientos.

Pero pasaron otras dos horas antes de que por fin divisaran aquel pueblo olvidado de Dios. Peor aun otra hora para averiguar la dirección correcta sin tener que preguntar, pues debían evitar que alguien los notara, además, no había nadie a quien preguntar, las calles estaban silenciosas y calmadas. Cuando siguieron aquel caminillo de grava pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba. Llegaron a una bonita y folklórica casita rupestre, pintada de morado. Nappa como siempre le abrió la puerta de la camioneta y cuando él se acero a la puerta y su hombre de más confianza hizo amago de seguirlo lo detuvo. Si iba a hacer eso, quería hacerlo solo.

Entro en la casa con lentitud con la pistola ya en la mano y una lámpara en la otra, escucho como otra puerta se abría al mismo tiempo. Entonces la vio, su calvario, su cruz, su mas grande amor y sufrimiento, su princesa. Llevaba puesta una playera de él, de ese que había osado robársela. El recuerdo de aquella noche en la torre del castillo le llego con un golpe de furia y sonriendo con malicia apunto con la pistola y la linterna, ella cerro los ojos por culpa de la segunda.

- Hola princesa – vio como ella abría los ojos horrorizada y sin pensarlo disparo.

La vio caer pesadamente y como la sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida en su abdomen, le dolió en el alma hacerlo pero era necesario, nadie se burlaba de Brolly Tonkeda. Escucho los pasos de su rival y espero a verlo aparecer para disparar de nuevo, esta vez apuntando a la cabeza, oyó los débiles intentos de la hermosa chica que amaba por detenerlo y eso lo cegó aun mas de ira. El segundo disparo y el hombre que mas odiaba cayo también, detrás de ella. Se acerco a la sangrienta escena, observando como ella se convulsionaba ligeramente por el shock pero le sostenía la mirada.

- Esto no debió haber sido así princesa, tu lo quisiste, jamás quise hacerte daño – le dijo acariciando su mejilla como si fuera el simple castigo a una niña que se ha portado mal. Miro después en dirección de Ouji, estaba boca abajo, le salía sangre de alguna herida de la cabeza y no respiraba, había hecho bien su trabajo. Volvió de nuevo su mirada a ella, al único amor de su vida – Adiós princesa, hasta nunca – le dio un beso en la frente y se levanto mirándola a los ojos.

Vio la desesperación en aquellos hermosos ojos azules que tanto amaba, vio las lágrimas caer por sus pálidas mejillas, dio media vuelta y no miro atrás. Salió de aquella casa casi en automático y subió a su auto, no dio la orden de que se fueran pero no fue necesario, salieron de aquel pueblito mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de contener el dolor en su interior. Por fin todo había terminado.

_Perdiendo la cordura_

_Siento tu mano fría_

_El calor de tu mejilla_

_Tus heridas abiertas_

**Continuara…**

***Si, es un pequeño guiño a nuestro amado Fandom**

**No tengo muchos comentarios en este momento, solo q si todo sale bien, el próximo capi se estrenara el 28 de este mes.**

**Y bueno si se lo preguntan, si, tiene conexión con el capitulo 2, si ya lo había planeado desde el inicio, no, no ha terminado, aun faltan muchas cosas por pasar, solo sean pacientes por favor y recuerden, cambio de summary.**

**Ah por cierto me atrase otro día por q de nuevo me piq y en vez de escribir dos hojas mas escribi 5 y pa colmo de males un amigo me pidió prestada mi memoria y como ya no me vio se la llevo y ahí tenia el archivo, lo bueno fue q me lo envió por mail mas tarde.**

**Sin mas por el momento les agradezco a todas las personitas q estén leyendo este fic, un abrazo.**

**Les kiere**

**ScArLeTh DrAvEn**


	26. En El Silencio Negro de la Noche

**Si lo sé, pero para q negarlo, las razones, fueron muchas, la principal, este ha sido el capi q mas trabajo me ha costado escribir, simplemente, y no se porq, perdí el hilo, se a donde va la historia, los puntos clave, pero de repente fue como si ese hilo q los une se me acabara, perdonen, ya les explicare los "otros" por q's después, ojala les guste el capi, q se tanto esperaron, es un tanto triste, bueno muy triste, perdonen si sienten feo, de antemano, pero no olviden q en realidad, esto ya estaba predicho en esta cabeza mía.**

**Basado en mil inspiraciones de canciones, recuerdos, películas, deseos, videos, libros, poemas, pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos…**

**PaRa El PoLLo y AkIrA, pOr HaCeRmE rEiR tAnTo Y pOr FoRmAr PaRtE dE mI nUeVa FaMiLiA, lOs AdOrO cHiCoS, sOmOs SiMpLeMeNtE gEnIaLeS**

**Luz de Luna**

**Capitulo 26: En el silencio negro de la noche**

_La luz de la luna se filtraba por las rendijas de las cortinas que adornaban las ventanas de su casita, era una noche clara y tranquila. En medio de la sala miraba a su alrededor tratando de recordar como había llegado ahí. El ruido de un auto sobre el camino de grava llamo su atención. Se asomo a la ventana y las luces lo cegaron. Tres hombres estaban en él, uno de ellos bajo y pudo ver que era Nappa. Se tenso y rápidamente fue en busca de una de las pistolas que tenia escondida bajo la mesita, pero no la encontró. Ahora Tonkeda se acercaba a la puerta. Se escondió tras ella cuando descubrió que los seguros en la puerta estaban quitados. No sabia porque pero espero pacientemente a que su enemigo entrara, lo tomaría por sorpresa. Contuvo el aliento mientras su victima entraba, pero para su mala suerte al mismo tiempo escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse. Bulma soñolienta y extrañada salió al pasillo, Tonkeda la ilumino con la lámpara y ella cerro los ojos, la pistola le apuntaba. Se apuro a hacer un movimiento para evitar su propósito pero para su frustración e incredulidad solo lo atravesó, como un fantasma, impedido de tocarlo._

_- Hola Princesa – dijo con odio su enemigo. Intento de nuevo detenerlo, lleno de pánico por lo que sabia iba a suceder. Bulma abrió los ojos, horrorizada y el disparo resonó en la habitación y en su cabeza. _

_Pero no fue ni remotamente tan hiriente como lo fue el grito agudo y doloroso de Bulma. La escena le pareció en cámara lenta mientras la veía caer pesadamente, como crecía la mancha roja en la playera blanca que apenas la cubría, como iba perdiendo la vida…_

Despertó sobresaltado, un sudor frio le perlaba la amplia frente y los músculos de las manos le dolían de lo tenso que las había apretado mientras dormía. Respiro profundamente hasta recuperar el aliento, ya debería acostumbrase a esos sueños, esas pesadillas. Sonrió con ironía. Ahora él era el que tenía pesadillas, pero no había nadie que se diera cuenta. Deslizo su mano bajo las sabanas sintiendo la frialdad que estas presentaban calarle hasta los huesos. Pero las cosas eran como eran, había fallado, había fracasado miserablemente y lo único que por ahora le quedaba era enmendar su principal error.

Se levanto pesadamente, aun no amanecía, ni amanecería pronto, pero ya sabia que no podría volver a dormir. Y como cada maldita mañana de cada maldito día lleno el tiempo vacio con entrenamiento. Era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo, cuando entrenaba no pensaba, no era él, era solo una maquina que realizaba una tarea, sin sentir, sin necesidad de comprender, sin la angustia y el desasosiego que lo ahogaban lentamente, torturándolo sin darle la paz de la muerte, un suplicio que cargaba cada segundo que debía enfrentar su realidad.

* * *

Miraba distraídamente a la bella chica que tenía plácidamente dormida entre sus brazos, puso un mechón de su cabello negro con luces azules tras su oreja. Era en realidad muy hermosa, pero no dejaba de buscar en su rostro, en sus facciones, a alguien mas. No sabia que le sucedía, cada día con ese vacío en el pecho y esa sensación de abandono apenas si era consciente de su entorno, aunque las noches eran peor. Cada noche verla morir en sus sueños por su culpa, ver sus manos llenas de su sangre. La angustia que le provocaba saberse el causante de esa muerte era algo con lo que nunca imagino lidiar, era aun mas difícil que vivir con la idea de su traición. Salió de la cama y se vistió en silencio.

Llamo a Nappa, que aun adormilado, apareció casi poco después tan eficiente como casi siempre. Le dio nuevas ordenes y después de llamar a Ginyu y su grupo salieron al fresco de la mañana. Su mirada no pudo evitar fijarse atentamente en el Mustang azul que alguna vez le perteneció a ella, ese coche que ella había agradecido con dulces besos y pasión desbordada ¿Seria solo eso lo que había sentido por él? Simple y llana pasión, nada de amor, tal vez cariño, pero ¿amor?, al parecer nunca.

- Quiero que se deshagan de ese auto – Nappa se volteo a verlo confundido pues no sabia al cual se refería, dio una cabeceada en dirección del coche azul y Nappa lo miro con sorpresa.

- ¡Pe-pero si antes no quería que nadie lo tocara! – exclamó estupefacto

- He dado una orden – sentencio sin dar oportunidad a una replica mas su súbdito solo asintió aun sorprendido y le abrió la puerta de la camioneta.

La ciudad le parecía tan fría y sombría, aunque de esto ya tenia casi seis meses. No se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su destino hasta que Nappa le sacudió ligeramente el hombro. Pudo ver en los ojos del hombrezote la preocupación que tenia por él. Le dirigió entonces una mirada gélida, si algo no podía soportar era que le tuviesen lastima. El guardián recompuso su expresión inmediatamente.

- Ya llegamos jefe – le anuncio y decidió solo ignorarlo y continuar su camino.

Tenia que admitir que estaba muy mal, que tenia meses sin poder dormir bien, que no le daba hambre, que las mujeres no le satisfacían, ni siquiera Beatriz que cada día desesperada por verlo de aquella manera, se humillaba mas y mas a si misma para hacerlo olvidar. Olvidar…ojala pudiera olvidar, ojala no soñara cada noche con ella, con sus profundos ojos azules llenos de lagrimas, de dolor, acusadores. Realizo su arduo trabajo como dueño de la productora Freez, la mas grande compañía de música del país. Era una verdadera ironía, de niño, pobre, siempre había soñado con producir música, con ser músico, se alejaba de los que sabia eran malas influencias, él quería triunfar para ayudar a quienes como él, querían producir música para el mundo, y helo aquí, ahora jefe de aquellos de quienes tanto trato de alejarse, produciendo música y vicios para el mundo. Tomo la cara botella de whisky de su alacena de su oficina en el corporativo, se sirvió una copa casi llenando el vaso, la primera copa del día, pero seguro no seria la ultima.

* * *

El sudor mojaba su cuerpo por completo y comenzaban a dolerle los músculos del esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacia, el sol ya se filtraba por la ventana. Un aguijón de dolor atravesó su costado haciéndolo perder el equilibrio mientras hacia abdominales de cabeza trepado en un tubo sobre la puerta del baño. Se estrello contra el piso con fuerza y se quedo allí, concentrado en el dolor físico, recuperando el aliento. Poco a poco la calma y el silencio reinaron, cerro los ojos ante el escozor que el sudor que resbala de su frente les provocaba.

_Dormía tan profundo, un disparo, se obligo a despertar, estaba atontado, extrañado de que los analgésicos que se había tomado lo dejaran así, había tomado esa gran cantidad antes, con la migraña y el dolor de la herida, pero nunca se había sentido tan aturdido. La puerta abierta, una luz en el pasillo, un susurro inaudible ¡Bulma! Sus reflejos lo alertaron, alcanzo a esquivar la bala permitiéndole solo rozarle la sien, se dejo caer tras ella y fingió estar muerto, apenas si sentía la herida en la cabeza, mas aturdido por la ella, lo mejor era que su enemigo se marchara para atender a Bulma, era su única oportunidad. Oyó sus pasos se tenso ligeramente atento por si volviera a disparar._

_-__- Esto no debió haber sido así princesa, __tú__ lo quisiste, jamás quise hacerte daño –__ su pecho se lleno de rabia pero la contuvo -_ _Adiós princesa, hasta nunca__. – por fin escucho sus pasos alejándose._

_Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse volteo hacia su esposa, debía revisarla. Ella le miro sorprendida y aliviada. Una herida en su vientre le robaba la vida, entro en la habitación corriendo y tomo lo primero que encontró, regreso a su lado y cubrió para detener la hemorragia._

_- Ve-vegeta – susurro ella con dificultad_

_- No, tranquila, no pasa nada, vas a estar bien – trataba mas de convencerse a si mismo – lla-llamare a Milk – su nerviosismo no lo dejaban concentrarse, Bulma se estaba muriendo en sus manos. Desesperado trato de levantarse para ir por el teléfono. Ella lo detuvo apenas presionando su brazo._

_- No te va-yas, no m-me de-j-es – suplico mientras las lagrimas enturbiaban sus hermosos ojos de mar._

_- No, no me iré, nunca te dejare – contesto desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía como reaccionar, no quiera dejarla pero debía ir por ayuda._

_- Veg…te amo – susurro ella comenzando a perder el conocimiento_

_- ¡No Bulma! quédate conmigo, no te duermas Bulma – le grito abrazándola y golpeando su mejilla ligeramente para evitar que se durmiera ella abrió los ojos una vez mas y le miro con ternura._

_- Gracias… - susurro con una sonrisa tranquila y cerró los ojos definitivamente._

_- ¡Noooo! – grito hundiéndose mas y mas en la desesperación._

Abrió los ojos maldiciéndose, ¿Cuántas veces se había prometido olvidar aquella escena? Las mismas que había roto claro estaba. Se levanto con dificultad y se metió bajo la regadera, abrió la llave y el agua fría le causo un estremecimiento, que agradeció, necesitaba despejar su cabeza. Se miraba en el espejo, de nuevo concentrado en la cicatriz en su frente. El timbre de su celular lo saco de su ensoñación.

- Bueno – su voz pastosa por su largo silencio ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin decir una palabra? ¿Un día? Tal vez dos

- Hola Vegeta ya llegue a la ciudad ¿En dónde te veo? – pregunto Son al otro lado, respiro profundo, molesto

- No quiero tu ayuda, vuelve a tu casa con tu mujer

- No eres el único que le prometió protegerla y fallo – Contesto el otro, acertando como tantas otras veces, sin que él supiera como lo lograba – Milk lo comprende así que ¿Dónde te encuentro?

- En el infierno – contesto y colgó.

Ya tenia suficiente con sus propios demonios como para todavía cargar con él. Busco su ropa y salió a buscar algo de comer, después volvería por sus cosas y se cambiaria de hotel, sabía que había sido una mala idea darle su numero de celular al molesto de Son, pero no le había quedado otra, si había algún cambio debía ser el primero en saberlo. Camino sumido en un mundo alterno, viendo la ciudad que le rodeaba como un fantasma vería el mundo material.

* * *

Como el profesional que era, termino su trabajo. Como era usual en esos días, Beatriz fue a visitarlo, le pidió que salieran al algún sitio, y para evitar una discusión, decidió llevarla a cenar. Se mantuvo en silencio durante toda su supuesta cita, apenas escuchando lo que su novia decía, bebiendo copa tras copa, permitiendo que el alcohol embotara sus sentidos. Recordó lo mucho que Bulma solía beber cuando estaba con él, al menos lo hacia hasta que llego ese…sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, le hubiera gustado vengarse de Ouji como se merecía, pero era demasiado riesgoso, debía matarlo rápido si no quería que tuviera una oportunidad de voltear las cosas, pues era consciente de sus habilidades.

- ¿Brolly? – lo llamo la muchacha con fastidio – podrías por favor ponerme un poco de atención – demando cruzando los brazos haciendo que sus firmes pechos se irguieran orgullosamente tentándolo.

- Claro preciosa, perdona, recordaba unas cosas del trabajo – se disculpo pues de alguna manera, Beatriz era su tabla de salvación, tan parecida y tan distinta, la trataba mejor de lo que había tratado a Bulma, y ella se desvivía por él.

- ¿Te parece que vayamos a bailar? – pregunto ella con una sonrisa sincera.

- Lo siento preciosa estoy muy cansado, mejor vámonos a casa – le pidió devolviéndole la sonrisa, ella suspiro derrotada y asintió.

Fueron a casa y como cada noche ella comenzó su seducción, él se dejo guiar mansamente, no tenía ganas de rechazarla y hacerla humillarse por obtener unas cuantas caricias de él, se dejo hacer y disfruto del momento, aunque, en su mente eran otros ojos azules, otro esbelto cuerpo, otros labios carnosos, la esencia de otra mujer.

* * *

Camino lentamente de vuelta al hotel, aun con esa sensación de ser un fantasma en una ciudad vacía a pesar de estar llena de gente, se detuvo un momento al pasar sobre un puente peatonal mirando los coches pasar a gran velocidad en la avenida bajo él, si tan solo pudiera seguirla a donde fuera que ella hubiese ido. Pero primero tenía que terminar su misión, respiro profundamente y continuo su camino, ignorando de nuevo, el mundo que le rodeaba.

Para su mala suerte se encontró con Goku sentado frente a su puerta con una mochila a su lado cuando llego. Su fastidio aumento.

- Te dije que volvieras a tu casa, aquí solo estorbaras

- No entre porque pensé que sería descortés allanar tu habitación – le dijo con una sonrisa ignorando sus quejas.

- Lárgate – gruño aguantando las ganas de molerlo a golpes. Goku suspiro y se levanto del suelo.

- No seas tonto Vegeta, el de las conexiones soy yo, me necesitas y yo también debo hacer esto, lo necesito tanto como tú, sabes lo que ella significa para mí

- Hmmp – gruño de nuevo y entro en la habitación – Si tanto insistes en quedarte alquila tu propia habitación, no dormirás aquí – sentencio, el otro solo le dedico una sonrisa triste y asintió.

- He hablado con "ellos", los veremos mañana por la noche

- ¡Vaya! No pensé que los contactarías tan pronto – replico sarcástico

- Tenía que dejar las cosas bien con Milk y tú necesitabas tiempo, además sabes que ahora todo será mas rápido ¿O quieres esperar un poco mas? – pregunto dudoso

- No, ella me espera – susurro para que el otro no lo escuchara.

Otra noche, otra pesadilla, otro grito ahogado, otro llanto no llorado, otra madrugada dedicada a entrenar, a olvidar…otra ducha fría, un nuevo dolor de cabeza que seria ignorado, otro día mas. La presencia de su rival de milicia no hacia las cosas mas fáciles, las dificultaba, ahora tenia que fingir, fingir una calma que hace mucho no sentía, fingir que seguía cuerdo, fingir que todo estaba bien con él, fingir que tenía todo bajo control. Planearon lo que harían después, paso a paso, dejando de nuevo que su mente fría y calculadora tomara el control de su cuerpo, evitando cualquier otro sentimiento. Una maquina es lo que era ahora, de nuevo.

* * *

Otra fría mañana, otro terrible sueño en el que sus manos manchadas de sangre fueron su camino a la locura y aquellos ojos azules, acusadores, su mas grande tortura. Beatriz lo miraba con la cara marcada de preocupación. Se maldijo a si mismo pues no deseaba que ella se diera cuenta de sus terribles pesadillas. Trato de disimular y ella no dijo nada mientras se levantaba de la cama, sin embargo, su mirada seguía llena de preocupación y tristeza. Tomo su bata y se la puso evitando mirar a la chica. Salió de su habitación, huyendo ¿De que? ¿De Beatriz? ¿De su preocupación? O ¿De…sus ojos?

Tan parecidas y tan distintas. Deseaba en el alma que Bulma lo hubiese amado como lo amaba Beatriz. Que sintiera esa misma pasión, pero se había engañado a sí mismo, obligándola a quererlo, obligándola a estar con él, aun cuando era obvio, que ella solo sentía rechazo hacia él.

Lo único que se le ocurrió para escapar de todo aquello fue entrar en su despacho, y de nuevo, embotar su cerebro con alcohol, tal como ella lo hacia tanto tiempo atrás. Bebió hasta que termino aquella botella de ron, observando todo el tiempo aquella fotografía sobre su escritorio, donde salía ella, abrazada a él, sonriendo ¿Ya lo odiaría en ese momento, cuando se tomaron aquella fotografía? Probablemente no, aun no lo había atrapado con otra, ni la había golpeado ¿Era eso lo que había hecho mal? Probablemente sí, pero, por alguna razón, no se arrepentía.

Tanto tiempo vivió en la calles de niño, sobreviviendo, sabiendo que solo a través del miedo se obtenía lo que uno quería. El poder era lo único importante, no si eras bueno o malo, no si lo que hacías era incorrecto o no, había que hacer lo necesario para obtener poder, los daños colaterales, no importaban, ni la gente que saliera herida aun cuando fuera inocente, tan solo subir de posición para llegar hasta donde se encontraba ahora, como uno de los mas fuertes.

Una traicionera lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla. Si tan solo Bulma hubiese entendido su amor, nunca se habría ido de su lado, serian felices juntos, como siempre soñó, como debería haber sido, pero nada podía cambiarse ahora, sus manos, estaban llenas de su sangre, la sangre de la mujer que siempre había amado.

* * *

El día le pareció lento mientras escuchaba a su rival hablar sobre las nuevas eventualidades de Chinconcuatla, no ponía la mas mínima atención por supuesto, no quería saber ni le interesaba nada de ese pueblo, ya no. Muy a su pesar puso atención cuando escucho el nombre de Isabela.

Al parecer eso de que se había fugado con un tipo era cierto, ya se había casado y pronto tendría un bebe. Sonrió, fuese como fuese, le agradaba que ella hubiese logrado ser feliz. Gruño cuando oyó el nombre de Antonio.

- ¿Sigue en Puebla? – pregunto autoritariamente

- Si, dice que se quedara allí hasta que vuelvas – gruño de nuevo, pero debía aceptarlo, no lo quedaba opción en realidad.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando todo termine? ¿Simplemente volverás allá? – no contesto, esa parte del plan, era solo suya, que haría después, era algo que ni el mismo comprendía, pero de lo que no tenía duda.

La obscuridad comenzó a invadir la habitación conforme el sol se ocultaba. El silencio reinaba y él solo se dedicaba a mirar un rincón de la habitación, sumido en sus pensamientos. Al menos había logrado que Son lo dejara solo por un rato, necesitaba de esa paz y soledad. Soledad, la hermosa, altanera y frívola reina de su vida. Suspiro mientras volvía dejar que los recuerdos lo inundaran, cerró los ojos.

_Una cálida mano acaricio su mejilla y él sonrió. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los mas hermosos ojos azules que jamás había visto, ella sonreía. Se acerco a su rostro y lo beso con ternura._

- ¡Vegeta! Es hora de irnos – lo despertó su "amigo", comenzó a idear las mil y un maneras de torturarlo para que rogara por la muerte, el primer sueño tranquilo que tenia en mucho tiempo y se lo había arrebatado con tanta simpleza.

Pero respiro hondo y guardo la compostura, ya se vengaría después. Salieron a la calle y tomaron un taxi, los encontrarían en un bar del centro. _Kumbala*, _brillaba con intensidad el letrero rojo de neón, se perdió un momento en el mientras Goku pagaba el taxi. No supo porque aquella luz rojiza le recordó el día que la conoció, lucia tan fresca, tan ligera, como bromeo con él sobre el tal James Bond, su molesto interrogatorio, su berrinche cuando la hizo callarse, el vestido blanco…

De nuevo Son lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Entraron al local, le pareció que todos eran alguna clase de seres extraños y rojos, todo porque el deslumbramiento del letrero neón aun no abandonaba sus ojos. Una bonita muchacha con ropa muy justa y corta los saludo cortésmente.

- Venimos a ver al señor Ponce, somos los militares – anuncio Goku

- Oh claro, vengan conmigo – contesto la chica coquetamente. La siguieron atravesando el salón, gente de casi todas las edades bailaba en la pista, una canción bastante romántica y las parejitas se balanceaban lentamente de forma muy sensual. Le pareció repugnante y deseo poder evitar ser consiente de todo aquello, su mente tan estratégica, no se lo permitió. – Por aquí – indico la chica tras unas cortinas rojas. Entraron a un obscuro cuarto, lleno de humo de cigarro y oliendo a sudor, alcohol y sexo.

- Buenas noches señores – saludo un hombre de cara redonda, un poco gordo y moreno, con un gracioso bigote recortado, su sonrisa siniestra era sucia y desagradable.

- Señor Ponce – saludo su compañero dando una cabeceada, imito el gesto

- Bien bien, así que ustedes son los hombres que planean destruir a mi querido Tonkeda – su sonrisa se amplio y sus ojos se oscurecieron - ¿Por qué unos honestos hombres como ustedes quieren cometer semejante crimen? – pregunto con sarcasmo – Sin duda la chica era una mujer hermosa, pero ninguna mujer vale tanto la pena – les miro atentamente saboreando su maldad.

Miro primero a Goku Son, sin dejar su sonrisa burlona ante el desconcierto del joven, miro entonces a Vegeta Ouji y su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente, pocas personas tenían la capacidad de provocarle miedo, Tonkeda era uno de ellos, pero jamás imagino, que aquel hombre, que para empezar buscaba su ayuda, fuese uno de ellos. Aunque no debía olvidar, que había matado a tres de sus mejores hombres con cierta facilidad. Carraspeo nervioso tratando de disimular ante sus hombres.

- Usted fue quien trato de secuestrarla, para tener a Tonkeda en sus manos, dígame entonces ¿Qué tan valiosa la considera? – pregunto Ouji con una sonrisa tan llena de malicia de le hizo tragar de nuevo, nervioso. Se recompuso rápidamente.

- Bien bien entonces ¿Qué están dispuestos a hacer para vengar a su querida Bulma? – inquirió, de nuevo con su sonrisa burlona.

**Continuara…**

***Este lugar existe y no, si son mexicanas o les gusta el rock en español puede q la reconozcan, "Kumbala" de La Maldita Vecindad y los Hijos del 5to Patio, una canción bastante sensualona q debo admitir me gusta mucho, si tienen oportunidad escúchenla, puede q no se arrepientan. Por cierto q es la canción q me imagino se oye en el salón.**

**Se q probablemente deben odiarme por tardar tanto, la vdd es q no me esperaba q esto sucediera, tiempo libre tuve, no lo negare, pero aunq estaba inspirada, no podía concentrarme, me distraía (y aun lo hago) con mucha facilidad, lo había terminado hace tiempo, pero solo me habían salido 4 hojas de Word!!!, y simplemente pensé q no podía subir semejante cosa incompleta, así q me fui atrasando mientras las ideas se me atoraban. **

**La vdd inspirada estuve, por q he escrito un montón en este tiempo, inicie otro fic, q no subiré hasta no terminar este y tener al menos unos 3 o 4 capis escritos, empecé por fin, después de pensarle mucho, una novela, mi primera historia original, q pa colmo esta bastante pesadita pues me estoy inventando toda una mitología y he escrito del otro fic q a según estoy subiendo, q tiene meses q no subo un capi nuevo, así q ni crean q son las únicas q sufren de mi tardanza, de hecho, curiosamente, las tengo en prioridad.**

**Y bueno otra cosa q anduve haciendo es aumentar mi repertorio de anime y manga, vi ya 4 series; Soul Eater, Fumofu (q sigo viendo), El Mayordomo de Mei, q por cierto esta muy genial, Mi Adorable Kim Sam-Soon, se las recomiendo, esta buenísima, y tiene uno de los mejores finales q he visto, admiro a esa chica, de grande kiero ser como ella jejeje. De manga leí DNA al cuadrado, bastante curioso y Soul Eater. Estoy leyendo actualmente Fruits Basket y D Gray Man, ambas altamente recomendadas (io kiero ser Shigure XD)**

**Soul Eater es muy especial para mi, lo he adorado, me enamore perdidamente de Death de Kid, no tengo idea de porq, sospecho q por su obsesión compulsiva por la simetría q lo hace tan lokito jeje y de hecho el nuevo fic, es de él con Chrona, para mi es una chica, io soi ella y io soi una chica, asi q es una chica (un argumento bastante idiota lo admito pero así soi io de simple XD jeje). **

**En fin, otro acontecimiento superimportante q me sucedió…el fin de Inuyasha. A como llore ese día, abrazada a mi Inu de peluche, no podía creerlo, estaba feliz de haberlo visto pero me dolió en el alma q terminara, supongo q era inevitable, aun sigo un poco de luto por esto, pero hay voy, saliendo poco a poco jeje, sobreviviendo con el manga, q aki en México penas va en el tomo 25 y no lo he leído en internet, esperando alargar "mi dotación nueva de Inu" un poco.**

**Otra cosa importante, por fin me metí a clases de japonés!!!, no puedo esperar a tener mi primera clase, q es el prox sábado, estoy muy feliz de q pronto dejare de ver los kanjis como simples dibujitos bonitos y les entenderé. Ah tmb comencé un blog, y io y unos amigos iniciamos un comic, de nosotros, de hecho, son los chicos a los q dediq el capi, somos un pollo, un perro y un gato, el gato soi io así q Akira es el perro, tanto ella como io somos chicas, pero nos es mas fácil decirnos de forma masculina, kien sabe por q XD. Luego les cuento mas de esto, q subiré los comics a una cta en deviantart q saq hace poco jeje. Ya debí aburrirlas con mi vida jeje, asi q solo agradeceré los reviews, y unas ctas contestaciones.**

_**Reviews:**_

_**Oscurita_xuxu: Sospecho q terminaras un pokitin enamorada de Brolly, q en esta 3 parte, será mas protagonista jeje, no te preocupes, tmb tienden a gustarme los chicos malos. En cuanto a ¿Cuál tina? ¿Te refieres a cuando estaban en el manantial o a cuando se estaban bañando?, en fin, bueno Veg se puso nervioso, dado q el no sabe hacer estas cosas, sin embargo, a mi parecer, si va a decir algo realmente importante, lo dirá de frente y sin titubear, por eso cambio su actitud, no se si te diste cta XD. Pero respeto tu opinión, asi como sé q respetas la mia, y es q es bastante difícil poner a Veggie romántico, me cuesta mucho trabajo T.T bye y gracias por tu review.**_

_**luPiiTha Bri: En realidad, la tristeza y la emoción serán los protagonistas de esta 3 parte. Muchas gracias por tu review, cuidate**_

_**eVeLy: perdona la tardanza jeje, y no, no fue un sueño subrealista, fue la pura y cruel realidad, pero no te preocupes, q tovia keda historia jeje cuidate y gracias por tu review.**_

_**Tania: bueno, se y comprendo de tu desesperación, en estos momentos estoy mas o menos igual con el nuevo capi del manga de Soul Eater T.T, pero no creas q hago esto de mala onda, como, supongo q habrás leído arriba, estuve bastante ocupada, aunq admito q me halagas y un montón, no había tenido una fan q fuera capaz de enviarme mails de amenaza XD (si se q no fueron de amenaza, solo bromeo, jeje asi soi io)como puedes ver no mate a Veg, no podría, capaz q si me buscan y me linchan entre todas ¬¬U, asi q bueno, lamento mucho mucho la tardanza, espero q no me vuelva suceder ora si, gracias por tus mails y tus reviews.**_

_**Sailor Geos: Bueno jeje no se tu pero io no siento q haya dejado de ser io jiji, digo a veces se me van las cabras mas de lo normal, pero mi esencia es la misma jeje, aunq comprendo si no te gusto algo, digo, eres libre de opinar, pero honestamente, aunq hubiese kerido poner mas al narizón, no se podía y supongo q lo entiendes. En cuanto al poema, muchas gracias, tenia como 16 cuando lo escribí, y es uno de mis poemas favoritos, siento q dice mucho de mi misma jeje. Y bueno, eso de q el capi "final" termine como el sumary lo he hecho desde el inicio, q bueno q te guste, una de las pocas personas q me dice algo al respecto, no sbs cuanto te lo agradezco XD, lamento mucho la tardanza, espero q no vuelva a suceder, en vdd no se ni donde meter la cabeza T.T, muxas graxxx por tu review.**_

_**Any-chan: bueno jeje, otra con la q no se ni donde meter la cabeza, perdona muchísimo q te haya preocupado, y no te preocupes, Veg, como el grandioso príncipe q es, solo salió con una herida menor (lamentablemente Bulma no T.T) q bueno q disfrutaras del capi, pues en esta 3 parte, mucho amor no habrá, por obvias razones T.T, en cuanto a mi suegra, pues murió cuando Vegeta era chico, digamos unos 12 años, al menos eso me imagino io, aunq dudo q sea mencionada en el resto del fic y si, el suegro esta casado con otra mujer. Y nooo!! Telenovela no!!, mejor q te parece serie de televisión, q si es difícil escribir capis cada tanto imagínate diario??? Además no me gusta tanto rellenar las historias, kien sabe, pero si, una serie seria genial, aunq io me imagino el opening con Amame de Alex Pires, tu sbs por q jeje cuidate mucho y ojala nos veamos pronto, aunq sea en el msn, espero no estes enojada conmigo T.T**_

_**Marby18: Es bueno sbr q sigues allí, entre las sombras XD, perdona la tardanza y perdona por ser tan cruel, pero q kieres la tragedia parece ser lo mió jeje, ojala sigas leyendo a pesar de mi tardanza cuidate mucho y gracias por tu review.**_

_**Chidori72: Je te llamas igual q mi mama, jeje, Claudia eh no Chidori, XD Muchisimas gracias por dejarme review y por tus comentarios tan agradables, la vdd, me gusta mucho mi país, soi estudiante de Turismo asi q conozco mucho de su cultura y no sbs como me gusta promocionarlo jeje, ojala sigas leyendo a pesar de mi tardanza, cuidate mucho y nos leemos luego bye**_

_**MaTuR3: Jeje espero no decepcionarte, es q a como me gusta la tragedia, y bueno, solo espero q te siga gustando la historia, muxas grax por tu review, te veo luego ; )**_

_**DODORO: bueno q con tu infinita benevolencia me perdones la tardanza, juro q no fue a propósito, pero en fin, he kerido leer tu fic nuevo pero no he tenido chance T.T, de hecho debería estar haciendo tarea en este momento, pero ni modo, con 3 horas q duerma aguanto el dia jeje q bueno q logre impresionarte, no es fácil a mi parecer, pero siempre busco la manera de impresionarlas, ¿q tal lo hago? En fin, muxas graxx por tu review, aunq tardio, llego, y gracias muxas muxas gracias.**_

_**Angelica: Oh volviste!!!, es bueno sbr q sigues allí, aunq no me dejes review tan seguido, comprendo q estes ocupada, juro q con sbr q sigues por allí me siento mejor, perdona la tardanza y ojala hayas disfrutado de este capi. Bye bye cuidate mucho **_

_**Mirna: Otra q me da gusto sbr q sigue allí XD, sigues ruborizándome con eso de ser tu escritora fav, no sbs cuanto te agradezco, y al menos sigues leyendo, con eso no sbs lo feliz q me haces, ojala y tengas chance de dejarme review, es q me dan animos pa seguirle jeje, cuidate mucho y nos vemos luego.**_

_**Shadir: Y creo q seguirá color hormiga, jeje al menos hasta casi el final, gracias por tu review y si, debió sufrir mas, pero no podía darle mas protagonismo, el daño q estaba destinado a hacer era indirecto y bueno, asi me kedo jeje, cuidate mucho, nos vemos lueguito.**_

**Bueno me despido hasta nuevo aviso, no prometo fecha, por q no kiero volver a romper promesas, no sbn como odio hacerlo, se q se aclararon muchas dudas y aparecieron muchas nuevas, ya sbn como soi io de intrigosa XD. Cuidense mucho, y a todos los anónimos q tmb leen esta loca historia, muchas gracias por leer.**

**Les Kiere**

**ScArLeTh DrAvEn**

**P.D: no se les olvide q, el nuevo sumary, forma parte del capi final, tanto de la 3 parte como del fic, no es el final final, pero si parte de, si alguien decide darme su opinión se los agradecería muchísimo.**


	27. Trato

**Si lo sé, pero que puedo deciros? He estado en un mundo vago, loco y desesperante, apenas consciente y si alguna vez les ha sucedido que creían que no podía ir peor o que ya no podría pasar alguna otra desgracia y descubrieron con horror, desesperanza y frustración que si se podía (Maldito destino pero juro que le partiré su mandarina en gajos ) Solo les contare que llegue al extremo en q deje de imaginar!, no solo no tenia inspirancia, io que he pasado gran parte de mi vida en otro mundo, imaginando y creando historias en esta peligrosa cabeza mía, deje de imaginar! y cuando caí en la cuenta supe lo mal q andaba, conjugado con el hecho de tener poco tiempo, de tener que cargar con mas responsabilidades y de estar al borde del stress y la locura, del lado en el que debería ser racional y q es el mas feo pa mi, estar loca es algo q amo y es eficiente para la inspirancia y la creación de historias jejeje. Así que bueno, termine por fin, logre por fin q las palabras fluyeran ¿q tan definitivo es el regreso? No estoy del todo segura pero es mas probable q si a q no, incluso ya toy escribiendo el capi q sigue, q seguro subo el prox viernes y me siento con una necesidad de escribir que hace mucho anhelaba y no había podido invocar, por lo que mientras dure, escribiré, aunq no duerma jejeje**

**PaRa ToDo El MuNdo…Al MeNoS lOs dE mI mUnDo Y a ToDoS x AlGuNa RaZoN eN sPeCiAl q SeGuRo sOlOs CoMpReNdErAn…**

**Basado en mil inspiraciones de canciones, recuerdos, películas, deseos, videos, libros, poemas, pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos…**

**Luz de Luna**

**Capitulo 27: Trato**

El señor Ponce se rió estruendosamente, dejando que su enorme boca de sapo se abriera mostrando esos dientes sucios, pues ninguno de los militares había contestado su insidiosa pregunta. Su burla lo molesto especialmente, haría cualquier cosa por acabar con Tonkeda, pero aceptar semejante debilidad enfrente de un hombre tan asqueroso como Ponce era algo inaceptable. Espero pacientemente mientras el tipo dejaba de reírse, de nuevo incomodo por su dura mirada.

- Bien bien – dijo dando una palmada – entonces, ustedes destruirán a Tonkeda si yo les proporciono el capital para hacerlo ¿Verdad? – ambos ex-militares asintieron - ¿Y que les hace creer que aceptare? – Vegeta sonrió de lado, como solo él sabia hacer.

- Para empezar, ha intentado acabar con él desde hace años, antes incluso que lograra sobrepasarlo en poder, Tonkeda tiene gente infiltrada y no puede confiar en todos sus hombres y nosotros sabemos ser discretos, y, antes que nada, soy el mejor…

- ¡Somos! – aclaro Goku inmediatamente, no dejando que hirieran su orgullo – Somos los mejores – dijo seriamente mirando a Ponce de manera analítica lo que lo sobresalto.

- Bien bien, parece que tenían bien pensadas sus razones, pero aun así no estoy convencido del todo, yo también tengo infiltrados en su organización

- Ah si, su chico guapo, ¿Que no sabia que huyo hace meses a Norteamerica? – ironizo Vegeta con una amplia sonrisa burlona

- ¡No huyo!, yo lo envié allí – replico el traficante con la cara roja de vergüenza y furia

- Oh vamos señor Ponce, ambos sabemos que ese galancito de barrio bajo huyó con parte de su droga, y no solo suya también de Tonkeda, que tiene mejores rastreadores que usted y que si lo encuentra, seguro que ese guapo muchachito lo delatara. Sera mejor que nos demos prisa en acabar con su enemigo ¿no cree? – volvió a ironizar dejando a Ponce estupefacto y sin habla – Bien bien parece que comenzamos a entendernos – se burlo

- Esta bien ¿que es lo que quieren específicamente? – vocifero con la cara llegando a un alarmante tono morado del esfuerzo que hacia por contener su ira.

- Solo necesitamos a un hombre mas, de su entera confianza, y pues, un ligero presupuesto, lo que vayamos necesitando, así como completo acceso a sus recursos – contesto Goku

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Creen que les voy a dejar a su disposición mi dinero? – siguió gritoneando en un vano intento de hacerse con el control de la situación, que obviamente, no tenia dada la calma y seguridad de sus interlocutores.

- No hablamos solo de dinero señor Ponce, hablamos de sus recursos, todo aquello que posee y puede servirnos, sus hombres, sus armas, su tecnología. – aclaro el militar mas alto.

- Bien bien, veré que puedo hacer – por fin su cara solo mostraba un ligero sonrojo – en cuanto al hombre, ya tengo mi elegido, en cuanto llegue le diré, aunque eso sí, quiero que firmen un contrato donde me garanticen la destrucción de Tonkeda - Vegeta se rió

- ¿Y si no lo cumplimos nos demandara? – se burló – No olvide que nuestro objetivo es eliminarlo, usted, es solo una herramienta – Ponce recupero su tono rojizo casi morado

- Pero aun así me necesitan ¿no? – vocifero escupiendo saliva espumosa sobre la mesa, cual perro rabioso

- Sera mejor que se tranquilice señor Ponce, estamos aquí para ayudarlo y para que nos ayude, es un acuerdo, puedo asegurarle, que la misión será exitosa – trato de conciliar Goku, pues era obvio que Vegeta solo lograba poner mas histérico al hombre

- De todas formas me gustaría que quedara estipulado en un papel lo que quieren y lo que ofrecen exactamente – insistió solo poniendo atención a Goku, ignorando ahora al otro militar que lo ponía tan nervioso y de alguna manera recuperando un poco la calma

- Esta bien, en cuanto su hombre de confianza y nosotros podamos hablar dejaremos en claro todas las estipulaciones de este contrato, ahora solo dígame si aceptara – inquirió Son mirando al mafioso con determinación, en espera de su respuesta, después de un poco de duda Ponce estiro su mano en su dirección

- Acepto – dijo cuando sus manos se encontraron para, con un apretón, aprobar un trato hecho de palabras.

Su celular sonó por enésima vez y de nuevo se quedo viéndolo detenidamente mientras las luces parpadeaban en busca de llamar una atención que ya tenían. "Bety" rezaba el nombre de quien llamaba pero no tenia intenciones de contestar. No lo apagaba por curiosidad de saber que tantas veces era capaz de llamarlo ahora que se le había desaparecido así. El aparato dejo de sonar mostrando que ya tenía 17 llamadas perdidas, todas, lo sabía, del mismo número.

Llevo el vaso a sus labios dejando que el ambarino liquido le mojara ligeramente los labios antes de beber de un solo trago todo el contenido. Sentado en una silla confortable miraba la bulliciosa ciudad que había sido testigo de la difícil vida que había llevado. Se sirvió de nuevo aquel elixir que lograba embotar sus sentidos, lograba hacerlo olvidar un poco su vacio interno logrando que su cerebro perdiera su racionalidad y se adormeciera dejando atrás todo intento de sentir, fuese lo que fuese que sentía.

El hombre especial de Ponce llamo para avisar que no podría llegar así que buscaron dejar el lugar. Se encaminaron entre el gentío procurando no lastimar a nadie, o al menos Goku lo hacia, Vegeta se sentía desesperado por salir de allí e irse a refugiar a su oscura e impersonal habitación de hotel. Justo antes de llegar a la puerta un par de chiquillas apenas cubiertas se acercaron a ellos de forma melosa e insinuante.

- El señor Ponce nos envía a que les demos el "trato especial" para los clientes V.I.P – les dijo la que se acercaba a Vegeta, este solo le dirigió su gélida y amenazante mirada por lo que la chica se quedo paralizada en su intento de abrazarle.

Goku solo rio nerviosamente mientras evitaba que la otra chica lo abrazara. Después siguió a Vegeta hasta la puerta.

- Cálmate Vegeta solo trataban de ser amables – quiso conciliar pero fue reprimido con otra de aquella miradas.

Volvieron en silencio al hotel. La ira que se arremolinaba en su estomago por tener que rebajarse a pedirle ayuda a una sabandija como Ponce le estaba haciendo llegar al limite de su paciencia y eso no era bueno. Cuando por fin se encontró en la puerta de su habitación entro sin dejar que Son le dijera algo, cualquier cosa podrían arreglarlo a la mañana siguiente. Inspiro hondo mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la oscuridad reinante y que no interrumpió. Despacio se guio hacia el cómodo sillón frente a la ventana, ese que le había dado el único momento de apacible sueño en lo que le parecía una eternidad.

Se acomodo recargando bien su espalda sobre el respaldo y acomodando su cabeza cerró los ojos inspirando profundamente. Vacio su mente lentamente mientras poco a poco su cuerpo se relajaba. Se olvido de todo aquello que existía a su alrededor. Dejo de existir Ponce, Chinconcuahutla y su gente, Isabela, el idiota de Antonio, Son y su mujer, su padre... Brolly Tonkeda.

_De nuevo una mano cálida se poso en su mejilla y sonrió con mas ganas que la vez anterior, ansioso de verla abrió los ojos. Ella sonreía con tranquilidad y ternura. No espero mas y se levanto para estrecharla en sus brazos…¡la había extrañado tanto! Unió sus labios con los suyos presionando con fuerza, queriendo no soltarlos nunca más. Ella se retiro un poco y se rio._

_- ¿Me extrañaste? – le pregunto coqueta. Por contestación solo volvió a besarla, con mas pasión y ternura esta vez, disfrutando de la dulce sensación de sus labios, tan suaves y deliciosos. _

_Quiso hacer eterno aquel beso, no permitir que jamás terminara, ¿que importaba ya Tonkeda y aquella promesa de acabar con él?, mientras pudiera tenerla así, nada importaba. Ella se alejo sutilmente con los labios hinchados y rojizos, pintados con una sonrisa de felicidad._

_- También te extrañe – susurro y se alzo para besar su frente._

_Ella refugio su cara en su hombro y él la estrecho de nuevo con firmeza, sintiendo como cada parte de su suave cuerpo que se amoldaba al suyo era cálido. Aquella increíble calidez que siempre había emanando de ella y que nunca imagino que se volvería tan necesaria para su existencia._

_- ¿Por qué? – pregunto sin poder contenerse, quería una respuesta que no se había atrevido a pedirle a nadie mas, aunque muchos hubiesen intentado dársela, él sabia bien que solo ella podía contestar_

_- Así tenia que ser – respondió con calma, como si supiera de antemano lo que él preguntaría_

_- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto de nuevo con ira y angustia dejando que todo eso que llevaba en su interior saliera a flote por primera vez_

_- Perdóname amor mío – susurro ella con la voz llena de dolor, tratando de disculparse._

_El cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de evitar que aquellas traicioneras lagrimas abandonaran sus ojos pero fue inevitable…_

Treinta y ocho llamadas perdidas, dos de ellas de Nappa, seguro ya lo había involucrado pues él sabia muy bien donde estaba y que no quería ser molestado. El timbre sonó y no evito sonreír, sabia que estaba mal pero le daba igual, como siempre. Fue directo a la puerta para abrirla con la sonrisa perversa adornando su rostro. La hermosa chica de cabello azul le sonreía coqueta y sensual, tratando inútilmente de poner una cara inocente, sus ojos la delataban, la inocencia hacia mucho que la había abandonado.

- Hola, soy Marron…

- Shhh – la interrumpió poniendo una de sus manos sobre sus carnosos labios – te llamas Bulma ¿ok? – le ordeno sutilmente mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la llevaba dentro de la habitación y después se apoderó violentamente de sus labios mientras cerraba la puerta.

La maldita luz le despertó y juro que mataría a quien fuese el idiota que había abierto las cortinas. Gruño tratando de levantarse lanzando las sabanas a un lado, se rasco la cabeza mientras abría lentamente los ojos, la luz del sol inundaba la habitación por lo que ya debía ser tarde. Se levanto pero sus pies chocaron con algo. En el suelo estaba la hermosa chica con la que había pasado la noche, sus ojos cerrados y un poco de sangre saliendo de su cabeza a parte de múltiples golpes en su desnudo y bello cuerpo. Se alejo de ella cayendo sentado de nuevo en la cama, horrorizado.

¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? Pensó en llamar a Nappa, seguro que él lo arreglaría todo ¿pero como podría arreglar este nuevo terror que lo invadía? pues su mente jugaba con él, haciéndolo arrepentirse de haber escogido a una chica tan parecida a ella ¿o era Bulma? ¿De nuevo la había matado? Agito su cabeza y alejo la mirada de la chica yaciente, tomo su ropa y se vistió tan rápido como pudo. Tomo su celular que para entonces había quedado sin batería, seguro por las múltiples llamadas de Beatriz, maldijo en voz baja y tomo el teléfono de la habitación llamando a la mansión. Para su buena suerte fue su segundo al mando el que contesto.

- Hay problemas, envía al equipo de limpieza a mi habitación del hotel – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de colgar y poder huir de ahí, de la hermosa y muerta chica de cabellos azules.

La molesta luz le despertó esta vez, parpadeo un par de veces para enfocar bien. El cuello le dolía ligeramente así que con un poco de movimiento y una firme sacudida lo trono. Miro a su alrededor hasta que se encontró con su idiota compañero.

- ¡Buenos días! – lo saludo alegre – no quise despertarte porque parecías muy tranquilo, perdón por entrar a tu cuarto, pero es que toque y no contestabas y siguiendo el código entre – se encogió de hombros y miro la puerta que yacía agonizante y rota, colgando de sus goznes lastimeramente – prometo pagar los daños – dijo riendo con una mano puesta tras la cabeza.

Decidió guardar silencio, le importaba poco la puerta, lo que le preocupaba en realidad era el hecho de que no escuchara el ruido que seguramente había causado, pues los tiempos en los que había tenido un sueño pesado habían quedado resguardados en su niñez, su sueño era ligero, capaz de despertarse al mas ligero movimiento ajeno, la única vez que eso no había sucedido, había sido lo peor que le había sucedido en su vida…aquella terrible noche.

- Vegeta ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto finalmente Goku después del prolongado silencio

Continuo en silencio, en parte frio y analítico de la situación y en parte horrorizado. No podía cometer mas errores y menos como aquel. Se levanto pronto del sillón, lo único que le había proporcionado consuelo, pero al mismo tiempo comenzaba a provocarle terror, terror de sacarlo de su fiel raciocinio, de ablandarlo con recuerdos y sueños fantasiosos pero reconfortantes, que embotaran su cerebro e incapacitaran su lógica por culpa de aquellos sentimentalismos. Tratando de guardar la compostura comenzó a recoger sus cosas, con la tranquilidad que se le daba tan bien aparentar, ignorando a su padrino que seguía sentado en la cama mirándolo con interés.

- ¿Acaso piensas irte por qué destruí la puerta? – pregunto finalmente, no era reproche ni acusación, mas bien solo curiosidad.

- No, ya me canse del lugar – respondió con desgana

- No puedes irte – aseguro Goku con tono calmado sin la menor nota de enojo o alteración

- ¿De que diablos hablas? Yo puedo irme a donde se me de la gana – la irritación que aquel hombre le provocaba había ganado de nuevo aunque seguía sin perder el control.

- Pues que olvidaste que el hombre que Ponce enviara vendrá aquí, no podemos irnos hasta que llegue y determinemos lo del acuerdo - Vegeta gruño molesto y continuo con su tarea.

- Esta bien, pero en cuanto terminemos el asunto me largo – sentencio

- Claro, en cuanto todo este arreglado nos vamos – coincidió Goku siempre agregándose después de que Vegeta siempre lo excluía.

Llego a la mansión desorientado y confundido. Ni siquiera sabia la hora que era aunque tampoco le importaba, necesitaba un trago, necesitaba el alcohol como un naufrago necesita tierra firme, sentir la calidez del alcohol en su cuerpo como sentiría la de una playa que representa seguridad y salvación. Beatriz lo esperaba sentada en los escalones de la puerta principal. Su semblante denotaba el desvelo y la preocupación que le había provocado pero tampoco le importaba.

- ¡¿Dónde estuviste? – le grito mientras bajaba presurosa las escaleras a su encuentro. No contesto, su objetivo principal era el despacho, donde una botella de whisky le aguardaba para socorrerlo – Contéstame Brolly ¿dónde demonios andabas?

Lo persiguió hasta el despacho con los brazos cruzados y la furia destilando de sus azules pupilas y emanando de cada uno de sus tensos movimientos. Siguió ignorándola a pesar de que era obvio que esperaba una respuesta. Bebió de la botella como si fuese simple agua, sintiendo el confort que se apoderaba de su dolorido cuerpo. Ella seguía en la puerta con los labios tan apretados que eran solo una fina línea.

- Lárgate – espeto de pronto furioso, sus azules ojos le miraron con sorpresa relajando por primera vez el cuerpo, dejando caer inertes los brazos a sus costados - ¡Lárgate! – le gritó mientras se acercó a ella que retrocedió asustada y entonces pudo cerrar de un portazo.

No le importaba si se enfadaba, ya no le importaba nada. Regreso a su amada botella para seguir embotando sus sentidos. A los pocos minutos alguien entro sin llamar y el volteo para correrla de nuevo pero no era Beatriz, sino su segundo al mando.

- Ya arreglamos el asunto señor, los del hotel cooperaron como siempre, solo que la chica esta en terapia intensiva al parecer le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – le anuncio con cierta tranquilidad, aunque pudo adivinar en sus ojos su preocupación por él.

- ¿sigue viva? – pregunto un tanto histérico, no sabía si de alivio o de preocupación.

- Si, esta en un hospital privado, ya sabe, el problema es que el señor Farfan se ha puesto difícil, dice que era su mejor chica y que nos costara caro su perdida – Brolly sonrió de una forma que inevitablemente asusto a Nappa, era una sonrisa totalmente falta de cordura, una sonrisa que mostraba la demencia por la cual estaba siendo finalmente poseído.

- Llámale, dile que le comprare a la chica por la cantidad que quiera, no importa cuanto sea – sus ojos agregaron un brillo especial cuando vio su celular sin vida sobre el escritorio – dile que incluso podría darle a una chica igual de hermosa – Nappa dudo por un segundo, pero no podía desobedecer, se alejo de su jefe para hacer la llamada mientras lo veía seguir ahogándose en alcohol.

Pensó en Beatriz un momento y recordó lo mucho que la chica amaba a Tonkeda, y supo entonces que no podía permitir que la vendiera. Con astucia logro que Farfan aceptara el trato sin ofrecer a la chica de ojos azules.

- Farfan acepto señor pero quiere venir a cerrar el trato, la chica es suya – le anuncio mientras lo veía de nuevo con esa retorcida y demente sonrisa.

-Bien bien, que venga para que cerremos el _trato._

Con todas sus pocas pertenencias en la maleta esperaba al lado de la puerta en la habitación de Son. La suya ya la había entregado y había hecho que Goku pagara por la reparación. Por alguna extraña razón el gerente no se enfado por el destrozo de su inmueble, incluso se mostro afable y un tanto lambiscón.

Recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados tamborileaba con el pie en el piso con evidente impaciencia. El hombre de Ponce no llegaría al menos hasta dentro de media hora y él ya no veía la hora de salir de ahí. Lo perturbaba todo lo acontecido con su sueño y lo vulnerable que este lo había hecho. Se debatía ferozmente entre la tentadora tranquilidad que le ofrecía el supuesto inocente sillón y su confiable y experto raciocinio. Por eso era mejor marcharse, su vida tenía una nueva y nunca más importante misión que cumplir y no permitiría que nada, ni siquiera sus poco conocidos sentimientos se lo impidieran. Aunque todo seria mas sencillo si no tuviese esas malditas ganas locas de volver al sillón, de volver a _ella_.

El timbre del teléfono interrumpió el pasivo silencio que reinaba y su compañero se apresuro a contestar. No tenia idea de que era lo que él había estado haciendo durante aquel prolongado silencio en el que se habían mantenido desde que despertó, no le había hecho ninguna pregunta y de alguna forma se lo agradecía, pero tampoco era consciente de que tanto comprendía y eso le preocupaba un poco. No podía tener la mas mínima demostración de debilidad, conservar la apariencia de fortaleza que lo caracterizaba era primordial, porque de alguna manera lo mantenía fuerte y le ayudaba a mantenerse un tanto cuerdo.

- Si claro no te preocupes yo le aviso…¿estará Antonio mucho tiempo por allá? – Presto atención a la mención de la pequeña sabandija Montalvo – Oh vaya comprendo no te preocupes, volveré pronto…¡Pero como puede ser eso posible! – grito de pronto solo alimentando su curiosidad pero no se atrevería a hacer la menor pregunta al respecto, ojala hubiese dicho algo mas sobre la presencia de la sabandija en Chiconcuautla – Si, si lo sé ya te prometí que me cuidaría y tu prometiste enviarme al menos una vez a la semana uno de esos deliciosos pasteles y no he recibido nada – reclamo con un tono infantil que le hizo poner los ojos en blanco y volver a sumirse en su espera indiferente e impaciente – Esta bien, pero de veras envíame uno de esos de chocolate con fresas, es mas pídeselas a la señora Florecita, su huerta da unas fresas deliciosas – no pudo evitar imaginarse a aquella imitación de militar babeando por la comida que mencionaba, espió con su ojo derecho y descubrió que su imaginación no iba nada lejos – Al menos eso son buenas noticias ¿no? Y ¿eso significa que saldrá todo bien? – hubo un largo momento de silencio que de alguna manera lo puso nervioso – Oooohhh – dijo sin mas, ni explicación ni preguntas idiotas ni nada solo fastidiándolo mas – También te amo – susurro con el primer tono de discreción y vergüenza que le había oído.

Por fin escucho al teléfono colgarse y espero las noticias que obviamente le daría Goku, pero el silencio tomo de nuevo su reino y su desesperación creció lentamente como agua puesta a fuego lento que inevitablemente hervirá.

- ¡Bueno con un demonio no vas a decirme lo que tengas que decirme! – exploto por fin dejando su supuesta pose relajada, apretando los puños a los lados y abriendo los ojos para ver a quien, estaba seguro, muy pronto terminaría asesinando con sus propias manos

- Es que no quería interrumpir tus reflexiones – confeso el otro militar mirándolo con cara fingida de "yo no fui", tratando de asegurar su inocencia aun cuando no era necesario, con Vegeta siempre era mejor hacerlo.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto visiblemente exasperado

- pues Antonio volvió al pueblo y mando decirte que…- El sonido de la puerta interrumpió las posibles buenas noticias, que en su actual vida escaseaban, y con un movimiento de verdadero fastidio abrió la puerta de golpe

- ¡¿Qué carajo quieres? – le pregunto al sujeto que les había interrumpido olvidando por completo que lo esperaba

- Buenas noches - saludo el sujeto mirándolo de una manera un tanto burlesca que lo fastidio aun mas, si era eso posible – Supongo que eres Ouji – su voz sonaba un tanto apática hasta que una sonrisita adorno su cara, y que ganas de destruir para siempre sus posibilidades de sonreír así de nuevo – ¿eres el noviecito del idiota de Goku? – pregunto evidentemente divertido con sus insinuaciones.

Pero fue el colmo de los colmos, y como pocas veces en su vida, Vegeta perdió el control. Sin previo aviso golpeo al sujeto que, a pesar de ser mucho mas alto, grande, pesado y fornido, termino chocando con la pared del pasillo dejando una marca profunda con la espalda y descendió hasta quedar sentado ahí en el suelo. Volteo a ver a su atacante con una pequeña mueca de dolor, limpiándose la sangre que corría por la comisura de sus labios, pero sonrió de nuevo.

- Lo entiendo, si alguien me hubiese hecho la insinuación de ser algo de ese tarado también lo habría golpeado…- se interrumpió al ver salir a quien con tanto talento insultaba

- Raditz…- susurro Son visiblemente afectado

- Hola hermanito…

**Continuara…**

**Asi q kien dijo q Bulmis ya no saldría en el fic? De hecho es la prota, no puedo dejarla de lado, si bien su presencia es menos física es indudablemente mas poderosa, ya verán los estragos q esta nueva presencia causa muajajaja**

**Y salió Raditz! jejeje, por las q gustan del personaje, como había mencionado Goku es tmb protagonista, menor pero de q lo es, lo es y q mejor q su hermanito pa causarle problemas jojo, además no se si habían escuchado q era él kien tenia el contacto con Ponce, ahora ya saben como jejeje**

**Un saludo a todos los guapos lectores y todas las hermosas lectoras y q se q son tan buenos y tan benevolentes q me perdonaran el "abandono"n.n. Por via de mientras solo mencionare aquellas q me enviaron review en el capi ant je…**

_**Reviews:**_

_**Gracias a Sailor Geos, Angelica, Any-chan, Lady Mina Saiyajin, Chidori 72, Dragona, Oscurita XuXu, Tania, Rosy y XXXVqs81 por sus maravillosos reviews.**_

_**Bulmita 18: gracias por leer! Jeje, pues la mami de nuestro amado príncipe murió cuando él era peque, así me lo imagine, perdonen q no aclare la duda dentro del fic, pero es q en si no era relevante pa la historia y no tuve ocasión de agregarlo. Ya me lo habían preguntado asi q chance y luego agrego algo, si se puede, cuidate y de vdd muchas gracias por leer y por el review.**_

_**Ambar: No te preocupes, como puedes ver, Brolly sufrirá mucho, muchas gracias por leer y por la paciencia de esta larga espera, juro q no era mi intención, pero si les contaraaa,! haría una historia propia y no tengo tiempo, mejor escribo esta jejeje, y dado q enviaste otro review me kedo trankila de q no moriste de esa espantosa gripa y q, espero, gozas de buena salud, heme aquí de vuelta, por fin. Cuidate mucho y Bienvenida a mi historia loca jejeje, gracias por los reviews y por leerme.**_

_**Gracias especiales a YouKoPro, nathita, Bulma Briefs San, xxBASSxx y Emo Romantica 03 por agregarme como autora favorita y/o agregar mi fic entre sus favoritos, en vdd muchisisisimas gracias n.n**_

**Sin mas me despido pa seguir escribiendo aprovechando q tengo tiempo n.n**

**P.D: No me linchen por favor juro q la termino pronto T.T, y si su benevolencia alcanza lo suficiente, un review no me caería nada mal y me alentaría a seguir escribiendo sale?**


End file.
